Creed's Pryde
by Sashie001
Summary: Victor Creed needs a certain mutant's help, but she's not going without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to a very Alternative Universe! Ignore the movie-verse story line for the most part (aside from Victor and Logan being brothers and Logan undergoing Stryker's adamantium injection and bullet to the head). I used the movie category simply because I can't write Victor without picturing Liev... As for the comic-verse, I'm adapting it as I see fit. The characters are the same, the names, etc. But It'll be on my terms/timeline. For instance, Victor's time with the Marauders happened decades prior to this story. Lots of decades._

_Victor's memories, unaltered, contain his brother Jimmy. Jimmy's, or Logan's, altered memories are fuzzy to say the least, he has no recollection of his childhood, Stryker or his brother Victor. When Victor gets his hands on proof of not only Stryker's experiments but Jimmy's involvement and the effect it had on his little brother post-op he decides to make a break in to the laboratory responsible and get to the bottom of exactly what's going on. The only problem: even his thick skull may not be strong enough to break through the facilities walls._

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor watched the explosives detonate around the facility. XX had been careful to destroy the entirety of the site. Or so he hoped. Victor narrowed his eyes against the brightness and smoke, still waiting for a sign of the X-Men. For once, he found himself hoping they'd made it out of the blast alive. Or at least one of them. Victor squinted, making out a lone figure emerging from the north end of the facility. Her dark hair was a tangled mess and her long legs looked about to give out. He smirked, lowering himself to all fours, he'd be happy to give her a hand.

Kitty staggered through the rubble, dust and utter destruction around her. Her hair was thick with dust, her clothes torn and stained. Scott had already assessed everyone had avoided getting utterly crushed in the blast and the crumbling aftermath. Now it was just a matter of getting everyone back to the jet. Logan was somewhere behind her, claiming he smelled something familiar. When she'd suggested hamburger meat he'd growled at her to keep moving. It was nearing sunset and she had to shield her eyes against the oncoming brightness. She heard movement to her left and instantly lowered herself into a battle-ready stance.

"You've grown up, kitten."

She narrowed her eyes, "Who's there?"

"Jimmy's not around, is he?"

Kitty's back instantly stiffened as she recognized the voice, she prepped to phase.

"What are you doing here, Creed?"

He dropped onto a pile of rubble maybe ten feet from her. Fangs exposed, black eyes glittering dangerously.

"Looking for you."

A chill slid down her spine, trying to keep her expression neutral, she asked "Why?"

Victor was in front of her without another word, one hand locked around her wrist, the other on her neck. Kitty smirked and phased. But instead of passing through his grip and preparing to beat his skull in, all she felt was a sizzle of electricity at her wrist.

"What the-"

"A present for you, sweetheart," Victor lifted her wrist. Around it was a thin, silver cuff.

"You really shouldn't have," Kitty muttered, eyeing the cuff and then Victor. "Why can't I phase?"

"It's an inhibitor cuff," he explained, his smirk only growing wider at her frightened look.

"How did you get this? The Professor told us-"

"An old friend owed me a favor."

Kitty squirmed against his hold on her neck, "So now what?" She wiggled her cuffed wrist into his view, "Your cuff is mine."

"Wrong, kitten. It's mine. So I suppose that makes you mine too," Victor said looking her over.

Kitty stopped struggling to look up at him, eyes wide, "What are you saying?"

Victor closed his fingers around her wrist, pressing the cuff uncomfortably into her skin, "This cuff is too valuable to leave behind, and now that it's on you-"

"No!" She kicked him square in the shin and could swear it hurt her more than it hurt him. Victor ignored her protests and lifted her unceremoniously up and over his shoulder. Kitty swore viciously and beat at his back with her fists.

"For every punch you land back there, I'll take you over my knee for just as many strokes."

She stopped instantly and Victor let out a loud laugh.

"You're a bastard."

Victor didn't reply, continuing to carry her further and further away from the facility, and the rest of the X-men. He entered the sparse woods behind the facility, weaving through the trees. Kitty was studying the cuff, rotating it slowly around her wrist looking for latches, hooks or anything else she may be able to hot-wire her way into- or out of.

"Almost there, kitten."

"Almost where?"

Without answering Victor yanked open the passenger-side door of his truck and deposited her roughly onto the bucket seat. She glared up at him through a tangle of dark curls, eyes narrowed to slits.

He saw mutiny in her eyes and warned, "Relax-"

Victor almost deflected the kick she aimed at his rib cage. Not wasting a second, Kitty angled herself towards the driver-side door, throwing it open and preparing to pull herself through it. A vice like hand on her ankle brought her up short.

"You're starting to test my patience," Victor growled, as he jerked her across the seat towards him. Kitty twisted her leg in an effort to throw him off but only succeeded in making him hold on that much tighter.

"You're hurting me-"

Victor ignored her complaint as he positioned her body beneath his, leaving her legs dangling half off the seat, and the rest of her wedged between his warm body and the seat at her back. Gathering up her wrists Victor pinned them above her head.

"You're not going to fight me."

Kitty let out a snort and Victor bared his teeth, continuing, "You're not going to kick me, or hit me, or lay one goddamn hand on me, understand?"

"Fuck. You."

His eyes turned to dark slits, he squeezed her wrists until she gasped.

"You're making this harder than it has to be, kitten."

"No, you're making this harder than it has to be!" Kitty replied angrily. "Just take me back to the others, we can pretend this never happened."

"You're coming with me, that's the end of it."

Kitty glared up at him, mouth set in a stubborn, furious pout, "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Victor looked her over, from the high slash of her cheekbones to the set of her chin. She was furious, flushed and fucked.

"I need a favor, little girl."

"You're crazy if you think I'd help you."

"What choice do you have?" Victor demanded, holding her cuffed wrist in front of her eyes. "I own you, at least until this is off your wrist."

"I'm not helping you."

He sat up, leaving her sprawled out on his seat. Her hair a mass of curls, her diamond blue eyes practically glowing in the twilight.

"Without your powers, what chance do you have against me?" He asked quietly. Purposefully looming closer so his shadow covered her head to toe.

"I'm smarter than you think."

Victor smirked pushing her into the car and slamming the door shut behind her, "I'm counting on it."

He drove fast, the evergreen trees blurring to black outside the windows.

Kitty leaned her head against the glass, fighting sleep.

"Only a little while longer."

She jerked her head up, it was the first time she'd heard Victor's voice in almost three hours.

"A little while longer until what?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Til we stop for the night."

He jerked his chin at a passing sign. It boasted of soft beds, warm showers and other homey comforts.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because I need to sleep," he replied, laughing at Kitty's surprised look. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Even monsters need their rest, little girl."

She shivered despite the summery air. Before long Victor was maneuvering the truck off the highway. The motel was less than a mile from the main road. The parking lot nearly deserted. Victor rummaged around the back of the truck, finally producing a ratty looking knapsack.

"Wait for me," he instructed her as he opened his door to exit. He came around the front of the car to open hers. Kitty didn't budge, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Come on, you look exhausted. I'm exhausted," Victor said, lifting a hand to help her out of the car. "Lets go."

Kitty looked down at herself, "I can't go in there looking like this."

He followed her gaze, down the curve of her breasts, to her tapered waist, and past her hips. Her dark uniform had seen better days, torn and bloodied from the days events but despite its tattered state still showcased every perfect curve of Kitty's body. The close-cut spandex fit her like a second skin. Victor had to smother the groan that threatened at the thought of her thighs locked around his waist.

"I'll wait here," Kitty said decidedly. "You go in and get us a room."

Victor couldn't help but laugh, gaze finally lifting to lock hers, "Nice try."

"I'm not trying anything," Kitty protested, "I look terrible."

Victor reached into the car, gripping her arms and hoisting her onto the pavement beside him.

"I have a jacket for you to cover yourself with," he said, shouldering his knapsack and sifting around the back of his truck. The jacket reached almost her knees when she slid it over her shoulders.

"Where are we headed after this?"

Victor looked down at her swallowed up in his jacket, "North."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kitty grabbed his arm as he moved towards the motel, "Please, just tell me."

He shrugged her off, "For a woman who's been kidnapped you're making an awful lot of demands, kitten."

She huffed, "I just want to know what's going on."

"And I'll tell you," Victor replied. "Eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Before Kitty could make her way towards the motel's main house Victor gripped her chin between his fingers. Pointing a finger at the motel, "Consider their guts spilled if your performance from here on out isn't Oscar worthy."

"You know what an Oscar is?" Kitty asked, eyes comically wide. Victor couldn't help but swat her butt as he jerked his chin towards the motel.

"Lets go."

Kitty obediently led the way, adjusting his jacket over her body so as much of her ruined clothing was hidden from view. Victor pushed the door open with a hand over her shoulder, earning himself an arch look and a quiet _thanks_ from Kitty.

"Evenin'."

The man behind the counter was pushing seventy, with thin white hair and thick framed glasses. Kitty had a feeling he was no friend of the mutant population.

"We're looking for a room."

The older man looked them over, while flipping through the binder on his desk.

"For how long?"

"Just tonight," Victor replied. Kitty chewed her lip, wondering where they were headed next.

"I have a room- queen size bed, refrigerator-"

"That'll be fine," Victor interrupted, already fishing for his wallet. Kitty tried to meet his eye, a queen size bed wasn't going to cut it.

"That's the only room you have?" She finally asked, ignoring the heat of Victor's gaze.

"I have-"

"That'll be fine, how much?" Victor repeated firmly. The older man shrugged at Kitty and gave them a price. Victor handed over a neat stack of bills to cover the cost.

"Room thirty-five, around the side, first door on your left."

Kitty accepted the key with a smile and let Victor lead her back outside with a steadying hand on her arm. The inhibitor cuff rubbed against her wrist bone and she reached down to adjust it as Victor located their room, snatched the key from her fingers and undid the lock. Practically shoving her into the darkened motel room he slammed the door behind them, flicking on the yellowy overhead light and closing the distance between them.

"What did you not understand about keeping your mouth shut?"

"You didn't tell me to keep my mouth shut," she replied tartly, shrugging off his heavy coat. "You suggested I not make a scene."

"I figured it was implied you keep quiet."

"Next time you'll have to be more specific," Kitty said.

Victor ran a hand through his short hair, still glaring at her while weighing his options, trying to convince himself that taking her over his knee was an overreaction.

"What were you asking about anyways?" He finally growled.

"I was going to see if he had a room with more than one bed," she replied.

Victor smirked at her, "You're a little old to be a virgin, kitten."

Kitty stiffened instantly, shooting him a withering glare, "Not wanting to sleep in the same bed as a murderer doesn't make me virginal, Creed."

"You're assuming an awful lot, sweetheart."

"What are you talking about?"

Victor looked her over carefully, "Maybe you're not my type."

"I never said I was."

"You assumed."

"I assume anything with tits is your type," Kitty replied coldly. "Men like you don't care where you're getting it or who you're getting it from, as long as you're satisfied."

Victor circled her slowly, "Are you satisfied?"

She swung around to face him, looking nervous, "What are you talking about."

He stepped close enough to feel the length of her body against his, leaning down so his teeth scraped the softness of her ear he asked, "Who's satisfying your needs, kitten?"

She jerked away from him, the backs of her legs connecting with the bed and sending her sprawling across it. Victor didn't waste a second. He was bent over her, knees spearing the bed on either side of her thighs.

"Come on, who is it?" He goaded, watching a blush seep into her cheeks.

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"You must have your pick of boys back home."

Kitty braced both hands against his chest, feeling the cool metal of his dog tags beneath her fingers.

"Creed-"

"Kitten."

"Enough, please."

Victor dipped his head, sniffing up her neck and into her hair.

"Now what are you doing?" She demanded, instantly more annoyed than terrified. Almost as quickly as he'd ducked his head to her throat he was jerking it back up. "What?" Kitty repeated, "What's wrong?"

"All I smell is Jimmy."

"What?"

Victor ground out, "_Logan_."

Kitty stiffened beneath him, "It's not like that."

Victor sat back, still grimacing.

"Get off me."

He didn't move. Kitty sat up, running a hand through her hair self consciously.

"Stop scowling at me," she said stiffly. He made a disagreeable noise, and kitty matched it with one of utter exasperation. "So what if it's Logan?"

"It's not," Victor said. "He's too much of a boy scout."

It was Kitty's turn to let out a laugh, "Compared to you maybe."

Victor shrugged, "His loss."

Kitty shrugged back, ignoring the implication of his words.

"You never answered my question."

She sat back a little, putting as much distance as she could between them.

"Will you let me up?"

Victor looked at her pinned beneath him and bared his teeth in a both terrifying and charming smile, "I like you underneath me, kitten."

Kitty's first instinct was to phase. Her whole body tensed with the effort until she remembered Victor's cuff. Dropping flat on the mattress she finally succumbed to exhaustion from the day's events.

"What's wrong?" Victor demanded quietly. The fight going out of her eyes made him uneasy.

"I'm tired and dirty and stuck in this stupid motel, with one bed, with you."

Victor had to hide his smile, she sounded sixteen not twenty-three.

"That all, kitten?"

"Fuck off," she replied, throwing an arm over her face in utter defeat.

"You want a shower, little girl?"

Kitty lifted her arm just slightly to eye him suspiciously, "Are you done torturing me?

"You look like hell," Victor replied, moving off the bed to stand at the foot of it. "Our little talk can wait til after you've cleaned yourself up."

"Gee- thanks," she rolled her eyes, easing herself off the bed and past him. His dog tags were shockingly cold against her cheek, despite his shirt between them.

Shuffling into the bathroom and wincing at her own reflection in the mirror Kitty turned on the spray and started to undress. Her uniform was ruined, she made a pile in the corner of stained, muddy garments.

"Creed," she called through the door, pressing her mouth close to the wood. His grunt of a response was closer to the door than she expected. Stepping back she smoothed a hand over her hair, "I need clothes."

"You'll have to settle for something of mine."

Her eyes went to her pile of clothes in the corner.

"Don't over-think it, kitten," came Victor's half amused, half annoyed growl. "I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears from here."

Equally annoyed he'd hit the nail right on the head, Kitty slammed herself into the shower stall, pretending she didn't hear his laugh.

She scrubbed herself pink and washed her hair twice, just to make sure she was entirely free of the days events. Toweling off she wrapped the plush fabric around her body.

"Creed?"

"What now?"

"I need clothes."

"Then come out here and get them."

She chewed her bottom lip, but opened the door, not wanting to hear his snide remarks about her over-thinking things a second time. He was sitting in the overstuffed armchair by the far wall, eyeing her exposed legs. She cleared her throat, arching one dark brow in his direction, "Well?"

"I like you like this," he grinned, stacking his arms behind his head, still studying all of her newly exposed, freshly scrubbed skin, "Sweetheart."

She glowered at his endearment, stomping across the room to dig through his knapsack. He watched her for a moment or two, and then crossed the room to help her. Standing perfectly flush to her back he reached around her, arms trapping her against him as he rifled through the bag.

"Let me go."

"You said you wanted something to wear."

"Not like this."

Victor growled a warning in her ear as she started to squirm in his grip.

"You should know, kitten," Victor spoke directly into the delicate, studded shell of her ear, "I'll only ask once- knock it off."

Ignoring him Kitty tried to duck under his arm. Without another word Victor gripped a healthy handful of her towel and yanked. Kitty shrieked, making a futile grab for it, which Victor easily stopped.

"What did I tell you about my one-time-only rule?"

Kitty made a furious sound that turned into a squeak of mortification at the sight of the low hanging mirror against the wall in front of them. She instantly whirled around, face pressed to the side of his neck. Victor couldn't help but grin, the view wasn't any less spectacular from the back. He finally produced a large, dark t-shirt from the depths of his pack. Placing a hand on the very small of her back he cleared his throat.

"You still wanting that t-shirt."

"What about pants?"

Victor made a noise of annoyance that suggested she quit pushing her luck. Kitty lifted her face from his neck just enough to grab the t-shirt he was offering.

"Don't move."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Victor replied, still grinning. She shimmied the shirt over her head, still flush against him. Stepping back the second the shirt covered her shoulder to thigh, Kitty hitched her hands to her hips.

"You're an ass."

He moved a stray curl from her cheek, making sure she felt the slight pressure of his claw on her cheekbone, "You can't listen worth shit."

"I can listen," Kitty shot back as moved slowly across the perimeter of the room, never taking her eyes off Victor.

"Where are you going, little kitten."

"To the bathroom, for pants."

"You're not putting those filthy fucking things back on."

"I don't have much of a choice," she replied tightly.

Victor eyed her, "A t-shirt's enough."

"Says you!" She practically shouted.

"Exactly."

She looked gorgeous as hell standing barefoot in his t-shirt, Victor ran a hand through his short hair, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"I've seen plenty of asses, sweetheart. Seeing yours isn't going to shock me."

"I'm not worried about shocking you."

He pinned her with a probing stare, "What are you worried about then?"

"You-you've raped women."

"Killed 'em too."

Her eyes widened at his cavalier tone.

"Then why are you asking what I'm worried about?" She asked quietly.

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now."

"But what about-"

Kitty let her voice trail off, her cheeks turning pink. Victor couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, the sound of it was enough to wipe the uncertain look off Kitty's face. Marching across the room she slammed both hands into his chest, sending him back barely a step.

"What's so funny!"

Sliding an arm around her waist, Victor crushed her none too gently to his chest, "The thought of fucking me was enough to make you blush."

"I wasn't blushing because- that's not- fuck you!"

Victor's mouth was sealed to hers before she registered what was happening. When his tongue pressed between her lips, Kitty instantly bit down on it. She flinched at his returning snarl. He kept her firmly against him, lifting his lips from hers just long enough to growl, "_Don't_ fucking try that again."

He returned his attention to her mouth before she could reply, planting another bruising kiss to her lips. His free hand moving up her thigh to cradle her ass. Squeezing her bare skin hard enough to make her gasp into his mouth Victor couldn't help but dip a single finger between her thighs. Kitty's body instantly went rigid, hands clenching his shoulders in an attempt to stop him.

When he did lift his head to look her dead in the eye he was grinning, "You're wet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor loosened his hold on her just slightly, giving Kitty enough leeway to press her palms against his chest, "You're a bastard."

He replied with a rumbling laugh which only made Kitty fight harder to wiggle out of his arms.

"What are you more upset about," Victor asked. "My hands on you, or you liking it?"

"I don't like it!" She replied angrily.

Victor lifted the finger he'd dipped between her legs, giving her a pointed look. "Then how do you explain this?"

"I don't have to explain a fucking thing to you," she snapped, still wriggling against his iron grip.

"Well sweetheart, maybe not to me," he shrugged. "But how about yourself?"

"Fuck off, Creed. Just fuck off," Kitty snapped, slamming her fist into his chest. "Let go-"

He did as she asked and Kitty tumbled onto the bed. She instantly scrambled backwards, unaware of how close she was to the edge of the mattress. She quickly found herself tipping off the side of the bed. Victor gave a warning growl, closing his hand around her ankle and jerking her across the sheets. The t-shirt he'd lent her slid upwards, revealing a tapered waist and sparkly diamond. Kitty squeaked in protest, hands moving to cover the exposed apex of her slim thighs, but Victor's eyes were elsewhere. She narrowed her eyes at his shocked expression. He was eyeing her belly ring, glittering in the yellowy hotel lights.

"You just don't seem like the type-"

"Why?" She interrupted, sitting up to adjust the shirt. "Because I'm one of _them_?"

Victor splayed a hand flat on her stomach and pushed her back onto the mattress, his fangs showing as he smirked, "Because you're such a tight ass, kitten."

Kitty made a move to sit up again and this time Victor curled his hand around her throat. Leaning into her as he tightened his grip enough to make her squirm.

"I'd stop that if I were you."

Kitty ignored him until she felt the hard press of his erection against her thigh.

"Victor-"

"What did I tell you."

She stilled instantly and he nuzzled the side of her neck, making sure to gently scrape a single incisor across her skin, "Good girl."

"I thought I wasn't your type," she said quietly, brow arched, trying to regain some semblance of her cool demeanor despite his physical dominance.

"Any woman who doesn't wear underwear underneath her uniform is my kind of woman," Victor smirked, his eyes lowering to her chest. Kitty pinned him with a glare, daring him to inquire further about her lingerie habits.

Victor's smirk widened into a grin, revealing the incisors he'd just scraped across her skin, "And besides, I don't remember saying anything about you not being my type of woman."

Kitty felt her stomach flop against her rib cage, sensing she should have just kept her damn mouth shut she replied stiffly, "I'd like you to get off of me now."

"And I'd like you to start listening when I talk," Victor growled back, adding, "But we all can't have everything we want."

The suggestive look in his eyes made Kitty squirm all over again. Laughing Victor lifted himself up, pulling her with him. Her long dark hair in knots around her shoulders. Twin smudges of fatigue under each eye made her look vulnerable. Victor nearly laughed aloud at the word. Katherine Pryde was anything but vulnerable.

"What's so funny?" Kitty demanded, narrowing her eyes at his smirking face.

He shook his head, "Nothing, kitten."

"It's almost one," she said, motioning at the clock with her chin. "You said you were tired-"

"Trying to get me into bed, little girl?" Victor asked, still holding her by the shoulders. Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing. He reluctantly released her, her belly button still winking at him in his minds eye. "You climb in. I need to change."

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "Victor Creed wears pajamas?"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and reached for the buckle of his pants, "Who said anything about pajamas?"

As Victor's pants hit the floor Kitty started to pull the extra blanket off the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked, hand circling her wrist.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed with you."

"To hell you're not," he growled.

"I'm not wearing pants, Creed," she replied, pointedly ignoring his state of undress. "Don't be fucking ridiculous."

Victor jerked the blanket out of her hands, tossing it back onto the bed.

"I'm not going to be up half the night keeping an eye on you," he replied. "Now get in the bed."

"No!"

Victor slid a hand through the curls at the nape of her neck. Tightening his grip just enough to make her wince he said, "When I let you go, I expect you to get in bed."

Kitty met his gaze, "Fine."

"Good girl."

Releasing her Victor watched Kitty make her way around the mattress and slip beneath the sheets. He followed her and she instantly sat up, "Now what-"

Victor ripped the sheets up and slid in beside her, making sure to lock an arm around her waist before she could scurry off to the other side of the mattress.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, digging the heels of her palms into his chest.

"Getting comfortable," he replied, laying his head down on one of the over stuffed pillows. Kitty wiggled against him and he clamped a warning hand around her thigh, just shy of the curve of her ass. "I suggest you do the same."

"It's bad enough we have to share a bed, do we have to sleep like this!" She demanded, trying to put some space between them.

"Would you prefer to sleep under me?"

"No!"

"Then lay down and fucking relax."

She huffed and laid down, the t-shirt he'd given her riding up along her thighs.

"I need to fix my shirt."

Victor looked down at her, pale thighs revealed and quickly flicked off the lights. Pulling the blankets around them he closed his eyes, "Just go to sleep."

His arm remained flung across her waist, his one leg tucked between hers.

"I can't sleep like this," she hissed in the darkness.

"You're exhausted, you could probably sleep upside down," he replied into the curve of her neck.

"Please," she said. "Please let go, tie me to the bed, _anything_\- but not this-"

He lifted his head, lips brushing her temple, "Tie you to the bed, kitten?"

"Not like that," she snapped, cheeks turning pink at his suggestive tone. Victor finally relented, lifting himself up and away from her. Nudging her to the side of the bed farthest from the door he dropped back onto the mattress.

"Thank you."

Kitty curled up on her side of the mattress, pulling the blankets nearly over her head. Victor's hand encircling her wrist made her jump.

"Katherine."

She met his gaze in the darkness.

"I _will_ find you if you decide to take off."

She didn't say a word.

"You understand?"

"Yes."

He released her and rolled onto his side, his broad shoulders blocking out the wedge of light peeking in from under the motel room's door. Kitty could feel his eyes on her as she lifted her wrist, the cuff still brilliantly silver in the darkness.

"What's it made out of?"

"Nothing you've ever heard of," Victor replied shortly. "Now got to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Kitty woke up to an empty bed. She could hear Victor in the shower consistently banging his elbows against the tiles every couple minutes. His growled curse after each knock brought the slightest smile to her lips.

He'd left his knapsack on the floor and Kitty couldn't help but crouch beside it and rifle through its contents. There were balled up shirts and jeans, a hunting knife the size of her forearm and a bundle of paperwork. She extracted the papers, studying them, frowning. A quick scan of the first few pages revealed the name _Jimmy_ over and over again. Victor had called Logan by the name _Jimmy_ twice now.

"Find anything interesting, kitten?"

She jerked around, Victor was standing in the bathroom doorway, shirtless, toweling off his short hair.

"Why is Logan's name on these?" She asked. Victor dropped his towel onto the bed and came closer.

"Why were you nosing through my shit?" He asked, gripping her under each elbow and pulling her to her feet.

"Because you won't tell me what this is all about," Kitty replied waving her hand between the two of them to indicate his kidnapping her. "So I decided to figure it out on my own."

"Not smart," Victor growled back, snatching the papers out of her hands.

"Creed, please. Just tell me what's going on."

He stuffed them back into his knapsack, ignoring her.

"Is Logan in some kind of trouble?"

"That's whats got you so worried, fucking _Jimmy_."

Kitty hitched her fists to her hips, "Why wouldn't I be worried? I do have his scent all over me according to you. And why do you keep calling him _Jimmy_-"

Victor's hand shot out before she could continue asking questions, curling around the slim column of her throat, "I'd stop trying to rile me up, little girl."

Kitty's nails bit into his wrist, "Is it working yet?"

"Do you have any idea what I do to women who talk back as much as you do?" Victor demanded softly, towering over her, still gripping her throat.

"Don't try and scare me," Kitty said. "It won't work. You said it yourself, if you were going to kill me- you'd have done it already."

"That comes later," Victor replied, a smirk exposing his incisors. Kitty knew enough to be instantaneously terrified.

"No-"

Before she could finish her plea, Victor was sitting on the bed with her dangling over his knees.

"Creed-"

He gripped the tail of her t-shirt and yanked it upwards, revealing her entire back.

"Stop!" Kitty cried out, bucking against his legs in an effort to free herself.

"You're going to learn not to test my patience."

"Please let me up, I won't ask any more questions."

Victor laughed, "Very convincing, kitten. But I don't believe a word of that."

"Fuck you," she snarled. "You can't expect me not to-"

He interrupted her with a ringing slap to her upturned backside. Kitty twisted her neck to look up at him through a curtain of bedhead, "That fucking hurt!"

Victor met her gaze as he hit her again, "I want you to apologize for going through my pack."

Kitty held his stare mutinously for another two hits before relenting, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Victor prodded, hand coming down yet again.

"For going through your stupid pack and reading your papers," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Better," Victor said hitting her again. "I want you to apologize for asking so many questions."

"I'm sorry for wanting reasonable answers to reasonable questions."

"Kitten."

She growled a curse and tried again, "I'm sorry for asking too many questions."

He hit her twice more before pushing her off his knees. Kitty landed in a heap on the floor, backside stinging.

Victor looked down at her, trying to find some kind of hold on his slipping self control.

"You're such a fucking bastard," Kitty groaned from the carpet. Victor moved to kneel over her, taking her face between his fingers, claws pressing to her cheeks.

"Want to guess what happens next?"

Her eyes widened at the feel of his erection against her thigh.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, the look in her eyes betraying her utter terror.

"Then get up and get ready," Victor replied. "And stop trying my patience."

The moment he released her face, Kitty was on her feet and slamming the bathroom door behind her. Victor heard the lock click into place and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ten minutes, kitten," he called after her. "And then I'm coming in to help you hurry it up."

In exactly nine minutes Kitty emerged from the bathroom. Freshly showered, still wearing Victor's t-shirt.

"Creed."

He looked up at her.

"This time I really need pants."

He retrieved her dirtied uniform from the bathroom. Slicing his fingers through the fabric of her pants he handed them back to her, "Until we can stop somewhere this will have to work."

She shimmied into the freshly cut shorts, wincing as the spandex settled over her raw backside. All the while trying to ignore Victor's eyes lingering on her legs.

Victor smirked down at her, "What's with the face?"

Scowling back, Kitty pushed passed him. She snatched a pillow from the bed and turned to face him, "I'm ready when you are."

Victor gathered his knapsack, leading Kitty back to the main house so he could return the room key.

"Logan is already looking for me, you know," Kitty said quietly as Victor opened the passenger side door for her. Hoisting her into the truck Victor slammed the door shut. Kitty was propping her pilfered pillow against the window when he climbed in beside her.

"Didn't sleep well last night, kitten?"

She pointedly ignored his question, continuing, "And when he catches up with us and finds out you've had your hands on me he's-"

Latching a hand onto her upper arm Victor pulled her across the bucket seat so they were thigh to thigh, his face only an inch from hers, "He's going to what?"

"Make you pay."

"You don't sound so sure about that," Victor said as Kitty squirmed against his grip.

"I'm sure," she replied, meeting Victor's gaze squarely.

"What're you going to do? Drop your pants and give him a good look at what I've done to your ass?"

Her cheeks heated, "I'm sure just telling him would suffice."

"Or were you planning on telling him I've had my tongue down your throat?"

Her palm connected with his cheek before she could think twice about the aftermath of her decision. Victor growled down at her, "Big mistake, kitten-"

A knock on the driver side window interrupted them. A man stood outside, peering in with a frown, "Everything alright in there?"

Victor cranked the window down with a genial smile, "Everything's just fine."

His arm slipped around Kitty's shoulders drawing her close to his neck.

"It's just, I saw you arguing and then the lady hit you and I-"

Victor shook his head, "My wife's got a temper when she doesn't get her way. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Kitty pressed a hand to the front of his t-shirt, his heart beat drumming steadily against her palm. With a laugh she agreed, "He's right, the poor man."

The man outside the car seemed only slightly less concerned, "Well, if you're sure."

"Positive," Kitty said, batting her eyelashes and pinning the man with a dimpled smile.

The man was visibly charmed, color infusing his cheekbones at Kitty's attention, "You kids have a good day."

Victor nodded appreciatively and sealed the window shut, never taking his eyes off Kitty.

"Nicely done."

Kitty's expression soured as she grumbled something that sounded like _fuck off_.

Victor smirked down at her, "You should try that look on me sometime, kitten."

She glared up at him, "Let go of me."

"Not until he's good and gone," Victor said, reaching down to angle her face upwards. His lips brushed hers and Kitty made a sound of protest. "Don't make a scene."

Victor kissed her sweetly, with much more attention to detail then he had last night. After a minute or two he lifted his head, the man had disappeared either out of the parking lot or into the motel.

"Is he gone?"

"Looks like it-"

Victor looked down in time to see Kitty pressing the tip of his hunting knife into his side. Her expression remained sweet as she pressed both the knife and her body flush to his, "I've had enough of you putting your hands on me."

He looked down at her, eyes narrowed, "You threatening me, little girl?"

"I've got a knife to your side, what else would I be doing?" She demanded quietly, expression still neutral.

"I've taken you over my knee once already this morning, don't tempt me to do it again."

Kitty shook her head, "If I'm going to help you then I want you to promise to lay off."

"If you're going to help me? _If_?" Victor laughed, the knife bit into his skin.

"I'm serious, Victor, I don't-"

Before she could finish Victor had her pinned to the seat, wrists captured and legs trapped beneath his. Jerking the knife out of her grip he tossed it aside, leaning his face almost nose-to-nose with hers.

"You're helping me whether you want to or not," he said quietly. "I own you until this cuff is off your wrist. And that means I'll do with you as I damn well please."

Kitty made a small sound of terror when his incisors connected briefly with the tender skin of her neck, "Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Victor sat up, drawing her with him.

"Don't fight me," Victor instructed, moving curls out of her face, his eyes on the parking lot. It was decidedly more full than it had been the night before. "Someone may be watching."

"Fine."

"Give me a kiss."

She stared at him, "You're kidding."

Victor leaned in, "You heard me."

Glaring openly Kitty brushed his stubbled cheek with her lips, "There."

"Come on, sweetheart," Victor goaded. "You can do better than that."

Kitty twisted the collar of his shirt in her fist, dragged his face downward and crushed her mouth to his, tongue pressing between his lips. He groaned into her open mouth, burying a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck to pull her closer. Her hands slid, nails first, underneath his t-shirt, leaving stinging red lines in their wake. She bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"There," she repeated, finally sitting back.

He looked her over, wiping the blood from his mouth grinning, "Better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

They drove through the morning and afternoon. Kitty lost track of the exits, of landmarks, of any indication of where they were headed.

"Why don't you try and sleep," Victor suggested after a few hours. "You're not going to remember the way anyways."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I might."

"I doubt it," he replied.

Within the hour she was asleep against her pillow. When Victor woke her it was dark.

"Where are we?"

"Come on, little kitten," he reached in for her. She braced her hands against his arms, holding him off at least for a moment.

"_Where_ are we?"

"Almost to the state line," he replied. "Now come on-"

Kitty let him pull her out of her seat, looking around for some clue as to where they were. It was heavily wooded, the air was cool.

"What are we doing out in the middle of the woods?"

Victor looked down at her, "Relax."

"_Victor_."

At the sound of his name he finally relented, "I have a house out here."

"A house?" She repeated.

"Yes, kitten. A house."

Pulling his knapsack out from the back of the car Victor shut the door. He heard Kitty's intake of breath when the car's interior light went off. The woods were utterly dark around them, even the outline of the trees was invisible in the nighttime. Critters hooted, howled and scurried in the distance. Victor cleared his throat, reaching for Kitty's hand, "It's alright-"

Kitty ignored his outstretched hand and instead clung to the sleeve of his shirt, pressing close to him as he started off into the blackness.

"Victor-"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me out here."

"You afraid of the dark, little girl?" He asked quietly.

Kitty didn't reply. The house was less than five minutes from the spot he'd parked his truck. He could just make out the slant of the roof and the sparkle of window panes. Helping Kitty up the porch steps, Victor unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

"Wait here, I'll turn the power on."

Kitty stood obediently in the darkness, hand on the door to give her some sense of location in the blackness around her. When the lights sizzled on she was shocked by what lay in front of her.

"Your mouth is hanging to your knees," Victor growled, arms across his chest.

"It's just, I'm surprised... it's beautiful."

Victor looked around, it was beautiful. The cabin was fashioned out of thick logs, he'd taken the time year after year to locate and seal the cracks that appeared, leaking either summer heat or winters chill. Abhorring the task but appreciating the quality of his home too much to forgo it.

The rooms were spacious and surprisingly homey, with plenty of hand spun rugs and blankets for him to rip his claws into. A huge leather armchair sat before the fireplace, and an assortment of tables, chairs and couches furnished the living room, dining room and kitchen space. The second floor was entirely open, he'd made it into his bedroom. The sprawling set of windows on the far wall let in no morning light but a spectacular view of the every sunset.

"Look around all you like, I'm going to to find dinner."

"You're leaving?" Kitty moved in front of the door, as though she stood a chance of stopping him from leaving.

"For an hour tops," Victor replied. "Unless you'd like to wait and eat tomorrow?"

Kitty's stomach growled in protest, "Fine," she relented.

Victor rolled up his sleeves, revealing the corded muscles of his forearms. Kitty ran a hand through her curls, watching him pull open the door.

"Katherine," Victor said, dragging her attention back to him. "I will be back."

Kitty walked room to room, exploring Victor's home after he'd left. The kitchen was a menagerie of wood cabinets, a bulky stove and a table and chairs that had very likely come from Victor's own two hands. Peeking her head into the rooms towards the back of the cabin, Kitty found a bedroom and bathroom. The rooms were sparingly decorated, much like the rest of the house. Lots of thick woven rugs, and rustic furniture. Kitty ran a hand across the apricot blanket and pile of assorted colored pillows on the guest bed, wondering if a woman had been involved in the decorating.

Moving up the stairs she found Victor's room. The bed was huge, with a four poster wood frame and the smattering of blankets and pillows as she'd seen in the bedroom on the first floor. His clothes were stuffed into a tall dresser and the floors covered with overlapping, mismatched rugs. In the corner of the room was a box stuffed with papers, she wondered tiredly if Logan's name was on those too.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Kitty leaned her head against the tall post, looking out the windows facing the back of the house. Her eyes drifted slowly shut as she waited for Victor.

She wasn't downstairs when he returned with dinner. The animals he'd hunted and killed were still outside, needing to be properly cleaned and cut.

"Katherine?" He called, trying to remember the last time he'd called a woman's name when entering his own home. He was greeted with utter silence. Walking room to room he finally took the stairs two by two. She was curled at the edge of his bed. Hair in a dark halo around her head, bare legs tucked to her chest.

"Katherine," he said, shaking her arm gently. She blinked up at him, her eyes the color of midnight. "Are you hungry?" He asked gruffly, trying to curb the instinct to nuzzle her neck.

"Yes."

"Come down downstairs," he said, adding with wagging eyebrows. "I'll teach you how to properly gut a deer."

Kitty groaned and rolled away from him, "You're awful."

Her stomach grumbled and Victor planted his hands against the mattress on either side of her, "You could always chop vegetables instead."

Kitty peered up at him, eyes still half closed, "You have vegetables?"

He scowled back, "What kind of question is that?"

She shifted, laying flat on her back, stretching gently against his sheets murmuring, "Just a question."

Victor watched her stretch, leaning back to fully enjoy the view. She was smaller than he originally expected, barely reaching his shoulders. With her hair loose, in his t-shirt and no make-up she should have looked young. But she was all woman spread out across his bed, from her full breasts all the way down to her long, tapered legs. Her belly ring pressed against the cotton of his t-shirt, teasing him. He moved his tongue across his bottom lip, feeling the cut she'd left there earlier in his truck.

When Kitty looked back up at him he was smirking, hands on his hips. She sat up, "What?"

"You don't look half bad in my bed, little kitten."

She slid to the edge of the mattress, self consciously running a hand over her hair.

"What kind of vegetables do you have?"

"I'll show you."

Leading Kitty downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. Victor flicked on the porch light, illuminating a swath of trees and a carefully constructed, fenced in garden. Kitty peered inside, the rows of vegetables were neatly lined up, the weeds non-existent.

"I'm impressed," she said, looking back at Victor.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't peg you as the gardening type."

He grunted something unintelligible and Kitty shrugged, "You're usually too busy killing stuff, I figured that doesn't leave much time to keep things alive."

"Grab what you want," he instructed, disappearing into the house to deal with the meat.

They were ready to eat in less than two hours.

Kitty had made up two plates of green salad for each of them, slivers of eggplant and tomato peeking through the plush greens. Victor portioned a slice of meat for each of them.

"How long are we staying here?" Kitty asked around a mouthful of deer.

Victor looked up at her, "I'm not in the mood for questions."

"When _will_ you be in the mood for questions?"

He grunted in response and went back to eating.

"Why do you call Logan _Jimmy_?" Kitty asked.

"Katherine," Victor ground out.

"How do you know Logan?"

Victor raised his eyes to meet hers, "I suggest you find something else to talk about."

Kitty dropped her head, quietly finishing the rest of her meal.

He scrubbed the plates as she dried them, hip balanced on the lip of the counter top.

"Victor?"

He grunted something that sounded like _what_.

"I need clothes, and toiletries and-"

"I'll go into town tomorrow."

"You mean _we_," Kitty said, looking up at him. "We'll go into town tomorrow."

He shut off the water, drying his hands on the towel draped over her shoulder.

"No, I said I'll go, and that's what I meant," he replied. "I'll go into town tomorrow."

Kitty shook her head, "I'm not staying here alone. Where ever _here_ is."

"You're safe here."

"I'm in the middle of nowhere. No car, no cellphone," she jammed a finger into his chest. "You said you wouldn't leave me out here."

"No," Victor shook his head. "I said I'd always come back."

Kitty made a face and Victor took the towel off her shoulder, hanging it up to dry.

"I'll only be gone a few hours."

"How far away is the town?" Kitty asked. "Any town for that matter."

"Not far," Victor replied.

"Will you ever take me with you?"

Victor pinned her with a glare which Kitty chose to ignore, "How long do you-"

Victor clapped a hand over her mouth, "Jesus, woman."

Kitty had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

"I'll take you in to town when I'm good and ready to take you," Victor finally said. "And you asking me every two minutes isn't going to change a thing."

Kitty wiggled out of his grip, mostly because he let her, and disappeared into the living room. Victor followed, dropping into the leather armchair as Kitty settled into a corner of the couch. Within the hour Kitty was fast asleep on the arm of the couch, and Victor was dozing in his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor woke up two hours later, still comfortably reclined in his chair. Kitty's cheek was pressed to the arm of the couch, her knees close to her stomach. Victor pushed out of his chair, crossing the room and easily lifting Kitty up and off the couch. Settling her against his chest he flicked off the lights and turned towards the stairs.

Kitty let out a small sigh and tucked the top of her head beneath his chin. Her long hair snaked down and over her shoulder, brushing his forearm as he walked.

Carrying her up the stairs he peeled back the blankets atop his bed and laid her on the mattress. Gently maneuvering her makeshift shorts down her legs and finally off Victor tossed them onto the armchair across the room.

Kitty rolled onto her side and instantly curved her legs into her chest. Victor watched her, wondering when and where she developed this habit of sleeping like a curled up shrimp. Removing his shirt and pants he climbed in beside her, smirking at the thought of the look on her face when she woke up beside him for the second morning in a row.

Kitty woke up firmly pinned beneath a large, warm body. Her eyes blinked open and she found Victor sprawled across her, arms around her waist, leg between hers.

"Victor," she hissed, trying to get her arms free. Finally settling for knocking her head into his shoulder, she tried again, louder this time, "Victor Creed, you're smothering me."

He grumbled something into her hair and rolled over, taking her with him. Kitty found herself splayed across his naked chest.

"Victor! That's not what I meant-"

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Is it still dark?"

Kitty lifted her head to look out the windows, "Mostly."

"Then go the hell back to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep on you!"

Victor cracked one eye open, "You were happy enough to sleep against me for most of the night, what's the problem now."

"The problem now is I'm awake," Kitty hissed.

Victor grinned, letting his eyes slip closed, "Go back to sleep, Katherine."

Kitty huffed, dropping her head back onto his chest with a thud, "Ow-"

"Serves you right," Victor mumbled, rubbing the side of her head absently. Kitty stiffened at the gentle caress, either Victor was still half asleep or, well, she didn't want to consider the other possibilities. The rise and fall of his chest lulled her into a comfortable daze, eyes already half closed she found his dog tags against the pillow. Pulling them around his neck and laying them flat on his chest she studied the silver chips. Kitty ran her fingers over the raised lettering.

"What're you doing, little kitten?" Victor asked quietly. Kitty raised her eyes, surprised to see him staring down at her, suddenly very awake.

"Nothing," she replied, letting the tags slip out from between her fingers. "How long have you had them?"

"Long enough," Victor replied. Kitty pressed her palms to his chest, fingers disappearing into the dark hair there. Lifting herself up she moved to roll off him. Victor bracketed her hips with his hands. "Where are you going?"

"I told you before," Kitty said, all too aware of her bare bottom pressed to the growing hardness, "I don't want to lay- wait a second-"

Victor eyed her, hands still gripping her hipbones as she looked down the front of her borrowed t-shirt, she looked back at him, eyes blazing "Where did my shorts go?"

Victor looked pointedly across the room, her shorts were tossed over the arm of an overstuffed love seat.

"Did I take them off?"

He laughed, "You didn't even get yourself to bed last night, I did."

"No wonder I ended up here and not downstairs," she grumbled.

"You weren't sleeping downstairs regardless," Victor replied. He sat up, propping himself up on a few stacked pillows, all the while keeping her firmly in his lap. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest, ignorant to the fact the V of her t-shirt made a spectacular window for the cleavage her arms were creating.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"You weren't sleeping downstairs," Victor shrugged, "I don't know how else you want me to say it."

"Why not? There's a perfectly good bed down there."

"This is a perfectly good bed."

Kitty scowled, "Yes, but it's yours which means you'll be in it too."

"I'm not going to risk of you running out on me."

"Run where?" Kitty demanded. "We're in the middle of the woods, the second it was dark I'd be lost and-"

"And terrified, judging from last night."

Kitty frowned, "I wasn't terrified."

"You clung to me and begged me not to leave you alone."

Her eyes narrowed, "I didn't beg you to do anything, Mr. Creed."

"Not yet," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"You're disgusting."

"You slept curled up in my arms all night, baby," Victor grinned, stacking his arms behind his head. "I can't be that terrible."

"I was asleep!" Kitty retorted, exasperated with his stupidly charming smirk and the way the muscles in his shoulders curled and popped to perfection with his every movement.

"How long have you been afraid of the dark?" Victor asked, watching her closely.

"I'm-"

"Don't try and deny it, just answer the damn question."

Kitty let her arms fall back to her sides, no point looking haughty while they were having this discussion, "Since I was thirteen."

"That's pretty specific."

"It's when my powers manifested," Kitty replied with a shrug. "Too many nights of phasing myself through the floors while I was asleep. I'd wake up downstairs or in the basement and have no idea where I was or how'd I gotten there."

Victor watched her toy absently with the hem of his t-shirt, it had slipped casually off her right shoulder. Revealing a delicate shoulder blade and a dusting of pale cinnamon colored freckles.

"Victor?"

He jerked his gaze from her bare skin to meet her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Did you ever think it's simply because I want to fuck you, Katherine?"

"I'm being serious, Victor."

He let his arms drop back to his sides, his hands curling slowly around Kitty's ankles, thumbs tracing the delicate bones there.

"Who's to say I'm not?" He asked quietly. It was barely light out, but he could still see her cheeks turning pink and then cherry under his scrutiny.

"I don't believe that for a second," she said with a laugh.

"No?"

Kitty's fingers were on his dog tags again, squinting at them in the semi-darkness. Lifting them from his chest so she could get a better look, she jumped when he snatched them away from her.

"Why don't you believe me, little kitten?"

Kitty shrugged, "You can't expect me to believe of all the women you could kidnap and ravage, you picked me."

"Ravage," Victor repeated, practically licking his lips. "I like that."

"Victor-"

Victor's hands slid from her ankles to the twin indents of her waist, curving there and pulling her closer. Kitty's hands latched onto his wrists, trying to stave him off.

"I thought you said you wanted to go back to sleep."

"That was before you woke me up," he replied, pulling her closer still. "And proceeded to rile me up."

"I did not!" Kitty released his wrists to spread both hands across his chest, trying to keep herself at arms length.

"You look nervous, kitten," Victor smirked. "What're you so afraid of? You said it yourself, I couldn't possibly want a little thing like you."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him her, and then dropped her gaze just below his waistline, "Certainly doesn't seem that way."

"You seem to be forgetting," Victor replied with a slow smile that suggested she would have been better off staying quiet, "I'm not the one who needed convincing."

Collecting her wrists with one hand, Victor wrapped his opposite arm around her hips, dragging her flush to his chest. Once he had her settled against him, he dipped his head, nibbling her lower lip, "You drew blood in my truck yesterday morning."

"You were being an asshole."

Victor smirked against her mouth, "I'm thinking about returning the favor."

Kitty let out a small whimper at the feel of his incisors pressing against her lip.

"I like that noise, sweetheart," Victor released a low growl in return. Before he could pierce her skin, Kitty whipped her head to the side, leaving his lips pressed to her mass of curls. "Fighting me never ends well for you, Katherine."

Kitty slowly turned to face him, burrowing her face into the side of his neck when he leaned towards her. Victor growled his annoyance and Kitty murmured against his skin, "Please, Victor-"

"Look at me," Victor instructed, matching her quiet tone. Kitty finally lifted her head to meet his eyes, her eyes noticeably more lavender than cobalt in the morning dimness. Victor pressed first his nose, then his mouth to her throat, tongue sliding gently across her skin. "I do want you, little kitten."

She held her breath, whole body suddenly rigid against his.

"But you're right, that's not the reason you're here."

"Why-"

His incisors dug into her throat just below the ear, hard enough to break the skin. Kitty cried out in protest, "Victor-"

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you everything you need to know," he promised, raising his eyes to meet her. "And when I do, I'll take you to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor lay awake for nearly an hour after allowing Kitty to scurry back to the safety of her side of the bed. He'd been unable to do much of anything but toss and turn beside her. His sheets and pillows smelled like strawberries and her bare legs, even beneath the sheets, were driving him to distraction.

Finally throwing back the covers he left the bed and a sleeping Kitty. Pulling a worn flannel over his shoulders he went out back to chop wood, knowing the nights would only get colder as September progressed. The leaves had already started to brown around the edges, crinkly as cellophane to the touch.

He thought about Kitty, comfortably curled up among his sheets. Running a hand through his hair he looked up at the house, trying to remember the last woman who'd slept peacefully in his bed, beside him no less.

Kitty woke with a stretch, the room was still dim, the mattress beside her empty. She lifted a hand to her throat, the marks he'd left on her neck only hours before were crusted with blood. She winced at their tenderness and dropped her hand.

Peeking downstairs for any sign of Victor she peeled his t-shirt up and over her head, digging through his dresser for a fresh one. Distracted by the smattering of photographs and business cards scattered across the top of the dresser Kitty didn't hear the door open and close downstairs.

"Katherine?"

She cursed and called back, "I'll be right down."

Footsteps on the stairs sent her scurrying for her discarded t-shirt. She had just enough time to snatch it up and hold it across her naked front before Victor's head and shoulders appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You wanting something to eat?" He asked, eyes searching the bed.

"I'll be right down," she repeated, cheeks burning as his eyes swung across the room to find her.

"You want a fresh shirt, kitten?"

"I can find one."

He looked ready to argue but instead, taking a comfortable seat on the bed replied, "Alright."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not going to start breakfast?"

"Figured you would want to come down and help," he leaned back on one elbow, the start of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Kitty glared at him and he cocked his head to one side, "What's the matter?"

Deciding two could play this game she matched his smirk and dropped his t-shirt to the ground, "Absolutely nothing."

Victor couldn't silence the half growl, half groan at the back of his throat when Kitty bent to dig through his dresser drawers. Turning back around, a shirt hanging from each hand she dipped her head to one side, still smirking, "I can't decide between these two."

Victor scrubbed a hand across his face, grasping at the last of his slipping control, "Katherine-"

"What's the matter?" She mimicked. He straightened up, pinning her with a hungry glare, and she instantly dropped one of the shirts in an effort to slip the other over her head.

"That's not much better," he grumbled, most of her legs still exposed.

"I told you yesterday, I need pants."

"And I told you I'm going into town today to get you whatever you need."

"I want to come with you."

He pointed a warning finger at her, "We discussed this."

Kitty mouth tightened into a pout, and Victor motioned her downstairs, "Come on, I'm not going to argue with you on an empty stomach."

"What'll you do, eat me?" Kitty teased. Victor looked over at her, the look in his eyes enough to send her back a step. "I was only kidding."

He bared his teeth in a smile that suggested he was all too serious.

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared, washed and put away, Victor appeared with a piece of paper and pen. Dropping both in front of Kitty, he instructed, "Write down anything you're going to need."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long are we staying here?" Kitty asked, looking up at him. "That changes what I'm going to need."

"A month."

Her eyes widened, "A month?"

"Plan for a month," he nodded. "Just to be safe."

"Can't I just come with you," she asked, grabbing the sleeve of his flannel when he made to walk away from her. "Just this once. I won't ask again, I promise. It'll be easier if I'm there to grab what I'm going to need, trust me."

Victor looked down at her, his expression suggesting he wasn't going to agree.

"You really want to go clothes shopping for me?" Kitty said, lifting her eye brows.

Relenting with a grunt, Victor replied, "Fine."

Town was thirty minutes from the cabin, with less than two streets worth of downtown. Kitty watched out the window, each building square, quaint and obviously as old as the hills.

"We'll stop for clothes, then groceries," Victor said, parking the truck. Kitty was still in his t-shirt and her makeshift shorts. "Ready?" He asked.

She opened her door in response, the inhibitor cuff sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. He followed her through the racks of clothing in the first store they entered.

"Victor," she hissed when he treed on her heels for at least the third time, too busy watching her legs and not where he was going.

"Sorry," he mumbled, backing up a ways.

Kitty gathered essentials. A pair of jeans and yoga pants, an assortment of comfortable t-shirts and wife-beaters, despite Victor suggesting she just continue to wear his, a six pack of ladies underwear, all terrain boots and a flannel. Victor handed his credit card to the saleswoman at the counter. "You're sure this is enough?"

"I'm sure," Kitty said, silently hoping his estimation of a month was an exaggeration.

Their walk through the grocery store was brief. Victor let Kitty gather what she deemed necessary for his kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. Potatoes, oil, butter, eggs, bread and cheese.

"You'll hunt for meat?" She asked, eyeing the refrigerated cases of packaged meats.

Victor's nose wrinkling at both the sight and smell of the plastic wrapped, processed meat was answer enough.

"Fine," Kitty looked from their basket back to him, "I think this is it."

Victor paid for the groceries as Kitty placed the items in brown bags. He picked up both bags before Kitty could grab either of them. Following her out into the street he made a noise of discontent.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"That little shit couldn't take his eyes off you."

Kitty frowned, "Who?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you, kitten?" Victor shook his head at her.

"Who?" She asked again.

"The cashier."

Kitty shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"I did," Victor growled as he tucked the packages into the back of the truck.

"So what?"

Victor looked over at her, "What'd you say?"

Kitty was trying to swallow the smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I said so _what_."

Victor glared down at her, jerking her around to face him, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't get any ideas, Katherine. You're my _property_."

"I know what I am," Kitty replied, lifting her cuffed wrist.

"Then get that fucking smirk off your face," Victor growled.

"Get your hands off me."

Victor instantly yanked her closer, lifting her easily to the tips of her toes with a single hand pressed to her spine, "What did I just say? You're my property, little girl."

"Do you hold all your property this close?"

He looked her over carefully, eyes lingering momentarily on the red marks he'd left on her neck, it was his turn to smirk. Kitty rolled her eyes, planting both palms against his chest in an effort to put some space between them.

"Don't make a scene, Katherine."

"I'd like to go home now," Kitty replied stiffly. Hesitating long enough to remind her who was really in charge, Victor finally dropped his hand and allowed her to climb into his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Kitty put the groceries away, as Victor disappeared into the woods to hunt. After, she watered the garden. Sitting in the dirt she yanked the minimal weeds beginning to peek through the soil along the perimeter of the wire-mesh fencing. Gathering up a few tomatoes, carrots and lettuce for dinner she set the vegetables in the sink to wash later.

Her new clothes were still sitting in a brown bag in the living room. She moved them into the downstairs bedroom, seeing no reason why she should have to sleep as well as change in Victor's room every day.

Victor returned a few hours later, hauling back two deer. Kitty met him on the back porch, looking behind him at the twin trails of blood the deer had left behind.

"I'll be in after I've gutted them," Victor said, the blood on his hands and nails had dried almost black. He strung up each deer, cutting and cleaning each animal thoroughly. When he returned inside Kitty wasn't downstairs. He wrapped and refrigerated the meat he'd collected outside.

He found Kitty upstairs, fresh clothes in one hand, her nose pressed to her dresser, and in her opposite hand a photograph.

"What're you doing up here?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. Letting the picture drop to the dresser she turned around, eyes bouncing between his blood caked arms and his furious expression.

"I came up to get a shower and-"

"Decided to snoop around while I was preoccupied preparing your dinner?" Victor asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Kitty shook her head, sending her curls cascading off her shoulders down her back. "Find anything interesting?"

"No."

"You can't lie worth shit."

"Logan," she finally said, reaching for the photo she'd dropped. "This is Logan, isn't it?"

Victor crossed the room, snatching the picture from her fingers.

"Why do _you_ have a picture of Logan?" Kitty demanded, curiosity overshadowing her terror. "Is that you next to him?"

Victor glared down at her and she shook her head, "You're not stupid, if you didn't want me to see that you wouldn't have left it out."

"Or maybe I figured you'd learned your lesson after your last attempt at playing detective," he growled back, slamming the picture back onto his dresser. Bracing both hands against the lip of the dresser he looked down at Kitty.

"Please don't."

He leaned a little closer, "Don't what?"

"I'm still sore from the last time, Victor."

"You should have thought about that before you rifled through my-"

"I didn't rifle through anything!" She protested, hitching both hands to her hips. Eyes blazing up at him, "You left that picture out. Probably on purpose."

"For what purpose?" He demanded.

"Why don't you tell me."

Victor dipped his mouth close to her ear to growl, "Maybe to find an excuse to take you over my knee."

Kitty headbutted him square in the jaw, ducking beneath his arm when he reeled back a step from the blow. Tasting blood in his mouth Victor let out a curse, turning to pursue her. Kitty was halfway across the living room when his hand closed around a hank of curls. He yanked her backwards, hitching his opposite arm around her waist.

"That hurt," he ground out. Kitty reached up, trying to loosen his grip on her hair.

"You're hurting me!"

"That really fucking hurt, Katherine."

"Good," she spat, giving up on his hand in her hair and plunging her thumbs towards his eyes. Victor released her with a growl, she stumbled away from him, catching herself on the back of the couch. Lifting her head, hands still braced on the couch, Kitty glared at him through tangled curls.

"You have two options, little kitten," Victor replied. "Keep running or come over here and take your punishment."

"Fuck you."

He smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He launched himself at her, Kitty caught him in the chest with her foot, knocking him backwards long enough for her to put a good ten feet between them. Victor hunkered down on all fours, black eyes narrowed to slits, "Now you're really starting to piss me off."

Kitty didn't take her eyes off him, knowing she was very possibly in over her head. Victor's mouth twisted into a smirk almost instantly, "I smell that."

Her eyes narrowed, "Smell what?"

"You're terrified, little kitten."

Kitty kept her expression neutral, and her mouth shut, her whole body still tensed and ready for his next move.

"You saw what I did to those deer," Victor said, coming off all fours to lift his blood caked hands where she could see them.

"What'd you do?" Kitty goaded, matching his smirk. "Put them over your knee and spank them to death?"

"I'll beat the living shit out of you if you keep talking to me like that," Victor growled back, moving slowly closer.

Kitty raised her hands in a fighting stance, wishing like hell she had her powers. When he rushed her Kitty delivered a bone cracking blow to his arm and another to his cheek, sending him back only a step or two. "You're out of options, Katherine."

He was an arms length away, towering above her, the blood dripping from his nose quickly lessening to nothing. Victor scooped up both her wrists before she could dart past him or land another punch. Slapping them against the wall behind her he positioned his leg between hers to keep her from knocking his balls into next week.

"Not bad for a little kitten like you," Victor leered down at her.

"I'm not helpless without my powers," Kitty shot back, annoyed by his patronizing tone.

Victor looked her over, "Sure would come in handy right about now, wouldn't it."

"Fuck you," she snapped.

Victor leaned close, smirking, "Say it again."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, heart starting to pound.

"Not so brave now, are you?"

She didn't say a word.

"I've been lenient with you," Victor said, ignoring Kitty's disbelieving look. "You've been fucking mouthy since I picked you up and I've only made you pay for it once."

Kitty held her breath, waiting for him to continue. Victor smirked, "I think I know exactly how to teach you some manners."

He took her by the arm, practically dragging her through the house, back up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"_I'm_ not going to do a damn thing," he replied. Releasing her, Victor pulled the buttons of his flannel open, the shirt dropped to the floor.

Kitty backed up a step or two, "What are you doing, Victor?"

Reaching for the buckle of his jeans, he replied, "I need a shower, and you're going to help me."

Before she could make a successful dive for the stairs he had her around the waist, jeans slipping dangerously low on his hips. Anchoring her against him, her back molded to his naked chest, Victor had to swallow a groan at the feel of her ass pressed perfectly into his groin.

"Or would you rather-"

He cupped her butt with his free hand, claws digging into her skin.

"No," she squirmed against him.

"Then stop fighting me and turn the shower on," Victor suggested, giving her a push towards the bathroom door.

"You're a bastard."

He snarled at her and Kitty immediately scurried into the bathroom, hands shaking as she turned on the faucet. He'd left flecks of dried blood on each of her wrists, she scrubbed them off in the sink.

"Is it hot?"

Kitty lifted her eyes to the mirror above the sink and instantly dropped them, Victor was in the doorway, entirely naked.

"Check it yourself," she muttered. His hand shot out, claws against her scalp, fingers twisting into her hair.

"Want to try that again?"

She glared at him in the mirror. Leading her to the rectangular stall by the hair Victor released her. Kitty stuck a hand inside, letting the water run over her palm, "It's hot."

Victor motioned her inside. She looked up at him, incredulous, "I'm not getting in there with you!"

"Should have thought about that before you punched me in the face."

"You deserved it."

His fingers found her arm, tightening until she winced, "I don't understand what you want me to do."

"You're going to wash the blood off my arms," he replied, stepping flush against her. "You're going to scrub my back, you're going to do anything I ask of you, little kitten. Do you understand?"

He released her and Kitty moved inside the stall, sitting on the low seat farthest from the spray, her clothes flecked with water and blood from Victor's hands. He handed her a bar of soap and a scrub brush and then, with a grin that was uncomfortably charming instructed, "Stand up."

Taking her vacated spot on the bench he tugged her back into his lap before she could protest and escape to the opposite end of the shower. Kitty sat stock still in his naked lap.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

Muttering to herself she soaped the scrub brush and methodically ran it over his tanned forearms. The blood dripped off his skin running down her legs and onto the tiled floor.

"You're clean," she finally said, not daring to look back at him over her shoulder. He lifted her off his lap, eyeing her up and down.

"Your turn."

She whirled around, and he barely deflected the soap and scrub brush she aimed at his head. Kitty backed away from him, oblivious of the water running over her shoulders until she caught Victor staring at her chest. Strapping her arms across her body she glared at him, "The deal was I'd help you, you didn't say anything about touching me."

"You're in no position to argue with me, Katherine."

Her back hit the far wall when he stood up.

"Hand me your shirt," Victor instructed, hand extended. "Or I'll come get it myself."

Kitty vowed never to punch him in the face again as she peeled the fabric up and over her head.

"And your shorts, kitten."

Shimmying them off her hips she kicked them across the floor, hands carefully concealing what she deemed inappropriate for his eyes. Victor crooked a finger at her, starting to smirk, "Now come here."

Kitty felt her cheeks start to burn as she moved closer. Victor made no move to hide the erection that had started the moment he'd pressed her against him in his bedroom. Water dripped slowly from the damp ends of her hair, leaving delicate trails down her ribs, past her hips and over her slim thighs. Victor's gaze drifted from the top of her head to the tips of her toes again and again as she slowly moved towards him.

"Turn around," Victor instructed once she'd reached him. She did so and found herself suddenly pressed to the shower wall, cheek to tile. Her shins pressed to the bench they'd recently occupied, forcing her to bend at the waist, the curve of her backside readily exposed. Victor's hand curved around the back of her neck, holding her steady.

"Victor!"

"I'll let you have your shower," he replied, his voice gravely. "But first-"

His free hand came down on her exposed butt.

"You said you wouldn't!"

"_You_ said I wouldn't," he corrected, palm connecting with her skin twice more.

"You're shit," Kitty hissed, her backside stinging.

"And you need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut."

When he finally released her Kitty instantly turned, eyes blazing. Victor caught her face, "Don't open your mouth and tempt me to continue."

She pursed her lips, trying like hell to reign in her temper.

Victor dropped his hand, his eyes wavering between her face and his marks on her neck, "Take your shower, I won't bother you again."

Disappearing into the bedroom he shut the bathroom door behind him, leaving Kitty alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor was downstairs when she finally resurfaced from her shower. He was wearing worn out jeans and a fresh flannel. The sun was beginning to dip below the tree-line overhead, it was nearly twilight.

"Katherine."

She jerked her head towards the kitchen, his back still to her.

"What?"

"Watch your tone," he suggested mildly.

"What, Victor."

"What're you doing with these vegetables?"

She came up beside him, trying to ignore the hair and muscle revealed by his unbuttoned flannel.

"For dinner," she replied coolly, plucking them from the sink and preparing to wash them. Victor's hand on her chin drew her attention upward.

"Why are your clothes in the downstairs closet?"

Kitty kept her expression neutral, fighting the urge to spit in his face, "I didn't think you'd want me making room in your drawers for my shit."

He grunted, "Make the room."

"And," Kitty continued, ignoring the warning look in his eyes. "I want my clothes downstairs, there's no door upstairs, I don't want to change up there."

Victor released her face, "Either move them upstairs, or I'll do it myself."

Clamping her lips shut Kitty went back to the vegetables in the sink.

"You like whiskey, kitten."

She thought of Logan almost instantly.

"You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes you heard me, or yes to the whiskey."

Kitty lifted her gaze, Victor was standing in the living room, a bottle of Jack in his hands.

"Both."

He grunted in response and plunked the bottle down on the counter top, collecting two short glasses from a cabinet well above her head. Pouring a handful of ice and a healthy splash of Jack in each he pushed one towards Kitty and took the other with him on his way outside. She could smell the deer cooking on the grill when he opened the back door. Once she'd dipped the vegetables in oil and seasoning she brought them out for him to cook.

He buttoned his shirt for dinner and poured her a second glass of whiskey. It wasn't until half way through the second glass that he noticed the tension in her shoulders lessen. They ate in silence, Victor never taking his eyes off her. Kitty kept her eyes trained on her plate, sipping her whiskey.

Victor cleared the table as Kitty sat back, finishing her glass. When he was done he returned to his seat, refilling both their glasses before she could protest. Kitty had shed her flannel, leaving her in a white tank. Victor was having trouble keeping his eyes above her shoulders His marks on her neck were still an angry red, visible only when she shifted her hair to the opposite shoulder.

"You're quiet tonight, kitten."

Kitty shot him a wry smile, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure you could find something to say that wouldn't incite violence."

She traced the lip of her glass with her pointer finger. The whiskey was warming her stomach and muddying her brain.

"Why were you so upset earlier," she asked, looking at Victor across the tabletop. "That guy at the grocery store giving me the eye."

Victor leaned back in his chair, looking her over, "Because you were with me."

At Kitty's frown Victor continued, "It's rude to look at another man's woman."

"But I wasn't-I'm not your woman."

"For all that kid knew you were," he replied, downing the whiskey in his glass without batting an eye. Kitty sipped hers, still frowning. "What's the matter, little kitten?"

"Nobody in town recognized you today, not the people shopping or the cashiers."

"What's your point."

"It's just strange, such a small town-"

"I don't get out much."

"And you're-"

Victor leaned his elbows onto the table, "I'm what?"

Kitty's gaze dipped sideways as she replied carefully, "You're hard to miss."

"Why's that, Katherine."

She shrugged, finishing her glass, "You're you."

"I wasn't the one getting eyed in the grocery store."

"I guess you just weren't his type," Kitty replied with a laugh. The whiskey had infused color in her cheeks, she was glowing. Victor reached for her glass but her hand on his wrist stopped his progress. "I can't drink anymore."

"You're drunk, little kitten?" He asked, eyes bouncing from her hand on his arm to her face. She released him almost immediately.

"A little," she admitted, chewing the corner of her lip, stopping only when she caught Victor staring at her mouth. "I should go to bed."

"It's only eleven o'clock," Victor said. "Stay and keep me company."

"I shouldn't."

"What're you worried about?" Victor asked softly.

"About drinking more whiskey," she laughed, elbows on the table, face in her hands. "About you."

Victor nearly dropped the whiskey bottle in his lap.

"What'd you say?"

Kitty didn't lift her head, just repeated, "You."

_You._

She blamed the whiskey, and him for providing it. He was terrifyingly silent at the other end of the table. Kitty let out a laugh, "You beat me earlier today."

"Sweetheart," Victor said. "If I beat you, you wouldn't be walking."

She waved a hand at him, still avoiding his gaze, "Whatever. You had your hands on me and I still-"

He leaned forward, "Still what?"

"Nothing," she murmured, shaking her head. "Nothing. I forget what I was going to say."

Victor let out a low growl, "Bullshit, you're just too pussy to say it."

She lifted her eyes to his, reaching across the table for his glass. Victor's hand shot out, pinning her wrist to the wood.

"Let go."

"You don't want to tell me what you were going to say, that's fine," Victor shrugged. "We'll talk about something else."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, uncertain, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"You said you're worried," Victor said, leaning slightly closer. "What're you worried about, baby?"

There was a challenge in his voice that Kitty and the whiskey in her system just couldn't resist. Her lips turned upwards in a disarming smile that Victor felt all the way down to his toes.

"If I'll regret going to bed with you."

Victor didn't move a muscle. Hand still clamped down on her wrist, watching her, trying like hell to figure out if he'd heard her right.

Finally he said, "Say that again."

"You heard me," Kitty replied, still holding his gaze. "You told me you'd take me to bed once I know why I'm here."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she pressed on, "So tell me."

Victor looked her over carefully, "That's the only reason you'd spread your legs for me, little kitten?"

"Isn't that enough," she demanded, the come-hither smirk replaced with a glare.

He laughed, releasing her wrist and finishing the remainder of his whiskey, "Not a chance, sweetheart."

Kitty flushed, half embarrassed and half furious with him for rejecting her.

"When I have you it won't be a night I gave you half a damn bottle of whiskey, and it sure as fuck won't be because you're desperate to know what Logan has to do with all this."

Her gaze swept sideways and Victor made a noise of frustration, "I knew it."

"How could you expect me not to be worried about him," Kitty demanded, standing up from the table. Her tank top was nearly see-through beneath the kitchen lights and Victor found himself half wishing he'd simply taken her up on her drunken offer.

"You can worry all you want," Victor shrugged. "But I'll be damned if that's the reason you get naked."

"I can't think of any other reason I'd ever let you touch me, Mr. Creed," she replied coolly.

"Mr. Creed?" He repeated, smirking. "Next time you can just call me _daddy_."

Her glass was airborne, cracking into his temple and rolling across the kitchen floor, "You're disgusting."

"Pick it up," Victor growled, standing up, hands splayed flat on the tabletop. Kitty settled back down in her chair, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I mean it, Katherine," Victor warned. Kitty kicked her feet onto the corner of the table, crossing her ankles and adopting a bored expression. Snarling he shoved the table aside, sending her sprawling out of her chair and onto the floor. He reached down, gripping her under each elbow and hauling her up, "Pick. It. Up."

"Let go of my arms."

Victor slowly released her and Kitty brushed past him, gathering up his glass and hers and depositing them in the sink.

"Upstairs," Victor growled. "Now."

Kitty shook her head, "I'm not sleeping in that bed with you tonight."

Victor stilled, looking at her with a mix of fury and incredulity, "_Excuse_ me?"

She pinned him with a mutinous glare, "I said, I'm not sleeping in that fucking bed with you tonight."

"You really think you have a choice," Victor growled quietly.

Kitty moved past him and towards the bedroom at the back of the house. His hand shot out, fingers curling around her bicep.

"I want you to think fucking carefully before you disobey me."

His voice was deadly calm, barely above a whisper. Kitty's expression remained unflappable despite her heart beating a samba against the rungs of her ribcage.

"You think your ass hurts now?" Victor demanded softly, jerking her closer. Kitty winced as his claws pressed into the softness of her arm. "You won't fucking walk after I'm through with you," he promised.

"Let go."

Victor released her slowly, tracking her progress across the kitchen and towards the front of the house. Her pace was slow enough to make Victor's blood boil. Refusing to rise to the bait he headed for the back porch the moment she took her first step up the staircase to his bedroom, deciding adding to their meat supply would be safer than being within ten feet of Katherine Pryde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

When Victor finally returned from hunting he washed the blood off his arms out back. Filling his cupped palms with the icy water he splashed it onto his cheeks. It was nearly two, the house was mostly dark. Kitty was in bed, the bathroom light on, leaving the room hazy rather than pitch black. Shedding his clothes and flicking off the light Victor slid into bed beside her.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back."

Her voice drifted up between the pillow and blankets she'd pulled nearly over her head.

"Just needed to cool off."

"You turned the light off."

"You don't need that on," he said quietly.

"But what-"

Reaching out before he could overthink it, Victor curled an arm around her middle. Drawing her back across the sheets he settled her against his side, "I'm here now. Go back to sleep."

Kitty shifted around beside him, finding a comfortable spot between the mattress and his right shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, stray curls tickling Victor's neck. He could feel the beads of her spine pressing into his side with each breath she took. It took all his self control not to flip her onto her back and drive himself deep inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying like hell to pretend she wasn't getting to him.

Kitty woke up to a pounding headache and a sore ass. The bed was empty, and the room was bright. The clock read half past twelve. Closing her eyes she replayed her conversation with Victor from the night before, unable to suppress a groan. Deciding she wasn't ready to look him in the eyes just yet, she rolled over, cocooning the blankets around her.

Victor sat out back, feet kicked up on the porch railing. He was already through a six pack and then some by mid-afternoon. Every time his thoughts ran to Kitty he poured half a bottle down his throat. Half of him wanted to go upstairs and drag her out of bed and finish what they'd started the night before, and the other half knew that would end in disappointment. The whiskey had done its work, without it Kitty wouldn't dare dangle sex in front of him. Even if it was sex he was damn sure she was starting to want, even if she wasn't ready to face it. And _Jimmy._

The empty bottle in his hand cracked into a nearby tree, shards of amber glass disappearing into the grass. Kitty's proposition last night had been entirely fueled by her need to determine what kind of trouble Logan was in. Victor couldn't help but smirk, opening another beer, remembering the sweet scent of her arousal the night before, _almost_ entirely.

Kitty finally emerged from the bedroom close to dinner time, wrapped in one of the blankets she'd pulled off the bed. It trailed behind her like a cape, pulling open just past her knees, revealing slim ankles and bare feet. Victor's eyes bounced between her red toe nails and her unruly hair when she stepped onto the back porch.

"You look like you just got fucked."

Her eyes narrowed despite the color rising in her cheeks. He was surrounded by empty bottles, his expression suggesting he was good and ready to pick a fight.

"You look drunk."

"It takes more than a couple six packs to get me drunk, sweetheart."

Kitty pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Well, you seem to be well on your way to surpassing your limit."

"You're in no position to lecture me," Victor replied giving her a pointed look. Stretching his arms above his head he added, "But I'm damn hungry. Now that you're up you can start making my dinner."

"You've been drinking for hours you shouldn't have waited this long to eat, I'll make you something" Kitty replied mildly, opening the door and slipping back into the kitchen. Victor let out a growl, he wanted her as frustrated as he was. Picking up another bottle and cracking it open, he slammed into the house after her.

She'd abandoned the blanket on one of the kitchen chairs, left in leggings and the same tank from the night before. Without the blanket Victor would swear he could make out every curve, bone and line of her body. Victor wondered irritably if she was even wearing underwear.

She opened the fridge, placing meat and a couple eggs on the counter. Victor sipped his beer, tracking her progress around the kitchen.

"How're you feeling, little kitten?" He asked, swallowing a smirk when she turned to look at him.

"Fine."

"Slept an awful long time," Victor observed mildly, beer to his lips to hide his smile.

"Your bed's comfortable," she shrugged, cracking the eggs into a bowl. Lips quirking up at the corners she added, matching his casual tone. "Especially when you're not in it."

He growled back at her, hand tightening around his beer bottle. Ignoring him she whipped the eggs to yellow and rummaged around the cabinets for a skillet. When she straightened up Victor was at her back, palms to the countertop, trapping her between the wood and his chest.

"You remember what you offered me last night?" He asked, breath hot against her cheek. Kitty continued what she was doing, pouring salt and pepper into the bowl of eggs.

"I wasn't that drunk, Victor."

"Neither was I, or I would have taken you up on that offer, little kitten," he replied, pressing flush against her. "But tonight I think I may-"

Kitty knocked his half done beer into the sink, it fizzed and foamed as it splashed down the drain, "Then I'd suggest you stop drinking, Mr. Creed. My offer wasn't indefinite."

He whipped her around, "What do you think you're doing? You spilled my fucking beer-"

"I don't like you drunk," she replied. "You're mean."

"You haven't seen mean yet, little girl."

"What are you upset about? Not getting a rise out of me out on the porch? Or not getting laid?"

"Both," he growled.

"I can't win with you," she shook her head.

"I'll tell you exactly how you-"

She cut off his lewd comment with a hand over his mouth, "Don't," shaking her head she stared up at him. "My ass is still sore from the last time I mouthed off, but now you're just as angry with me for not picking a fight. I don't get it, Victor."

He slapped her hand away from his mouth, "You ever put your hand over my mouth again, I'll bite your fingers off."

Taking her by the waist he hoisted her onto the counter top, pushing himself between her thighs so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"You've been living in my house, walking around in my spare t-shirts, cooking my meals, sleeping in my bed," he let out a low growl, "I have every right to be taking you to bed whenever I fucking feel like it."

"That's bullshit," Kitty retorted. "The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me!"

"I smelled you last night."

Her eyes went a little wide, "What do you mean?"

Victor dropped his nose to her neck, running it across her skin, "You were turned on, just at the thought of fucking me."

"I was not-"

"I'll bet you were wet too, little kitten."

He nipped the side of her neck with his incisors and Kitty rammed her knee into his rib cage. Before she could punch him in the face for the second time in forty eight hours Victor collected her wrists, pinning them to the cabinets behind her head.

"What'd you do when I went out to hunt?" He asked, looking her dead in the eye, a smirk forming on his lips when her cheeks went from pale to pink.

"I went to sleep."

"Don't lie to me," he shook his head. "I could smell you all over my sheets as soon as I came up the stairs. You touched yourself."

Kitty tried to pull her wrists free, scowling up at him at the feel of his claws pressing just hard enough to sting.

"What'd you think about while you were up there?" He asked, the beer making his grip harder than usual, and, just as she'd said, meaner too.

Kitty smirked, thinking two could certainly play this game.

"_Logan_."

Victor snarled, his claws drawing blood. Kitty bit back the cry on her lips, her smirk firmly in place.

"What'd you think I was going to say?" She demanded softly. "_You_? Don't be such an egotistical-"

"You're a fucking liar."

His mouth was on hers, hands no longer gripping her wrists but sliding under her shirt and up her back. Kitty pressed her palms into his shoulders, in an attempt to get him off her. Victor parted her lips with a stroke of his tongue, exploring her mouth until her hands weren't pushing, but pulling him closer.

She murmured something that sounded like his name, the tension in her body disappearing. Kitty slid both arms around his neck, one hand scratching through his hair. Firmly sliding her to the edge of the counter Victor ground his lower half to hers, making sure she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

She tensed when his fingers dipped between her thighs, hand on his wrist, "Victor-"

He ripped himself away from her with a groan, running his hands through his short hair, "One of these times you're going to ask me to stop," he met her eyes. "And I'm not going to be able to, Katherine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

They spent the next week coexisting in an uncomfortable silence. Neither touched the remaining alcohol in the fridge, or brought up their whiskey-induced conversation or the countertop kiss. Kitty had adopted a habit of leaving the room when he entered it and Victor didn't bother trying to stop her. Easier not to see her at all, than get caught staring at her mouth, breasts or hips one more time.

Victor prowled around the woods each night, ripping his claws into any animal that crossed his path. His bed would be half full when he returned, the bathroom light left on for him to shut off. Whether consciously or not, Kitty still curled into his side when he climbed in beside her. He told himself it was her way of coping with his darkened bedroom, and not a sleepy, subconscious desire to be close to him. Kitty kept telling herself the same thing.

Nearly two weeks had passed since he'd taken her when Logan finally appeared on the front stoop. When he arrived Kitty finally understood why Victor had been sniffing the air for the better part of the last hour.

"You've got something of mine."

Victor almost ripped his fucking throat out. _Mine_.

Kitty scrambled off the couch at the sound of his voice, "Logan-"

"Half-pint."

Victor let her come as far as the doorway, stopping her progress with a firm grip on her arm.

"What're you wearing?" Logan demanded, eyes on the inhibitor cuff Victor had snapped on her.

"It's nothing," she replied. "How'd you find me."

"The professor."

"May I talk to Logan, Victor?" She looked up at him. "Alone."

"What for?"

"To explain why I can't leave with him."

Logan stepped forward, but Kitty held up her hand, "It's alright, Logan. Please, Victor."

He released her arm slowly, it was the first time he'd put a hand on her in days and he was having trouble ending the skin to skin contact.

"Ten minutes," he finally growled. Shutting the door behind her Kitty immediately threw her arms around Logan's neck.

"I thought you'd never show up."

His leather jacket smelled like aftershave and cigars.

"Took the professor a while to locate you," he eyed her cuff. "I'd wager a guess that's to blame."

Logan looked her over, she was in one piece, entirely unharmed. But he'd seen the look in Victor's eyes when she'd asked to be alone with him. It was as possessive as the hold he'd had on her arm.

"I can't leave you here with him, half-pint."

"He's not all bad," Kitty replied, unable to meet Logan's gaze for a few seconds.

"Has he hurt you?"

She shrugged, "I broke his nose last week."

"That's my girl."

Kitty touched his arm, "I can't leave yet."

Logan frowned, "Yet?"

"There's questions that I still need answers to," she replied carefully, not wanting to include the answers she was seeking may very well have to do with him.

"The professor won't be happy about it."

"I'm fine," she spread her arms. "You've seen me with your own two eyes, I'm alive, and asking to be left alone until I know what Creed's up to."

"What's he got planned for you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kitty admitted. "But from what I know so far, I know I've got to see this thing through."

Logan eyed her, battling the urge to ignore her request and whisk her off to the safety of the institute. But he had a feeling Victor wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"How long do you need?"

"A month."

"A month?" He demanded.

"Logan."

"I don't like it."

Kitty shrugged, "You don't have to. This is my choice."

Logan grumbled something under his breath about headstrong teenagers and Kitty laughed, "I'm almost twenty-four, Logan. I haven't been a teenager for a long time."

"Alright, half-pint. A month. But when a month is up and you're not back, I will be."

Kitty nodded, "Deal."

She sat on the porch until he disappeared from sight, wondering if she'd made a terrible mistake.

Victor waited on the other side of the door, ear practically pressed to the wood, regardless of the fact he could have heard the entire conversation three rooms away. His hands curled into fists at the sound of Kitty's arms swinging willingly, almost lovingly, around Logan's neck.

At the sound of Logan's nickname for her, he should have been able to relax, _half-pint_. What further proof did he need that Kitty was and would always be a child in Logan's eyes. Regardless, he wanted like hell to march out the door and beat the living shit out of him. But the thought of Kitty kept him stone still, he wasn't sure she'd forgive him for putting his hands on Logan.

When he was sure Logan had gone, he joined Kitty on the porch.

"What'd he have to say?" Victor asked, leaning his shoulder against the side of the cabin.

Kitty laughed, "You expect me to believe you didn't hear every word of that?"

"So, the only reason you're staying is because you want answers."

She nodded.

"You want answers about Jimmy."

"Logan," Kitty corrected. "I don't know who _Jimmy_ is," she shot him a pointed look, "Yet."

Victor didn't reply, his eyes on the woods.

"What're you looking at?"

"Logan."

Kitty stood up, eyes scanning the tree line.

"You won't be able to see him, little kitten."

"What's he doing? Where is he?"

Victor straightened up, purposefully placing himself closer to Kitty. Guiding her with a hand on her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Logan, he pointed out into the woods, "Straight through there."

"Can he see us."

"Absolutely."

Once Victor confirmed Logan had taken off for good Kitty trailed after him into the house.

"What do you want for dinner?"

She frowned, "We're doing things together again?"

Victor settled into his armchair, eyeing her, "It's been a week. I think we've waited long enough."

"Waited?"

"I don't want to beat the shit out of you every time I lay eyes on you, that's something," Victor replied, omitting the fact that the past week had done nothing to diminish how badly he wanted to get her naked. After a moment he added, "And my nose feels better."

"Don't be dramatic," she rolled her eyes. "With the way you heal, it probably felt better within two minutes."

He grinned at her, stacking his hands behind his head, "You pack quite a punch, sweetheart."

Kitty lifted her hands to her hips, narrowing her eyes at him, "You sound surprised."

Victor looked her over, "Not surprised, impressed."

She stayed quiet, hands still on her hips, looking back at him. The air between them thickening as the silence stretched longer and longer. When his eyes dropped to the swell of her breasts and lower Kitty cleared her throat, "You mentioned dinner?"

Victor's smile suggested he was looking at it.

"I'm serious," she disappeared into the kitchen to hide her blush. "What are we making?"

Victor rubbed his hands across his face, she was absolutely going to be the death of him.

Dinner was rabbit and vegetable stew. They ate on the porch, to the chorus of crickets and tree frogs. Kitty had a blanket wrapped around her legs, it was nearly september and the mountain air was getting progressively cooler after dark.

"Victor?"

Taking the last bite of his soup Victor set his bowl aside, "What, kitten."

"We've been here two weeks already," she said, absently braiding her hair over her right shoulder. "When are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Anxious to go to bed with me, sweetheart?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, but the heat of his gaze sucked the play right out of his words. He wasn't fooling himself and he sure as shit wasn't fooling her by the red in her cheeks.

"I'm anxious to know why I'm here," she replied, hands still tangled up in her hair. Victor leaned back, sliding both arms along the back of the bench.

Quietly he replied, "I'm not kidding, Katherine."

"I know you're not."

"And you still want to have this conversation?"

Kitty let her hair drop, curls already straying from the tight braid. He watched the motion, the tip of the braid touching the bottom of her rib-cage.

Victor reached up, opposite arm still behind her, taking a stray curl between his fingers he pulled it straight. His forearm brushing across her ribs, dangerously close to the swell of her breast.

"Do you ever wear it straight?"

Her curls were dense and loose, not tightly sprung coils. Victor had to curb the instinct to run his hands wrist-deep into it.

Kitty watched him toy with the curl, replying, "Sometimes."

He finally removed his hand, and Kitty asked, "You told me you needed a favor. When do you need it?"

"The first week of September," Victor replied.

"You need my mutation?"

"Yes."

"September?" She repeated softly, frowning. "Why did you take me two weeks ago?"

"I wasn't sure how long I'd need."

Kitty tipped her face upwards, still frowning, "What are you talking about?"

"I knew I'd be able to take you whenever I wanted," he replied. He tapped a single claw against the cuff at her wrist, "But convincing you to help me once _this_ comes off, I wasn't sure how long it would take."

"How do you know I won't take off?"

Victor gave her a pointed look, "Jimmy."

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "You left your bag, and that picture out where I could see them on purpose."

Victor didn't reply and Kitty shook her head, "You've had me beat from the beginning."

"I needed you curious, kitten, not just willing."

"Well," she replied, dropping her gaze. Annoyed he had her figured out. "You got me."

His arm slipped off the back of the bench to wind around her waist. Kitty let him turn her into his chest, his mouth near her temple.

"Not yet, Victor."

He stilled against her, hand resting on the delicate curve of her hip, he demanded softly, "Since when are you calling the shots, little kitten?"

"We both know you could have taken what you want from me days ago," she replied.

"I've been patient."

She moved her hand across the front of his shirt, palm against the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, "So have I."

Victor squeezed his eyes shut at the implication in her words, her attempt at being agreeable only making him more frustrated, "You're making this fucking difficult, Katherine."

She replied honestly, "I'm not trying to."

"You don't have to try and do anything," Victor snapped. "Just having to look at you makes this difficult."

In a moment of pure impulse she nipped the side of his neck, "Then it'll be worth the wait."

Victor let out a low growl and Kitty instantly straightened up, remembering his words of warning that she could only push him so far before he lost all of his obviously dwindling control.

"Maybe I'll go up to bed."

He let her gather the bowls and her blanket, her hands full, before winding his hand around her partially intact braid. Drawing her face to his he brushed his mouth against hers, "Good night, sweetheart."

He waited until he heard her bare feet on the stairs before stalking off into the dark woods.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Two days later a duffel bag appeared on the front porch. Victor's nose wrinkled at the sight of it, "Jimmy."

Kitty scooped it up before Victor could make a move towards it. Setting it down on the kitchen table she unzipped the flaps and peeked inside.

"What is it?" Victor demanded, leaning over her shoulder to look inside. Kitty nudged him back with her elbow, "Would you relax, it's just some things from home."

She moved past him, heading for the bedroom, duffel cradled in her arms. Trailing Logan's scent along with her through the living room and up the stairs. Victor made a noise of frustration at the sound of her dropping it onto his bed. The whole fucking place was going to reek of Logan.

Victor followed after her, laying out on the bed he propped himself up on a few pillows as she sorted through the duffel. The yellow and black leather of her battle costume was the first thing her eyes connected with. Victor whistled at the sight of leather, and Kitty rolled her eyes in return.

The next few items she lifted out were t-shirts and a couple pairs of comfortable yoga pants. A pair of plain Converse sneakers, and cork and black satin wedges were next. Kitty couldn't help but roll her eyes at the wedges, tucking them quickly under the foot of the bed with her sneakers.

"All he sent was clothes?"

Kitty shook her head, holding up a a smaller bag, "And Toiletries. I think it was Rogue who packed it up, I doubt Logan would have gone through my bra and pantie drawer."

Victor lifted his brow, pushing off the pillows behind him for a better look inside the bag, "Anything worth seeing?"

Kitty knew without a shadow of a doubt Logan had left the packing to Rogue. There was an assortment of what Rogue liked to call Kitty's _just in case_ clothes at the bottom of the bag, next to a handful of underwear and tangle of bras. A tiny dress, little jean shorts and an even littler top to match. She rarely wore these at home and she had a feeling wearing them here would only cause more trouble.

"No, Victor."

"Then why are you closing the bag?" He asked. Kitty looked down, sure enough she'd zipped it halfway shut with the remaining clothes still inside.

Shrugging nonchalantly she replied, "I ran out of room in the drawer."

"Let me clear another one out for you, sweetheart."

"You just want to get a look at my underwear."

"There's a lot left in that bag, little kitten," Victor replied quietly, his expression nothing short of hungry. "I want a look at _all_ of it."

Instead of moving towards the dresser, Victor came around the side of the bed to stand behind her, hands moving to unzip the duffel and gently rifle through it. She tried to wiggle out from between the bed and Victor but he nipped her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"Victor-"

The sight of lacy underwear brought a low growl to his lips, Kitty felt the vibration of it all the way down to her toes. The little black dress he encountered next didn't help matters, nor did the tiny jean shorts.

"This is what you're wearing back at the institute?" Victor demanded quietly, nose brushing the length of her neck.

"No," she replied, biting her tongue before adding she didn't have anyone worth dressing up for.

"That's a damn shame, Katherine."

"I want people to take me seriously," she replied. "Not want to fuck me."

Victor laughed into her hair, "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what you're wearing. Men are still going to want you, lacy underwear or no underwear at all. Speaking of underwear," his hand on the curve of her ass startled her. "You're not wearing any today."

"I need to wash the ones we bought last week."

He lifted the lacy black panties from the duffel, "No you don't."

Kitty snatched them off his finger, and pushed them back into the bag.

"Are you going to clear that drawer out for me or not?"

Victor relented, moving away from her and emptying a second drawer for the rest of her belongings. She quickly transferred everything from the duffel to the depths of Victor's dresser and shut the drawer with a snap. He couldn't help but grin as she plodded around the room, tucking the duffel away and placing the smaller black bag of toiletries in the bathroom.

Leaning his hands against the walls on either side of the bathroom door Victor watched her.

"You planning on wearing any of that this week?"

Kitty shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" Victor crossed his arms over his chest, still watching her closely.

"Where you're taking me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not getting dressed up to sit around here and have you drool all over yourself all night."

Victor made a noise of irritation, which Kitty ignored as she continued, "Take me out, to a bar, anywhere- I don't care. But I'm tired of being cooped up in the house all day, every day."

He rubbed the dark stubble at his jaw, thinking it over.

"Please?" She looked up at him.

"Fine."

Her blue eyes widened considerably, "Really? You're serious?"

Victor shrugged, "I'll take you out. On one condition."

"What is it?"

Grinning he replied, "I get to choose what you wear."

He left Kitty alone to shower, immediately returning to his dresser for a better look at exactly what Logan and Rogue had provided her. He considered the jean shorts before deciding he'd much rather see her wear them with one of his flannels over top. The little black dress caught his attention next, it was soft with tight capped sleeves and a low back. The skirt would hug her hips and accentuate her long, slim legs. It was perfect. Dragging the wedges she'd tucked under the bed back out and laying them on the bed with the dress, and lacy black panties he disappeared downstairs to wait.

Kitty emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, towel securely tucked around her. She could hear the shower downstairs running. Her little black dress and wedges were laid out on the bed. She ran a hand over the black fabric, searching the neck of the dress for the sales tag. The dress had never been worn. Rogue had insisted she buy it almost three months ago, telling her with a smile, that she needed options in case Peter Rasputin ever got around to asking her out.

Rogue had kindly cut the sales tag, and even included a handful of silvery bangles. Kitty couldn't help but shake her head, smiling, _just in case_.

Less than twenty minutes later Victor was showered, dressed and ready. It was almost forty minutes later that he finally climbed the stairs to his bedroom calling Kitty's name.

"Victor."

"What's the matter?" He asked, through the still closed bathroom door.

"I can't wear this."

"It's your dress."

"I've never worn it before," Kitty admitted.

"Come out here," he replied, his tone suggesting he knew exactly what the problem was.

"Get me something else to put on."

"I'll take this fucking door off its hinges," Victor replied, his voice deceptively calm.

Grumbling Kitty clicked the lock and flung open the door. Victor whistled softly, his eyes stuck on her bared legs.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Creed."

Victor leaned a shoulder against the door frame, "What's the problem, princess."

Kitty glared at him, and snapped, "I look silly."

"_Silly_ isn't the word I was thinking of."

"Would you stop looking at my legs," she said, swatting his arm. Victor jerked her into his chest, tipping her face backwards with his free hand. "Let go."

"Relax," he said quietly.

"I don't want to wear this out," she said, matching his quiet tone.

"Then lets stay in."

Her legs went a little weak at his suggestion, "You promised."

"What's an hour or two going to hurt."

Kitty chewed her lip, a little hurt he was only willing to give up an hour, "Only an hour-"

Victor sealed her mouth with his, parting her lips with a exploratory sweep of his tongue.

"As long as you want, kitten," he said against her mouth. Kitty curled a hand into the front of his shirt, blood humming at the prospect of his mouth traveling somewhere besides her mouth.

"Victor-"

He leaned back, looking down at her expectantly.

She hesitated, dropping her gaze to the pulse ticking away at the base of his throat, finally saying, "Do I really have to wear this out?"

He didn't release her. When she chanced a glance upward she saw his scowl.

"What's wrong?"

"One of these days you're going to stop fighting me," he said softly.

"Yes," Kitty agreed, her resolve firmly in place. "But not tonight."

Victor stepped away from her, "That's fine, baby. But the dress stays."

She opened her mouth to argue but Victor had already turned towards the door, "Get your shoes, we're leaving."


	13. Chapter 13

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

"I'm never going to make it to the car in these shoes," Kitty said, standing on the top step of the porch, frowning uncertainly. Victor reached up, taking her by the waist to lift her off the steps and onto the gravel path.

"I'll carry you."

She looked up at him, slipping an arm around his neck in a _yes_. Curving an arm around her bared back and another under her knees he carried her through the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"There's only one place to go, kitten."

She chewed her lip, "Do the women dress up?"

"Most of them," Victor replied. "You'll stand out regardless."

Kitty looked up at him, frowning, "Why's that?"

"I already told you," he replied. "Because you look fucking perfect, Katherine."

When she'd come down the stairs, shoes on, swiping blush pink lipstick onto her lips, Victor was certain he'd died and gone straight to heaven. The wedges tied around her ankles, leaving twin satin bows bouncing suggestively against her skin. Her curls were swept to one side pinned in place, exposing the perfect beads of her spine revealed by the ultra-low cut of her dress.

When she'd capped her lipstick and finally lifted her head to see him, she caught Victor staring openly. Heat ripened her cheeks to a deep pink. He was beside her in seconds, one hand on the exposed skin of her back.

"Katherine."

She tilted her head back, wishing she would stop blushing.

"You look fucking perfect."

Dipping his head before she could protest Victor had planted a firm kiss on her lips and lead her out the door.

Having her in his arms, cheek to the side of his neck, all he wanted to do was turn back towards the house and take her to bed.

"You'll have to thank Rogue."

"For what?"

"The dress," Kitty replied. "She insisted I buy it."

"Insisted?"

She didn't reply and Victor prodded further, "Why insisted?"

Kitty let out a sigh, "She wanted me to have something nice to wear out on dates."

Victor's whole body stiffened at the thought, he demanded, "What dates?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Exactly. _What_ dates."

Victor frowned, "Why didn't you take it back?"

"Rogue wouldn't let me."

"I'll be sure to thank her when I see her."

The bar was called Sam's. It was loud, busy and massive. Victor bought two beers and snagged a small square table off to the side of the bar, the dance floor and band in perfect view. Kitty settled into her seat, surveying the room as she sipped her beer. Victor sat beside her, pulling his chair close enough to slide his arm along the back of it.

"What do you think?" Victor asked.

"Do a lot of people dance?"

"Sometimes," Victor shrugged. Kitty looked up at him, the stubble on his cheeks looking darker under the bar lights. He'd pulled on worn-out jeans and a dark flannel. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing tightly corded muscle.

"Do you dance?"

"No," he said shortly, shooting her a pointed look.

"Then you won't mind if I find somebody else to dance with?" Kitty wagged her eyebrows at him. Victor growled in response, leaning his face close, she could feel his breath against her face. "Should I take that as a _no_?" She asked quietly.

"That's a _fuck_ no, Katherine."

"You're a jealous man, Victor Creed."

"I don't like other people touching what's mine," he replied, taking her lower lip between his teeth for a moment. Sitting back, Victor lifted the beer to his lips, liking the way Kitty settled closer to his side.

Four beers later Kitty was snuggled even closer against him.

"You want something stronger, kitten?"

She frowned at him, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Is it working?"

Kitty thought it over for a moment, "It's starting to."

He ran a hand lazily down her exposed spine, enjoying the way she bit down on her bottom lip in response. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, Victor followed her gaze, "What're you looking at?"

"You told me I was going to stand out in this place," she laughed, tipping her face up to look at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

She studied his face, gaze dropping leisurely down to his wide shoulders. Kitty fingered the buttons at the throat of his flannel, "The men around here don't look like you, Mr. Creed."

"And just think," he smirked. "You were going to ask one of them to dance."

"I think I'll have to ask you instead."

Victor made a face, finishing off the rest of his beer, "I told you-"

"You don't dance, I know," Kitty repeated. "But you never said you don't dance with _me_."

It was well past midnight, the band was only playing bluesy songs, the lights had grown even dimmer and the amount of bodies on the dance floor thicker. The women had their arms thrown around men's necks, and were getting their hips held in return. The thought of Kitty pressing flush to him was enough to make him reconsider his initial refusal.

Her small hand coming to rest on a corner of his thigh brought his attention swinging back to Kitty. She was looking up at him through sooty lashes, pink lips pulled into a beguiling smile, "Come on, just one dance?"

"One," he repeated firmly. He let her lead him to the floor, watching the sway of her ass, the tightening of her legs muscles with each step. Kitty lifted her arms to his shoulders, hands curving around the back of his neck, drawing him slowly closer. Letting her dictate the pace, Victor's hands skimmed her sides until she stepped fully into his chest. Instantly his arms tightened, one hand flat to her lower back, the other holding the smooth hill of her hip.

They danced chest to chest for nearly four songs. Kitty's arms never leaving his neck, and Victor too invested in running his hands over every inch of her back to even think about letting go. Finally Kitty lifted her head, "It's been more than one song, Victor."

"You owe me."

She let her arms slide out from around his neck, hands coming to rest on his forearms.

"Time to go, little kitten."

Victor maneuvered through the crowd to pay his tab, Kitty pressed to his side as he fished his wallet out of his jeans. Her hand slid into the pocket his wallet had just exited and Victor shot her a warning look. Kitty ignored him, forehead to his bicep. A few men seated at the bar turned to appreciate the view, but Victor's snarl sent their stools spinning in the opposite direction.

"Relax," Kitty chided, his hand curving possessively around the back of her neck as they left the bar. When they reached his truck Kitty titled her head back, smiling up at him, "Thank you."

He brushed a kiss to her lips, swatted her butt and growled, "Hurry up and get in the damn truck so I can give you a real kiss."

A shiver slid down Kitty's spine at his words. Climbing obediently into the truck she watched him walk around the front of the car, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt as he did. Kitty ran a hand over her hair, trying to tame any stray curls before he joined her in the cab of his truck.

Victor opened the door, looking in at Kitty waiting for him. Her legs tucked demurely beneath her, curly dark hair spilling over her shoulder. She looked too perfect to be sitting in his truck, outside Sam's bar in upstate New York, in the middle of god awful nowhere.

"What're you waiting for?" She frowned. He needed no further invitation. Victor was beside her instantly, hands slipping down the arch of her hips to cup her bottom. Drawing her first against him and then into his lap he nuzzled her neck. His hands slid down her legs and to her ankles, rubbing the satin of her shoes.

"Rogue buy you these too, kitten?"

Kitty's head titled back, leaving her throat exposed for him, her only reply a tiny moan at the feel of his teeth against her skin. Her fingers tightened around handfuls of his flannel, when Victor took the pierced lobe of her ear between his teeth. He dug a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, bringing her face to his and kissing her mouth. Kitty released his shirt and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts to the front of his shirt. He growled when she wiggled her hips against his growing erection.

When his hand slid between her thighs Kitty leaned back to look him in the eye, "Victor, I'm not having sex with you in the parking lot."

He grinned, fingers slipping between the lace of her underwear and the silk of her folds, "Who said anything about having sex, sweetheart."

Her forehead connected with his at the feel of his fingers slipping slowly inside her.

"You're going to come for me and then I'll take you home to bed, Katherine."

"You can't," she breathed, back arching as he continued moving his fingers inside her. "You haven't told me why I'm here."

Victor growled irritably, "Fine. But you're still going to come for me, little kitten."

"Here?" She said around a low moan.

"Right here," he replied, dropping his mouth to her neck. Lifting his free hand to the neck of her dress he dragged it downwards, revealing the pert tops of her breasts and the lacy bra he'd picked out. Running his mouth and tongue lazily along her skin Victor murmured through Kitty's moans, "That's right, baby."

The feel of his mouth on her exposed nipple was her undoing. Her head tipped back, her spine arching and her thighs shaking as the orgasm rippled through her. Victor didn't lift his head or slip his fingers out from between her damp thighs until she went completely still against him, breathing heavily. Kitty dropped her head to his shoulder, sated, exhausted and still riding the rippling aftershocks of her orgasm.

He ran his hand gently across her back, trying to remember the last time he'd brought a woman to orgasm without finishing himself first. Victor lifted her off his shoulder to kiss her mouth, her pupils were hugely dilated and her cheeks flushed perfectly pink.

"Now, I'll get you home, little kitten."


	14. Chapter 14

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

"Don't go."

Victor was on the top step of the back porch, stripped down to a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He turned back towards the house, Kitty was standing in the doorway, wearing an over sized t-shirt and nothing else. She'd gathered her curls into a bun on the very top of her head.

"What's the matter, kitten?"

They'd been home only a few minutes, Kitty disappearing upstairs to change and Victor preparing to prowl the woods.

"Don't hunt tonight, just come to bed."

He moved a little closer, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Please?" She asked quietly. Victor looked her over, wondering when she'd gotten him so tightly wrapped around her finger. She'd only been with him a month, and already one look into her big blue eyes could convince him to do just about anything.

"Fine," he replied gruffly, ushering her back into the house. Kitty moved up the stairs as he flicked off the downstairs lights. Victor peeled his shirt up and over his head as he followed after her. Pushing both his shirt and discarded jeans into the laundry basket by the stairs he crawled into bed.

Instead of pushing underneath the covers he moved gently up Kitty's body, stopping when they were face to face. He propped his head up in his hand, elbow spearing the edge of her pillow. Kitty tilted her head, forehead against his bicep, looking up at him through sleepy eyes. A little smile tipped the corners of her mouth.

"What?" He demanded softly, eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you dance?"

Victor frowned, "I don't like to."

Kitty picked her head up off the pillow, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, "You're not a bad dancer, Mr. Creed. Maybe you should try it more often."

Victor dipped his head for a real kiss but Kitty turned her face into his neck.

"What's the matter?" He demanded, trying to wiggle his free hand beneath the blankets to touch her. She murmured something into the side of his neck and he stopped moving all together, not sure he'd heard her right. "What was that, kitten?"

She repeated, barely louder, "If you start that again I'm going to want to have sex with you."

"What's so wrong about that."

His hand finally slipped beneath the pile of blankets she'd pulled up to her chin, his fingers brushing up her side. Kitty squirmed, "Because you haven't told me everything I need to know yet."

Victor relented, drawing his hand back into sight, "Last week you said the only way you'd let me put my hands on you was to find about more about Logan."

Her cheeks colored, "I was lying. You were being such an ass."

He nuzzled her neck, "You'll get used to it, kitten."

"Tonight at the bar you said you don't like people touching what's yours."

"It's true," Victor replied, face still against the smooth column of her throat.

"I'm not _yours_, Victor," Kitty said softly. Victor lifted his head, looking down at her with an unfathomable expression.

"As long as you're sleeping in my bed, in my house, you belong to me, little kitten."

Kitty's brow furrowed, "So what, once you take me back to the institute I'll never see you again?"

His eye brows shot skyward, "Afraid you'll miss me?"

She made a face, trying to put some space between them, but he settled his leg firmly across her thighs, trapping her.

"It was just a question, Victor."

"You'll see me, kitten," he replied, his hand slipping around the back of her neck, pulling her face close to his. Kissing her lips he settled back into his pillow, shifting the blankets out from underneath him and over his chest. Kitty curled up at his side, resting her head in the valley between his neck and shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, and Victor not long after her.

Two nights later, sitting around the table, a bottle of Jack between them, Kitty asked for a thorough explanation of what he needed from her.

"I need you to phase me into a facility about forty miles north of here."

"What kind of facility?" She asked, plunking an ice cube from her glass onto the top of her tongue. "Why can't you get in on your own?"

"I've tried," Victor growled, ignoring Kitty's snort and continuing, "It's owned by a man named Stryker, he conducts his experiments there."

"Experiments?"

"On mutants, kitten."

She frowned, pushing the half melted ice cube into her cheek to ask, "What kinds of experiments is he performing on them?"

"I don't know much-"

"What do you know."

He pinned her with a glare, "The less you know, the better."

"Tell me what you know, Victor," Kitty replied, ignoring his warning expression.

"Stryker's trying to harvest their mutated genes, to harness the powers for other uses."

Kitty made a face, "What about the mutants he's taking them from."

Victor's expression cooled, "Stryker isn't concerned about their well-being, just their genes."

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "That's terrible."

"I told you."

"I'd prefer to know everything before we go in there," she replied. "What do you plan on doing when we get in there?"

Victor's gaze slid sideways, his hand curling around the bottle of whiskey to pour himself another glass, "I want Stryker."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm not sure yet," Victor replied honestly, finishing his fresh glass of whiskey in one swig. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she shrugged. "I don't think so."

Victor nodded, capping the whiskey and waiting for a fresh round of questioning. Eventually Kitty lifted her eyes to him across the table, frowning, "That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's all you need me for?" She asked, "To phase you through some concrete wall that's too thick for even your skull to break through?"

"Don't be a wise ass," he warned.

She held up her hands, "Fine, but really- that's all?"

Victor rubbed the back of his neck, "It's the only way I'm getting in there."

"What's in there that's so important?" She asked. "Besides Stryker."

He straightened, meeting her gaze pointedly, "That doesn't matter."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now what," Victor groaned, sensing mutiny.

"It just seems strange."

"Strange?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Kitty asked looking around. Victor slapped a hand down on the table between them.

"What did I tell you about being a fucking wise ass."

"You don't scare me anymore."

Victor leaned back, hand still between them, smirking, "Really, kitten?"

"No."

"Come here."

Kitty furrowed her brow, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "It's not because I'm scared."

"Then what's the reason?" Victor goaded.

She gave him a slow smirk as she stood up, "I already told you: because I don't _want_ to."

With that she turned to disappear from the kitchen. Victor knocked the table between them onto its side, and started after her. At the sound of the upended table Kitty ran, scurrying through the living room and halfway up the stairs before Victor caught up and pinned her to the wall. Catching her breath Kitty looked up at him, a slight smirk still tipping the corners of her lips skyward.

"I'd get that self satisfied smirk off your face, Katherine," Victor warned, claws biting into the soft skin of her arms. Kitty squirmed a little under the pressure and Victor growled a warning.

"Alright, alright," she held still, looking up at him straight faced.

"Now what were you saying, kitten, before you ran out of the kitchen like a little rabbit," Victor asked quietly, his face close to hers, "About not being afraid of me?"

Kitty peered up at him through loose curls, her smirk returning, "I thought you enjoyed a good rabbit hunt."

Victor's mouth went dry at her playful tone.

"Don't tease me, kitten."

Her head cocked to one side, still coy she asked, "Or what?"

Victor moved his body flush to hers, "Don't play dumb, little girl."

Kitty hitched her legs around Victor's hips, leaning her head back against the wall so the apex of her thighs ground against his.

"What are you doing," Victor groaned, hands still pinning her wrists to the wall. Her hair slid from her shoulders to trail down her back, exposing the twin peaks of her hardened nipples. Victor's eyes bounced from their mashed lower halves to her breasts to her flushed face. Her blue eyes sparkled with something dangerously close to desire and he felt his control snap.

He pressed his mouth to hers, taking her lower lip between his teeth and sucking until she groaned. She twisted her wrists in an attempt to free them but Victor only tightened his hold, "Victor-"

His lips made a trail of kisses down her neck, he sank his teeth into the skin above her jumping pulse. Kitty threw her head back, grinding against him, demanding he hurry up. Moving his hands to the backs of her thighs he drew her firmly against him and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. He deposited her onto the bed, reaching down and drawing a single claw through the front of her shirt, ripping the fabric neatly in two. Kitty ran both hands up his stomach, his t-shirt bunching up around her wrists. When she reached his shoulders she pulled it up and over his head, moving her mouth along the trail her hands had just made. Groaning Victor pushed her flat to the bed, "You're driving me fucking crazy."

She smiled, foot tracing the muscles of his thigh, "That's the point, Mr. Creed."

Ridding her of the remainder of her clothes Victor ran his hands over every inch of her exposed flesh. She squirmed under his close scrutiny and Victor nuzzled her neck lovingly at the sight of her pink cheeks, "What's the matter, kitten."

"I'm naked and you're not," she replied, reaching for the buckle of his jeans.

He pinned her wrists to the bed, dipping his head towards her chest with a smirk, "I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."

Three hours later they were laid out across the bed, exhausted, entirely naked and tangled up in sheets, clothes and each other's arms. Kitty had a leg thrown over him, her head on his chest. Victor ran his claws gently up and down her back, the velvet of her skin prickling with goose bumps under his attention.

He kept replaying the moment he'd entered her in his mind. The perfect "O" of her lips, the way her thighs had lifted off the sheets to curve around his waist, her nails leaving trailing marks parallel with his spine. She'd demanded to be on top after a while, straddling his thighs and kissing him languidly, suspending her lower half just far enough away to tease him. His hand coming down hard across her backside had been the wrong kind of encouragement he quickly learned, when all she did was moan and lift her ass a little higher.

Her third, and final, orgasm rippling around him had been the end of his control. He'd buried himself deep inside her, matching her softening moans with a roar. She'd remained perfectly still beneath him, until he lifted his head and pinned her with a satisfied smirk. Only then did her face break into a brilliant smile, and her arms curve around his neck.

They'd been in bed almost forty minutes, perfectly silent when Kitty lifted her head to look at him.

"What's the matter, kitten."

"What're you thinking about?" She asked, propping her chin up on his chest bone.

He grinned, hand slipping down the curve of her ass to drag her closer, "I'm thinking about doing that again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

The following afternoon Victor drove into town, picking up supplies and food. He pressed a kiss to Kitty's forehead before he left, leaving her tucked into the arm of the couch napping.

It was well after dark when he drove back up the mountain side. Victor squinted into the woods, usually from the spot he parked his truck he could make out the dim lights of the cabin. Human eyes would never be privy to the dim glow of the far off cabin, but he had always been able to spot it. Frowning he parked the truck and stepped out. Still nothing. Leaving the packages behind he crouched to all fours and bounded across the dirt. As he neared the clearing it became all too obvious he hadn't seen any lights because there was nothing to see.

He crashed through the front door, irregardless of terrifying Kitty, knowing she was probably traumatized enough.

"Katherine?" He called, shutting the door and shedding his coat, "Kitten, where are you?"

The house was entirely silent and entirely empty. He immediately yanked open his dresser drawers, growling at the emptiness. Her clothes were gone, the duffel Logan had dropped off was also missing.

Stomping out back to tinker with the generator, Victor gave the house a second thorough search once the lights were restored. Only then did he find the note scribbled in Kitty's no nonsense, all capitalized hand writing. Crumpling it in his fist, Victor snatched his keys off the counter top and headed for the door.

He drove straight through the night. The sky was pearly gray when he pulled up outside the institute. The stone building was monstrous up close. He weighed his options. Normally, barging in and taking what he wanted would have been the only option, but he had a feeling Kitty wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Before he could even step outside his truck a voice pierced his temples.

_Victor, Katherine is safely here. You're welcome to come in and see for yourself._

Victor's eyes lifted to the mansion, in the far right window he could see the silhouette of Charles Xavier's head and shoulders. Squinting past Xavier he could make out a heavy oak desk and sprawling book shelves. Deciding to take the old man up on his offer to _come in_ Victor exited his truck. He could play nice, though, he had no intention of taking _no_ for an answer.

Xavier met him at the door, hands folded neatly in his lap, gray eyes on Victor's face.

"Where's Katherine?" Victor demanded, eyes scanning the interior of the mansion.

"Downstairs in a meeting," Xavier replied. "I'll take you to her, once you've told me what it is you need from her."

"Her mutation."

Xavier said no more, the pressure at Victor's temples alerting him to a mental probe. Victor did the only thing he could think of to deter the man. He pictured Kitty stark naked. Xavier's poker face was impressive as he ended his investigation and cleared his throat.

"You have no intention of harming her?"

"No."

Xavier nodded slowly, clearly not completely satisfied, but motioned for Victor to follow him. The elevator dropped them deeper into the mansion, the doors opened to an entirely white hallway. A complete turn around from the dark wood and high windows of the upper floors. Victor followed Xavier to the very end of the hall, where he slid open a door.

Inside Jean was holding court, papers spread across a long table, computer keys ticking away, and a projector flickering images across a white wall. Victor's eyes scanned the room, something like relief washing over him at the sight of Kitty's mass of dark curls.

"Katherine."

Every head in the room turned. Victor's shoulder was pressed to the door frame, arms across his chest. Xavier was at his hip, hand raised to suggest everyone sit back down.

"What?" She asked, barely looking up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. Her attempt at nonchalance had the entirely opposite effect, every set of eyes bounced between her pink cheek's and the possessive glare in Victor's eyes.

"Come here."

Kitty's eyes lifted to meet his, she opened her mouth but before she could speak Victor quirked an eyebrow skyward, "You'd rather have this talk right here?"

Pulling her glasses off her nose and dropping them onto the table she pushed back her chair.

"I'll be right back," she announced, Logan grumbled something which she pointedly ignored. Xavier moved further into the room, tapping papers and pointing at the projector, asking questions to take attention off of Kitty and Victor.

Meeting Victor at the door, Kitty made to move past him. He stopped her with a hand on the curve of her cheek.

"Should have listened the first time I asked," he said softly, sealing his lips to hers for a brief kiss. Kitty glared up at him, the room had gone noticeably quiet behind her. Practically shoving him out the door Kitty sealed it shut behind them. All too aware of the eruption of voices inside, Logan's the loudest of them all.

"You're such a-"

He had her backed into the wall before she could finish berating him. Lips on hers, hands scaling her thigh to shoulder. Kitty gave up with a muffled groan, circling her arms around his neck and opening her mouth against his. Eventually Victor lifted his head, eyes searching her face. Kitty leaned her head back against the wall, exposing the fluttering pulse at the base of her throat, "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Barge into a meeting like that," her expression feuding between annoyed and turned on.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" Victor demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I assume you got my note?" Kitty asked, already knowing the answer.

He pulled a crumpled, clearly un-crumpled and neatly folded square of paper from the breast pocket of his flannel.

_Logan took me home._

Kitty touched the crinkled paper, it had had the desired effect. Though Victor had arrived sooner than even Kitty expected.

"What happened?" He said, the note making him see red all over again. Bad enough he'd come home to an empty house, but to discover she'd left with another man. _Jimmy_ no less.

"The power went out while you were gone," Kitty replied. "The Professor heard me panicking and sent Logan to get me. He didn't give me a choice."

Victor opened his mouth to say more but Kitty spoke first.

"Now," Kitty continued, ignoring his glare, "back to what I was saying, you can't treat me like a child in front of the others."

Victor smirked down at her, "I wouldn't kiss a child hello."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, you can't order me around and expect me to be at your beck and call."

Victor nosed the skin of her neck just below her ear, sniffing out the twin marks he'd left on her throat. Kitty shifted against him, "That tickles-"

Running his tongue across the marks he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth, "You're mine, Katherine. I'm allowed to be impatient about getting what's mine."

Kitty's breath hitched in her throat, "We talked about this, Victor. I'm not _yours_."

Victor lifted his eyes to hers, "I fell asleep inside you last night, baby. Or did you forget already?"

Her cheeks went instantly pink at the memory of falling asleep beneath him, her arms still curved around his neck. Only to be woken up a few hours later to him growing hard inside her.

"Victor-"

"Darlin'?"

Victor's eyes flew to the doorway of the conference room. Logan was coming through it.

"What did you call her?" Victor growled. Kitty grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Don't start," she said quietly. Turning to Logan, "I was just coming back in."

His hands were fisted at his sides, eyes bouncing between Victor and Kitty.

"I'll see you when this is through," Kitty said, pulling herself out of Victor's embrace.

Victor caught her chin between his fingers, "I'll be waiting."

Logan cleared his throat and Kitty instantly turned to go. Victor met Logan's gaze over her head, baring his teeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty ducked back into the room, with Logan following after her. Victor made himself comfortable in the conference room across the way.

Everyone looked up when they came in.

"Half-pint."

She chewed her bottom lip, not meeting anyone's gaze, "What?"

Rogue slapped a hand to the table, "We're in the middle of a meeting, Logan. Can't your lecture wait?"

Logan relented, taking his seat and allowing Kitty to do the same. Beneath the table Rogue squeezed Kitty's wrist, mouthing _he's sexy_.

Jean cleared her throat and picked up where she'd left off. Kitty pushed her glasses back onto her nose and resumed taking notes. Logan sat on her other side, glaring at Rogue over Kitty's head, completely oblivious to the meeting continuing around him.

It was over in less than an hour, and everyone began filing out. Kitty stayed seated, judging from everyone's sudden silence upon reaching the doorway, Victor was close by. Logan stayed by her side, arms stacked over his chest.

"Come on," Rogue said, a hand slipping under his arm and tugging.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be an ass," she replied, still pulling on his shirtsleeve. Bending at the waist, her hair tickling his neck as she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, whispering a promise or two.

He harrumphed, but finally did as she asked, following her out of the room. Logan turned back upon reaching the doorway, pinning Kitty with a glare, "We'll be right upstairs, half-pint."

"She knows where we'll be, Logan," Rogue said, practically dragging him down the hallway. Kitty couldn't help but smile, she had that man wrapped around her finger ten times over. The Professor was the last to leave, repeating Logan's sentiment telepathically as he disappeared through the doorway.

Kitty continued typing on her computer, finalizing the notes she'd taken. When Victor appeared in the doorway she finally looked up, fingers tips still against the keys.

"You brought everything back here when you left yesterday," he said quietly. His arms moving across his chest, shoulder braced against the door frame. Kitty looked him over, from the stubble on his cheeks to the wide set of his shoulders. She'd slept poorly last night, and knew his absence was to blame.

"I wasn't sure when I'd be back."

"Did you really think I wasn't going to come for you?"

Kitty shook her head, "I assumed you would. I just didn't know when."

Victor moved further into the room, taking the seat directly across from her. She'd scraped her hair into a curly knot at the top of her head, leaving a few wayward curls brushing her cheekbones. Her tortoise shell glasses were fashionably large, but Victor had a feeling she didn't know or care.

"What're you looking at?" She demanded softly, closing her computer and leaning back in her chair.

"You don't look half bad in glasses, baby," Victor said, starting to grin. "I have a librarian fantasy you'd be perfect for."

Kitty tilted her head to the side, starting to smile, "You're asking for trouble."

He crooked a finger at her, "Come over here."

"And run the risk of Logan tearing through the door?" She laughed, packing up her computer. "I don't think so, Mr. Creed."

"Then get your ass to the truck so I can take you home."

Kitty pinned him with a frown, "I am home, Victor."

"My home," he growled, standing up to meet her at the door. Taking her chin between his fingers he warned her, "I'm not asking, Katherine."

Kitty nodded her understanding, leading him back to the elevator. Hitting the necessary buttons she leaned back against the cool walls of the box, computer to her chest, all too aware of Victor's eyes on her.

"There's cameras," she warned, knowing exactly what he had in mind. He looked ready to say the hell with it, but at that moment the doors slid open, revealing Logan, who apparently could be persuaded no further than the downstairs couch, with Rogue pouting beside him.

Before he could say anything Kitty's free hand was hitched to her hip, "Logan-"

"What're you doing with him?" Logan demanded, pointedly ignoring Rogue's hand on his arm.

Victor opened his mouth to intervene but Kitty stopped him, "Mr. Creed needs my help."

Logan snorted, "You make it sound like he's asking for it."

"He is."

"Then what's the cuff on your wrist?" He asked.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, willing him to stop making things more difficult than they had to be, but the damage was done. Even Rogue seemed genuinely distressed by the small silver bangle.

Victor stepped forward, "The cuff is from me. It'll come off when I'm finished with her."

Logan shook his head, "You'll take it off her now."

"You must not have heard me the first time," Victor replied through gritted teeth. Repeating his sentence, "I'll remove the cuff once I'm finished with her."

The silvery metal of Logan's claws peeked out from between his knuckles, Victor instantly bared his fangs in a snarl.

"Enough!" Kitty dropped her computer onto a nearby chair and stepped between them. Her palm splayed across Victor's chest in an effort to calm him. "Victor's promised to take it off once I've done what he needs."

"You're not leaving with him," Logan said.

"To hell she's not," Victor growled. Rogue clambered off the couch, taking Logan's face between her gloved hands.

"It's up to Kitty, Logan. You know that."

"You want to know what that cuff does?" Logan demanded, looking down at Rogue. "It keeps her from phasing."

Rogue frowned, instantly uncertain, turning to Kitty, "He's taken your powers away from you?"

"Temporarily," Victor replied.

"I'll be gone another week, that's all."

Logan's expression was no less furious.

"Pack what you want to bring with you," Victor said, looking down at her with a look that suggested she hurry. "We're leaving."

"My bag is still upstairs," she replied.

"You didn't unpack?" Rogue asked.

"She knew better," Victor snapped.

Kitty took him by his shirtsleeve, "Come on."

Allowing her to lead him up the wide staircase and to her bedroom he waited until they were safely inside to pin her flat to the wall.

"I'm starting to lose my patience, Katherine."

She narrowed her eyes, "This would be easier if you'd stop picking fights with Logan."

"I'm not talking about that," he growled softly, pressing himself flush to her so she could feel the discomfort straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"You need to learn a little self control, Mr. Creed."

"Not when it comes to you," Victor said, mouth dropping onto hers. Kitty wound an arm around his neck, moaning a little when his fingers curled around a hank of her curls. "Ready, sweetheart?"

He gathered her bag off her bedroom floor, shouldering it as Kitty looked around the room for anything else she wanted.

Logan was exactly where they'd left him, claws half extended, still fuming.

"I'll be back," Kitty said, meeting his eyes.

"One week."

She nodded, giving him a hug that brought a growl to Victor's lips. Logan kept an arm around her back, meeting Victor's eyes over her head.

"Don't forget," he said, finally releasing her. "I know exactly where to find you when a week's up."

Kitty stepped backwards, Victor's hand instantly around her arm, "Lets go, little kitten."

He drove nearly three hours before turning off the highway. Kitty had been silent beside him, legs tucked under her, the duffel bag between them on the seat.. The sky was bright orange above the trees, it was nearly twilight.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"We're stopping for the night," Victor replied, pulling into a motel similar to the one they'd stayed in their first night together. Gathering her bag, and his own from the back of the truck Victor lead the way to the main house.

Their room was small, but the bed was hugely spacious and filled with pillows, and the bathroom relatively clean.

"Are you tired?" Kitty asked, trying to determine the reason for his sudden stop.

"Not yet."

He unbuttoned his flannel, watching her.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because we've got things to discuss."

Kitty took a step back, "What are you talking about."

He prowled after her, ignoring the uncertainty in her eyes, "That note you left me."

"It was supposed to get your attention," Kitty said.

"You got my attention, sweetheart."

"I only mentioned Logan because-"

"Because you knew it'd raise my blood pressure."

She glared at him, "Because you'd know exactly where to find me."

Victor was still closing in on her, and Kitty was running out of space to evade him.

"You knew I'd find you regardless," Victor replied. "You were trying to make a point about who you belong to."

Her chin went up a bit, her spine straightening, "So what if I was?"

Victor was on her in an instant, pinning her wrists to the wall, "It's too late, little kitten," his knee slid suggestively between her legs, grinding against the apex of her thighs as he continued, "I've had you, and until this is off," his claw clicked against her cuff, "I've got you."

He dipped his head, running his lips over his marks on her neck, "And don't think this cuff coming off means I'm through with you."

Kitty's eyes widened, and Victor continued, "You're mine even if you don't want to believe it."

"Stop saying that," Kitty hissed, instantly wiggling against his grip.

"And I intend to prove my point, right here, right now."

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, ready to tell him to fuck off. He didn't give her a chance, lowering his mouth to hers with crushing force. He released her wrists to slide each hand up her shirt.

"Victor," she jerked her face to the side, breathing heavy. His fingers had reached the clasp of her bra. The ache between her thighs was damning proof she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Katherine," he growled. Something in his tone made her slide her gaze back to his, "I'm not taking no for an answer tonight."

She whimpered softly, and Victor kissed her again, growling at the feel of her nails digging into his biceps. He picked her up, depositing her roughly on the bed. Victor removed her pants, leaving her entirely naked below him. He could smell her arousal heightening as he planted kisses across her collar bones.

"I'm not going to stop until you're screaming my name."

Sliding himself inside her he pressed her deeper into the mattress with each thrust of his hips. Kitty moaned, hands grasping fist-fulls of the blanket underneath her. Victor continued pounding, keeping her legs pinned beneath his, almost flat to the mattress.

"Victor-"

"That's right," he said, mouth against hers, nipping at her bottom lip. Kitty thrashed beneath his insistent, constant thrusts.

"Enough, Victor."

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

Her thighs were shaking in an effort to hang onto some semblance of control, her nails tracking red lines down his skin. His name on her lips over and over again, just as he'd asked.

"Again, Katherine," Victor murmured into her ear, driving deeper still. Collecting her wrists he pinned them to the mattress as another shuddering orgasm ripped through her, he could feel her muscles spasm again and again around him.

"Please-"

"I like you begging," he smirked, the feel of her beneath him, the sound of her moans in his ear, was beginning to drive him over the edge.

After what seemed like an eternity he thrust a final time, collapsing atop her. Kitty groaned beneath him, her entire body aching. He finally released her wrists, she didn't bother to move them, her arms limply splayed around her head.

Victor lifted himself up onto his elbow, looking her over, she was pink, sweaty and absolutely perfect.

"You're going to be sore in the morning, little kitten."

She groaned a second time, eyes still closed, "I'm sore right now."

Victor lifted himself off her, a finger on her inner thigh. She'd have bruises by morning as well from the looks of it. Kitty squirmed out from under his touch, eyes finally blinking open, her pupils huge.

Victor planted his hands on either side of her, the mattress depressing under his weight.

"How was that?" He asked, mouth on her throat.

She shrugged, her expression playful, "It was alright."

He nipped her skin with a growl.

"I'll need a week to recover," she said. "At least."

"I can only promise a couple hours," he met her gaze.

She shook her head, laughing, "Absolutely not, Victor Creed. You've exhausted me for tonight."

Victor inched back onto the bed, knees on either side of her, a grin curving across his mouth. He ducked his head, mouth resting just above one rosy nipple, "Not by a long shot, sweetheart."


	17. Chapter 17

**Present Day**

_**New**_** York**

Kitty woke up aching. Her neck was rubbed raw from Victor's stubbled cheeks, her hips baring the red pricks of his claws and her inner thighs bruised purple. She stretched, arms above her head, releasing a little groan.

"Mornin', baby."

Victor was propped up beside her, back against a pile of pillows. Kitty blinked up at him, pushing a knot of tangled curls out of her eyes.

"Morning."

"How're you feeling?" He asked, smirking a little at her resounding groan. "That good, huh?"

Slapping his hand away from her waist she narrowed her eyes at him. Victor laughed, ignoring her glare and scooping her up and into his chest. He slid a hand down her back to rest on the generous curve of her butt.

"Don't even think about it," Kitty said, palm against his heartbeat.

"You're laying on me, completely naked," Victor replied. "That's the only thing I can think about."

"I need a week to recover."

"If I remember correctly, you gave me that line last night too, little kitten."

"Well, I mean it this time," Kitty replied, fingers lacing into the hair on his chest and tugging.

"Then stop goddamn pulling on my chest hair," he growled back. She lifted her eyes to his, grinning a little. He warned, "Don't give me that look."

Kitty batted her eyelashes at him, blue eyes sparkling, "What look?"

The palm of his hand coming down hard on her backside sent her scurrying. Victor caught her before she could get far, pinning her to the sheets. She squirmed, "Don't-"

"Even think about it?" He finished, dipping his head for a kiss.

"Victor?"

He leaned back, propping his head in his hand, "What?"

Kitty shifted beside him, tilting her face to his, and simultaneously bringing her cuffed wrist into view, "Will you take this off?"

Victor looked at her, frowning, "The deal is-"

"I know the deal," she said. "But you put this on me to keep me from getting away from you. Now you know I won't run off."

He was still frowning. Kitty sat up, pushing him onto his back so she could sit on his hips. Running both hands up his chest, her palms soft and cool against his face. She bent at the waist, kissing him softly, "Please?"

"Climbing all over me isn't going to sway my decision," Victor replied gruffly. His growing erection proving him very, very wrong.

"Fine," she slid off of him, perching at the foot of the bed and out of reach. Holding up her wrist she implored him yet again, "Please."

Victor shook his head slowly and her expression darkened, "Give me one good reason you can't take this off of me."

"It'll be easier if I just show you," smirking he snatched her wrist in his hand and dragged her beneath him.

Kitty fought him, "If the only reason is so that you can man handle me whenever you feel like it, I'll never fucking forgive you."

Victor had her securely trapped beneath him within seconds, his face hovering just above hers.

"Or are you afraid I'll start thinking I'm something besides prey if you make an exception for me."

His expression darkened, "After last night I didn't think you'd need to question _exactly _what you are to me."

"A good lay?"

"Don't get fucking cute with me," he snarled.

"What do you want me to say?" She demanded, "That I'm _yours_?"

Victor continued glaring down at her.

Kitty shook her head, "I won't be anything until my job is done and this cuff is off."

"And then?"

"It's up to you," she replied.

"You really think I'll disappear when all this is done," Victor said, unable to fully blame her for doubting him, but furious all the same.

"I'm counting on it."

He rolled off and away from her, shutting himself into the bathroom and practically yanking the faucet free of the sink turning on the water. Splashing cold water across his face he pressed his forehead to the mirror. She was tearing his guts out without even lifting a fucking finger.

Within the hour they were packed and back on the road. Kitty was utterly silent beside him, forehead pressed to the window, each breath creating a little pocket of fog on the glass. Victor drove faster than usual, a last ditch effort to get a rise, to get anything out of Kitty. But she remained totally silent, eyes on the furry evergreens whipping past her.

When he finally parked the truck in its usual spot, it was afternoon, the sun was high in the sky. Kitty still hadn't said a word, the inhibitor cuff catching what seemed like every ray of sunlight as they made their way to his cabin. She spent the remainder of the afternoon arranging her clothes in his top drawer, leaving him to pace around downstairs.

Victor finally sequestered himself to the back porch. Not trusting himself to continue listening to her rustle around in his bedroom and not march up there to shake a few words out her. He'd been sitting out back for hours judging by the slow dip of the sun across and finally below the tree tops. A fresh bottle of whiskey sat at his hip, the top unscrewed, no glass in sight.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Kitty open the screen door behind him.

"Aren't you going out to hunt?"

He swung around, startled and furious that she'd snuck up on him without even meaning to.

"No."

Kitty remained in the doorway, taking in the nearly gone whiskey and his scowl.

"Come here," he said, holding out a hand. She edged closer, allowing him to pull her into his lap when she was within reach.

"Why aren't you going to hunt?"

Victor slipped his arms around her, hands connecting at her hipbone.

"Don't feel like it."

"Every time we argue it's the first thing you do."

"We're not arguing now."

Kitty gave him an arch look, "Not right now, no. But earlier we were."

"Well I guess the drive cooled me off."

"You drove nearly a hundred miles an hour the whole way here," she replied. "If anything I thought the drive would just get you more riled up."

"You're starting to piss me off," Victor warned.

"I asked a simple question."

"And I-"

"Gave me a line of bullshit answers," Kitty finished for him.

Victor glared at her for a while, finally grumbling, "The last time I left, I came home to an empty house."

Her head tilted to one side, "You're not hunting because you're afraid I'll leave again?"

He grunted and Kitty slid an arm around his neck, "Victor."

The tension didn't leave his shoulders, and the muscle in his jaw was still jumping.

Kitty pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek, "I won't leave until the job is done."

"And then what?" He turned to look her in the eye.

She faltered, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Victor carefully lifted her off his lap and disappeared into the house, he abandoned the porch and his whiskey to Kitty. Kitty reached for the bottle, his voice echoing in her brain.

_And then what?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

She finished his whiskey, taking great pleasure in hurtling the empty bottle at the nearest, thickest tree trunk. The shattered bottle sprayed across the dirt, adding to Victor's growing collection of broken glass. Victor was immediately in the doorway, illuminated by the kitchen lights behind him, "What're you doing?"

Kitty stood up, swaying a little. He stared at her, arms crossed over his chest, "Did you finish that bottle, little kitten?"

Her hands went to her hips, expression indignant, "I wouldn't have smashed it if the bottle was still full."

Victor swallowed a smile, "Of course not, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"Sweetheart?"

She wrinkled her nose, "You sound my like Grandfather."

"I'm probably twice as old as your Grandfather, kitten," he replied. Kitty looked him over, calculating in her head. Moving to stand by the railing, fingers curving around the wood he continued, "What would you prefer. Honey? Baby? _Darlin'_?"

"Don't be an ass."

Victor growled in response and Kitty shook her head, "Rogue's his _darlin'._ Not me."

"You sound disappointed," he said quietly.

"I was," Kitty replied honestly. Victor's claws dug into the wood of the railing at her admission. She moved closer, elbows against the railing.

"Was?"

"I grew out of it," Kitty shrugged. "It was puppy love."

Victor looked down at her, "So now what?"

"Now he's like the big brother I never had," Kitty replied. "And he meant was he said."

"What?"

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze, "He'll be here when the week is up."

"You'll be free to go by then," Victor replied.

"What will you do once I'm gone?"

"Move on to the next job."

Kitty straightened, "Next job, or next woman?"

Victor cupped her hip, sliding her between his chest and the railing. Tipping her face to his with a single finger beneath her chin he brushed a series of kisses from her jaw to her lips. Against her mouth, he murmured, "Maybe my next job is a woman."

"What kind of job is it?"

"The wooing kind."

Kitty's fingers found the upper buttons of his flannel, undoing a few. She pressed her mouth to the pulse at the base of his throat, trailing kisses slowly higher.

"What's she like?"

His voice was a hoarse growl, "Who?"

"The woman you're planning to woo."

Victor scooped her up, reclaiming his abandoned seat on the bench and taking her with him. Kitty's thighs bracketed his waist, palms on the front of his flannel, eye brows still raised in question.

"What's she like," Victor repeated, mulling it over for a while. A smile touching the corners of his mouth as he finally replied, "She's a royal pain in the ass about just about everything. She's stubborn as hell, bossy when she's not getting her way, and she's got a mean right hook if you corner her."

"She sounds like the perfect woman," Kitty rolled her eyes.

Victor grinned, continuing, "She's too smart for her own good, and as loyal as they come."

"What's she look like?" Kitty asked.

His eyes dipped lower than her face, tracing the outline of her body, "She's a knockout. She's got the best damn legs I've ever laid eyes on, and an ass a man could sink his teeth into."

Her cheeks turned pink at his words. Victor pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck with a low growl, "You're right. She's all woman, and perfect, Katherine."

"Sounds like you're in for a challenge, Mr. Creed."

He leaned back, looking her dead in the eye, "She doesn't stand a fucking chance, sweetheart."

Kitty slid carefully off his lap, all too aware of Victor watching her return to the house, her cheeks apple red. She climbed the stairs to his bedroom, replaying his words again and again. _She's all woman, and perfect, Katherine._

Victor joined her upstairs, pulling his flannel the rest of the way open and unzipping his jeans. His eyes on Kitty as she stripped down to her undies, and slid one of his t-shirts over her head. At the feel of him pressing flush to her back she squirmed, "Not tonight."

He growled low in his throat. Ignoring him, Kitty wiggled away and headed towards the bathroom. Victor prowled after her, trapping her inside the doorway, the door frame hard against her spine. She had to tilt her head way back to meet his gaze, "I mean it, Victor."

Victor sniffed the air, smirking back down at her, "I don't think you do, little kitten."

Kitty narrowed her eyes and pushed past him, opening the cabinet above the sink. He watched her smear minty paste across the bristles of her toothbrush and jam it into her mouth. Victor moved up behind her, one hand curving around the lip of the sink, the other making a lazy line up the side of her leg. She ignored him.

When he reached her hip he slid his hand deftly beneath her t-shirt, claws against the apex of her thighs. Her only reaction was to spit toothpaste into the sink. Victor growled his impatience, meeting her gaze in the mirror as he sliced her underwear at the hip. Kitty felt the thin fabric slip down her leg to puddle around her left foot.

She stomped on his instep, the whiskey making her feisty. Victor pressed flush to her, roughly pinning her hips against the sink.

"It's hard to say no to me," he said. "When I can smell exactly what you want, Katherine."

Kitty squirmed, "Wanting you and wanting to have sex with you are two different things, Victor."

"Smell the damn same to me, kitten," he replied, mouth to the shell of her ear.

"You got your way last night," she snapped. "Isn't that enough?"

His finger dipped between her thighs, stroking her folds to wet.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Katherine."

Victor positioned his legs between hers, spreading her thighs wider, and pushing her harder into the sink. Kitty braced her hands on either side of the silvery faucet, his fingers teasing her into compliance. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder, digging his incisors into her skin just hard enough to make her gasp.

She moaned his name when he planted kisses up the side of her neck. Meeting her eyes in the mirror he smirked slowly, "Still not interested, sweetheart?"

Kitty rocked her hips against his growing erection, eyes never leaving his as she demanded softly, "Fuck me."

She didn't need to ask twice. Victor's jeans were around his ankles almost instantly, his hand braced against the wall in front of her. Kitty arched her back, giving him better access to slip firmly, deeply inside her. When he did, she wiggled her hips, drawing a hissing breath from between his lips.

"If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last very long," he warned, beginning to thrust into her. Victor slid his free hand into her hair, pulling her head up so he could meet her eyes in the mirror. "I want you to look at me."

Kitty bit her bottom lip against a moan and his fingers tightened in her hair, "Come on, sweetheart. Don't be shy."

Victor's eyes never left her face, enjoying the blush in her cheeks, the hugeness of her pupils, the shape of her mouth when she moaned his name. He matched her shuddering orgasm with one of his own, her name on his lips as he poured into her. Kitty was breathing heavily, head bowed, curls trailing over her shoulders.

Victor curved an arm around her waist, turning her to face him so he could kiss her mouth. Kitty put her hands on either side of his face, kissing him back, utterly exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Two days later Victor shook Kitty awake at a quarter to five a.m.

"Katherine."

She blinked up at him, "What time is it?"

"Early. Get up, sweetheart. It's time."

His hand circled the inhibitor cuff, his claws ticking against the metal. Kitty sat up, yawning and squinting at the clock.

"Come on," Victor urged, moving away from the bed and downstairs. She slid out from between the warm sheets to shower and dress.

He was waiting for her downstairs when she appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was tugged into a tight pony tail and she was wearing her uniform. The black leather showcasing her every curve. Victor looked her over, giving her backside a appreciative pat as she walked by him.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked, ignoring his hands on her.

"You're going to phase me in," Victor replied simply.

"And then what?" She demanded. "I leave you there? I'm to come with you? What's happening once we're inside."

"You'll come with me in case I need help getting out."

"And once you find Stryker?"

Victor pinned her with a glare, "You already know what I plan to do to him when I find him."

She watched him through narrowed eyes, "There's something you're not telling me."

He moved to the kitchen table, papers were sprawled across the wood top. Kitty moved closer, there were pilfered blueprints, memos and various photographs. Victor spread the blueprint across the table for her to see, "This is the facility."

His finger tapped the page, "Here's where we need to get to."

It was deep within the facility, bracketed by sprawling hallways and what looked like multiple outer chambers.

"What's in there?"

"Stryker."

"You're sure?"

Victor's fingers traced the multiple outer layers defending the innermost room, "Look at how heavily protected it is."

"What's the facility made of?" Kitty asked.

"Concrete as far as I know, nothing you won't be able to get us through."

Kitty studied the precautions taken to protect the room Victor was dead set on reaching, frowning she asked, "And what happens if this doesn't work?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it's heavily guarded, what if we get caught?"

Victor rolled up the blueprint, tucking it into his knapsack, "Don't worry about that, kitten."

She looked ready to argue so he sealed her mouth with a kiss, "Trust me."

Kitty followed him through the still dark woods to his truck, still wondering exactly what she'd gotten herself into. Victor didn't release her from the inhibitor cuff until they had drive within two miles of the facility and had stopped to approach on foot. She held her wrist between them, watching him remove a small tool from the inner pocket of his knapsack. The cuff popped open when he jiggled the tool into a small hole on the underside of the bracelet. Kitty immediately rubbed her newly freed wrist, watching him tuck the tool and cuff back into his bag.

"What are you going to do with the cuff?" She asked.

Victor wagged his eyebrows at her, "I'll save it for a night you're in need of a little discipline."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, "You're sick."

He crushed her to his chest and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips before replying, "I just like to watch you squirm, little kitten."

"Don't be an ass."

Victor grinned down at her, slowly releasing her waist.

"Lets get this over with," Kitty said with a roll of her eyes. Victor had a strange look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You didn't phase away from me."

"Why would I phase away from you?" She frowned. He didn't respond, instead picked up her hand and lead her through the trees.

The facility was formidable looking, huge and concrete. Victor could make out sentries outside the walls, and was certain there were more of them within the building to protect Stryker and whatever experimentation was occurring. Pulling out the blueprint he'd procured, he lead Kitty around the facility, staying well within the cover of the trees.

"We'll go through that wall," he pointed. "Once we're inside we'll decide if we keep phasing or walk the floors."

Kitty nodded.

"How do you plan on killing Stryker and getting out of there alive?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I don't think-"

Victor looked down at her, "This is my mission, little kitten. Stop questioning everything I tell you."

She shut her mouth, eyes on the facility.

"Ready?"

Victor hadn't released her hand.

"We're going to walk in there hand-in-hand?" Kitty snorted.

He tightened his hold on her, "What did I tell you about questioning everything I say?"

Kitty curbed the instinct to phase out of his grip, "Sorry, _sir_."

Victor smirked a little, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice, "That's better."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty stayed close to his side as they neared the building. She exercised her powers a little, sweeping her hands and finally her whole body in and out of the concrete. Flexing the muscles he'd suspended for the past weeks.

"How do you feel?" He asked when she slipped back into view.

"Fine," this time she held her hand out to him, "lets go."

The hallway they entered into was almost empty, Victor tilted his head in the direction of the cameras mounted to the ceiling.

"Maybe it's best we keep phasing," Kitty said.

Victor nodded his agreement, pointing the way, holding the blueprint of the facility in his free hand. The first room they phased into was heavily guarded. At the sight of not just guards, but heavily armed guards, Kitty narrowed her eyes at Victor, "All this to protect their boss? Seems a little excessive, Victor."

Victor didn't bother with a reply, she'd figure out soon enough that the inner most room didn't belong to Stryker, but to his filing cabinets. He instantly tucked the blueprint out of harms way and dove into the fray, tearing his claws into anything within arms reach. One eye trained on Kitty across the room. He discovered quickly she didn't need any help from him. She was phasing around weapons and landing bone crushing blows to the men wielding them.

Finally, Kitty phased her way through the remaining men to Victor's side, "We should keep moving. It's too late to try and keep this contained."

Letting her pull him through the wall and into the next room full of armed men, Victor ripped out a few throats before Kitty suggested they let the men live and continue on.

The final outer room wasn't guarded, but alarmed. Upon their arrival warning sirens sounded instantaneously.

Kitty turned to face Victor, eyes narrowed,"Why does Stryker stay holed up in here all day?"

Victor shrugged, "That's his business, not mine."

She stopped him, hand gripping the front of his shirt.

"What's really in the next room?"

"We don't have a lot of time," Victor said brushing her hand off of him and picking up her arm.

"You're not getting any farther without my cooperation," Kitty said, phasing out of his grip. Victor growled in protest, turning to face her. "What are we really doing here?"

"Do we have to do this right now?" He demanded quietly. The sound of footsteps nearby and the whirling of alarms was getting deafening.

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ."

"I'd hurry up and start talking if you're interested in making it out of here alive," Kitty said, hitching both hands onto her hips.

"Stryker had Jimmy here."

Her eyes widened, "Logan?"

Victor's mouth was set in a grim line, "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Kitty digested the news for a few seconds, before meeting his eyes, still frowning.

"I don't understand what this has to do with you."

"Jimmy's my half-brother."

Kitty's mouth dropped open.

Victor ran a hand through his hair, "To my understanding, Stryker erased his memories. Jimmy doesn't remember anything past waking up here with adamantium for bones."

She shook her head, "There has to be some mistake-"

"I'll prove it to you, or you can prove me wrong," Victor replied, pointing a finger at the wall behind her. "Get me through this wall."

"What's beyond the wall?"

"All Stryker's files."

"Where's Stryker."

"I don't know, and I don't care. What I want is information. There'll be plenty of time to kill him once I've found out what I need to know."

Kitty looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me all this from the beginning?"

"And risk you telling Jimmy? Or Xavier?" Victor shook his head, "I don't think so." He reached out a hand, "If we want to get in there and get out in time, we've got to hurry."


	20. Chapter 20

**Present Day**

**_New_**** York**

No more than twenty minutes later Kitty was phasing them back out of the facility. The guards, their weapons and the facility itself proved poorly equipped to handle Kitty's mutation. The innermost room, had been stuffed with boxes and filling cabinets, meticulously labeled. It hadn't taken them long to get their hands on the files Victor was seeking. He'd tucked the necessary documents into his knapsack, all too aware of how quiet Kitty had become.

By the time they reached his truck she still hadn't said a word.

Victor waited until they were both inside the cab of the truck to try and get her attention, "Katherine."

"Just drive, Victor."

He did what she asked, taking them as far away from the facility as quickly as he could. Once they'd hit the highway the tension in Kitty's shoulders started to ebb.

She finally asked, "Why do you call him Jimmy?"

"Because that was his name. James Howlett."

Kitty shook her head, "Howlett?"

"The man his mother was married to."

"Where did the name Logan come from?"

"The man his mother fucked," Victor replied. "My father."

"You weren't kidding," she said quietly. "You and Logan, you're really related."

Victor looked at her, "No Katherine, I wasn't kidding."

"Logan's going to pitch a fit."

He lifted a shoulder, "Not his fault he's a bastard son."

Her fist smashed into his cheek before she could stop herself. Victor snarled at her, jerking the car onto the shoulder.

"Don't call him that again," she snapped, eyes blazing. When he turned to face, expression murderous, she warned him, "Don't even bother, I'll phase right out of this car."

Victor ignored her, sliding the inhibitor cuff out of a pocket in his knapsack. Kitty eyed him warily, "Not that again."

"There's something I didn't mention about this little cuff, sweetheart," Victor said, slipping it onto his own wrist. Kitty edged away, her back quickly connecting with the car door, the window cold against her shoulders. "This'll short circuit the mutation of who ever's wearing it, as well as any mutant's nearby. As long as they're close enough."

His hand snapped around her ankle, when she tried to phase out of his grip all she felt was a sizzle of electricity rushing up her spine. It was exactly what she'd felt around her wrist during any attempt to phase. Glaring at him she jammed her foot into his ribs, "That means your healing factor is on the fritz."

"You broke my fucking nose last week," Victor growled, twisting her foot away from his side.

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "You weren't kidding when you said it hurt for a couple days."

Victor grunted in response.

"But-"

Her voice trailed off and Victor frowned at her, demanding, "What?"

"You still smelled everything," her cheeks were tinged pink at the memory of exactly what he'd been smelling on her.

Victor smirked, "Maybe I was just guessing-"

She dug her opposite foot into his ribs, "You're an asshole."

Victor growled dangerously, "You're starting to piss me off, Katherine."

When he dragged her across the seat and into his lap, he wrapped a warning hand around her neck just as she was gearing up to head butt him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled. Kitty continued to struggle against him, clearly his superior physical strength had nothing to do with his mutation and everything to do with the sheer size of him. Finally giving up she dropped her head, hands wrapped around his wrist.

"I'll stop. Just put that fucking cuff away."

Victor surprised her by doing what she asked. Replacing it in his knapsack he turned back to face her, hands resting on either side of her thighs, claws pricking the leather of her suit.

"Katherine," he gave her a pointed look, so she knew exactly what he was referring to, "It's the truth, sweetheart."

She refused an answer, her expression still furious. Victor was right, if what he said was true, Logan was absolutely the bastard son of a good for nothing man.

"Now's your chance to ask what you want about Jimmy's past, Katherine."

Kitty looked up at him, "You're done trying to choke me?"

"For now," Victor growled.

Rolling her eyes she leaned back against the steering wheel, folding her arms across her chest.

"What happened to Mr. Howlett?"

"My father killed him."

Her eyes widened, "And then what?"

"Jimmy killed him," Victor replied matter-of-factly. "It triggered his mutation. And before he knew what he was doing he'd gutted him."

Kitty rubbed her hands up and down her arms, horrified. Victor reached up, curving a hand carefully around the back of her neck, and drawing her face to his shoulder. She settled against him, glad he'd calmed down enough to be gentle with her.

"What did his mother do? Was he arrested? How old was he?"

Victor cut off her continuous stream of questions by beginning to answer them as best he could, "We ran off that night, Jimmy couldn't have been any older than ten."

"You left with him, after he murdered your father?" He could feel Kitty's frown against his neck.

"He wasn't much of a father," Victor shrugged. "I wasn't sorry to see him dead."

"When did this happen?"

"A long time ago, kitten."

"How long?" She pressed.

Victor laughed, "Women weren't voting yet, if that's any clue."

Her head shot up from his shoulder, eyes wide, "How _old _are you?"

Victor couldn't help but grin, "Old enough to be your great grandpa."

Kitty made a face, "That's disgusting."

"I said I was old enough, not that I looked like him."

She couldn't help but smirk a little, "If you looked like my great grandpa, I think things would be very different between us, Mr. Creed."

Victor moved her off his lap, planting a kiss on her lips, "We've got to keep moving."

"I'm not done asking questions."

"You can keep asking," he replied, starting the car and pulling back onto the road. And for the next two hours, Kitty did just that.

By the time they arrived home Kitty had exhausted herself and him with questions.

"How do you know Stryker won't follow us?"

Victor helped her out of the car, "He doesn't know about this place."

"How do you know him?"

He rubbed a hand across his face, "Jimmy and I worked with him for a time."

"You worked _for_ that monster?" Kitty took a step back, eyeing him warily. "Doing what?"

"Mercenary work," Victor replied. "Nothing like what he's doing now."

"Logan was involved?"

"Barely. He's always been squeamish."

Kitty averted her eyes, replying quietly, "You mean he cares."

He narrowed his eyes on her, "I said squeamish and that's what I meant."

"He watched his father die and then killed the man who did it," Kitty said. "How squeamish can he really be?"

Victor was still glaring at her. She glared right back, "Just because Logan isn't a mindless killing machine, doesn't mean he's-"

"And that's what I am?"

"How many men did you kill in that facility today?"

"Enough to get us to where we needed to go."

"I could have phased us directly through the walls and them," Kitty said quietly. "But you insisted on having some fun first."

Victor didn't say a word.

"You know I'm right."

He still didn't reply, the muscles of his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth.

"You've let your mutation turn you into a monster, while Logan's worked hard to stay a man."

Victor launched himself at her but Kitty phased, turning to watch him skid across the forest floor. His eyes were midnight black.

"All you're doing is proving me right."

"I know what I am," Victor replied, showing his incisors. "All Jimmy's done is ignore it."

Kitty lowered herself into a crouch, waiting for him to make his move.

"You can't phase forever, little kitten."

When he rushed her she slid both hands onto his shoulders, sinking him chest deep into the dirt. She was left flat on her stomach in the grass, "Now what, Mr. Creed?"

"If you leave me here you'll live to regret it, sweetheart."

"Without the inhibitor cuff you're sunk," Kitty replied. With a smirk she added, "literally."

"Don't get fucking cute with me," he snarled.

"What are you really upset about?" She asked, "Now that the cuff's off I have a say in you putting your hands on me? Or that Logan's a better man than you are?"

Victor growled low in his throat, but before he could reply a voice carried through the trees.

"Half-pint."

Kitty jerked around, one hand still on Victor's shoulder, keeping him in the dirt.

"Logan?"

He came through the trees, boots caked with dirt. The sight in front of him brought a smile to his lips, "That's my girl."

Victor growled, and Kitty gave him a stern look, "I'll put your head under."

"Time's up, darlin'."

The days events tumbled back to her, everything she'd learned and had yet to learn about Logan made her think twice about walking away.

"Remember what I told you," Logan said quietly. Claws poking out from between his knuckles. "If you don't want a fight, you'll leave with me."

Judging from the look on Victor's face he was all too ready to take Logan up on his offer. Kitty weighed her options. Standing slowly she lifted Victor with her.

"Knock him out, then we'll go."

Logan's smile was instantaneous, "Just tell me when."

She gave him the signal and lifted her hand off Victor's shirtsleeve just in time. Claws still partially extended, Logan clocked Victor right in the face, breaking skin. Victor stumbled but didn't fall, Logan hit him once more. Kitty turned away, not wanting to watch the blood trail down Victor's face, even as his skin neatly patched itself up.

Once Victor was assuredly out cold, Logan returned his attention to Kitty.

"Where's the cuff?"

Kitty touched her wrist, "He took it off, like he promised."

"Lets go."

"Wait, one more thing."

She climbed into Victor's truck, deciding the information they procured today should ultimately go to Logan, not him. And damn if she didn't want to see the files for herself.

"What's all that?"

"Nothing," Kitty replied. "I'm ready to go home."

Logan's bike was half a mile away, parked in a shady grove.

"Rogue will be glad to have you back."

Kitty slid on the seat behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Pressing her cheek to the soft leather of his jacket she squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of her parting words to Victor.

Logan smelled her tears and said gruffly, "You're safe now, half-pint."

They arrived at the Institute just before dark. Kitty could see Rogue silhouetted in a downstairs window.

"Told you she'd be happy to have you home."

Kitty slid off the bike, aware of Logan watching her.

"You smell different."

"I need a shower."

"Not that," he sniffed and Kitty averted her eyes. The snarl that followed jerked her attention upwards, he sounded like Victor. "Did he touch you?"

"Logan-"

"Answer the question."

Kitty replied quietly, "I don't have to."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Logan narrowed his eyes at her, looking her over carefully.

"Rogue's waiting," Kitty motioned towards the house. "Come on."

"He'll be back, won't he."

Kitty stopped halfway up the front steps, he'd voiced the question she'd been asking herself for the better part of their ride home. She raised the files she'd lifted from his car, "He may come for these."

"I mean you," Logan said. "He'll be back for you."

_Logan's a better man than you are._

Kitty winced.

"I'm not sure he will."


	21. Chapter 21

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It was close to midnight before Kitty finally made her excuses and sequestered herself in her room. Rogue had been uncertain of leaving her alone and Logan insisted on checking her room before she was allowed to shut herself inside.

"I think you're all being a little ridiculous," Kitty said, arms across her chest.

Rogue slung an arm over her shoulders, "We just wants to make sure you're safe, now that we finally have you back."

Logan was still sniffing every inch of her room.

"Logan, really-"

"All clear," he finally said.

Rogue gave Kitty's shoulder's a loving squeeze before disappearing down the hallway with Logan.

Kitty sat in her room, door safely locked, with the stolen files spread across her bed until nearly four a.m. Reading about Logan's stint in Stryker's facility, the experiments performed and the aftermath.

But there was nothing about his supposedly memory loss.

Finally exhausted she went to sleep, knowing she'd have the entire following day to continue piecing together the facts.

The twin dark circles around each of her eyes made her a target for even more coddling the next day.

"Trouble sleeping?" Rogue asked when Kitty entered the kitchen around nine. Kitty opened her mouth to deny it but yawned instead. Rogue on the other hand looked well rested and utterly perfect in jeans and a peach sweater. Logan's eyes followed Rogue back and forth across the kitchen as she made the three of them breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Kitty asked, the Institute was strangely quiet.

"Scouting out a potential new student," Rogue replied. Giving Kitty a little wink she added, "Maybe he'll be cute."

Logan harrumphed, but both women ignored him, and he disappeared back behind the morning newspaper.

"Peter's coming back this week."

Kitty tried to keep her expression neutral, all too aware of Logan peeking out at her from over top of his newspaper. She hadn't seen Peter Rasputin in months. The little black dress she'd stupidly bought for him came to mind. She instantly remembered Victor's expression the first time he'd seen her in it.

Rogue continued, "Maybe you'll be able to spend some time together, there's not much going on around here. At least until school starts."

Kitty lifted a shoulder, "We'll see I guess."

Breakfast was a pile of pancakes and enough bacon for ten people. Logan planted a kiss to Rogue's forehead after clearing their plates, "Thanks, darlin'."

He ruffled Kitty's hair on his way out and she swatted at him. Once he'd gone, Rogue pinned Kitty with a knowing look, "So, tell me everything."

Kitty provided a water down version of her days with Victor. Completely omitting the files she still had stashed upstairs and what they contained. She briefly mentioned Stryker's name and described his facility, saying whatever Victor had been searching for wasn't there when they'd gone inside. Rogue listened quietly, once Kitty finished explaining she asked, "You don't know what exactly he was after?"

Kitty shrugged, "He didn't say."

"And he never told you where he got the inhibitor cuff?"

"A friend owed him a favor, or something."

"Was he any good in bed?"

"Rogue!"

Rogue wagged her eyebrows, "I was only teasing."

Kitty's flaming red cheeks gave her away.

"You didn't," Rogue said, eyes wide. "Did you?"

Kitty traced her pointed finger around the rim of her coffee cup, "You won't tell Logan?"

Rogue's hand went to her heart, the other raised in promise.

"He wasn't bad."

"By the way you're blushing I'd say that's the understatement of the year," Rogue laughed. "Logan said you left him lying face down in the woods. Do you think he'll be back?"

Kitty shrugged, "I said some pretty awful things to him before Logan showed up. He may not want to see me again."

Hearing the words out-loud, Kitty put her elbows on the tabletop, dropping her face into her hands.

"And I don't know if that's a great thing, or the worst."

"Logan will tell you it's the best news he's heard all year," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"He's not all bad."

"Victor?"

"Yes."

Rogue looked her over carefully, "If he doesn't come after you, will you find him on your own?"

"Honestly," she replied. "I have no idea."

After an afternoon spent in the gym, Kitty returned to her room, anxious to get back to the files. Pulling them out from underneath her bed she picked up where she left off.

When she woke up it was two in the morning, her room was completely dark. She was still wearing her glasses and surrounded by paper work. Kitty rubbed her eyes, trying to remember when she'd fallen asleep. The inhibitor cuff at her wrist reflected the little bit of moonlight peeking through her curtains.

Kitty sat up immediately, opposite hand touching the cuff, her heart pounding, "Victor."

He shifted out from the far, dark corner of her room into sight. His slow smile didn't mask the fury in his eyes.

"You've got something that belongs to me, little kitten."

Victor's gaze lifted from the opened files around her, to the cuff on her wrist, "Actually, a few things."

Kitty gathered the papers on her bed into a pile, holding them tight to her chest, "Logan has a right to know about this."

"He'll know about it," Victor replied. "Once I've had a look."

"This has nothing to do with you," Kitty snapped. Standing up and glaring down at him, annoyed that she barely had to look down at all despite her bed beneath her.

"I'm the only family he's got left," he said, slowly circling closer. "I've got every right to know what's happened to my own flesh and blood."

"Since when do you care about anyone besides yourself," she demanded.

He replied with a warning growl.

"Logan may be the bastard son," she said quietly, expression hard. "But you're the real bastard."

Victor was on her instantly. Slapping the files out of her hands and dragging her off the bed and into his arms. Before he could berate her, Kitty pressed her mouth to his, tongue sweeping past his lips. Instantly stock still, Victor's hold loosened just enough for Kitty to knee him square in the balls and scurry for the door.

"Fucking pain in my ass-"

His hand closed over a hank of her hair, dragging her back into his chest.

"You want to play that game, sweetheart?" He asked into the shell of her ear. Kitty squirmed as his free hand made an exploratory track down the front of her body.

"Victor," she hissed.

"You started it," he growled.

Kitty reached up, gripping his wrist between her hands in an effort to stop his progress. When his hand finally reached the desired destination he stroked her gently through the cotton of her underwear, "Did you miss me?"

She swallowed a moan, "Victor-"

"I asked you a question," he said. A flick of his claws ridding her of her underwear. His fingers slipped inside her, opposite hand still tangled in her hair.

Her answer was a quiet, defeated _yes_.

Victor released her hair to curve his arm around her waist, easily turning her around to face him. He kissed her lips apart and groaned at the feel of her nails digging into his biceps.

"I'm not just here for the files, Katherine."

She met his eyes, lifting her cuffed wrist and replying, "I figured."

Victor laid her out on the bed, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, and making quick work of exposing the rest of it.

"This is mine," he said quietly, holding up the t-shirt he'd just removed.

She chewed her bottom lip, "I took it from your car when I grabbed the files."

Victor gave her a slow smile, dipping his mouth to her neck. His marks had scarred, twin pin pricks against her otherwise perfectly pale throat.

"Victor."

He continued to nuzzle her neck, "What, kitten."

"I want to help you get Stryker."

Victor lifted his eyes to hers.

"I've read the files, I know what he's done to Logan," she continued. "I want to help you."

"It's too dangerous," Victor replied.

"Can't be any more dangerous than breaking into his facility."

Victor shook his head, "There's more to it than that."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You don't have a choice."

"No," she replied, holding up her cuffed wrist. "You don't have a choice."

"I'll remove it."

She pointed to the files strewn across the floor, "I've read all of them. I know everything and I'll take it to Logan and the Professor if you don't let me help you."

Victor made a noise of frustration, "Katherine-"

"Five minutes ago you were ready to kidnap me, but now that I'm ready and willing to come away with you there's a problem?" She lifted her brow, giving him a wry smile.

"You're assuming a lot, kitten. How do you know I wasn't just here for the files."

Kitty met his gaze, "I know you better than that."

He crushed his mouth to hers, hands sliding up her thighs to part her legs.

"We're not done discussing-"

Victor ground his hips to hers, "Yes we are, kitten."

Before she could continue arguing he undid his jeans and entered her. Closing his eyes and burying his face into her neck as he began to push deeper, and deeper. Kitty bit her lip to keep her moans at bay, knowing the last thing they needed was Logan barging in.

Pressing her hands into his shoulders, Kitty forced him onto his back, lowering herself onto him slowly.

His claws dug into her hipbones, he growled her name. Spreading her hands across his chest she continued her slow pace, smirking down at him beneath her. When she thought he'd had just about enough of her teasing, she lifted her hips a final time and pushed downwards, grinding her hips to his. Victor's orgasm was instantaneous, the muscles in his neck cording with the effort to not make a sound.

After a minute or two he looked up at her with payback in mind. Sitting up he was careful to remain deep inside her, slipping an arm around her waist and cradling her to his chest as he flipped their positions. Victor caught each of her calves in his palms, drawing both of her legs up and over his shoulders, enjoying the way she arched her back, leaving her neck exposed to him. He drove into her, hands covering her breasts, mouth on her neck.

Kitty gripped his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remember to stay quiet. Victor didn't stop at the feel of her first orgasm rippling around him. She tried to wiggle out from beneath him but he captured her wrists, pinning her to the mattress, both legs still hooked to his shoulders.

"Not yet, baby."

When he did finally lift himself off her she groaned, running a hand down his chest, fingers tangling in the hair there. Tugging playfully she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Time to go, sweetheart."

She shook her head, "I don't want Logan coming after me. We'll leave tomorrow, once I've told him what's going on."

Victor settled down beside her, brushing her hair back from her forehead. Her sleepy eyes were velvet blue in the dark.

"And if he refuses to let you leave?"

Kitty nestled her head into his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'll sic Rogue on him."


	22. Chapter 22

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty woke up in an empty bed. Looking around she found the files she'd dropped last night were gone. As she reached up to push curls out of her eyes she noticed the inhibitor cuff still attached to her wrist.

"That bastard."

She dressed quickly in jeans and a pullover sweater.

Rogue was in the living room when she marched down the stairs and towards the garage.

"Kitty?"

She turned, taking the time to scrape her hair into a ponytail, "I'll be back."

"When?"

Kitty chewed the corner of her lip, "I'm not sure."

"Hurry up before Logan gets home."

She didn't need to be told twice. Taking the highways and back-roads Logan had driven her home on, she reached the cabin in a couple hours. As she neared the house she caught sight of Victor on the front porch, hands on his hips, eyes searching the trees. Of course he'd smelled her, probably a mile away.

His eyes were on her well before she stepped into the clearing around his cabin. He was dressed in low slung Levi's and nothing else. Kitty had to make an embarrassingly conscious effort to keep her eyes trained on his face.

"What're you doing here, little kitten."

She hitched both hands to her hips, smirking, "You've got something of mine."

"That so?" Victor asked, his hands curled around the porch railing as he leaned over it to looked pointedly at her cuffed wrist.

"Either hand over the files, or let me help you get Stryker."

"Or what?" He asked.

"I'll take the files back to the institute and show them to Logan."

"Your chances of getting in here, getting the files and then getting out are fucking slim, little girl."

Kitty's smirk turned impish, "Then what're you worried about?"

Before he could reply she had taken off around the side of the cabin, running sneakers leaving faint footprints in the dirt. Victor let out a growl, immediately pursuing her, only to be brought up short by her fist in his gut the second he'd rounded the corner. Momentarily debilitating him with a knee to his groin, Kitty doubled back to the front porch, pushing open the door and scanning the inside. The files were on the kitchen table, scattered and stacked in odd piles.

Victor came through the back door as she was leaning over the table, trying to make sense of his organization. He planted his hands on the table directly across from her, glaring at her over the scattered files.

"You've succeeded in pissing me the fuck off, Katherine. Now what?"

Kitty pinned him with a playboy bunny smile as she reached for the hem of her sweater, "I'm going to convince you to let me stay."

She slowly pulled it over her head, and then reached for the button of her jeans. Victor's mouth had dropped open a little, his eyes flicking over her newly exposed skin. With one sweep of his arm he cleared the table, papers fluttering to the floor, he crooked a finger at her, "Come here."

Kitty shimmied slowly out of her jeans, and then cat crawled across the length of the table to him. Sitting back on her legs she tipped her head to one side, "How am I doings so far?"

Victor growled appreciatively, "Not half bad, sweetheart."

She leaned closer, running her mouth along the side of his neck, nibbling his ear until he groaned. Her hands skimmed up his arms, still planted on the table top, and down his back, nails pressing progressively harder. She found the button of his jeans and unhooked it, pushing his jeans past his hips and to the floor. Victor leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face aside, her hand curving around his newly exposed flesh hard enough to make him growl.

"What's it going to be?" Kitty asked quietly, fingers sliding back and forth across him. She slid her legs out from underneath her, letting them hang off the lip of the table on either side of his thighs. The head of his penis just barely brushing the apex of her thighs. Victor groaned, trying to push himself inside her but the table blocked his entry. He wrapped an arm around her waist to drag her closer but Kitty lifted herself just high enough to leave him thrusting just beneath her already damp cleft.

"Katherine."

"Answer my question," she said. "What's it going to be."

"Stryker is dangerous," Victor growled. "I don't want you anywhere near him, or involved in-"

"Then the photographs I've already taken of all the files are going straight to Logan and the Professor."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You've got this all figured out, don't you."

Victor made another attempt to slide inside her but Kitty stopped him, "Answer. My. Question."

His resounding snarl warned her she was pushing him too far.

Dropping his arm from her waist, Victor flipped her onto her stomach despite her protests. One hand curling in her hair to hold her still, the other pulling one of her legs up onto the table to give him better access to her. Kitty squirmed as he pressed himself to her entrance, holding himself there as he said, "I'll let you help."

He slammed inside her.

"But you'll follow my rules."

He repeated the motion, and Kitty arched against the table, thrashing beneath him.

"You'll listen to everything I say," he thrust again and Kitty cried out his name, but he continued, "no matter how you feel about it."

Her only response was a moan. Victor leaned closer, mouth to her ear, "And you'll keep the cuff on."

"No-"

Victor lifted his hips, and Kitty's refusal turned into a moan.

"What was that?"

He pushed again and Kitty squirmed beneath him, every time she thought he couldn't press deeper inside of her, he did.

"Why?"

Victor smirked against her neck, "Because it'd be a real shame to not be able to fuck you any way I want to."

"I'd let you fuck me with or without the cuff," Kitty snapped.

"The cuff stays, or no deal."

She grumbled under her breath but finally relented, "Fine."

"Good girl."

He straightened up, urging her leg higher onto the tabletop and in effect driving himself deeper into her with every thrust of his hips. Kitty's moans grew louder. Victor tightened his grip on her hair and drew her up from the table, arching her back. It didn't take long for orgasms to overtake both of them.

Kitty remained flat across the table, breathing heavily until Victor scooped her up into his chest for a kiss.

"Welcome home, baby."


	23. Chapter 23

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor woke up, tangled in sheets and Kitty. She was sleeping comfortably on his chest, curls trailing across his pillow. He shifted beneath her and her eyes cracked open.

"Morning, sweetheart."

She mumbled something and her eyes drifted shut. Victor slid a hand experimentally up her thigh, the tips of his claws running lightly over her skin.

"That tickles."

"We've got a lot to do, kitten. Time to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

Kitty groaned, "Ten more minutes."

He curved an arm around her waist, flipping her flat to the mattress, and settling over top her.

"You're crushing me," she squirmed around until he lifted himself onto his elbows. Victor looked her over, as she made a valiant effort to go back to sleep. He trailed his nose down the side of her throat, smelling her strawberry shampoo and himself on her skin. Kitty reached up, hands braced against each of his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"You smell like me," Victor replied, picking his head up to look her in the eye. Nibbling her lower lip he smiled, "I like it."

"You said we have a lot to do," Kitty said. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"I've got to finish reading those files, I assume you do too."

Kitty nodded, "You had them organized when I got here."

He wagged his eyebrows at her, "Well they're certainly not organized anymore."

She blushed at the memory.

"It'll be easy enough to reorder them," he continued. "I was sorting them by subject."

Kitty lifted her arms over her head, stretching beneath him. Victor growled softly as her bare breasts pressed against his ribs. Eventually she rolled onto her side, peeking at him from over one shoulder, "Aren't you getting up?"

Victor drew her back across the mattress, settling her snugly against his front.

"Didn't you ask for ten more minutes?"

"I wanted to sleep for ten more minutes," Kitty replied around a yawn.

Victor lifted his hips flush to her bottom, "I know something that'll wake you up."

She wiggled, laughing, "That'll put me right back to sleep, Victor."

"If you keep wiggling around like that I'll only need five minutes," he growled.

"And besides," Kitty said, looking at him over her shoulder. "I need more than ten minutes."

Victor's hand closed over her breast, "Is that a challenge, kitten?"

Kitty arched slowly, until the back of her head was against his shoulder, her lower half grinding to his. Victor didn't need any more invitation that that. In under ten seconds he had Kitty comfortably beneath him, and exactly seven minutes later she was moaning out an orgasm into his ear. He was close behind her, face buried in her hair.

Kitty woke up an hour later to an empty bed. She could hear Victor downstairs moving papers around at the kitchen table. After a scalding shower she joined him, wearing one of his flannels and a pair of socks.

Victor watched her pad around the kitchen, making herself a piece of toast and putting on a pot of coffee. She settled into his lap to eat her toast, scanning the files he was currently reading.

"What are you going to do to Stryker?"

Victor didn't look up from the file.

"Victor."

"I don't know yet."

Kitty frowned, "You must have some idea."

He finally lifted his eyes from the pages and met her gaze, "I don't know yet."

"When are you going to tell Logan about this?"

"I don't know yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say more he took a healthy bite out of her toast, commenting as he chewed, "Needs more butter."

Kitty rolled her eyes, finished the last bite, and reached for a fresh file.

They poured over the paperwork until late that evening. Kitty took notes, stacking the files into much more intricate piles than Victor had initially mapped out.

"It's almost ten, kitten."

Kitty barely lifted her head. Victor stood up, stretching his arms above his head, watching Kitty continue to scribble out notes. He moved around the table, standing behind her chair, hands braced on the tabletop.

"Katherine?"

"What."

"It's almost ten."

"I heard you," Kitty replied, finally dropping her pen and rubbing the back of her neck with both hands. "Why are we doing this, Victor."

"Doing what?"

"Reading these files," she replied. "What's in here that's so important."

"Jimmy's-"

She slammed both hands flat to the table, interrupting him, "Don't bullshit me."

Victor straightened, arms crossing over his chest, expression unreadable. Kitty stood up, his flannel slipping off her right shoulder to reveal the jut of her collar bone.

"What's in it for you?" She asked, eyes narrowed on his face.

"Jimmy's my brother," Victor said. "Is it so hard to believe I'm doing this for him."

"If that were true he'd be the one sitting at the table with you, not me."

Kitty turned, eyes scanning the papers laid out across the table, murmuring to herself, "What could you gain from these files."

Victor turned her around with a hand on her bicep, his expression quickly darkening, "Stryker's in these files, that's what I'm after."

"Why?"

He lifted his free hand, claws extended, "To do what I do best."

Kitty looked at him, searching his face.

"I don't know what else you want from me, little kitten."

"The truth."

"You've got it."

Kitty shrugged him off, running both hands through her hair. Victor leaned back against the lip of the kitchen counter, watching her struggle to believe his half lie, trying like hell to ignore the guilt he was already feeling.

"You promise you'll tell Logan before you do anything to Stryker?"

Victor shook his head, "I'm not promising anything."

She let out a sigh, annoyed he wasn't willing to compromise, and even more annoyed she didn't have anything to barter with. Slowly erasing the space between them, Kitty moved in front of him resting her forehead on his chest. Her hands bracketed his waist, fingers looping onto his jeans. Victor's hand slid beneath her curls to spoon around her bent neck, "The files will go to Jimmy when the time comes, that's the best I can do."

"Fine," she replied into his shirt.

"You're here to help me, little kitten. Not to run this damn thing."

Kitty mumbled something about _overbearing assholes,_ and Victor couldn't help but laugh. She lifted her head to glare at him and he bent to give her a kiss.

"Remember what we discussed yesterday?" His eyes drifting to the table over her head. When Kitty didn't reply he continued, "You promised to listen to me, and do whatever I ask."

"I promised to listen."

Victor's fingers threaded through the curls at the nape of her neck, tightening and drawing her head back. He looked down at her, holding her gaze, "You'll listen and follow directions or I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there until this is through."

Kitty's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Victor smirked down at her, "Don't tempt me, Katherine."

When she tried to squirm away, Victor wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her flush against him.

"Maybe we should do a test run," he said, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her lips apart. "Make sure my ties are strong enough."

"You own ties?"

Victor growled, biting her bottom lip, "Of course I own ties."

"To wear?" Kitty couldn't help but grin, "Or to tie women up with."

"Not just any women," Victor replied, kissing her thoroughly.

"I'll behave," Kitty finally relented.

"My offer still stands," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so, Mr. Creed," Kitty said, bracing her hands against the front of his shirt.

"What're you worried about," he asked, keeping an arm firmly around her waist. "That I won't untie you?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Victor laughed, sealing her mouth with a kiss and carrying her upstairs to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

By the end of the week Victor's guilty conscious was taking on a life of its own. And hunting each morning, and fucking the hell out of Kitty every chance he got, was doing nothing to lessen it. Kitty sat with him at the kitchen table each afternoon, comparing notes, and discussing what made more sense: a second attempt on Stryker's facility or ambushing him at home. She was changing his initial plan without even trying, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. And he'd be damned if he was ready to be honest with her.

So when he came home from hunting one morning, and she was standing in his bedroom, holding a file he'd stolen from Stryker over a year ago, all he had to say was _shit_.

At the sound of his voice Kitty turned, extending the file, "What is this?"

"A file, from the looks of it."

"Don't be a fucking asshole."

"A file of Stryker's."

"How long have you had this?"

Victor ran a hand over the back of his neck, fighting the urge to break eye contact with her.

"A little over a year."

"Have you read it in the past year?" Kitty asked, her voice deceptively calm considering what she'd just uncovered. The file had been in his possession for a long time. And inside it was detailed proof of Stryker's involvement in Logan's adamantium skeleton.

"I've looked it over."

"What was the point of breaking into Stryker's facility, when you already had the information you were looking for."

"I lied to you."

"No shit."

"I want something from him."

Kitty frowned, "Want something from him?"

"The injections he gave Jimmy to give him his adamantium skeleton."

Kitty looked at him, expression neutral.

"You've let that bastard continue his experiments for nothing more than your own selfish purpose?"

Victor winced, but was able to ground out, "Yes."

"Your only interest in those files downstairs is the science behind the adamantium?"

"Yes."

She was stock still, looking at him with an unfathomable expression.

"How _could_ you."

Kitty threw the file in his directions, papers fluttering through the air and onto the floor between them. When Victor didn't say a word, Kitty crossed the distance between them. He let her crack him across the face twice before scooping up her wrists and pinning them to the small of her back, leveraging her against him.

"Enough, Katherine."

"You lied to me," she spat. "And I _knew_ you were lying."

The disappointment in her blue eyes was killing him. For all the years he'd spent in utter denial of his shortcomings, fuck if the look in Kitty's eyes wasn't making up for lost time.

"Yes."

"I want this cuff off me, and I want to go home."

Victor shook his head slowly, "You know I can't let you leave."

"I'm not going to help you, and I'm not going to fucking stay here with you either."

He growled, dipping his head closer, the remorse burning holes in his composure swiftly turning to rage at the thought of her leaving.

"I told you what I'd do to you if you gave me any trouble."

Kitty squirmed, turning her head to the side when he brought his face even closer to hers. His incisors clipped the side of her exposed throat, and Kitty brought her knee between his legs. Victor shoved her away from him before her knee could connect with anything important. She stumbled backwards, socks slipping on the papers blanketing the ground.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with Stryker."

Kitty looked up at him from the ground, her hair slipping quickly out of its braid to trail down her back. Before he could say more, Kitty was diving for the stairs, hands gripping the banister. She swung herself up and over, feet hitting the step five from the bottom. Wasting no time she scampered through the living room, hands on Victor's knapsack, scrambling for the small tool she'd seen him use to dislodge the cuff from her wrist.

"You looking for this?"

Kitty jerked her attention upward, Victor was standing at the foot of the stairs, silvery tool between two fingers. She didn't bother with a response, gripping his backpack in one hand, she threw open the front door with the other and took off running. Elbow deep in the knapsack searching for the keys to his truck, Kitty pounded through the woods, ignorant of the brambles and sharp branches catching her hair, skin and t-shirt.

Victor's blood was humming at the prospect of chasing her down. She was moving quickly through the woods, but not nearly quick enough. He let her reach the truck before bursting out of the trees and pinning her against it.

"Nice try, little kitten," he said quietly, hands gripping her shoulders, claws just barely pricking her skin through the fabric of her t-shirt.

"Fuck you."

"I wouldn't tempt me."

Kitty kept her mouth shut, eyes blazing. She had twigs caught in what was left of her braid and her t-shirt was ripped at the shoulder.

"You know I can't let you leave until this is over."

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

Victor's hands slid down her arms, encircling her biceps.

"Why bother," he asked quietly. "You know you'll never make it out of the house, no less these woods, without me noticing."

Kitty stared up at him mutinously, "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes at her, "How do you plan on getting out of the house?"

She frowned, and Victor smirked, "Once I've tied you to the bed?"

Kitty moved to head butt him but Victor was faster, he scooped her up and over his shoulder, clamping a hand down on her ass to keep her in place. She immediately banged her fists against his back, cursing at him.

"You remember what I told you about that?" Victor asked quietly, hefting his knapsack onto his opposite shoulder. It took Kitty a moment.

_For every punch you land back there, I'll take you over my knee for just as many strokes._

"You may not have known then, but you certainly do now," he continued. "That's not an idle threat."

Her fists went still against the back of his shirt. When he reached the porch he let Kitty slide to the ground, keeping a warning arm slung around her waist.

"I want you to go upstairs and get in bed."

Her eyes widened, "You're not serious."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He growled, claws digging into the curve of her hip. She shook her head, moving towards the door. "Good girl."

Kitty disappeared into the house, furious with him. Victor trailed after her, dropping his knapsack onto the couch, eyes on Kitty. She padded up the stairs, stopping at the last one to look down at him, "Please don't tie me up."

"I'm a man of my word, Katherine."

"Since when are you calling yourself a _man_."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her, "You want me to act like a monster, little girl?"

"I don't see how it would be a change from your normal behavior," Kitty replied coolly.

"Baby," Victor said, a slow smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "You don't know the half of it."

Kitty remained where she was, hands lifting to her hips, chin held high. When Victor started up the steps, with alarming slowness, she had to curb her natural reaction to run.

"That first night in the motel after I took you, I could have fucked you raw," Victor said quietly, eyes roving over her body. "I wanted to. But I waited."

He was halfway up the steps, and Kitty was still refusing to cower away from him.

"When I took you over my knee," he continued. "It damn near killed me to let you walk away from me without fucking you senseless."

"You're disgusting."

"I like what's mine where I can see it," Victor leered at her. "Preferably spread out beneath me."

"I'm not yours," Kitty snapped.

Victor shook his head, "I'm every bit of the animal you think I am when it comes to you, sweetheart."

She finally retreated a step, "What are you talking about."

"I've had you, and I've lost you once already," Victor said. "But I'll be damned if I let you get away again."

"That's called kidnapping."

"It's called holding onto my mate."

Kitty's eyes widened.

_Mate._

She'd heard Logan use the word before. It was instinctual, and primal and rooted in everything that both terrified and drew her to Victor.

"Your mate," she repeated slowly.

Victor held her gaze, finally reaching the top of the steps, "Mine."


	25. Chapter 25

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It took him well under a minute to have her flat across the bed, wrists captured and legs trapped beneath his weight.

"You're mine, Katherine."

Her eyes narrowed, "Says you. What about what I want."

Victor shook his head slowly, "That's not how it works, little kitten."

"How what works?" Kitty demanded.

"Mates."

"I'm not feral," she replied. "I can't be your mate."

"Feral or not, doesn't mean a damn thing," Victor said. "I've known there was something different about you from the moment I picked you up."

"Different?"

"I didn't take what I wanted from you."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh, "Shouldn't your mate be irresistible to you?"

"I didn't say it was easy," Victor replied. "But I waited until you were good and ready not because I wanted to, but because _you_ wanted to."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I've never waited, or asked permission. Until you."

"Your mate-"

"You're my mate, Katherine."

"There's no way to know that for sure."

"I know."

"Fuck what you know," Kitty snapped.

Victor brought his face close to hers, dark eyes narrowed to slits.

"You can fight me all you want, sweetheart," Victor said quietly. "But you've got my marks on your neck."

Kitty's expression went from confused to terrified, "When you marked my neck, you _knew_?"

"I was pretty damn sure you belonged to me," he replied. "And now I'm fucking positive you're mine."

She responded by trying to head-butt him. Victor ground out a string of curses as he flipped her onto her stomach, hand tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, pinning her to the mattress.

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh no?"

"Logan will come looking for me, the Professor too. Rogue will-"

"Doesn't change a fucking thing."

"I'm not property, or a possession you can just take."

Victor leaned flush against her, free hand slipping between her body and the bed to cup her breasts.

"You're mine," Victor replied. "You're mine to take, and to hold, and to fuck."

Kitty bit her bottom lip against a groan.

"And baby," his voice was deceptively calm. "Don't think I forgot about why I sent you up here in the first place."

She was instantly in motion, flailing and bucking against him, shouting every and any horrible name at him she could come up with. Victor ignored her, climbing off the bed only to snatch up one of his ties. Kitty was halfway off the bed when he looped an arm around her waist and tossed her back onto the mattress. He straddled her hips, collected her wrists and easily anchored her to the headboard, despite her continued protests.

Once he'd knotted the tie enough to hold her captive, he sat back to survey his handiwork. Kitty was flushed, the hem of her t-shirt had ridden halfway up her stomach in her struggle, revealing her silvery belly button ring. Victor reached down, adjusting her t-shirt slowly, letting his claws drag gently across her skin in the process.

Kitty stared up at him, furious.

"What did I tell you?" He said, still seated on her hips. "I'm a man of my word."

"You're an asshole."

Victor climbed off of her, hand curving around her thigh he rolled her onto her hip, exposing the curve of her butt. He lifted his opposite hand, placing it against her backside, his threat clear.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Kitty asked in the most civil tone she could manage.

"For as long as I feel like seeing you like this."

She could hear the smirk in Victor's tone.

"You're such a-"

He slapped her ass once, gently, "I warned you once."

"What happened to your one-time-only rule?" Kitty goaded.

"Do you _want_ me to beat the hell out of you, little girl?" Victor demanded, fingers digging into her backside hard enough to make her cry out. Releasing her entirely he stepped back from the bed, letting her roll onto her back. "I'll be up later."

Kitty didn't say a word, eyes trained on the far wall.

Victor sat on the back porch for the rest of the afternoon, sipping whiskey straight from the bottle. Both unsurprised and annoyed that all he wanted was Kitty in his lap drinking right along with him. When he did make his way back upstairs the bedroom was nearly dark. Kitty had made a mess of the sheets and her t-shirt trying to wiggle her way out of his restraints.

He leaned his shoulder against the bathroom door, looking her over.

"No luck, sweetheart?"

"Not yet," Kitty replied cooly. After a moment her nose wrinkled, and she added, "I can smell the whiskey on you from here."

Victor didn't reply. Taking the hem of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head, discarding his jeans as well. Kitty made an attempt to scoot away from him when he climbed into bed beside her. He growled his dislike, clamping an arm around her waist and dragging her into his chest. His beard skimmed the exposed skin of her bicep, making her squirm.

"Do you want me to put you in your pajamas, kitten?"

"Fuck off."

Victor slid his claws through the front of her t-shirt, effectively shredding the material. Kitty made a sound of protest when he yanked the ruined fabric off her and dropped it onto the floor. Her shorts met the same fate, landing neatly atop the ribbons of her t-shirt. Left in a dark red pair of underwear and Victor's tie, Kitty felt her cheeks heat under his close scrutiny.

"That's better," he smirked, eyes on her freshly exposed skin. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, and promptly rolled onto her side, leaving him with a face full of curls. "The view from the back is just as good, baby."

When his hand lifted to the curve of her hip Kitty jerked away, snapping at him, "Don't fucking touch me."

Victor splayed his hand flat to her stomach, pressing her back to the mattress. She glared at him as he lifted himself onto his elbow, pinning her more firmly to the bed.

"You're in no position to order me around, Katherine."

She'd landed a blow to his ribs and another to his groin before he could pin her legs to the bed.

"That hurt," he wheezed, his expression darkening.

"I asked you not to touch me," Kitty replied. "And you didn't listen."

"I've been patient, sweetheart."

"You tied me to the bed and left me here all day, how is that patient?"

"And I only just now got you naked," he snapped. Kitty immediately tried to worm her away out from underneath him. Victor pressed his hips to hers, giving her a pointed look, "That's not helping."

She stilled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Katherine," Victor finally said, meeting her eyes. "If that's what you're worried about."

She looked unconvinced and he shrugged, putting an arm around her waist.

"Why not?"

"Because I like you willing, little kitten."

"Since when."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her, "When have I ever forced you?"

Kitty lifted her chin, "It's not always about sex."

"Learn to listen a little better and I won't have to lay a hand on you," Victor replied. Smirking as he closed his eyes and settled his head against the pillows, "But I can't say I don't enjoy disciplining you."

"You're-"

"Tired," he interrupted. "Go to sleep, Katherine. You can call me names in the morning."

Kitty huffed, rolling onto her side, his arm still slung around the slow curve of her waist. His breathing steadied after a few minutes, leaving Kitty wide awake, still furious with him and inexplicably horny.


	26. Chapter 26

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor awoke to his erection pressing comfortably into the cleft of Kitty's slim thighs. His arm around her waist, and one leg sprawled over hers, keeping her close. And inhibitor cuff or not, he was damn sure he could smell her arousal. Trailing his nose up the side of her neck, he felt her whole body stiffen.

"Morning, kitten."

Kitty grumbled in response, and immediately began to squirm out from beneath him. Victor easily adjusted his hold on her waist, pulling her flush against him. The gasp that passed between her lips when his erection nudged even further between her thighs was unmistakable.

"Victor-"

"How long have you been awake?" He asked quietly, mouth on the curve of her neck.

"Long enough."

"Long enough to get turned on."

His hand slipped from her hipbone to curve around her breast. Kitty cracked her head into his jaw, sending him backwards across the sheets. She was too busy struggling against his tie still firmly looped around her wrists to pay attention to the fury in his eyes. Victor moved to the foot of the bed, towering over her. Gripping her by the ankle he jerked her flat on her back, hands pinning both her legs to the sheets.

"Your chances of getting out of this bed in the next fucking year are going from slim to none, sweetheart."

"You can't keep me here," Kitty snapped. "Not like this!"

Victor looked her over, a slow smirk curling the corners of his mouth skyward. Before he could say anything Kitty made an attempt to jerk one of her legs free that ended in her foot connecting none too gently with his balls. Victor snarled in irritation, easily shoving her onto her stomach, arms twisted above her head. His hand came down across her backside hard enough to leave an instantaneous red mark.

"Victor-"

He repeated the motion twice more before Kitty cried out, "Please stop-"

Victor reached up, shredding the tie around her arms and dragging her across and off the mattress so he could look her dead in the eye.

"What happened to leaving me tied to the bed for eternity," Kitty demanded, hands braced against his chest.

"If I leave you there any longer I will fuck you," he growled. "And something tells me you're not interested."

"Last night you said you would never force me."

"I untied you, didn't I?"

"So you'll let me leave?" Kitty demanded.

Victor shook his head, hands still wrapped around her biceps, holding her flush to him.

"I can't stay here forever."

"You will," he replied. "At least until I get what I want from Stryker."

"You're a bastard for keeping this from Logan, and for keeping Stryker alive, and-"

Victor released her and Kitty toppled backwards onto the mattress.

"Enough," he growled, glaring down at her. Her hair was in a massive tangle down her back, her bare chest rising and falling with each angry intake of breath.

"Why?" She demanded softly. "Because I'm right?"

He prowled after her, moving onto the bed and planting his hands on either side of her hips, "Because mates don't talk back to their masters."

Kitty's eyes widened, "Masters?"

"You're _my _mate, little kitten. Not the other way around."

She was instantly furious, "My real mate won't treat me like a piece of fucking meat."

Victor snarled back, "_I'm_ your mate," the thought of her with another man making him see red.

"You're a monster," Kitty replied quietly. Victor growled deep in the back of his throat, incisors starting to show between his lips.

"Enough," he warned through gritted teeth. "Or I'll show you who you really belong to."

Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing, "Fucking me doesn't prove anything."

"The sound of you screaming my name might."

"It means you're a good lay."

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get a hold on his temper.

"You're pushing your luck, Katherine," he said quietly, a muscle in his jaw jumping under the strain of being clenched.

"Tying me to the bed, and telling me I'm not allowed to leave doesn't make me want to fuck you, any more than it makes me want to be with you!"

Victor shook his head, "You don't have a choice."

"Bullshit."

"Mates are mates, sweetheart."

Kitty spit in his face. He reached up, wiping the moisture from his cheek, his eyes flickering to pitch black.

"_That _was a fucking mistake, Katherine."

"No," she replied. "_Fucking_ you was the mistake."

His hand curled around the length of her throat, lifting her just slightly off the mattress.

"Watch your mouth, little girl."

Tears gathered in her eyes and Victor instantly released her throat.

"How could I belong to you," Kitty demanded quietly, her voice thick, tears starting to slide down each cheek. Victor stepped away from the bed, expression unreadable. "Why _you_?"

"Mates are-"

"Don't fucking say it again," she cut him off, holding up both hands. Her eyes drying, and her expression turning cool. Victor watched her closely, his hands curled to fists at his sides. The fury in his eyes slowly lessening.

"I may not be the man you expected, Katherine," he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But damn if I don't know you're the woman for me."

"I want a mate I can be proud of," Kitty said stiffly. "I want a mate that does the right thing," she continued. "I want a mate who acts like a _man_."

Kitty held her breath, waiting for the explosion of rage she was sure was coming. But instead Victor dropped to his knees onto the floor at the foot of the bed. He ducked his head, pressing his cheek to the flat of her stomach, arms circling her ribs. He stayed there, cushioned between her legs dangling off the edge of the mattress, holding her middle.

"Victor?" Kitty reached up, running her fingers through his short hair, dragging her nails lightly across the muscles in his upper back.

"You're tearing my guts out, woman."

Kitty remained perfectly silent for a minute or two, eyes on Victor pressed to her middle.

"I want you," she finally said.

His body tensed at her quiet admission.

"Even when you tie me to the bed, even when you put your hands on me. I want you at your darkest, because I've seen the other side of you. The best side of you. That's the man I want, Victor."

Victor straightened slowly, "You don't have a choice."

"I want to believe I do."

He shook his head slowly, "I told you before, I've lost you once already. It won't happen again."

Kitty's brow furrowed, "I need to feel like this is my decision too."

He opened his mouth to refuse her but stopped himself, nodding slowly and finally replying, "Fine."

She leaned back against the pillows piled at the head of the bed, looking at him carefully. Taking in his dark, predatory gaze, the nearly black stubble on his cheeks, the strength of his hands planted amongst the disrupted sheets. It was all hers, he was hers. She was terrified and confused and strangely pleased.

_Mates_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

He let her out of bed to take a shower, waiting impatiently downstairs. When she appeared in one of his t-shirts and a pair of fuzzy socks he couldn't suppress a groan.

"What's wrong?"

Victor backed her into the kitchen wall, hand on her bare thigh, "Are you trying to drive me fucking crazy?"

Kitty shook her head, damp curls leaving wet patches down the front of her borrowed shirt. Victor released her with a grunt, forcing himself into one of the chairs around the table, watching Kitty navigate the kitchen. After making herself a cup of coffee she sat down across from him.

"I want to go back to the Institute, and I want you to come with me."

Victor's mouth dropped open.

"You can tell Logan what you know, show him what you've collected from Stryker," Kitty waved a hand at the paperwork stacked across the tabletop.

"And then what?"

"We can all stop Stryker."

Victor rubbed a hand across his face, "What do I get out of all this."

"Me."

He looked at her closely, "You."

Kitty lifted her chin, "That's not enough?"

"Having or not having you isn't an option," he replied quietly. "I don't know what to say to make you understand-"

"The Professor and Logan won't let you anywhere near me if that's what I want."

Victor studied her, "You think they can stop me?"

"I know they can."

He didn't take his eyes off her, all the while weighing his options.

"So what," he said. "We go to the Institute, finish Stryker, and then?"

Kitty ran her finger around the lip of her coffee mug, expression uncertain, "I don't know."

"I do," Victor replied. "We'll come home."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, "Home?"

"Here."

"I can't stay here all the time, Victor. Not yet."

He gave a growl of disapproval.

"School starts soon, I'm supposed to help," Kitty explained. Her cheeks turned strawberry pink as she added, "And I'm not ready to live with a man full-time yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

Victor ran both hands through his hair trying to get a handle on his frustration, he wasn't accustomed to bargaining for what he wanted.

"All of this is dependent on one thing."

He looked up at her, "What?"

"You don't demand Stryker give you the adamantium injections."

Victor leaned back in his chair, "You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart."

"How do you know the injections won't wipe your memory, like Logan's."

"We haven't found anything that links the injections with Jimmy's memory loss," Victor reminded her.

"You'd still take that chance?" Kitty demanded, her tone surprisingly fierce.

Victor's brow lifted in surprise, "What are you worried about, little kitten."

"What if you forgot me?" She blurted out.

Victor shook his head, eyes on her face, "A feral never forgets his mate."

Kitty looked away first, the heat of his gaze making her whole body burn with awareness. Victor watched her tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Finally her eyes flicked up from the tabletop to meet his.

"I've told you what I want."

He nodded slowly, looking her over, liking the uncertainty in her eyes as he made her wait. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"We'll do it your way, Katherine."

Kitty's eyes widened, "You're serious?"

"We leave for the institute in the morning."

She shook her head, "I didn't expect you to agree."

"I want you, Katherine."

"But Stryker, and the injections-"

"You're not listening," Victor interrupted softly. "You're what I want. And if that means handing Stryker over to your Professor then, I'll do it."

Kitty looked unconvinced, "I'll believe it when I see it, Mr. Creed."

"Believe it, baby," Victor replied, with a grin he pointed a finger at her, "You're mine."

Kitty finished the remainder of her coffee on the back porch, legs tucked underneath her, a wooly blanket spread across her lap. She could hear Victor inside shuffling papers around in the kitchen. His almost immediate agreement to her terms was making her uneasy. Victor Creed was not a man who bargained or settled on anything.

It was nearly twilight when Kitty returned inside. Victor was in the living room, sitting in the large leather armchair near the fireplace. He looked predatory in the dim house.

"You were out there an awfully long time, kitten."

Kitty shrugged, draping the blanket over the nearest kitchen chair on her way to the sink.

"Did you figure it out?"

Kitty washed her coffee mug out in the sink, replying over her shoulder, "Figure what out?"

"What's in it for me."

She turned, wiping her hands dry and moving slowly into the living room, "No."

Victor looked at her, expression drawn.

"I don't have any tricks up my sleeve this time, Katherine."

"I told you," Kitty replied. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Whats got you so worried? That I may be taking advantage of you," Victor smirked slowly, "or that you're not enough of a prize?"

Her eyes narrowed, hands lifting to her hips. Victor extended a hand, "Come here."

"I don't feel like it," Kitty replied stiffly, expression warring between furious and nervous.

"I want to show you just how much of a prize you are, baby."

Her teeth sunk gently into her bottom lip, it became a conscious effort to continue looking pissed and not turned on. Victor's gaze drifted slowly down and back up her body.

Kitty finally let out a low laugh, her control firmly in place, and Victor's brow lifted in question, "What's funny?"

"That you think I'm going to fuck you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why wouldn't you."

"Until you've told Logan all you know, and the papers we stole are safely at the Institute, you're not getting anything from me."

Victor growled his frustration, his body tensing against the worn out leather of his favorite chair. Kitty replaced the wooly blanket over the back of the couch, retreating towards the stairs.

"And Victor," she added, her feet on the first step, her eyes on Victor. "I know _exactly_ how much of a prize I am."

With those parting words she disappeared up the steps, leaving Victor to drop his head into his hands, grumbling a string of curses.

Kitty was sound asleep when he finally joined her in bed. His temper no less riled he made a point of sliding her across the sheets and against his side. Her eyes blinked open, "What time is it?"

"Almost two."

She settled her head onto his shoulder and was instantly asleep, leaving Victor wide awake beneath her.

He woke her up before seven, waiting on the front porch as she showered and dressed. The walk through the woods to their parked cars was quiet. Victor loaded his stuffed duffel bag into the back of his truck while Kitty leaned her hip against the passenger side door. Her own car was parked only a few feet from his. She was juggling her overstuffed keyring from palm to palm, looped with thick braided ropes, and dangling baubles and charms, Victor couldn't make out a single key in the whole mess.

"Ready?" She asked when he finished settling his bag in the back of the truck. The files were tucked safely atop Kitty's backseat, the papers neatly organized for Logan and the Professor's viewing.

Victor straightened up, adjusting his shirt and looking down at Kitty. Before he could reply she pressed a hand to the front of his flannel and lifted onto the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss to his cheek. His groan of disappointment was audible when her lips missed his mouth by less than an inch. She pinned him with a slow smirk as she stepped away from him and turned in the direction of her car. With a growl of impatience Victor snagged her by the arm, whipping her back around and planting a bruising kiss to her lips.

"Now I'm ready," he said once he released her. Kitty glared at him and stomped off to her car, trying to ignore Victor's self satisfied smirk.

They reached the Institute by mid-afternoon. Victor wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable, the way Rogue had stared at him, or waiting for Xavier to finish reviewing the files he'd brought.

"What is she looking at?" He'd finally hissed into Kitty's ear.

"My mate," she replied tiredly.

"You told her?"

"I figure she's the only one who can keep Logan from killing you," Kitty shrugged. "The sooner she knew, the better."

She had left Victor in the sitting room just outside Xavier's office, imploring him to not cause any trouble. Victor sat in the straight backed chair she'd pointed him into for what felt like an eternity. When the office door opened he was out of his seat instantly.

"He's about done," Kitty said, standing in the open doorway. Victor followed her inside.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Logan's on a mission, he'll be back in the morning," Xavier replied, gesturing Victor into the chair across from his desk. Kitty perched easily on the corner of the desk.

"So?" Victor said, elbows on his knees in a gesture that was startling reminiscent of Logan. "Have you read through everything?"

"Almost," Xavier replied.

"And?"

"Frankly, I'm not surprised."

Kitty frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've never been able to access Logan's memories, there's always been something in the way," Xavier explained, eyes drifting over the paperwork strewn across his otherwise neat and orderly desk. "Memory loss makes perfect sense. I can't access what Logan himself doesn't know."

"How do you think he'll take all this?"

The slight smile that Xavier gave Victor told him all he needed to know.

"Regardless of how he's going to react, he has to know," Kitty said decidedly.

"I'll explain everything to him," Xavier replied.

"What about me?" Victor demanded, straightening in his seat.

"The Professor should do it," Kitty interjected.

"Now wait," Xavier said. "Victor has a point-"

"Logan's not going to want to hear it from him," she countered.

"I'm his brother," Victor snapped.

"Half-brother."

Victor glared at her, "Blood is blood, little kitten."

Xavier intervened before Kitty could say more, "I'd prefer if we did it together."

"Fine," Victor said.

"If things stay on schedule he'll be back by ten tomorrow."

Victor nodded, rising from his chair.

"In the meantime, Kitty will show you to your room."

Victor looked Kitty dead in the eye, "Is there anything else you want to tell, your Professor while we're all in here?"

Kitty's face went scarlet and Xavier frowned, "Kitty?"

"Out, Victor," she pointed at the heavy wood door.

"You can't keep chasing me out of every damn conversation that goes on around here," Victor said angrily.

"I mean it," Kitty said, pushing off the desk and glaring at him, her hands fisted at each hip.

"Kitty, what's going on?" Xavier asked, his tone suggesting he already had a very good idea.

Victor pointed at Kitty, "What she's going to tell you is, she's mine."

"Victor!"

"She's my mate," Victor continued, looking at Xavier from across the desk.

"Mate," Xavier repeated. He added slowly, "I've heard Logan refer to mates before, but never in regards to non-ferals."

"Feral or not doesn't mean anything," Victor shrugged. "I know what's mine."

"Kitty," Xavier asked. "This is what you want?"

"We have an agreement," Kitty said, face still scarlet, her expression furious.

"That doesn't answer my question," Xavier said quietly, his tone paternal.

"Yes," Kitty said firmly. "I made a decision, and then we made an agreement."

Xavier seemed pacified for the moment, though his frown didn't lessen even as Kitty and Victor left the room.

"You had to bring this-us-up?" Kitty demanded, slamming both hands into Victor's chest the moment the office door shut behind them. He fell back a step, glaring down at her.

"What were you planning on doing, keeping this a secret?"

"No!" She shook her head, "I wanted to tell him on my terms."

"This isn't about just you anymore, kitten."

She was furious, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Victor wasn't in any better shape, hands fisted at his sides, eyes bordering on pure black.

"You're not staying in my room."

"To hell I'm not."

"I told you," she reminded. "You're not getting any until this is over."

"Until what exactly is over?" Victor demanded, closing the space between them and backing her flat into the nearest wall.

"Once Logan knows about his past, and Stryker is-"

"We may not bring Stryker down for weeks, months even, woman," Victor interrupted in a furious growl. "I'm not waiting any longer than tomorrow morning to fuck you."

"It's not about just _you_ anymore," she mimicked. "I have a say too."

"Tell me you don't want me," Victor goaded, hand slipping to the apex of her thighs.

Kitty squirmed, "I can control myself, Victor."

"For how long?" He asked, mouth brushing the curve of her neck, just above the twin marks his teeth had left on her skin.

"Longer than you, and that's all that matters."

"Then sharing a room shouldn't be a problem."

Her eyes narrowed and Victor took a step back, inclining his head to the sprawling set of stairs to the second floor, "After you, sweetheart."

Kitty stomped off, leading him up the stairs and to her room, trying like hell to ignore Victor quietly whistling a mindless tune behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty made a point of staying in bed all morning, even when she heard Logan, Scott, and the rest of the team tromping through the hallway outside her door at little after nine thirty. As always, on time.

Victor had disappeared from her room somewhere between six and seven and she hadn't bothered to go looking for him. Assuming he was with the Professor.

Rogue let herself in after greeting Logan and sending him downstairs to see Xavier. Kitty set aside the book she'd been reading as Rogue climbed onto her bed. Lying on her side she propped her head up in her palm, her dark red hair snaking over her shoulder to pool against the sheets.

"Did he ask why the Professor wanted him?"

Rogue shook her head, "He assumed it was about the mission."

Kitty ran both hands through her hair, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Rogue finally asked. She wasn't accustomed to Kitty keeping secrets.

"Logan should be the one to tell you."

"It's that bad?"

"Worse."

"Tell me?"

Kitty took a breath, "Victor is Logan's half-brother."

Rogue's mouth popped open, her eyes widening, "You can't be serious?"

Kitty carefully explained Stryker, the adamanitum injections, Victor's stake in the whole business and their current agreement. When Kitty finally concluded Rogue let out a laugh, "So what you're telling me is this whole mess got you a boyfriend?"

Kitty slapped a hand to her forehead, "That's all you have to say?"

Rogue grinned, "I have plenty to say, but I thought we'd start there."

For the next few hours they stayed curled up in Kitty's unmade bed discussing all the information Kitty had revealed.

"Do you think they're still downstairs talking?" Kitty asked, glancing from the clock on her bedside table to Rogue.

"We could always check," Rogue said, pushing off the bed and holding out a hand to Kitty. Letting Rogue lead her quietly from the room and towards Xavier's office Kitty stopped short at the sight of Peter Rasputin sitting in the kitchen. He was out of his seat immediately, and Kitty's cheeks heated watching him struggle with shaking her hand or pulling her in for a hug.

When she finally stuck out her hand, hoping to make the decision for him, Peter clasped her extended wrist and pulled her squarely into his chest.

"It's good to see you," Kitty said against his shirtfront.

"It's been too long," Peter said, giving her a meaningful look. Kitty extracted herself from his embrace, practically knocking Rogue off her feet in her effort to back away from Peter. His gaze was still trained on her face, expression appraising. It was obvious he thought she'd spent his months of absence missing him, rather than using her little-black-dress on someone else.

Rogue's hand encircled her wrist, pulling her out of the kitchen, "Come on, Kitty."

"We'll catch up later," Peter called after them.

"You knew he was back?" Kitty hissed, fingers digging into Rogue's arm. "And you didn't tell me!"

"It slipped my mind," Rogue admitted as they rounded the corner to the small alcove just outside Xavier's office. The open office door caused them both to stop short. Rogue frowned, "Maybe they're already outside trying to kill one another."

Before Kitty could reply Logan's voice beckoned them inside. He was sitting at Xavier's desk, papers spread out before him. Victor and Xavier were sitting by the window.

Rogue immediately went to Logan's side, arms slipping around his neck. He planted a reassuring kiss to her lips. His gaze turned to Kitty, still standing somewhere in the doorway.

"Half-pint."

Kitty moved closer to the desk, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted-"

Logan held up a hand, "It's alright."

The tension in her shoulders instantly released, and she gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"Without you I may have never known about any of this."

Victor made a noise of irritation but said nothing.

"How do you feel?" Rogue demanded, taking his face between her hands and lifting his gaze to hers.

"I'm alright, darlin'."

She looked unconvinced and Logan shrugged, "I've been wondering about my past for a long time. Now I have one less thing to worry about."

"What about Stryker?" Kitty asked.

"That's something we'll discuss as a team," Xavier replied.

"Soon," Logan added. Looking up at Rogue, still hovering over him he raised an eyebrow, "From the way you're acting I guess you already know all there is to know."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't say all."

Logan shot Kitty a knowing look.

"Suppose it's alright," he said to Rogue, though still looking Kitty dead in the eye. "Considering you're my mate."

Kitty's cheeks went a little pink, her gaze tracking a slow line from the right end of Xavier's desk to the left.

"Don't torture her," Rogue scolded. Logan stood up, moving around the desk to stand close to Kitty.

"This is what you want?" he asked quietly, "_He's_ what you want?"

"What are you, her father?" Victor demanded.

Kitty shot him a glare before turning back to Logan to reply, "Yes."

"You've decided already?"

She nodded, reciting the same line she'd given Xavier the day before, "I made a decision and then we made an agreement."

"Victor Creed doesn't make agreements," Logan said cooly.

"I do when it concerns my mate," Victor snapped, standing up and prowling across the room. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, hands beginning to fist. Victor came to stand behind Kitty, glaring at Logan over her head.

"Enough," Kitty commanded, palms flat to either man's chest. "He's not forcing me."

"You're still wearing that cuff."

Kitty looked down at the silvery bracelet, and then up at Victor, "Not for long."

"She's right," Victor agreed. Logan didn't look appeased but managed to turn back to Xavier's desk and plant himself in his abandoned seat. Rogue slid into his lap in an effort to both distract and keep him in place. Kitty let her hand drop off Victor's chest, he immediately laced his fingers through hers. Logan watched the motion, the muscles in his jaw bunching.

"He's staying until we have a plan for Stryker," Kitty said. Looking pointedly at Logan as she added, "So please behave."

Logan grumbled under his breath and Victor tightened his grip on her hand, leading her out of the office.

"How did everything go?" Kitty demanded as he pulled her towards the staircase.

"Better than Xavier or I expected," Victor replied shortly.

"Why are you walking so fast," she said, practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Because I haven't had you in days," Victor said, looping an arm around her waist and lifting her into his chest. His opposite arm swooped down, catching her legs right under the knee to carry her bridal-style. "And I told you yesterday, this was as long as I'd wait."

"Will you take the cuff off me?"

He didn't say anything, just continued down the hall and into her room. Victor kicked the door shut behind them and settled her onto the unmade bed.

"Victor-"

He pressed a kiss to her lips, all the while reaching for his knapsack. The silvery tool was between his fingers in a matter of seconds and the cuff released. Kitty rubbed her fingers across her freed wrist, smiling and experimentally phasing first through her bed and then Victor.

"Katherine-"

Unphasing she pushed him flat to the bed, fingers on the buckle of his belt.

"Come here," he said, reaching to pull her into his chest.

But Kitty shook her head, undoing first his belt and then the zipper of his pants so she could slide her hand down between his thighs. Victor groaned softly when her hand connected with sensitive flesh. For the better part of the next hour Kitty showed him just how grateful she was to be free of the inhibitor cuff.


	29. Chapter 29

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Their first week at the Institute passed without incident. Logan made a point of spending most of his time in the Danger Room or locked up in Xavier's office, and Kitty learned to ignore the hushed conversations that ended abruptly whenever she entered a room. Classes resumed and the new recruits started destroying the backyard with an assortment of obstacle courses and target practice, as they did every fall.

Kitty assisted in a handful of courses, each one an opportunity for her older teammates to provide some sage words of wisdom. Either in reassurance of Victor's short attention span, or warning of his track record as a killing machine. She listened attentively, nodded and gave them each her most winsome smile.

Late friday afternoon Xavier and Logan called a meeting for ten o'clock that night.

"Does he always do that?" Victor demanded.

Kitty's eyes widened at him from across the room, "You heard him too?"

"Don't look so surprised," he grumbled, running both hands through his short hair. He was sitting at her desk, looking out of place amongst the school supplies and assortment of romance novels scattered across the desk top.

She moved across the room, running both palms over his shoulders and down the front of his flannel. Mouth close to his ear when she replied, "That's how the Professor has always called us to meetings."

Victor grumbled something along the lines of _fucking telepaths_ and Kitty nipped the lobe of his ear, "Play nice, Mr. Creed."

"I don't like people in my head."

"Think of it as a telepathic text-message."

"I don't text."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "An email?"

"Fine."

"What's gotten in to you?" She asked.

"I should be the one running this meeting."

Kitty shook her head, "Don't forget who's in charge around here."

"Besides you?"

"You know what I mean," she replied, rolling her eyes as reached over his shoulder for her computer and a history text book.

Victor patted the curve of her butt, "If I'm going to take orders from anybody, it might as well be you, baby."

"I've never seen you take orders from anybody, Victor."

He watched her move across the room, "I'm better at giving them."

"Regardless, I want you to behave tonight at the meeting."

"Behave?" He repeated, grinning wickedly. "You going to discipline me if I don't?"

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm serious."

"And I'm not?"

"Victor Creed, I mean it."

Victor, with herculean effort, managed to wipe the grin off his face to reply, "Alright, Katherine."

"Thank you."

"On one condition."

Kitty's expression remained wary, "What condition?"

"You'll discuss moving into the cabin with me."

"I told you-"

"All I said was discuss it," Victor interrupted.

Kitty released a long sigh, tracing her eyes over and over every line of Victor's body, still seated at her cluttered desk. He was becoming harder and harder to refuse.

"Fine, I'll discuss it."

Victor's expression was victorious as he amended, "_We'll_ discuss it."

By ten to ten most of the team had gathered in the conference room. Kitty's laptop was open and humming away in front of her, her fingers already flying across the keys. Victor was beside her, one arm slung loosely across the back of her chair, irregardless of Logan and Scott's stares. Xavier arrived with Jean just in time to start the meeting at exactly ten o'clock.

The combined efforts of Xavier and a surprised-to-be-included Victor introduced both Stryker and his experiments. Kitty took diligent notes, while Jean flashed photographs of Stryker, his facility, mutants gone missing and finally the paperwork Victor and Kitty had procured.

"So you're telling us that Logan has not just been there, but been _experimented_ on?" Scott demanded, rubbing his temples.

"Yes," Xavier replied. Jean handed out copies of Logan's history as per Stryker. The room fell into a lengthy silence as everyone read, and then reread the documents.

"And Victor and Logan are..."

Kurt's voice trailed off, his eyes bouncing between the two men.

"Yes," Victor and Logan replied in almost perfect unison. Kitty couldn't hold back a snort, which won her twin looks of thinly concealed fury.

"I've read enough," Scott said, mouth set in grim line. "When do we go after this bastard?"

Blueprints of the facility were shown, and plans of entry, attack and damage control were discussed by all.

"What about the mutants we find once we're inside?" Kitty asked.

"We'll bring supplies, medication, anything that we could use to start healing them," Jean offered.

"I think it's best to prepare for the worst," Xavier nodded. "We'll bring what we can and make every attempt to save who we can on site."

"The priority needs to be Stryker," Victor said. "That's the only way we'll get him."

"Victor's right," Logan begrudgingly nodded. "We go for Stryker first and damage control second."

Jean and Rogue voiced further concerns about saving the mutants inside but ultimately the Professor sided with Victor's initial prognosis.

"We need to decide which of the new recruits are coming with us," Kitty said. "I think less is more where this mission is concerned."

"The facility is heavily guarded," Scott said. "More bodies on the premises may work in our favor."

The minute details were further discussed by the team and documented by Kitty. Close to twelve o'clock Rogue made coffee for everyone, and finally around two a.m. Xavier opted to end the discussion for the time being.

As Kitty changed into her cottony pajamas the Professor's voice drifted through her mind.

_Tomorrow night, same time._

She couldn't help but crack a smile at Victor's response, barely audible through the bathroom door, "_Fucking_ telepaths."

Victor slept poorly, and disappeared to exercise early saturday morning. When Kitty finally rolled out of bed around nine she decided to tidy up her room in his absence. Balancing her worn out laundry basket on her hip she started pulling an assortment of her and Victor's clothes off her bedroom floor. Out of the back pocket of a pair of Victor's Levi's came a small, dark flash drive. Kitty abandoned the laundry basket on the bed and plugged the drive into her computer.

"Son of a bitch."

Flash drive in hand Kitty left the room, in search of Victor. She found him out back, watching new recruits making a mess of the lawn under Scott's supervision.

"Victor."

Turning at the sound of her voice, he was halfway through a smile when he caught sight of the expression on her face. Kitty lifted the flash drive into view and the smile completely disappeared.

"What is this?"

Victor reached up, hand closing over both the flash drive and her smaller fist.

"You didn't think I'd hand everything over without making copies first?"

"Why do you need copies?"

"In case your Professor decides to cut me out of this whole mission."

"Why would he do that?" Kitty demanded.

"He's not my biggest fan, sweetheart."

She made a face, "Regardless, we had an agreement."

Victor shook his head, "I'm not breaking it."

"What would you need these files for anyway?" She demanded.

When he didn't reply right away she let out a noise of exasperation, "You made copies so that you have a fallback plan, didn't you."

Victor opened his mouth but Kitty cut him off, continuing, "If I send you packing, if the Professor or Logan decide your time here is up, you'll still have all the information you need to get your injections from Stryker."

"Katherine-"

"Don't fucking deny it," Kitty snapped. His hand tightened around her fist but she phased through his grip. Victor let out a growl of protest, his opposite hand shooting out to catch her just above the elbow, drawing her flush against him. She had to tip her head back to meet his gaze.

"Those files were mine first-"

"They were Stryker's and then yours."

Victor's eyes narrowed, "You know what I mean."

Kitty's expression remained mutinous.

"There's nothing wrong with me keeping copies for myself."

"You're not holding up your end of the agreement."

"Bullshit," Victor snapped. "Having copies doesn't mean I'm going to do a damn thing with them."

"I don't trust you."

His grip tightened on her arm, "What did you say?"

"I said, I don't trust you," Kitty repeated. "You've wanted these injections for a long time, went as far as breaking into government facilities and kidnapping me to get the necessary paperwork on Stryker. You gave up too easily."

Victor gave her a pointed look, his voice softening, "Maybe I just found something I wanted more."

"Prove it."

When he bent to kiss her Kitty turned her cheek. Victor growled, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Phasing out of his grip just as his free hand was closing over her ass, Kitty hitched both hands to her hips.

"You can't treat me like your mate while you've got a foolproof back-up plan ready and waiting in the wings if we don't work out."

"Katherine," he ground out, jaw clenched, expression quickly darkening. "We discussed this."

"I know," she nodded. "But we also discussed what happens if I don't want you around anymore."

Victor ran a hand through his hair, if he'd learned one thing in the past week it was how serious Kitty's prior threat had been.

_The Professor and Logan won't let you anywhere near me if that's what I want._

"What are you trying to say?" He finally demanded, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're going to have to convince me."

"_Convince_ you?"

Kitty couldn't help the impish smirk that tipped the corners of her mouth, "Show me what it means to be Victor Creed's mate."

Victor's expression was starting to border on homicidal.

"I'll fucking show you what it means-"

He reached for her but Kitty phased, leaving him grasping at air.

"You've broken my trust," Kitty said calmly. Lifting her hand she measured a thin chunk of space between her thumb and pointer finger, "You're about this close to getting yourself kicked out of here."

"Jesus Christ, woman."

"And this," she lifted the flash drive and tossing it into his chest. "Isn't helping your case."

"You're playing games with the wrong man, kitten," Victor warned as she disappeared into the house.

"And you've pissed off the wrong woman, Mr. Creed."

She left Victor on the porch, eyes on the flash drive in his palm.


	30. Chapter 30

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It took Kitty less than ten minutes to have a date planned for later that night, and no more than twelve for Rogue to start lecturing her about pushing Victor too far.

"You're sure this is a good idea?"

Kitty shrugged, trying to sidestep Rogue on the way to her bedroom.

"That's not an answer," Rogue said, hands on her hips.

"Rogue-"

"You really think Victor's going to allow this?"

Kitty squared her shoulders, "He doesn't have a say."

"Since when."

"Since I found a flash-drive of all Stryker's files in the pocket of his jeans this morning."

Rogue frowned, "What's he going to do with all that?"

"He's still after the adamantium injections."

"He told you?"

"I guessed."

"Or you assumed?"

Kitty made a noise of frustration and phased straight through Rogue.

"Well?" Rogue demanded, close behind her.

"A little bit of both, I guess," Kitty finally replied.

"And that makes tonight a good idea?"

When Kitty didn't answer Rogue sighed, "Be smart, Kitty."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kitty said shortly.

"Fine," Rogue said, still trailing behind her. "What are you going to wear?"

Kitty spent the remainder of the day avoiding Victor, and dodging Rogue's endless stream of questions. Peter promised to meet her downstairs at eight, suggesting drinks and dinner downtown. Rogue spent an hour taming Kitty's mass of curls, and applying her makeup. Kitty sat patiently, allowing Rogue to play dress-up with her, enjoying the silence. The purply dress Rogue picked out for her had a sweetheart neckline and dangerously short skirt.

"Stop pulling on it."

Kitty frowned, "It's only our first date, I don't want to flash him."

Rogue slapped her hands away from the hem of the dress and turned her attention back to perfecting the wings of Kitty's eyeliner.

At a quarter to eight Victor stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Kitty met Victor's eyes in the mirror, adjusting her necklace around her throat, "Out."

"Out," he repeated. Kitty didn't bother replying, instead uncapped her cherry lipstick and passed it across both lips. "Who're you going out with?"

"Peter."

Victor's eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to stalk closer. Kitty turned to face him, fluffing her curls and running a hand down the stomach of her little periwinkle dress, "How do I look?"

"You're not going anywhere tonight."

She sidestepped him, plucking strappy wedges from the foot of her bed and sliding them onto her feet.

"I'll be home later. I wouldn't wait up."

Kitty pulled her bedroom door open only to have Victor slam it shut, hand flat against the wood just above her left shoulder. She turned around, shoulder blades skimming the door, head tilted back to look Victor in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll rip his fucking throat out if you try to leave this house with him."

Kitty gave him a slow smile, reaching up and running then phasing her finger tips across his scruffy jawline, "Not if I can help it."

"I figured you'd say that."

His hand clamped around her wrist, her fingers instantly tangible.

"You bastard."

She tried to jerk her newly cuffed wrist out of his grasp but Victor only held on tighter.

"I agreed to take the cuff off because I thought you finally understood who you belonged to."

Kitty's eyes flicked to the clock on her bedside table and then back to Victor, "I'm going to be late."

"You don't think this conversation is more important?" Victor demanded, his voice frighteningly quiet.

"Peter is probably waiting-"

He growled, crushing her to his chest, "Fucking _forget_ Peter."

His mouth was on hers, tongue parting her lips. He ran a hand down her spine to the curve of her ass, tightening his grip enough to make her gasp. When he released her Kitty ran a hand self consciously through her tumbled hair, willing her cheeks to stop flushing apple red.

"I saved those files because they belonged to me first, Katherine."

Kitty looked up, doubt written across her face.

"Not because I'm still thinking about those injections, or because I want a back-up plan," Victor continued, one hand still braced on the door behind her. "There is no back-up plan after you, baby."

"But you-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "You're my mate. There's not a damn thing more important than that."

"And if you can't have me?"

Victor shook his head slowly, "That's just not an option, Katherine."

Kitty looked up at him, silent, chewing her bottom lip. A low knock on the other side of the door sounded.

"Kitty?"

It was Rogue. Victor opened the door enough for Kitty to peek her head out.

"It's after eight."

"Is Peter waiting?"

The sound of his name brought a growl to Victor's lips.

Kitty shot him a warning look over her shoulder, "Relax."

"I'll tell him you're sick."

"Fine."

Rogue gave her a knowing smile and Kitty rolled her eyes, "You were right, happy?"

She pressed a sisterly kiss to Kitty's cheek and disappeared down the hallway.

"Right about what?" Victor demanded, shutting the door and turning Kitty around to face him.

"About tonight, you, everything," Kitty shrugged. Victor looked her over, from her exposed shoulders and the swell of her breasts, to the neatly defined muscles in her slim legs. "She told me not to push my luck with you and Peter."

"I'm getting a little tired of hearing you say his name," Victor said quietly.

Kitty slid her hand up the front of Victor's t-shirt, meeting his gaze, "What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll forget about the flash-drive."

She frowned, "Where is it."

Victor pulled it from the depths of his front pocket, dropping it to the carpet he crushed it underneath his boot, "Happy?"

Kitty's gaze lifted from the ground between them back to his face, nodding as she replied, "Yes."

"I want you to tell me you believe me," Victor continued. "That when I say I don't want the injections, you know I'm telling the truth."

She chewed her bottom lip, searching his face. A minute ticked by, Victor felt himself starting to sweat.

"I believe you."

"Now tell me what you _want_, little kitten."

"Want?" Kitty repeated with a frown. Victor shifted a little closer, his hand tracking a suggestive path from her hip bone to her bare thigh. Her expression softened a little, hand tightening in the fabric of his t-shirt as she leaned back to look up at him.

"Come on," he goaded, mouth dipping close to her ear. "Tell me."

"It'll be easier to show you," Kitty replied, leading him down onto his knees with the hand still securely wrapped up in the front of his t-shirt. She slid one leg suggestively over his shoulder, leaving the apex of her thighs almost uncovered. Victor encircled her ankles with each hand, running his palms up her smooth skin. His mouth on her inner thigh coaxed a quiet moan from between her lips.

"You're never going to so much as think about Peter Rasputin again after tonight, baby."

Kitty braced her hands against his shoulders, murmuring his name.

"That's right," Victor said, mouth on the front of her lacy underwear. "Keep saying my name, kitten."

After thirty minutes of keeping her pressed flat to the door Victor finally lifted his head, meeting her gaze. Her pupils were huge, her cheeks dewy.

"Enough, Victor," she pleaded, squirming against his hold on her legs.

"Already?" He smirked, tongue lapping at her exposed skin. Kitty moaned, knees starting to buckle against the sensation. Victor stood up, catching Kitty around the hips and lifting her up and over his shoulder. When he reached the bed he deposited her across the sheets, ridding her of her dress. Kitty reached up, helping him out of his shirt and pants.

He stood at the foot of the bed, looking her over.

"Victor," she held up a hand, trying to draw him into bed with her. Victor ran his hands up her legs, pressing a slow trail of kisses up her middle. Kitty arched beneath him, legs twining around his hips to sink him inside her. He propped himself up on one elbow, holding her gaze as he maneuvered himself between her thighs.

Kitty threw back her head, curls making a dark crown across her pillows at the feel of him. Victor started a slow rhythm, too slow for Kitty's liking. She dug her nails into the small of his back, trying to draw him deeper, urge him to move quicker. But he continued, still propped up above her, eyes on her face.

"Victor-"

"You keep saying that."

She groaned, nails still biting into his skin, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Absolutely, baby."

He jerked his hips, burying himself deep inside her. Kitty arched beneath him, thighs tightening around his hips holding him in place. Victor slipped a hand between the sheets and Kitty's back, arching her hips so he could sink even deeper. He took her low moan for encouragement, and immediately began pumping into her. He stifled Kitty's cry with a kiss, biting her bottom lip. The feel of Kitty's orgasm rippling around him was his undoing. He came instantly, burying his face in her hair and locking his arms around her.

It was only when Kitty's muffled complaint of being crushed floated up from beneath him did he roll out and off of her. She stretched beside him, arms above her head, making a small noise of contentment. Victor ran a hand up her body to cradle her cheek. Kitty smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips, "That was nice."

"_Nice_?" Victor repeated against her mouth.

"Nice," Kitty confirmed cheekily. He could hear the small smirk in her voice and immediately gave her butt a short slap. Kitty nipped his bottom lip in return. Victor scooped her up and Kitty arranged herself comfortably on his chest.

After a little while Victor asked, "You weren't really going to let that idiot take you out tonight, were you?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me."

"Then why did you agree to go out-"

"I'm a prize."

Victor lifted her off his shoulder so he could look her in the eye, "I know you are, Katherine."

"I wanted to make sure," Kitty replied firmly.

"Baby," Victor said quietly, hands bracketing her waist. "It's not what other men think of you that makes you a prize."

"I wanted you to feel as disposable as I felt," she blurted out, cheeks heating under his frowning stare.

"Disposable," he repeated.

"When I found that flash-drive I assumed the worst," Kitty replied with a little shrug. "I assumed you still wanted the injections, and would have given me up to have them."

"You assumed wrong."

"I'm sorry."

Victor nodded, letting her drop back onto his chest. Running his hand up and down the length of her spine, he asked quietly, "How long is it going to take for you to trust me, Katherine."

Kitty stiffened against him, slowly lifting herself off of him to meet his gaze.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "You're not a man I grew up trusting."

"You didn't know me as a _man_," Victor said. "Just a monster."

Kitty tilted her head to one side, curls slipping over her shoulder, "I trust you with my life."

Victor looked her over, nodding slowly, "That's a start."

Kitty settled back onto his chest before he could question her further, knowing he wouldn't like hearing how uncertainly she placed her trust in his hands.


	31. Chapter 31

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty's last teaching responsibility of the day ended at four. She'd be hard pressed to say she hadn't been counting the minutes until then for the better part of the last three hours. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, having spent most of the night pinned to the mattress beneath Victor. Her muscles were sore from all the attention and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, and her thoughts on Oro's lesson plan. Grateful it wasn't her day to teach a lesson or even contribute past showing up and taking notes, Kitty sat at the back of the room one eye trained on the slow moving hands of the clock.

When Oro did finally release class Kitty was the first one out of the room. Padding up the stairs and to her room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Victor Creed and a bushel of very pink roses.

"What're you doing?"

Victor let out a laugh, "That's how you greet a man with flowers?"

Kitty dropped her bag and books to the floor, pushing curls behind her ears. Her cheeks were quickly turning the same color as Victor's roses.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted, fingers brushing one velvety pink petal. "They're beautiful."

"They're for you."

She shot him a cheeky smile, "And here I thought you'd bought them for your other girlfriend."

Victor grunted, "Very funny."

"What's the occasion?" Kitty asked, taking the delicately wrapped flowers from his hands.

"Two months."

She chewed the corner of her lip, eyes trained on the flowers in her hand, "Two months?"

"Our two months."

"You mean, an anniversary?"

"_Our_ anniversary," Victor corrected quietly, tipping her chin back and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You celebrate anniversaries?" Kitty asked, brow arched.

"Some."

She rocked onto her tippy-toes to press a kiss to his lips, "They're beautiful."

"You said that already."

Kitty rolled her eyes and moved towards her desk. Depositing the flowers she carefully sliced through the wrapping and proceeded to clip each stem. Victor was perfectly silent, watching her meticulously prep each flower to fit neatly in a vase.

She looked up, meeting his gaze and frowning at the look in his eyes, "What is it?"

"I want you to sit the Stryker mission out."

Kitty frowned, setting the flowers and scissors aside.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Stryker or his facility."

"You were happy enough to kidnap and drag me there less than a month ago, Victor. What's different now?" She asked, trying to keep the frustration from her voice.

"My priorities."

"Fuck _your_ priorities," Kitty snapped, any attempt at civility gone. "This mission isn't about you. It's about Stryker and his experiments, and what he's done to Logan."

Victor's eyes narrowed slightly, "You're angry with me."

"You're damn right I'm angry, you can't forbid me to go on a mission just because you're-"

"No," Victor interrupted. "I mean you're angry that I brought you to Stryker's facility in the first place."

Kitty stilled, "What are you talking about?"

"You think if I cared I wouldn't have dragged you there in the first place."

"That's not what this is about."

Victor narrowed his eyes, "Really."

"It's not," Kitty replied shortly, trying like hell to ignore how close he was to the truth. She was mad as hell that he'd risked her, all the while knowing she was his mate. But fuck if she'd let him see that weakness now.

Victor's voice softened ever so slightly, "You know I wouldn't have let Stryker- or anyone- hurt you."

"That's not what we're discussing, Creed," Kitty snapped. Hitching both hands to her hips she demanded, "I want to know what's different about _this_ mission."

Victor made a conscious effort to let the conversation he wanted to have go, as Kitty continued, "Just because you were selfish enough to drag me into this doesn't mean-"

"Katherine," Victor growled, eyes narrowed. "You're starting to push your luck."

"Why? Because I'm right?" Kitty demanded. "You wanted those injections, and you were willing to risk anything- yourself, me- to get them."

"Well I'm not willing to give Stryker _another_ goddamn chance at you," Victor snapped. "I've exposed you once already, I won't do it again."

"It's not up to you."

"I'll tie your ass to this goddamn bed and lock you in here until this mission is done if that's what it takes, Katherine."

Kitty made a noise of contempt, "Not that again."

"Yes that again," Victor said, closing the distance between them in three swift strides. "I won't risk you."

She looked up at him, "I'm as much of an asset to this team as everyone else. Keeping me out of this risks everyone."

"Don't flatter yourself," Victor snapped.

"Fuck you," Kitty seethed.

"Besides, I don't give a damn about any other mutant here, sweetheart. If risking, or losing every other person on this team is the price of keeping you safe, I'll do it."

Kitty tried to take a step back but was brought up short by her desk. Victor's arm shot out, looping around her waist and drawing her flush to him.

"You can be as angry with me as you want, but I plan on doing everything in my power to keep you out of this."

"It's too late for that," Kitty shook her head. "If you wanted me out you shouldn't have taken me there in the first place."

"If Logan is your only motivation to stay-"

"So what if he is?" She demanded. Fury and something close to jealousy reared up in Victor's expression. "He's my friend, he's like family to me. I've known him since I was thirteen, Victor. I couldn't walk away from this if I wanted to."

"And what I want?"

"I already told you, what you want doesn't matter. Not when it comes to Stryker."

Victor's expression remained furious. Kitty wiggled out of his half embrace, glaring up at him as she stormed towards the door.

"You're not my father, my boss or my fucking conscious."

"No, baby. I'm your _mate_."

Kitty pointedly ignored him, "Which means you don't call the shots around here, I do."

Victor was seething, hands clenched to fists watching her swing her bedroom door wide open and point a finger into the empty hallway, "I want you out."

"You're kicking me out?" He demanded softly. His voice deceptively calm.

"It's my room, you're in my house. I want you out."

Victor looked ready to argue but instead stalked across the room and out the door, muttering as he brushed past her, "I'll be downstairs when you decide you're ready to be fucking reasonable."

As she moved to shut the door behind him Victor's hand shot out, palm flat to the wood.

"You told me last night you trusted me with your life."

Kitty met his gaze, too furious to do more than glare up at him.

"Then why aren't you letting me do what I think is best for you?" Victor demanded softly.

"I trust you to protect me, but not to make my decisions for me."

"What's the fucking difference?" He growled.

Too angry to allow him any small victories Kitty jerked her head in the direction of the hallway, "Just go, Victor."

Slamming the door behind him Kitty punched a neat hole through her bedroom wall before turning her attention to her school work.

Victor spent most of the evening outside, fuming and eventually picking up snatches of unfamiliar scents on the back porch of the institute.

"You smell it too?" Logan's voice drifted through the slightly parted glass doors at his back. It was close to ten o'clock, the sky was navy and cloudless.

"I smell _something_."

"Started this afternoon," Logan continued. He stepped onto the porch, unlit cigar between his lips. "Can't seem to figure out where it's coming from."

"Smells like trouble."

Logan grunted in both response and agreement. The end of his cigar sizzled and smoked as he lit it.

"Did you warn Xavier?" Victor asked, elbows on the porch railing, eyes scanning over and over the line of trees that tracked the edge of the property line. Logan made a noise of contempt. Victor swallowed a smirk and replied amicably, "Wasn't suggesting you were incompetent."

"Just stupid."

"Something like that."

"You listen to me, bub-"

Logan's fist curled around the front of Victor's shirt, silvery claws peeking through his knuckles. Before Logan could finish his threat the sound of shattering glass echoed through the otherwise quiet mansion behind them. Almost instantly accompanied by the whirring of the mansion's alarm system. Victor and Logan's gaze connected, without another word they tore into the house.

Upstairs Kitty was dozing off at her desk, text books and half finished lesson plans spread out in front of her. The sound of glass breaking somewhere close by startled her awake, and the alarm that followed brought her instantly to her feet. She moved to investigate, pulling open her bedroom door just in time to watch an impressively tall, heavily armed mercenary drop an unconscious Rogue to the carpeted floor. Her lip was busted and a bruise was starting to form around her temple. The man was dressed in all black from head to toe, guns strapped to his waist and back.

"Hey asshole."

Kitty dropped into a fighting stance, arms raised, eyes on Rogue's attacker. Heavy footsteps down the hallway alerted her that back-up was on the way. Though it didn't take her long to discover the back-up wasn't what she was expecting. Four more dark clad men marched from the depths of the hallway to stand behind the man standing over Rogue's fallen form. The new arrivals were heavily armed but unmasked.

"How did you get in here?" Kitty demanded.

"Katherine Pryde."

The masked man looked her over, critical dark eyes assessing her from head to toe, lingering momentarily on the inhibitor cuff still around her right wrist. Kitty straightened, understanding with swift clarity they were here for her.

"Who wants to know," she demanded.

"I see Creed hasn't relieved you of his inhibitor cuff."

Kitty didn't reply, keeping her eyes on the five men in front of her. Scott's bedroom door flew open, him and Jean poured out, sending two men crashing into the far wall. The two remaining men grappled for their weapons, leaving Kitty to handle the leader. Rogue groaned from her position on the carpet, eyes fluttering open briefly and then shut.

The leader hadn't taken his attention off Kitty, she could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued, "He's made my job that much easier, Katherine."

He lunged for her and Kitty barely dodged, landing a blow to his ribs before rolling out of reach. The hallway erupted into further commotion as another pod of men appeared, weapons raised. Jean deflected the bullets while Scott dealt a near fatal blow to the closest mercenary.

Kitty could hear the sounds of Logan and Victor tearing up the staircase at the end of the hall.

Logan's growled curse at the sight of Rogue echoed down the hallway, as did Victor's demand to know where Kitty was. Kitty managed to hold the man off long enough for Victor to enter the room, claws extended, fangs glittering under her bedroom lights.

"Victor Creed."

The masked man straightened, finally taking his eyes off Kitty.

Victor growled low, "Maverick."

Kitty frowned, "You know this guy?"

"We worked together," the masked man replied. Obviously taking great pleasure in having what he assessed was the upper hand on Victor Creed and his mate.

"Victor-"

"I want you to get out of here," Victor growled at Kitty, never taking his eyes off Maverick. "_Now_."

"I don't think so," Kitty said, lifting her fists.

"Katherine-"

Maverick lunged for Kitty and Victor lunged for Maverick's throat. Victor's claws tore through the front of the other man's chest, drawing blood. Maverick dealt Victor three bone crushing kicks to his middle, sending him back barely a step.

"All you're doing is pissing me off," Victor warned, eyes black with fury. Kitty watched as they went at it again, wracking her brain to determine what connection the two could have. Victor tossed Maverick across the room, sending him sprawling into the far wall.

"Get moving," Victor growled, taking Kitty's arm and giving her a push towards the door.

"Not without you."

"She's not going anywhere, Victor."

Both Kitty and Victor turned in time to see Maverick drawing one of his many guns, and aiming it straight at Victor's chest. Victor immediately shoved Kitty aside, the bullet catching him square in the ribs. Not wasting a second Maverick vaulted across the room and knocked Victor back into the hallway.

Kitty threw herself towards her bedroom doorway after Victor's tumbling form but was brought up short by a strong arm around her middle. Slamming the door shut with his booted foot, Maverick carted her across the room to the far windows. Victor's roar echoed through the house, Kitty screamed his name as she tried to escape Maverick's hold on her.

"Best not to struggle," he said, tightening his grip and raising his free hand in signal. Instantly Kitty could hear the sound of a helicopter whirring closer and closer. Maverick pushed open the window and moved himself onto the ledge, taking Kitty with him. He carefully positioned her in front of him, one arm still hugging her waist, leaving her no room to escape back through the window and into her room. A rope was quickly dropped from the awaiting helicopter and Maverick reached for it with both hands.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Kitty spat in his face.

"If you don't, you'll fall," he replied calmly. "And I won't stop you."

She looked down, the fall would almost certainly kill her.

"Where are you taking me?"

He took another step forward, forcing her nearly entirely off the ledge. Kitty reached up, tightening her arms around his neck, understanding she didn't have much of a choice.

"Good girl."

He pushed off the ledge and the helicopter moved away from the institute.

"This is about Styker, isn't it?" Kitty shouted, trying to be heard over the sounds of the helicopter above them.

"You stole from the wrong man, little girl."

Kitty shook her head, Victor's roar still echoing in her head, knowing it was Stryker who had made a grave mistake.


	32. Chapter 32

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Maverick easily hoisted himself and Kitty up and into the helicopter's belly. Kitty lifted herself onto her hands and knees, looking up at the other men occupying the helicopter. Even the pilot looked dangerous. Maverick sat up beside her, ridding himself of his mask.

"Lets head back."

One of the men hesitated before alerting the pilot, "What about the others?"

"Tell them to get out, we'll meet them back at base."

Kitty was studying Maverick's freshly revealed face as he barked out orders. He had close cropped sandy-colored hair and a thin scar that snaked from the corner of his right eye to his jawline. He looked mean and dangerous and all she could hope was that Victor was in the process of recovering so he could safely recover her.

"Get her tied up."

Kitty head-butted the closest man square in the balls when he moved to pick her up off the floor.

"Jesus," Maverick muttered. "Do I have to do everything myself."

Snaking a hand through her hair he yanked Kitty onto her feet and towards the back of the spacious helicopter. Pulling plastic restraints from the depths of his cargo pants pocket Maverick swiftly captured Kitty's wrists, pinning them to the small of her back.

"You're going to sit right here," he instructed, encasing her wrists in the constraints and tightening them until Kitty cried out. "Don't say a word, and don't cause any trouble."

"Or what?" Kitty demanded, glaring up at him mutinously as he pushed her onto the cold floor. Maverick bent down, curling a hand around her throat. He tightened his grip until she choked.

"If you make things harder than they have to be, you'll live to regret it," he said simply. "I promise."

Kitty jerked away, eyes trained on the window. Maverick left her alone, moving towards the front of the helicopter to give the pilot instructions.

The helicopter brought them to a wooded area maybe a half an hour from the institute. Upon landing Maverick personally escorted Kitty to the black SUV waiting for them.

"Stay with her," he instructed two of the men as he shoved her roughly into the back seat. Righting herself Kitty assessed the two men, taking an inventory of the assortment of weapons they had strapped to their person. Once Maverick was out of earshot she made her move.

She lashed out, knocking one man out of the car completely, his head cracking against the doorframe on his way down. The other man clamped a warning hand onto her arm just as she lifted a foot to rocket into his chest. The force of her kick knocked both of them out the opposite door and into the dirt. Head-butting him directly in the throat when he tried to wrangle her back into her seat Kitty took off running.

She'd managed to snag the second man's knife from his belt in her escape. Working it out of its sheath she sliced the plastic restraints around her wrists. Kitty chanced a single look back, giving Maverick just enough time to position himself directly into her path. Before she even knew what she'd crashed into he had her in a vice-like grip.

"What did I tell you, Katherine."

She struggled, kicking his shins and eventually sinking her teeth into his upper arm. He released her, backhanding her into the dirt.

"You didn't answer me," he bent down, pinning her flat to the ground with a single hand to the column of her throat. "What did I tell you."

"To behave," Kitty ground out, glaring up at him despite her throbbing cheek. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"And what did you do?"

Kitty snorted, "Basically told you to fuck off."

"Mistake," Maverick said simply. "_Big_ mistake."

With expertly applied pressure to the back of her neck he knocked her instantly unconscious. Lifting her off the ground he swung her over his shoulder and carried her back to the SUV. Depositing her non too gently into the back seat he glared at the two men he'd left in charge, "Lets go."

Kitty awoke with a splitting headache and a throbbing cheek. Groaning she rolled onto her side and sat up, palm to her forehead. She looked around, the room was no bigger than a jail cell, with no windows, just a dirty cot and a single door. The cot was stuffed with straw and newspaper and stained colors Kitty didn't want to inquire about.

Rolling onto her feet she stretched, trying to work out the kinks in her sore muscles. Movement outside the door quickly stole her attention. Kitty dropped back onto the cot, closing her eyes and holding her breath. The cell door swung open to the sound of booted feet against the cement floor.

"I know you're awake."

Kitty didn't move a muscle, keeping her breathing as steady and shallow as possible as Maverick moved closer.

"Either get up, or I'll get you up myself."

"Fuck off."

"You can't tell me Creed puts up with your mouth," Maverick shook his head. Kitty opened her eyes to glare up at him. Maverick added with a smirk, "Not the Victor Creed I knew."

Kitty was silent for a moment, until understanding dawned, "Stryker."

Maverick frowned, "What about him."

"That's how you know Victor. You worked together under Stryker."

He didn't respond, his expression calculating. Kitty sat up putting her back to the cement wall, forearms resting on her upturned knees. Maverick shook his head, "You're not doing yourself any favors."

"Victor's coming for me," she replied confidently. "I'm not worried."

"Do you have any idea what Stryker does to mutants in this facility."

She nodded, "I've seen the paperwork."

"Get up."

Kitty stood up slowly, eyes never leaving Maverick, "Are you taking me to Stryker?"

He closed a hand around her upper arm, leading her from the room and down the long dim hallway. Kitty had to jog to keep up with his long strides. After a series of twists and turns they entered into a high-ceilinged room, assorted lab tables and medical equipment was scattered across the floor. At the head of the room was an open operating theatre.

Maverick lead Kitty across the floor towards a crowd of lab coats hovering over one of the tables.

"What's going on," Kitty demanded, starting to fight his hold on her arm. She could hear the sounds of someone, decidedly female, quietly begging to be released coming from the tabletop. "What are they doing to her?"

The mutants bare legs came into view, strapped tightly to the table. Maverick ignored Kitty's questions, continuing to drag her closer. The woman's head had been shaved, a web of sensors and needles stuck into her neck, arms and chest. Kitty's stomach seized up against the bones of her ribcage at the sight of the woman's sliced open sternum. The doctor's were hovering, gloves bloodied and instruments still in hand, all peering into her opened body and discussing their findings amongst themselves. On a sheet covered table nearby lay twin iridescent wings, blood splatter marring their otherwise glass-like perfection.

From the operating theatre Kitty heard a man's voice, commanding Maverick to join him. Kitty jammed her elbow into his ribs, in a last ditch effort to make an escape. Skidding across the meticulously clean floors she made it halfway across the room before Maverick toppled her to the ground. Her shoulder connected with the floor and Maverick landed squarely on top of her, pinning her before she could make another attempt to wiggle away.

"Enough," he ground out. Kitty didn't move a muscle, in too much pain to do more than glare at him. He lifted himself onto his feet, drawing her with him. One of the lab coats had turned to watch the commotion, he smiled cruelly as Maverick dragged Kitty towards the operating theatre entrance.

"Mutant?"

Maverick nodded shortly.

"Looking forward to it."

Kitty aimed a kick for his groin but Maverick jerked her away before she could land the blow. The doctor laughed, cupping her face in one gloved hand, leaving smudges of blood on each of her cheeks. He held her face hard enough to bruise as he said, "Tell Stryker I want this one next."

Maverick nodded again and then continued walking, practically carrying Kitty with him.

Stryker was waiting upstairs, wearing a wrinkled button-down and a frown. Kitty looked him over, his salt and pepper hair and softening middle were far from what she had expected.

"Katherine Pryde."

"Stryker."

Stryker assessed her briefly and then turned back to his paperwork, "She's the first of her kind."

Maverick kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Intangibility."

Kitty watched Stryker flip through files and stacks of paper. Eventually he continued, "The experimentation will be trial and error, I'm sure. The doctor's have never seen anything like you, Ms. Pryde."

"Nobody is going to lay a goddamn hand on me," Kitty snapped.

Maverick's grip tightened, "Be quiet."

Stryker looked up at her, removing his glasses and wiping them on the front of his shirt. A strangled scream echoed up from the downstairs operating room.

"Lock her up until Doctor Windsor's finished downstairs, it shouldn't be more than an hour or two," Stryker instructed. Inclining his head towards the lower floor he added, "This one isn't going to last much longer."

Maverick nodded in affirmation and herded Kitty towards the stairway.

"Victor's coming for me," Kitty announced, eyes on Stryker, expression confident.

"I'm counting on it," Stryker replied, a smile touching the corner of his mouth. "Logan too, I'm sure."

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "More than that, the Professor will make sure of it."

Styrker nodded, "Like I said, Ms. Pryde. I'm counting on it."

Maverick dragged her out before she could say more. He walked her down the stairs, past the operating table and towards the winding maze of hallways back to her cell.

"When they come for me, they won't leave this place standing."

"Stryker's ready for them."

Kitty shook her head, "He's-"

"Your friends are walking into a trap," Maverick interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stryker has plans for all of them."

Kitty shuddered, "You mean to experiment on them?"

Maverick gave no reply and Kitty shook her head, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "He's no match for them. I know it."

Swinging her cell door wide open Maverick shoved her inside. Kitty stumbled, knees connecting with the hard ground.

"I'll be back in an hour."

She looked over her shoulder at him, smirking, "Victor should be here by then."

"We'll see."

The door slammed shut, the locks clicking into place. Kitty sat on the corner of the cot, running both hands through her hair, hoping like hell she was right about Victor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor and Logan spent the first two hours of Kitty's disappearance at the joint hands of Maverick and Stryker throwing each other through walls. It started with Logan ranting over and over again about Victor's refusal to release Kitty from the inhibitor cuff, while Victor demanded to know who was in charge of the institute's security system. What began as a heated discussion, quickly lead to a full blown argument and finally Logan sailing across the Professor's office and halfway through a wall.

After an hour of minimal blood shed, numerous broken bones and shouted obscenities Xavier and Jean separated the two men.

"Enough."

Victor and Logan, fighting their perspective telekinetic holds, barely spared Xavier a glance.

"It's been two hours since Kitty was taken, and at least an hour of this madness," Xavier continued. "You haven't made any progress on a recovery mission, and the longer she's gone the less chance we have of seeing her again."

The thought of Kitty undergoing any potentially lethal experimentation at the hands of Stryker's team was enough to bring both men back to their senses.

"Come back inside," Jean suggested. "We have a team assembled, just waiting for orders. Victor, with your input and those blueprints we could have a plan ready in the next thirty minutes."

"She's right," Logan growled, meeting Victor's eyes.

"Let us go," Victor said, the blackness slowly fading from his eyes. Jean and Xavier released their mental holds, following the two men back inside.

Within the hour they filed onto the jet, with a carefully constructed rescue mission and an even more cautious truce between Logan and Victor. Rogue was left in the care of Hank, her concussion leaving her unable to attend the rescue without doing further damage to herself.

"But I want to go," she pleaded, tears leaking from the corners of her apple-green eyes. Her gloved hand clenched in Logan's shirtsleeve, "She's my best friend, Logan. _Please_."

Logan shook his head, free hand pushing her bangs off her sweaty forehead, "You know I can't let you."

"Logan-"

He pressed a swift kiss to her lips, straightening up and turning for the door.

"Logan."

He turned in the doorway, meeting her eyes.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't bring her back here safe."

Logan nodded, "I know, darlin'."

Rogue, pacified, settled back into the white sea of pillows behind her, allowing Hank to adjust her IV.

For the entirety of the flight to Stryker's facility her words echoed in Logan's head. The thought of simultaneously disappointing Rogue and losing Kitty was only making his motion sickness worse. When the jet finally landed the team divided into smaller groups, each with a different purpose.

Scott adjusted his visor as he surveyed the mutants assembled in front of him, "Are we all clear on what we have to do."

Jean repeated the bare bones of the plan with a confident nod, "Get in, locate Kitty, take down Stryker."

Bobby added, with a grin, "And then blow the place to hell."

"We don't blow anything until we're all assembled back here," Scott reminded them. "Once we're all accounted for and we have Stryker we'll worry about that."

"We're wasting time," Victor said, marching off in the direction of the facility.

"He's right," Logan said, jerking his chin in the direction Victor was striding. "Lets get moving."

The team spread out through the trees, separating to different points of entry around the facility. On Scott's mark each group made their entrance.

"It's too heavy," Jean groaned, eyes squeezed shut against the pressure of trying to mentally pry the outer door from its hinges. Victor growled his impatience, and Jean held up a hand to steady him, "I have another idea."

Within a minute the door swung open, revealing a second door- also wide open- and a confused looking security guard. Victor lunged for the man's throat, easily overpowering him.

"How'd you manage that, Red?"

Jean flicked him a disapproving look and replied shortly, "Telepathy."

"Handy."

The hallway was quickly populated with more guards, weapons raised. As Victor, Bobby and Jubilee held off Stryker's oncoming defense, Jean searched each man's mind for Kitty's whereabouts.

"Anything?" Victor demanded, claws wrapped around a man's throat.

"I'm not sure-"

Jean's fingers were pressed to her temples, an expression of concentration etched across her face. Finally her eyes flew open, "I've got her."

"Lead the way," Victor commanded, clearing a path for her. As Jean breezed past him Victor caught her elbow, "Is she hurt?"

"There's blood on her face, but she's alive and awake," Jean replied. "We need to hurry."

Following Jean through the maze of hallways Victor felt his heart beginning to pound in anticipation. A cry from behind them brought both Victor and Jean to a halt, turning to find Jubilee dropped to all fours, blood pouring from her right shoulder. Bobby hefted her into his arms, as Victor made eye contact with the hulking gunman at the end of the hall. He was twice the size of Jean, gun still raised.

"Keep moving," Victor commanded Bobby.

Jean pointed for Bobby and Jubilee to keep going, "If you make a right up ahead and another right you'll run into Scott."

Waving a hand Jean quickly rid the man of his gun, an upward push of her palm sent him sailing into the wall.

"_You _keep moving," Jean said to Victor. "I'll take care of him."

"Where is she."

"Up ahead, around the corner, last door on the left," Jean instructed.

Victor tore down the hall on all fours, claws leaving grooves in the smooth floors. As he rounded the final corner to Kitty he was met with Maverick's fist. Victor reeled back, blood pouring briefly from his nose.

"You didn't really think Stryker would let you have her this easily, did you?" Maverick demanded, landing another bone crunching blow before backing out of reach.

Victor growled, baring his gleaming incisors, "Where is she."

"I requested to have you put in the same cell," Maverick offered with a smirk. "This way you could fuck your mate one last time before-"

Victor lunged, claws narrowly missing Maverick's jugular.

"Where is she."

Maverick shook his head, watching Victor circle around him, "Stryker's been waiting too long for this moment to let you fuck it up."

"What are you talking about?" Victor demanded just as he heard Jean's footsteps echoing around the corner behind him. He snarled for her to stay back. "Answer me, _David_."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Maverick taunted, gaze bouncing between Victor and Jean. "Katherine was just the bait to get the rest of the X-Men under his roof."

"We won't be staying long enough for him to try anything," Victor snapped.

"You sound so sure," Maverick mocked softly. Victor had him pinned to the wall with a single hand to his throat before he could continue taunting them. Digging his claws into the soft skin of Maverick's neck he pressed until he smelled blood.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Victor growled. "Where's my fucking mate?"

Maverick inclined his head, wincing as Victor's claws dug deeper. Jean immediately moved to the door he'd indicated, calling Kitty's name and testing the locks. When she finally managed to pry it open Kitty came barreling out.

"Jesus, Kitty-"

She gripped Jean's arm, "We need to get out of here- we need to get _every_one out of here."

"Katherine."

At the sound of Victor's voice Kitty's attention didn't waver, "Jean, please."

Jean concentrated, telepathically reaching out the the other team members. After a few seconds her eyes widened, "Scott's in trouble."

"Where?" Victor demanded, eyes still on Kitty. But Jean was already in motion, red hair whipping behind her as she disappeared down the hallway. Victor lifted Maverick by the throat, half dragging him to Kitty's newly opened cell. Easily tossing the man into the room, watching as his shoulder cracked against the far wall, Victor swung the door shut. The locks automatically clicked into place. Taking the handle in his hand Victor twisted the metal to make the door inoperable, trapping Maverick inside indefinitely.

Kitty was standing where Jean had left her, gaze finally focused on Victor.

"Katherine."

"We need to get out of here, Victor."

Victor looked her over, taking in the bruises, the mussed hair and rope burn around each wrist.

"_Katherine._"

"We don't have time for this right now," she cried, hands curling in his shirtfront as he gathered her into his chest. "Please listen to me, Stryker was expecting you, he's been planning-"

Victor's lips sealed hers, his tongue sliding across the length of hers. Kitty felt her knees go a little weak under his attention. When he finally lifted his head Kitty was breathless, but no less determined to refocus his attention.

"You're not listening to me, Mr. Creed."

"I'm listening," Victor replied. "But you haven't told me anything I don't know."

"Then why are we wasting time?"

"Where's Stryker holed up?"

Kitty inclined her head in the direction Jean had gone, "At the far end of the facility, there's an operating room, with doctor's."

Victor's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "Did they do anything to you."

Kitty shook her head, "Not yet."

Victor's hand closed around her bicep as he lead her down the hallway. When they reached the corner instead of turning in the direction Jean had disappeared, and Kitty had indicated as Stryker's potential location, Victor hustled Kitty in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Kitty demanded, looking over her shoulder for signs of Jean or Scott, or anyone for that matter.

"Getting you out of here."

"No!" Kitty dug her heels in, squirming her arm out of his grip. "Victor, I'm serious-"

He turned, backing her into the nearest wall, palms planted on either side of her body to prevent her from scurrying off.

"What's the problem, Katherine."

"We can't leave everyone else!"

"I don't give a fuck about anyone else but you," Victor replied tightly.

"I'm not leaving."

Victor looked her over slowly, letting the physical reality of the situation set in, "Really."

"Really," Kitty snapped. "I will never forgive you if you carry me out of here like you would a child."

"And if I don't, and you're hurt or worse," Victor demanded quietly. "How am I supposed to live with myself?"

"I'm not a woman who sits at home, Victor," Kitty replied. "I'm not a member of the Professor's team because I like the fucking outfits. I'm here to fight, just like everyone else."

Victor stepped back, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Jesus Christ, woman. You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"I'm not," Kitty replied, hands moving to her hips. "I'm not leaving with you, and that's final."

"Do you trust me?"

Kitty faltered, avoiding his gaze. Victor moved a single step closer as he repeated, "Do you trust me, Katherine."

"If I say _yes_ you're going to abandon the others to save me," Kitty looked up at him helplessly.

"Yes," Victor replied simply. "I told you it would be this way."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You're my mate," Victor said, as though it was the answer to all Kitty's uncertainty.

"Victor, please."

"You're either going to walk out of here beside me or you'll leave hanging over my shoulder," Victor said. "What'll it be?"

"And what about the next mission?" Kitty demanded.

"What about it?"

"Are you going to forbid me from participating in that too?"

Victor took another step closer, slowly closing the distance between them, "If Stryker's involved I will."

"Stryker or not, I'm always going to be your mate and the missions I go on will always be dangerous," Kitty replied.

Before Victor could reply the sounds of footsteps closing in echoed from a nearby hallway. Victor instantly positioned himself in front of Kitty, waiting to see who-or what- was coming.

It was Scott and his team, Jean, Bobby and an unconscious Jubilee.

"Where's Logan?" Kitty demanded.

"He isn't responding to any of our attempts to reach him," Jean replied, nodding towards Scott's com-link and touching her temple briefly.

"We need to get Jubilee out of here," Bobby interjected, hefting her onto his opposite shoulder as gentle as possible. "Quickly."

Jean led the way, using her powers to avoid any of Stryker's oncoming men, and those who were unlucky enough to find them had to grapple with Victor. Within minutes the group burst out of the facility, leaving the sounds of whirling alarms to be greeted by the sounds of the X-Jet quickly approaching. Jean sealed the door they'd exited as everyone else climbed into the jet.

The moment they were safely away from the facility Oro flicked on the auto-pilot and turned to face the remainder of the rescue team.

"Where is Logan? Where is his team?" She demanded, eyes bouncing between Scott and Victor.

"We couldn't make contact," Scott replied, running both hands through his hair.

"We have to go back," Kitty said.

"Once Jubilee is home, and Hank can look after her we will," Scott replied in a voice that brooked no further argument. Kitty sat back in her chair, ignoring Victor's eyes on her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

"I want this fucking cuff off my wrist."

Victor turned, Kitty was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, wrist lifted and glaring at him. They'd been home less than twenty minutes. Kitty had gone with Jubilee to see Hank. Her cuts had been cleaned and were shiny with disinfectant.

He lifted a hand to her, "Come here."

She moved carefully across the room, her expression remained stony even as Victor produced the tiny key and freed her. With no further comment she punched him square in the mouth.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ-"

"That's for jeopardizing the safety of everyone on this team in the name of playing hero, for me."

She hit him once more.

"And that's for leaving Logan behind."

When she lifted her fist a third time Victor's hand shot out, curling around her wrist in a warning, "What's this one for, sweetheart?"

"For leaving this fucking cuff on me."

Kitty held his gaze, phasing her wrist out of his grip. Victor was the first to look away. It was his fault Maverick had been able to take her from the institute, and he knew it.

"I did what I thought I had to do," Victor growled, rubbing his jaw, trying like hell to reign in his temper. The guilt was eating holes in his stomach. Kitty moved away from him, collecting something from her desk and shoving it into the utility belt at her waist. Victor's eyes narrowed as he tracked her progress across her bedroom. "Wait a minute."

Kitty ignored him, pulling her long hair into a high pony-tail and suspending it there with a band.

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing."

She didn't say a word as she bent to pull on thick soled boots. Her uniform, starkly black with a strip of brilliant yellow, making Victor see red.

"Where are you going?" Victor demanded, closing the distance between them and reaching for her arm. Kitty phased, leaving his grasping at air.

"To get Logan back."

"All by yourself?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Don't be fucking stupid," Victor snapped.

"Then come with me."

He glared down at her, unmoving.

"We broke in there once already," Kitty said. "Help me do it again."

"The two of us aren't enough to take down Stryker and the entirety of his facility, princess."

"No, but we may be enough to buy Logan and the others some time."

"Scott, Jean? What are they planning?" Victor asked, following Kitty as she continued moving around her room, snapping a thin banded watch to her left wrist.

"They're still downstairs with Jubilee. I can't wait for them- _we_ can't wait for them."

"And if I do this with you, what-"

"I'll move into the cabin with you."

Victor stilled, his expression darkening.

"You'd move in, not because you want to, but to save Logan," he said, his voice deceptively quiet.

"Rationalize it however you want," Kitty replied, barely sparing him a glance. "But those are my terms."

"Fuck your terms," Victor growled. "Look at me."

Kitty hesitated briefly before ignoring his request.

"You heard me, Katherine. Don't pretend you didn't," Victor said quietly. "Look at me."

When she did lift her gaze to his she winced at the disappointment she saw in his eyes.

"You'll move in to the cabin when you're good and ready to move in," he said. "And as for your rescue mission, I'll go with you."

Kitty let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding at his words.

"Not because I want something from you, or I expect anything in return," he continued. "But because you're my mate, and I'll be damned if I let you do this alone."

She looked at him, gave him a short nod and then turned for the door, "We should hurry."

Victor snatched the keys to his truck off her cluttered desk and strode after her.

By the time they reached the facility it was nearly dark.

"What's your plan?" Victor demanded as Kitty started off through the trees towards the front entrance.

"Simple," she called over her shoulder. "We're going to get ourselves captured."

"_That's_ your grand plan?" Victor rubbed a hand over his face, catching up with her and settling a hand on her shoulder. When she phased away he growled his dislike. "Katherine."

"What."

"Since we left this facility you haven't let me lay a goddamn hand on you."

She turned to face him, "Maybe that's because I don't want your hands all over me."

Victor snorted, "Since when."

"We don't have time for this," Kitty snapped.

"Then fucking make time for it, sweetheart. Because I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's going on."

Kitty weighed her options, knowing in her gut that moving any further without Victor would be a potentially deadly mistake.

"Talk to me, Katherine."

"I'm trying to forgive you."

Victor's expression softened a fraction, "What is it, baby?"

"For making me feel so weak."

"Katherine," Victor couldn't help but smirk. "When have you ever been anything but a fucking terror?"

"You have to trust me," Kitty said, looking up at him. "You can't treat me like a child, or even human. I'm not. I'm a mutant, just like you. I'm strong, and capable and independent, and you have to trust me to take care of myself."

Victor let out a breath, "Katherine."

"You have to. Or you're going to drive me crazy."

He snorted, "Maybe then you'll know how I feel."

"At least promise me you'll try."

But Victor only shook his head in response, gaze lingering on each of her injuries. Despite the fresh scrapes and bruises she looked fierce, and beautiful in the twilight. He looked her over for nearly a full minute, long enough to color her cheeks pink.

"Victor."

"I've known you were my mate since the moment I saw you in my t-shirt."

Kitty's brow furrowed as she retraced their steps over the past weeks. _The motel._

"It was the first time I saw you naked, the first time I felt you- _all_ of you- pressed up against me. It was the first time I'd seen a woman wearing my clothes, baby," Victor's mouth curved into a smirk at the memory. "There you were yelling at me that you needed pants and all I could think about was fucking you senseless."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised."

"Mates are mates," he continued. "Doesn't matter that I wasn't willing to admit it then, or even over the next few weeks. I _knew._"

Victor reached up, brushing the pad of his thumb across the twin scars on the curve of Kitty's neck. She unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more access, though her furious expression remained unchanged.

"You have to understand what that means."

"So you're going to be an overbearing asshole forever?"

Victor growled his irritation, his grip on her neck tightening to tilt her face up to his.

"I will _always_ play the hero when it comes to saving you, Katherine. No matter what the cost."

Kitty looked up at him, studying the coolness of his dark eyes, the set of his jaw, the unflinching honesty in his expression. There would be no compromise, no give and take.

_Mates are mates._

When she finally shifted out of his grip and moved to lead him through the woods, Victor brought her up short, tilting her face up to his once again to say, "For the record, sweetheart. You're the most capable woman I know."

Eventually he released her, and followed her through the trees.

The facility was deadly quiet, until Kitty phased them through the exterior walls. Instantly the hallway was bathed in red light and alarms sounded over their heads. As quickly as the alarms began they stopped, revealing the sound of booted feet closing in on them. The group of mercenaries that rounded the corner were heavily armed.

"Hands up."

Victor and Kitty complied as the men closed in. One reached out, grasping Kitty by the shoulder and pressing the muzzle of his gun to her head. Victor issued a growl of protest at the man but froze at the click of the safety going off. Kitty was completely still, one hand on Victor's arm, "It's alright, Victor."

"Start walking," the man instructed, giving Kitty a shove forward. Victor growled a second time but Kitty shook her head.

"Alright, _alright_," Victor relented, finally turning and beginning to walk. They were herded down a series of long, twisting hallways and finally into the huge operating room Maverick had dragged Kitty to earlier that day.

"Victor Creed."

Victor's attention snapped upwards, Stryker was standing in the balcony of the operating theatre just above Kitty.

"And Logan," Stryker's gaze moved back and forth between the two men. "In the same room no less."

Kitty followed the track of Stryker's gaze, and let out a gasp at the sight of Logan strapped to the nearest operating table. A twisting labyrinth of tubes and wires were hooked up to his body, connecting him with one of the many machines in the room. The machine was blinking steadily, clearly tracking his vitals and taking note of his many physical and molecular abnormalities. The irony, was the abnormalities were in part Stryker's doing.

One of the doctor's looked up from Logan's prone form, and Kitty instantly recognized the man from her last visit to Stryker's facility.

He pointed a bloodied scalpel directly at her and pinned her with a cruel smile, "You're next."


	35. Chapter 35

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Maverick materialized, picking up Kitty's wrists in turn. Victor's only motivation to deny himself the satisfaction of ripping out the other man's throat was the gun still trained on Kitty's temple.

"No cuff this time, Katherine."

Kitty didn't reply.

Maverick looked at the armed men at their backs with a thin laugh, "You're holding a gun on a mutant capable of going intangible. What kind of-"

Kitty's phased hand plunged into his chest before he could continue making a mockery of the men who'd captured them. Her fingers stopped directly where his heart would be. A bullet sailed through her temple, narrowly missing Maverick's shoulder.

"Don't move," she warned him to the sounds of Victor neatly disposing of the guards. "The doors, Victor."

The sounds of metal folding against metal made Kitty wince. She turned long enough to ensure he'd sufficiently mangled the doors to the room beyond utility.

"Now," Kitty said. Looking first at Maverick and then to Stryker standing at the lip of the operating theatre. "I want Logan, and any other X-men you have."

"Why should we give you a damn thing," Maverick demanded.

"Simple," Kitty replied. "I hacked your computer's central control system on my way out of here last night."

She glanced briefly at the watch strapped to her wrist, "By my count, we have exactly one hour before the system fails because of my breech. In the event of a system failure, your boss has this place rigged to detonate."

Kitty looked up at Stryker, meeting his gaze with an expression nothing short of haughty, "Unless of course you caught the breech and overrode the total system shut down."

Stryker's lips remained sealed and Kitty smirked, "I didn't think so."

"Katherine," Victor growled. "Tell me you're not serious."

"Deadly."

He looked at her, trying to piece together their escape, understanding quickly dawning.

_"Where's Kitty?"_

_"Right here."_

_"Stay close."_

Victor scrubbed a hand over his face, she'd been a step ahead of him from the moment she'd gotten her hands on the stolen files.

Maverick looked at her closely, a ghost of a smile touching the corners of his mouth, "You really are something."

"The files Victor and I stole during our first trip proved much more interesting than either of us expected. The blueprints didn't just map out the hallway networks, but the computer control panels as well. They were easy enough to hack once I got through the encryptions."

She tipped her face up, meeting Stryker's impressive poker face squarely, "And we had no idea Maverick was another one of your lab rats."

"What are you talking about."

A small chink showed in Stryker's otherwise icy composure. Kitty turned back to Maverick, his expression guarded as he asked again, "What are you saying?"

"Stryker had you implanted with Logan's DNA. Just enough to share his healing factor with you."

Kitty watched Maverick's jaw bunch with tension, teeth clenched tight against the urge to move, to face his maker, despite her hand around his heart.

"Don't worry," Kitty said softly. "It'll just make you harder to kill once you've decided to go after Stryker."

"And why would I do that?"

She lifted her free hand, placing her finger squarely against his still beating heart, "Because the moment you're of no use to me, I rip out your fucking organs one by one."

Victor wasn't sure what to watch, Kitty taking utter fucking control of the mess he'd landed them in or the doctor's across the room, slowly realizing the might be fucked. The doctor who'd had his eye on Kitty was reaching for the machines hooked to Logan's motionless body.

Victor pointed a finger at the man, snarling out a warning, "Get away from that."

"I'll give you one more chance," Kitty said quietly. Knowing she could only waste so much time on gambling Maverick's life.

"If I kill him, what's in it for me?"

Victor growled, "It'll give you another ten minutes to live."

"You can walk out of here," Kitty replied.

"Katherine-"

"I give you my word, as Victor Creed's mate. You'll walk out of this place alive, as long as Stryker doesn't."

"Done."

She withdrew her hand and Maverick turned on his heel. From the blueprints they'd swiped from Stryker's files she knew there was one remaining exit, and it was only reached from Stryker's operating theatre. It led deeper into the facility, to what appeared to be a safe room. But on the map it was, for all intent and purposes, a dead-end as far as Kitty could see.

Stryker was no longer in sight. Kitty felt Victor come up behind her, his breath tickling the stray curls brushing her temple, "The only reason I haven't taken you over my fucking knee for undermining me is because-"

"Is because you're not in charge," she finished.

Victor was deadly silent behind her.

"You started this," Kitty said. Giving him a pointed look before striding across the room. "Watch me finish it."

Knocking the first two doctors she encountered to the ground she moved in the on the last man, the one Maverick had called Doctor Windsor. He had blood on his stark white coat, and Kitty would swear his eyes were nearly red behind his glasses.

"It's a shame," Windsor said. "We never got to see what you look like from the inside out, Katherine Pryde."

Kitty tipped her head to one side, Victor's growl rising up from behind her.

"I can't say I'm not looking forward to seeing your insides, Doctor."

Victor gripped Windsor by the throat, the man wheezed, gloved hands clawing uselessly at Victor's. Kitty moved up beside Logan, carefully peeling the sensors off his skin. There was a thin tube attached to the mask covering his mouth and nose.

"What is this?" Kitty demanded, turning to Windsor.

Victor's claws ripping through the flesh of his arm startled a response from his lips, "A sedative."

Kitty carefully followed the wire from Logan to the machine quietly huffing gas through his system. She flicked a few switches, easily shutting the machine down. Returning to Logan's side she removed the mask, and waited for Logan to awaken.

Victor was busy bringing Windsor to a very slow, very painful death. When he finally sliced a claw across the man's pale throat he snarled quietly, "That's for threatening my mate."

Logan was beginning to stir, his fingers clenching and unclenching the papery sheet laid out beneath him.

"Katherine."

She glanced up at Victor, "What?"

"The other mutants."

Kitty nodded, pulled a folded map from the utility belt at her waist and handed it to him. Their position, a number of control panels, and finally a series of cells were all circled in blue ink. Victor looked it over briefly, "You're sure they'll be here?"

"I got the information from Stryker's computer."

A rumble from the opposite end of the facility shook the room.

"Looks like the rest of the team finally decided to show up."

Before Victor could ask how Kitty was so sure, Jean's voice pierced his temple.

_Kitty says you have the map, tell me where to find the others._

Victor studied the map and did his best to guide Jean and the others to where they needed to be, unaware of Kitty's appreciative gaze.

"I'll wait for Logan to wake up," Kitty said when his gaze finally lifted from the map. "You find Maverick."

Victor smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

Victor tracked the path he'd watched Maverick take up into Stryker's operating theatre. It was spacious, the tables that had once been laden with paperwork were entirely clear.

Kitty's voice rang out, calling his name.

He looked out at her from the balcony.

"We have less than an hour to get everyone out of here. Hurry."

He nodded and turned to the narrow hallway at the back of the room. It didn't take him long to find Maverick, roadblocked by a particularly thick door.

"David."

Maverick turned, assessing Victor, the sole exit behind him and his chances of escape. Weighing his options within seconds Maverick inclined his head to the tightly sealed door, "Want to give it a try?"

Victor picked the other man up by the throat, "Did you put your hands on my mate?"

Maverick's expression remained deceptively calm as Victor lifted him off his feet, pressing his spine to the door standing between them and Stryker.

"What did she tell you?"

"I asked you if you put your fucking hands on her."

"Yes."

Victor drew his arm back only to slam it forward, sending Maverick crashing against the door, his skull leaving a half-moon indent on the surface.

"Did you not think I'd make you pay for it?" Victor growled.

Maverick's eyes were unfocused, his expression finally betraying a hint of fear as he replied, "Yes."

Victor repeated the motion, this time allowing Maverick to sink to the floor. Digging his claws into the metal Victor began tearing chunks from the frame, dropping them at his feet, heedless of Maverick's prone body.

It didn't take him long to have enough of the door ripped apart to see inside. Lifting Maverick up once more he forced him through the hole he'd created. Instantaneous gunshots ripped through the otherwise silent hallway, embedding themselves in Maverick's body. Victor pushed him further into the room, shielding his chest with Maverick's bloodied form.

"Stryker."

He was seated at the far end of the room, gun in hand.

"Enough's enough, old man."

Stryker lowered his gun, his expression too calm for a man facing certain death.

"I should rip your fucking throat out."

"No."

Victor jerked around. Kitty was standing just beyond the mangled door, hands on her hips.

"He comes with us."

"Why let him live a second fucking longer," Victor demanded.

"Because he deserves justice for what he's done, not a quick death."

"It doesn't have to be quick," Victor growled.

Kitty moved further into the room despite Victor's warning snarl. Stryker was watching her calmly, gun resting on his knee.

"You must know I won't be going anywhere with you."

Kitty threw back her head and laughed, "That's where your wrong, William."

Victor's gaze jerked downwards, picking up an unfamiliar scent. He dropped Maverick's body to take Kitty by the throat, his claws digging in the soft skin of her neck as he growled, "Where is she?"

Kitty's eyes flicked upwards, revealing not blue but red.

"What have you done to Katherine?"

Victor felt himself thrown backwards, though Kitty hadn't lifted a finger. Her body began to shiver, slowly transforming. Victor's eyes widened, as recognition dawned and quickly melted to thinly disguised rage. Mister Sinister stood before him, black hair loose around his face, red eyes glowing. The unmistakable crimson diamond marking his otherwise pale forehead.

Victor's expression was unfathomable as he met Sinister's dark gaze.

"We have to get out of here," Stryker said, a number of files tucked securely under one arm. Without another glance at Victor, Sinister blasted a hole through the far wall and whisked Stryker through it within the span of half a second. Victor released a roar, his fist pulverizing a sizable hole into the ground. Picking himself up, he crossed the room, stepped over Maverick's bloodied body without checking for signs of life. As he passed over him Maverick's hand shot out to curve briefly around Victor's ankle.

He kept walking, "The deal was you'd walk out of this place alive as long as your boss didn't."

Maverick made a noise somewhere between frustration and agony.

"You didn't uphold your end of the bargain, David," Victor said as he moved through the doorway and back the way he'd come.

When he reached the balcony of the operating theatre he hoisted himself over the edge, landing on all fours. Logan was still flat on his back, his breathing shallow but noticeably steadier. Kitty was slumped beside the operating table, face down on the cold cement floor and just as he'd guessed, Doctor Windsor's body was nowhere to be found.

_Sinister._

"Katherine."

Victor closed the distance between them, picking her up to cradle her in his arms.

"Katherine, sweetheart," he murmured, lips brushing her cheeks, then her eyelids and finally her split lip. "Wake up, baby."

She mumbled something unintelligible and Victor buried his face in the side of her neck grumbling, "I'm never letting you out of my fucking sight again."

Only when she gave him a half hearted punch in the shoulder did Victor lift his head.

"What was that for."

Her eyes fluttered open long enough to stare pointedly at her watch, "_Ten_ minutes."

Victor eased her over his shoulder, going to Logan's side and placing a hand on the other man's arm.

"Logan."

"Take your hands off me, bub."

Victor couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Looks like you're feeling better."

_Victor_

Jean's voice cut through his thoughts. He gave her their location and Kitty's estimated time of detonation. Logan was beginning to sit up, his face folding into a frown at the sight of Kitty slung over Victor's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" He demanded.

"Sinister's back."

Logan's expression darkened but before he could say more Scott blasted through the doors Victor had mangled shut. With the combined forces of Bobby and Scott's shoulders they managed to maneuver Logan off the table and out. When they were safely outside Victor finally tipped Kitty off his shoulder, carrying her bridal style to the jet.

Oro was waiting for them, eyes searching the group for Kitty and Victor.

"That girl's lucky to be out cold," she wagged a finger. "Giving us all a scare the way she did."

Victor settled into a seat, arranging Kitty on his lap. He could feel Logan's eyes on him.

"She'll never hear the end of this one," Bobby shook his head as the jet took off. Within a minute a series of explosions ripped through the air. Victor picked up Kitty's wrist, checking her watch and whistling low at her accuracy. He would swear he heard Kitty murmur _I told you so_.

"How badly is she hurt?" Jean asked.

Victor rubbed a hand up and down Kitty's spine, admitting quietly, "I don't know."

Jean's brow furrowed, "You weren't with her?"

"I let her out of my sight for damn two minutes."

"Two minutes too long," Logan muttered. Victor bit his tongue, eyes trained on Kitty's bent head for the remainder of the flight home.


	36. Chapter 36

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

The X-jet arrived at the Institute and Kitty immediately disappeared into Hank's care. She'd gone completely unconscious in Victor's arms halfway home. Hank instructed Victor to come back to the infirmary in an hour, suggesting that Kitty would be fit for company by then. Victor sequestered himself in Xavier's empty office.

He was seated in a straight back chair, head in his hands when Rogue entered the room nearly an hour and a half later. She put a gloved hand on the crest of Victor's drooping shoulder.

"Victor."

He didn't bother lifting his head, simply grunted his acknowledgment. Rogue knelt down, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I need you to listen to me."

Her tone demanded his attention, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kitty."

Victor was moving towards the door before Rogue could get another word out. She trailed after him, bottom lip caught between her teeth and cheeks paler than usual. Logan was outside the infirmary when they arrived, arms stacked over his chest, eyes trained on Kitty through the long glass window separating them.

The sight of Kitty laid out in Hank's spacious hospital bed was like a kick in the gut. She was covered in tubes and wires, her hair a messy halo across the sheets beneath her.

"What's wrong?" Victor demanded hoarsely.

"Hank can't get her to wake up," Rogue replied.

Logan's expression was grim. Rogue leaned into his bicep, forehead to the soft flannel of his shirt as tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. Victor moved towards the door, despite Logan's halfhearted protest.

"McCoy."

Hank looked up, "Victor, I assume Rogue told you?"

He nodded once, and then moved to sit beside Kitty. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, she didn't so much as flinch when he squeezed her hand between his two larger ones.

"Katherine," he said softly. His voice gruff with the combination of fear and anger. "I should have never let you out of my sight. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

His murmured apologies became a muted chant, his head bowed onto the sheets close to her hip. Rogue and Logan remained outside, while Hank continued squinting at the readings he was getting from each tube, wire and monitor hooked to Kitty's body.

Around ten o'clock the next morning, Hank requested Victor retrieve the inhibitor cuff for him.

"Why do you need that?" Victor demanded warily.

Hank removed his glasses, a motion that Victor had come to understand was a sign the man was coming down with a headache. Hank rubbed the space between his eyes, "I can't seem to locate Kitty's X-gene."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something must have happened when Sinister knocked her out, either that of he gave her something to-"

Victor stood up from Kitty's beside for the first time in almost sixteen hours, moving towards Hank's array of computers. His gaze slashed a line back and forth across the array of data neatly displayed, trying to make sense of what Hank was telling him.

Hank pointed at a particular screen, "The X-gene sits on every mutant's twenty-third chromosome."

"Chromosomes don't just disappear."

"No, they don't," Hank agreed. "But genetic traits can be muted."

Understanding dawned on Victor's face, "I'll get the cuff."

As Hank toyed with the inhibitor cuff, trying to find a link between the design and Kitty's condition, Victor and Rogue shadowed her bedside.

"It's not your fault, Victor," Rogue said, as she ran a cool cloth across Kitty's forehead.

Victor shook his head, "I left her."

"How could you have known Windsor was Sinister?"

"I should have-"

"No," Rogue interrupted him, shaking her head. "You did what you thought was right, and that's the best any of us can ever do."

On the second day of Kitty's stay in Hank's infirmary, Xavier requested Hank, Logan and Victor to his office.

"What have you found out about the cuff?" Victor asked, as Hank spread paperwork across Xavier's desk.

"It cancels out a mutant's X-gene," Hank replied.

"Have you found any link between the cuff and Kitty?" Xavier asked.

Hank nodded wearily, holding the cuff between two fingers, "It appears Sinister is behind this cuff as well."

"How can you be sure?" Logan asked, scrutinizing the cuff and Hank's paperwork in turn.

"The mutagenic isotopic formula blocking Kitty's mutation is almost identical to the combined chemical and electronic formula the cuff uses," Hank replied. He handed Xavier a file stuffed thick with Sinister's genetic and molecular experiments from the past century. "This is all the information I could find on Sinister's science. And from what I've read, the cuff has Sinister's signature genetic scrambling techniques all over it."

Logan ran both hands through his hair, "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Her body is still recovering," Hank said. "Her vitals and brain activity are all normal."

"Is that supposed to reassure us or scare the hell out of us?" Victor grumbled.

"I'm doing that best I can."

Xavier rested a hand on Hank's arm, "We know you are."

"We need to get our hands on Sinister, if we want to restore Kitty's powers," Hank said. "I don't think I can undo whatever he's done to manipulate her genetic makeup."

"What I want to know, is where you got this cuff in the first place," Logan asked, pinning Victor with an accusing glare.

"Remy LeBeau."

"If this thing did come from Sinister," Logan said, tapping the cuff with his pointer finger. "Chances are slim that LeBeau stole the cuff right out from under his nose."

"I agree," Victor replied. "Sinister wouldn't have let his equipment out of his sight."

"Unless he had an ulterior motive," Xavier said.

"Stryker's involvement is also puzzling," Hank added.

"Mutual goals," Victor replied. "Mutant harvesting."

"For what purpose, I wonder," Xavier frowned.

"We need to find LeBeau if we're going to get the answers we need about Sinister's whereabouts and how he came into possession of this cuff," Victor said.

"You think LeBeau will be willing to talk?" Xavier asked.

Victor growled, "I'll convince him it's in his best interest."

The office door opened behind them, revealing Rogue.

"What's the matter?" Victor demanded, already striding towards the door.

"I need you to come downstairs, Hank. I think Kitty's waking up."

Hank followed Victor out of the room.

"I'm going to track down this Remy LeBeau with Cerebro," Xavier said, moving past Logan and Rogue. "I'll let you know once I've located him."

Logan wrapped his arms around Rogue, murmuring into her hair, "She's going to be alright, darlin'."

Rogue barely heard him, eyes trained on the inhibitor cuff tucked halfway beneath a handful of papers on Xavier's desk.

"What are you looking at?" Logan demanded gruffly, noting her diverted attention.

"Nothing," Rogue replied.

Logan followed her gaze, and made a noise of frustration.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it too," she said, pulling out of his embrace.

"No," Logan replied shortly. "I haven't."

Rogue stared up at him, "My mutation is-"

"Is a part of who you are," Logan interrupted. "And darlin', there's not a damn thing about you I would change."

Slipping her hand into his without another word, Rogue lead Logan back through the Institute to Kitty.


	37. Chapter 37

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty woke up to a headache and Hank looming over her.

"Hank."

His dark eyes flicked upwards, his hand instantly coming to rest on her shoulder, "Don't sit up yet."

She groaned, her ribs aching nearly as painfully as her head.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hank asked, sitting down beside her. He adjusted the IV embedded in the crook of her arm.

Kitty closed her eyes, thinking, "I was leaning over Logan, he was starting to wake up."

"And then?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_?"

Kitty's eyes snapped open at the sound of Victor's voice.

"Victor," Hank said. "Give her a minute."

She heard Victor's grumbled response.

"That's the last thing I remember," Kitty said. "I was standing beside him and then everything went black."

"You suffered a blow to the head."

"No kidding," she winced.

"Katherine."

Kitty picked her head up to look Victor in the eye, pressing up onto her elbows despite Hank's disapproving look.

"Where's Logan?"

Victor tried to smother his growl of impatience.

"He's resting," Hank replied. "Safely, thanks to you two."

"Did he see anything?" Kitty asked. "Does he know what hit me?"

"We _know_ what hit you."

Kitty looked up at Victor, finally taking in the dark circles under his eyes and wrinkled flannel. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Hank replied.

"So what was it?"

"Who," Hank corrected.

"_Who_ was it?" Kitty asked again.

"Mister Sinister," Victor replied.

Her brow furrowed, "Sinister?"

"He was in disguise."

Understanding dawned in her violet eyes, "Windsor."

"Smart girl," Hank shook his head. "You're pushing yourself, Kitty. You should lay back down."

Kitty hesitated but Victor pinned her with a glare, "Do what he says."

She relented, easing herself back onto the pillows behind her. The moment her skull connected with the plush bedding she felt her eyes drifting shut.

"Hank-"

"It's alright, Kitty. Sleep."

Over the next two days Kitty stayed awake more frequently, even managed her own shower. After four days in Hank's infirmary Kitty was as eager for information on Sinister and their next move, as she was to be released.

Rogue stayed with her through the afternoon, answering her questions and keeping her from scurrying out the door to the Professor's office to ask him herself. Close to nine o'clock Kitty frowned, eyes wavering between the clock on the far wall and Rogue's face, "Where's Victor been all day?"

"Planning his trip to New Orleans," Rogue replied.

Kitty frowned, "New Orleans?"

Rogue nodded, prodding Kitty back towards her bed, "Come on."

"I feel fine."

"You're white as a sheet," Hank said from the doorway. Kitty grumbled something about _pushy hairy men_ but allowed Rogue to guide her back onto the mattress, tugging the covers up to her chest.

"Rogue-"

"You've been on your feet, walking around for hours."

"Your body has had enough for one day, Kitty," Hank agreed.

Rogue pressed a sisterly kiss to her forehead, "Victor will be here in the morning, now get some sleep."

When she woke up it was Victor's broad frame shadowing her bed, just as Rogue had promised. She could hear Hank somewhere in the background, ticking away at his computer.

"Mornin' sweetheart."

At Victor's endearment the typing stopped and Hank appeared over his shoulder.

"Give us a minute," Victor said, his tone suggesting it was less of a request and more of a command.

Hank hesitated briefly before picking up his glasses and moving aside, "She needs to rest, Victor."

"She needs to know what's going on," Victor replied quietly.

Hank scowled as Kitty's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll leave you two alone."

Victor didn't take his eyes off Kitty as Hank made his way to the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"How do you feel."

"Like hell."

Victor reached out, pushing curls back from her forehead. Expression darkening as he assessed the faint bruises still lingering on her skin, "If I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kill him."

"I thought Sinister was gone for good," Kitty said quietly.

"We all did."

"How do you know it was him?"

Victor rubbed a hand over his face, "I recognized him."

Kitty heard the hesitation in his voice.

"Recognized?"

"I worked with him."

Kitty stiffened, "What super-villains haven't you worked with?"

Victor lifted a shoulder, "I've been around a long time, Katherine."

Deciding that was a conversation for another time Kitty let it go, attention returning to Hank's parting words.

"What does Hank not want me to know?"

"Sinister didn't just knock you over the head and leave you for dead, Katherine."

Kitty waited, watching Victor from her prone position in bed.

"Hank can explain the specifics better than I will," Victor continued. "But the short of it is, whatever Sinister did has neutralized your mutant gene."

Her eyes drifted closed, Victor watched her try to phase her hand through the bed beneath her to no avail.

"Katherine."

"_Neutralized_," she repeated softly. "For good?"

"Hank's not sure," Victor admitted.

"No wonder Hank told me not to use my powers."

"He didn't want to frighten you."

Kitty laughed softly, "I'm _twenty_-four, not four."

"He wanted to wait until the rest of you was healed," Victor replied.

"Sinister is a genius, he-"

"How smart could he be," Victor interrupted irritably. "He put his hands on my mate."

Kitty looked him over, taking in the rumpled flannel and dark circles under both his eyes, "You look like hell."

"Hank couldn't get you to wake up," he said quietly.

"You thought I was dead when you saw me next to Logan."

He nodded shortly.

"I'm worse than dead," she said softly.

Victor's eyes blazed upwards, he had to curb his instinct to take her by the shoulders and force her to meet his gaze.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

Kitty was looking down at her hands, nearly as pale as the sheets covering her.

"What am I without my powers?"

"You seem to be forgetting you've been without them for almost two month now, thanks to me."

"So?"

"_So_?" Victor repeated, his expression entirely incredulous. "So you've been a terror since the day I picked you up. Powers or no powers you're one helluva woman, Katherine."

Her cheeks tinged pink. Victor watched as she lifted herself onto her elbows, and leaned her shoulders against the headboard. Her curls were tied in a knot at the top of her head and Maverick's marks had yellowed over the past few days. All Victor wanted to do was drag her into his chest. She smelled like medicine and the Ivory soap Rogue had been gently washing her with. He wanted her to smell like him again, and even more than that he wanted to smell her on _him_.

Her brow was creased in thought.

"What's the matter, kitten."

"Maverick knew about the inhibitor cuff," Kitty said slowly, eyes tracing her freshly freed wrist.

Victor's head jerked up, eyes narrowing, "So?"

She tipped her chin up to meet Victor's gaze, "Who gave you the cuff, Victor."

He didn't reply, studying Kitty's wary expression. It was reminiscent of the accusing look Logan had given him when he'd asked the same question two days prior.

"Victor-"

"You think I got the cuff from Sinister."

It was Kitty's turn to stay silent. He stood up, his back to her. After a moment Victor slammed both fists against the top of Hank's desk, she flinched instinctively at the sound.

"Jesus _Christ_, woman."

"You worked with him before!" She shot back.

Victor didn't reply, she could hear him muttering under his breath.

"You said he's neutralized my powers," Kitty continued. "Isn't that exactly what your inhibitor cuff does?"

"Yes," Victor ground out.

"Then I'd be stupid not to ask."

He swung around to pin her with a glare, "How stupid does that make me then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me you trusted me."

Kitty's chin lifted, "I told you I trusted you with me _life_. I'm working on the rest."

His expression warred between hurt and furious at her admission.

"I'm trying," Kitty repeated.

"So am I."

"Then tell me about Sinister, about the cuff."

He ran both hands through his cropped hair, finally settling back into his seat, "I worked with Sinister years ago, when he wanted to wipe out the Morlocks. He put together his team of Marauders, and I was on it."

"I remember."

"You were too young to-"

"Logan's talked about it. About Angel."

Victor shook his head, "It was a massacre."

She shuddered, strapping her arms around her middle, "What does any of this have to do with the cuff?"

"Hank's been running all kinds of tests, on you and the inhibitor cuff," Victor continued. "He thinks Sinister used the same isotopes to neutralize your powers as the cuff does."

Kitty nodded, "I think it's safe to assume he's behind the cuff."

"There's more to it than that."

"What else?"

"I got the cuff from Remy LeBeau."

"Remy LeBeau," Kitty repeated, racking her brain for any memory or mention of that name. "Where did he get it?"

"I didn't ask at the time," Victor admitted.

"You told me you got the cuff off someone owing you a favor."

He nodded, "LeBeau. For saving his hide in New Orleans five years ago."

"But if the cuff is Sinister's, what did LeBeau have to do with it? Could he have helped with the design?"

Victor laughed, "LeBeau? No, if anything he stole it."

"I don't understand," Kitty frowned. "You think Sinister is behind the cuff, then how did LeBeau manage to take it from him? Sinister doesn't strike me as someone so easily fooled."

"I agree," Victor said. "Sinister wouldn't have allowed anyone to just take the cuff."

"So what," Kitty laughed. "LeBeau _asked_ for it?"

Victor shrugged, "Sinister and LeBeau have history."

"What kind of history?"

"LeBeau recruited me for the Marauders."

Kitty's head snapped up.

"Exactly."

"If he worked for Sinister in the past-"

"He may still have something to do with the bastard," Victor nodded.

Kitty mulled the information over, trying to make sense of LeBeau and Sinister and Victor's entangled histories.

Finally she said, "Is there's a chance I can get my powers back?"

"More than a chance," he replied. "Sinister is a genius. He's also a man that doesn't do things half way. If he discovered how to cancel mutations, he sure as hell knows how to bring them back."

"I hope you're right."

"The only way to get to the bottom of this mess is to start with LeBeau," Victor said. "Your Professor agrees with me."

"Rogue told me you've been working with him," Kitty replied. "And I agree, LeBeau is the best place to start."

"I leave tomorrow for New Orleans."

Kitty frowned, "Tomorrow? Hank won't release me for at least another day or two."

"You're not coming with me."

"To hell I'm not," Kitty snapped, already fumbling with the IV taped to her skin. Victor encircled both her wrists, easily trapping them against her thighs.

"Katherine-"

"You can't keep me out of this," she interrupted him. "Sinister is as much my enemy as he is yours."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you should continue putting yourself in harms way."

Kitty stared up at him, her expression disarmingly bleak.

"It's because I don't have my powers."

"I already told you, that has nothing to do with-"

"Then take me to New Orleans."

Victor shook his head slowly, trying like hell to ignore the tears collecting in Kitty's eyes.

"So what?" She demanded, trying to jerk her arms out of his grip. "I'm supposed to sit around here until you find LeBeau and bring down Sinister?"

"I never said that."

He released her arms, to plant his hands on either side of her hips. Victor brought his face close to hers, demanding her full attention.

"I'll be in New Orleans less than a week, and then I'll be back for you."

Kitty didn't say a word. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then turned for the door.

"Katherine."

She looked across the room at him, framed in the doorway.

"I expect you to be here when I get back, do _not_ make me go looking for you."

Kitty didn't say a word.

"I mean it, Katherine."

"Fine."

"Good girl."

She was still glaring at him, blue eyes diamond hard despite the lingering tears. Despite the bruises, the hospital bed, her fury, she was heartbreakingly beautiful. Victor let out a growl of surrender and strode back across the room to her bedside. Slinging an arm around her waist he crushed her to his chest, kissing her thoroughly. Kitty's hands clung to the front of his flannel, moaning when his free hand trailed a delicious line from her thigh to her breast.

"I'll see you before the week is out."

He was gone as quickly as he'd come back to her. Kitty laid back down, heart hammering, plan already forming in her mind.

"You'll see me sooner than you think, Mr. Creed."

Closing the door behind him Victor didn't hear Kitty's murmured promise. He came to face to face with Hank.

"I told her I'll be in New Orleans looking for LeBeau."

"You expect her not to follow?" Hank asked.

Victor narrowed his eyes, "What I expect is the rest of you will keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

He nodded shortly and continued down the narrow hallway towards the front of the Institute. Logan stepped between him and the door.

"Where are you going, bub?"

"I'm going to see LeBeau."

Logan frowned, "We agreed on leaving tomorrow."

Victor shook his head, "I'm not taking you with me."

"If this is about your damn pride-"

"It's about Katherine. She knows I'm going and she's already hell bent on coming with me."

"To fuck she is," Logan ground out.

"Exactly," Victor said. "You need to stay and make damn sure she does too."

Logan mulled it over, finally relenting.

"I'll be back for her, and then we're going after Sinister."

Pulling the keys to his truck out of his pants pocket, Victor strode towards the door. Logan tracked Victor's progress through the Institute back to Kitty.


	38. Chapter 38

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana **_

Kitty stepped out into the hot New Orleans sun, nudging sunglasses onto her nose and adjusting the backpack slung over her right shoulder. A handful of clothes, Remy LeBeau's picture and last known address nabbed from Xavier's office, and a neatly banded stack of twenties were bundled inside. She was two days behind Victor, her muscles still sore from her run in with Sinister and half a week in bed.

Escaping the Institute unnoticed had been easier than she'd expected. Popping in a few security codes and setting off an alarm in the Danger Room to draw attention away from herself was all it had taken. Rogue would be furious with her, and she could count on Logan reading her the riot act when he got his hands on her. But she knew their fury paled in comparison to what Victor would have to say if he found her sneaking around New Orleans or worse, missing from the Institute upon his return.

Catching a cab outside the airport entrance she directed the driver to a bustling street two blocks away from the gun shop that's online reputation boasted of lax permit laws and quick service.

"Stop here."

The driver looked around, and back at Kitty, "You're sure?"

Pushing money into his hand Kitty ignored his question and exited the cab. She made her way through the crowd, snagging a city map off a vendor's cart on her way towards the gun shop. She wasn't going to allow Sinister to make her into any kind of victim, powers or no powers. And she certainly had no intention of letting Victor call all the shots when it was her mutation on the line.

The gun shop was a good ten degrees cooler than the outside world. The man behind the counter had a straggly beard and bad attitude until he laid eyes on the cleavage Kitty had expertly hiked up moments before entering his store. Her sweater tucked neatly inside her backpack, leaving her in spaghetti straps, the cool air making the press of each nipple visible through the fabric.

"What can I do for you?"

Ignoring his leer, Kitty leaned an elbow on the glass counter and directed his attention to the semi-automatic handgun she wanted to purchase. Violet eyes widening, and shirtfront straining as she pressed her breasts more fully on display when the word _permits_ came up. The man waved away her concerns, eyes trained on her breasts as he packaged her handgun, and ammunition. She loaded the semi-automatic in the alley beside the gun shop, keeping her back to the main street as she tested the weight and feel of it. Hands shaking as she practiced loading the magazine properly, as her fingers learned the metal crook of the trigger.

The weight of the new purchases added to her backpack made her stomach knot. Relying on any kind of weapon was foreign to her. As an X-man the only weapon she'd every needed to rely on was herself. But Sinister had changed all that. Kitty pushed away all her uncertainties, understanding with perfect clarity: Sinister had forced her hand.

It didn't take her long to track down LeBeau's address. Half expecting to find Victor skulking behind every corner she found herself pressing cautiously to side streets or pushing to the middle of larger crowds. She continuously dabbed the sensitive skin behind her ears and wrists with vanilla perfume she'd impulsively bought at a corner market. If Victor didn't catch a whiff of her scent, she reasoned she'd buy herself more time to find LeBeau and get out before Victor got his hands on her.

LeBeau's small apartment was two stories up and cautiously furnished, giving the appearance of semi-permanent habitation. Kitty picked through his meager belongings, finding a couple loose playing cards, creased take-out menus and an assortment of bar coasters. Taking note of each address listed on the handful of coasters she encountered Kitty left the apartment, map in hand.

The first two bars proved half-empty. The third was closed, and the fourth so jam packed with people Kitty wasn't sure a month was enough time to search every square foot for LeBeau. The final bar on her list was on Crescent Street. It was smushed between a tattoo parlor and a convenience store. The inside was dark and smokey enough to leave her squinting. Taking a seat at the bar Kitty ordered a perfunctory beer and let her gaze slide slowly from one end of the bar to the other. There were a handful of patrons, mostly graying men handling scotch or whiskey.

It took her under thirty seconds to spot LeBeau tucked in a corner booth farthest from the front entrance and closest to the back exit. Picking up her beer Kitty closed the distance between them, keeping her expression neutral as she slid into the chair across from his.

LeBeau had shaggy dark hair and eyes the color of cherry soda. His right eye was ringed in black, a sure sign Victor had gotten his hands on him. Kitty knew it must have been a brief encounter for LeBeau to still be in one piece. He pressed his shoulders against the back of the booth as Kitty sat down, looking at her with a lingering smirk, "What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this, _cher_."

His gaze drifted downward to rest on the curve of her breasts, his smug expression made Kitty wish she'd opted to replace her sweater. Her already tiny tank top seemed to shrink under his scrutiny, leaving her cheeks pink.

"Looking for you," she replied. Her voice betraying more confidence than she felt. "You're an easy man to track down."

He shrugged his indifference, "I'm not in the habit of running scared from little girls."

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Since Victor Creed showed up on my doorstep yesterday afternoon I've been expecting more company," LeBeau replied, his gaze dipping once again lower than her face. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he added in a low tone, "Though the company is improving."

Kitty had to curb the instinct to look over her shoulder at the sound of Victor's name. Ignoring LeBeau's flirt she replied, "Then you know why I'm here."

"Creed says you've lost your powers."

"Not lost," Kitty replied. "They were taken from me by your boss."

He made a noise of contempt that suggested Remy LeBeau was not a man who considered himself bossed by anyone, which Kitty pointedly ignored.

"I want you to tell me what you know about Mister Sinister's inhibitor cuff."

LeBeau looked her over, expression shifting between incredulous and amused, "And why would I do that, _cher_?"

"I want my powers back," Kitty replied shortly.

"I'm not the man you're looking for."

"No," she conceded. "But you can point me in the right direction."

LeBeau spread his hands, "I don't know nothing about Sinister, or his cuff."

"And if I said I don't believe you?"

He leaned forward just enough to run the pad of his thumb suggestively along the back of her hand, "Then I'd try my best to convince you otherwise."

The path his finger tracked left her skin tingling, Kitty tried to pull away but he trapped her wrist against the table

Pinning him with a withering glare she demanded, "You'd chance putting your hands on Victor Creed's mate."

LeBeau let out a laugh, "He's the one who made the mistake of letting you out of his sight."

She yanked her hand out from beneath his.

"Unless you'd like the rest of your body to look like your right eye, I'd reconsider," Kitty warned.

"I don't know if you're brave or just stupid," LeBeau shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty demanded.

"You come to a strange city, to seek out an even stranger man without backup or your powers," he met her gaze, the smirk around his mouth doing nothing to conceal the threat behind his words.

"I'm not defenseless without my mutation."

Kitty stood up, abandoning her half empty beer. LeBeau followed suit, eyes never leaving her face. He was nearly as tall as Victor, his wide shoulders pulling the dark cotton of his t-shirt taunt. When he reached for her arm she took a step backwards, aware of the exit only ten feet behind her.

"Then why are you running out on me?"

"I'm not running anywhere," she snapped.

"Come here," LeBeau reached out again, this time successfully curling a hand around her bicep.

"How did you manage to escape Victor?" Kitty asked, trying to distract him.

LeBeau tucked a stray curl behind her ear before she could jerk away.

"Because I promised to deliver you to his doorstep upon your arrival."

Kitty's expression betrayed her panic.

LeBeau had the audacity to let out a low laugh, "You didn't really think Creed would have let me off with only a black eye, did you?"

"So what? He let you go long enough to trap me," Kitty demanded.

His silence was answer enough.

"Bastard," Kitty muttered.

"Something tells me you're looking at more than just a black eye when Creed gets his hands on you," LeBeau said, something like amusement coloring his tone. Kitty glared up at him as he continued, "Better you than me, _cher_."

Kitty simultaneously delivered blows to his ribs and instep, easily eluding his hold on her and disappearing out the back door. The alley was a dead end, leaving Crescent Street as her only option. LeBeau appeared at the mouth of the alley, his pace deceptively slow as he closed the distance between them. Kitty's fingers closed over the handgun in her backpack. She waited until he was no more than fifteen feet away to reveal her weapon and aim it directly at his chest.

"Stop."

LeBeau didn't even blink.

"I mean it," Kitty warned.

She counted to three and fired. Her eyes widening as she watched the bullet explode between them, fragments grazing her cheek. Kitty's gaze bounced between LeBeau's arrogant smirk and his glowing fingertips. Stuffing the gun back into her backpack Kitty slid the straps tightly over each of her shoulders.

"You found my address, but didn't think to find out what kind of monster I am?" LeBeau demanded softly. Kitty crouched into a fighting stance, eyes never leaving his face. When he moved to strike she ducked and rolled to the right, foot connecting with the backs of his legs hard enough to send him sprawling. Not wasting a second Kitty headed towards Crescent Street, she pushed through a crowd of people eyes on a lingering taxi just across the road.

LeBeau's voice shot through the crowd, demanding _someone stop_ _that brunette with the backpack_. Just as she reached the edge of the sidewalk, one sneaker stretching towards blacktop, a hand came down hard on Kitty's shoulder. Before she had time to shrug the man off, LeBeau was at her side. Sweeping an arm around her waist he hailed the taxi she'd been eyeing and easily dragged her to it.

When Kitty struggled he pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear, "You saw what I did to that bullet in the alley, _cher._ Don't tempt me to do it again."

Opening the door for her, he kept a fistful of her backpack in one hand, a warning not to make any attempts to scoot across the backseat and out the opposite door.

"Old Gentilly Road," LeBeau directed the cab driver. Kitty shifted as far away from LeBeau as humanly possible.

"How much information did you give Victor?" Kitty asked.

"Enough to keep him interested, and me alive," LeBeau grinned.

The airport whizzed by and Kitty let out an audible groan.

"Lighten up, _cher_," LeBeau said, arm sliding along the back of the seat between them. When Kitty slapped his hand away from her shoulder he dug his fingers into the curls at the nape of her neck. Tightening his grip enough to draw her attention away from the window and onto him LeBeau continued, "Creed isn't in the habit of killing beautiful women. Especially ones that belong to him."

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?" Kitty demanded.

LeBeau looked her over, "How did a little thing like you get tangled up with Victor Creed."

"Funny," Kitty replied. "I was going to ask the same of you and Sinister."

"Business is business," he shrugged, fingers still entangled in her hair.

"Sinister is a monster."

"A very wealthy one," LeBeau amended. Kitty shot him a look of disgust.

"Let go of me."

He considered her request for a moment. She felt a prickle at the back of her neck, she didn't have to see his fingers to know they were glowing.

"Get that high and mighty look off your face, and I'll think about it," LeBeau replied.

Kitty smoothed her expression into one of complete indifference and his fingers slid from her hair. Pressing her forehead to the window Kitty racked her brain for a solution to her current predicament. Before long the cab was pulling into a mostly deserted parking lot outside a rundown motel. LeBeau dropped bills into the driver's lap and pulled Kitty out of the backseat.

She fought his hold on her arm, "I'm not going to run off."

"With your track record, I wouldn't put it past you."

LeBeau turned from the motel's main doors and Kitty frowned, "Now where are we going?"

"I need a drink."

The bar next to the motel was rundown. The roof slanted dangerously low on the right side and the windows were so fogged with dirt they blended into the rest of the wall. LeBeau bought himself a short glass of bourbon, and Kitty a straight shot of tequila.

"Something tells me you'll need it."

She didn't argue, letting the shot burn down the back of her throat. LeBeau led her to a corner booth, situated just as strategically as he'd been when she'd found him earlier that day, far from the front door but close to the rear exit.

"Where's Victor?"

LeBeau didn't reply, his gaze settling on something over her head. Kitty maintained a neutral expression as she followed LeBeau's gaze over her shoulder to the edge of the bar. Victor sat, nursing a short glass of whiskey. His gaze was trained on Kitty, she could see the fury in his eyes from ten feet away.

LeBeau stood up, "I'll leave you to him, _cher_."

Kitty's gaze fastened onto the scuffed tabletop as LeBeau moved to the far side of the bar, her heart beating a steady samba against her ribs. She heard Victor growl a room number at him as he passed by.

Within seconds of LeBeau's departure Victor slid into his vacated seat. Kitty could feel his gaze sliding down her body, lingering first on the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders and finally on her breasts straining the thin cotton of her shirt.

"Do you have any fucking idea how much danger you put yourself in coming here alone?" Victor demanded, his voice deceptively quiet.

She didn't reply.

"Do you have _any_thing to say for yourself, Katherine?"

Kitty chanced a look upwards and immediately regretted it. His eyes were black as night, the muscles in his jaw jumping under the pressure of his clenched teeth.

"Did you really think I'd sit at home and wait for you?"

Victor downed the remainder of his whiskey, threw a handful of rumpled bills onto the tabletop and dragged her out of her chair. He was silent as he lead her out of the bar and into the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Kitty demanded.

Victor didn't say a word, he simply tightened his grip on her bicep and started walking in the direction of the motel.

"What about LeBeau?"

"If I were you," Victor snapped. "I'd keep my mouth shut."

Kitty pressed her lips together, irritating with him, but more irritated in herself for getting caught so quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana **_

The motel room Victor had procured for his stay in New Orleans was small. There was a bulky TV weighing down the dresser at the foot of a queen sized bed, a bathroom big enough for half of Victor and no windows. He slammed the door shut behind them, clicking the deadbolt into place. Kitty squinted around the shadowy room. The yellow light coming from the single lamp beside the bed did little to improve the room's appearance.

Kitty dropped her backpack onto a corner of the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom. She flicked the faucet on, pushing it as cold as it would go and then cupped her hands beneath the flow. Splashing the water over her face and neck.

"Stop stalling," Victor snapped from the doorway.

Kitty shut off the water and dried her face. Leaning her hip against the edge of the sink she looked up at Victor expectantly but his eyes were on her arm. She followed his gaze to find fresh bruises ringing her bicep. There was fury in his eyes, but when he spoke his tone was devoid of sympathy.

"Serves you right for disobeying me."

Kitty's gaze snapped up to meet his, "That's not fair."

"I told you to stay at the Institute," Victor replied. "It was a simple request, Katherine."

"You know it wasn't."

"I told you I would be back for you."

Kitty shook her head.

"What?" Victor demanded, expression incredulous. "You don't believe me?"

"I knew you'd be back," Kitty replied. "But I don't think you had any intention of involving me in your plans against Sinister."

Victor glared down at her.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she said, glaring right back at him. "Did you?"

"You're my mate-"

"Jesus _Christ_, Victor. That's not what I'm asking!" Kitty shoved both hands against his chest, trying to buy herself enough room to escape past him and out of the cramped bathroom. Victor slapped her hands away, moving closer and further cornering her until Kitty's shoulder blades brushed the opposite wall of the bathroom, forcing her to tip her chin back to continue meeting Victor's gaze.

"You're asking if I would do anything and everything in my power to protect you," Victor snapped. "And the answer is _yes_, Katherine. Yes I would."

"I'm asking if you trust me enough to let me protect myself."

Victor made a growl of impatience, "We're back to this again? _Trust_."

"Don't," she snapped. "Just don't."

"How the fuck do you expect me to trust you?" He asked, in a voice quiet enough to frighten her. Victor planted both hands on the wall behind her, leaning close to continue, "I asked you to stay at the Institute while I found LeBeau. That's all. And you couldn't even follow that _one_ fucking request."

"It wasn't a request, it was a command."

"What the fuck does that matter?" Victor growled.

"Maybe I would have stayed if-"

Victor snorted, "What? If I asked you _nicely_?"

Kitty head-butted him square in the jaw. Wiggling out from between him and the wall before he could get a good grip on her arm Kitty headed for the door, barely snagging her backpack off the bed in her rush. She undid the deadbolt and threw open the door to find LeBeau standing just outside, fist raised to knock.

He looked at Kitty and then briefly over her shoulder at an oncoming Victor and smirked, "I'll come back later."

Not waiting for a reply, Victor flattened a hand against the wood and slammed the door shut. Jerking the backpack out of Kitty's hands he roughly tossed it aside, sending papers, a few wrinkled articles of clothing and her newly purchased handgun flying across the carpet. Victor's gaze wavered between paperwork he recognized from Xavier's office that Kitty had clearly stolen, and the gun.

He curled a hand around her chin, directing her attention to the gun, "What the _fuck_ is that?"

"Looks like a pair of underwear to me," Kitty replied, eyes trained on the tangle of clothing on the floor.

Victor growled his impatience, "Don't play games with me, little kitten."

"I bought it when I got to New Orleans this morning," she relented. Crossing her fingers that a little honesty would lower his blood pressure.

He squeezed his eyes shut, Kitty could almost hear him mentally counting to ten.

"Logan taught me how to shoot," she continued. "I thought, without my powers that having a weapon would-"

"Would what?" Victor interrupted her. "Better your chances of getting killed?"

She tried to jerk away from him but he held fast, looping his opposite arm around her waist to keep her close.

"I told you, I know how to shoot."

"So why didn't you shoot LeBeau," Victor demanded. "Were you too busy tossing back shots to consider he could be a threat to you?"

Kitty glared at him, "Don't be an asshole, Victor. I did shoot him."

Victor stared down at her, "Then why the hell is he still walking around?"

She amended quietly, "Or _tried_ to."

Victor shook his head, letting out a mocking laugh, "And you want me to trust you, Katherine?"

"Fuck off."

His expression darkened.

"I disobeyed you once," Kitty said, trying to make him see reason.

She managed to squirm out of his grip, mostly because he let her. He looked her over, furious and thankful she was still around for him to look at. His expression remained stony, despite her insistence that her transgression had been a minor one.

"One time, Victor," she repeated.

"It doesn't change the fact I don't want you anywhere near Sinister," Victor replied.

"Victor-"

"The last time I let you talk me into doing things _your way_ I almost lost you," he continued, shaking his head. "I'm not about to make that mistake twice."

"You can't be in charge all the time, Victor," Kitty snapped.

"Sinister could have killed you."

"He didn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that he could have," Victor argued.

Kitty remained perfectly silent, her expression suggesting indifference on the point of her survival at Sinister's hands. Victor moved closer, hellbent on wiping that look off her face but Kitty matched his step forward with two back.

"Don't run away from me, Katherine."

"I'm not running anywhere."

He reached out to snatch her arm but Kitty dodged, putting the dresser squarely between them. Victor slammed both hands flat to the wood snarling, "What did I just say to you."

"Nobody's running, Victor," she replied, her cheeky response only making his expression more furious.

"I'm going to make you wish you had if you don't come over here," he growled.

Kitty watched him, his claws were starting to leave marks on the dresser's otherwise smooth surface.

"I don't deserve to be punished."

Victor threw back his head and laughed.

She was instantly on the defense, hands to her hips, "My plan was flawless. I couldn't have accounted for Sinister because nobody knew he was there. Not even _you_. I'm surprised you didn't smell him a mile away."

"Flawless, sweetheart?"

Kitty tipped her chin up, unwilling to retract her statement.

"You call getting yourself beat to shit by Maverick, and then nearly killed by Sinister, _flawless_?"

She looked at him pointedly, "I've had worse."

Victor's expression stilled, his entire body seemed to freeze. Kitty didn't move a muscle, knowing she'd pushed him too far.

"_What_ did you just say to me."

His voice was quiet, and Kitty's heart instantly kicked up against the top of her ribs.

"I said," she steadied her voice. "I've had worse."

"Do you think this is a game, Katherine?" He asked, his voice still dangerously low.

"No, I-"

Victor unceremoniously shoved the dresser aside, hands curving around each of her biceps. Kitty squirmed at the feel of his claws pressed against her skin.

"Well sweetheart, you've had your _fun_," Victor said, his voice deceptively calm juxtaposed with the ferocity of his grip on her arms.

"Victor, please."

He ignored her, continuing, "Do you want to know what my idea of fun is?"

Kitty squirmed against his hold.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never talked me into letting you back into that facility for Jimmy."

"I would do it again given the chance," Kitty said angrily. "For Logan, for Rogue- for anyone. For _you_!"

"And you're sure as hell going to wish you'd never come to New Orleans."

Victor shook her, fury making even the palms of his hands hot against her skin, "I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson you won't forget."

"Victor-"

"And as for any future daring missions you come up with, unless you want to spend the rest of your life tied to my bed posts, I suggest you give them up."

Kitty tried to jerk away but Victor held fast.

"We're wasting time," Kitty reasoned. "LeBeau is here, we should be getting information on Sinister not-"

Victor shook his head, "After tonight, you will never disobey me again."

Kitty struggled against his hold on her.

"And sweetheart," he said quietly. A smirk starting at the corners of his mouth. "The thought of that is well worth postponing our talk with LeBeau."

Without another word Victor carried her wriggling and shouting to the bed, easily pinning her to the mattress.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kitty demanded.

"The same thing my father did to me when I disobeyed him," Victor replied, collecting her wrists in one hand to hold her still.

Her eyes widened when his free hand moved towards his belt.

"You're not serious," she said. "You can't-"

Victor's laugh was devoid of humor, "Katherine, I can do whatever I want to you."

"I'll never forgive you," she warned.

He yanked his belt out from around his waist, dropping it onto the bed beside Kitty. Leaning down to seal his body to hers, Victor curved his hands around her biceps to keep them pressed to the mattress.

"If I can forgive you for leaving the Institute to follow me here, and nearly getting yourself killed for the second time in less than a week," Victor replied. "Then I think you'll be able to forgive me for this, little kitten."

Kitty turned away, shivering involuntarily at the feel of his warm breath across her neck.

"Certainly once you're able to sit down again."

She jerked her head around to glare at him, "You're a sadist, and a bastard."

"Fair's fair," Victor said. He released her, and straightened up, reaching for his belt. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me if you didn't want to suffer the consequences."

"I won't let you beat me."

"You have two options, Katherine," he replied calmly. "Take your punishment."

"Or?"

"Fight me, and I'll put you over my knee."

She frowned, "Either way-"

"If you end up hanging over my knee," Victor interrupted. "I'll beat you until my arm tires."

"No."

"And I promise you'll be tired of it long before I will be."

Her eyes widened, panic coursing through her. When Victor reached for her arm Kitty shied away, "Please don't."

He just shook his head.

"Victor, I promise I won't disobey you again," she pushed up onto her knees, both hands curling into the front of his shirt. "I promise the next time you tell me to stay somewhere- anywhere- I'll do it."

Victor stared down at her, expression stony.

"You'll let me call the shots until we've taken down Sinister?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

She sat back, the look of terror in her eyes ebbing away.

"Turn over," Victor instructed.

"What?"

"Turn over," he repeated, belt still in hand.

Kitty's eyes widened, "But I promised to obey you! That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't have to do this," she reasoned, slowly edging away from him.

His hand clamped down around her ankle, dragging her back across the bed, it was clear that pleading with Victor would have no effect. Kitty growled out a curse at the sight of growing stiffness against the zipper of his jeans, "You're doing this for your own fucking pleasure, you bastard."

"You deserve to be punished," Victor replied. A hint of a smirk betraying his true intent. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy doing it."

She lashed out with her free foot, catching him in the ribs. Rolling off the bed and momentarily out of reach Kitty dove for the bathroom. She managed to close the door halfway before Victor threw his shoulder against it. He dragged her roughly out of the bathroom, ignoring the constant stream of obscenities flying out of her mouth. Their struggle left Victor with a bloodied nose and aching ribcage, and Kitty hanging over his bent knees. Victor's discarded belt was coiled on the floor by his feet, just close enough to be in Kitty's field of vision.

She felt tears burn her eyes as Victor yanked the back of her leggings down towards her knees. His palm connected with her flesh and she cried out. He repeated the motion until she begged him to stop.

"We could have done this the easy way, Katherine," he said.

"How is you taking your fucking belt to my back the _easy way_," Kitty demanded quietly. When his hand settling across her bared and upturned ass once again her whole body stiffened.

"Because sweetheart, a belting would have ended in me fucking you senseless," Victor replied, slipping his hand over the crest of her backside and between her thighs. He dipped a single finger between her folds. Kitty had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a moan, but Victor smelled her arousal instantly. He growled, "After all that you're still wet for me, baby?"

Kitty bucked against him as he pushed a second finger inside her. He startled the hell out of her by bringing his opposite hand down across her backside, with every stroke he drove his fingers deeper inside her. She could feel the press of his erection through his jeans. Before long Kitty wasn't sure what she was begging him to do, stop or not.

After what felt like an eternity, and no time at all Victor moved her off his lap. Kitty winced when her ass connected with the bed, her whole body aching with awareness.

"Katherine."

She looked up at him.

"Turn over."

Kitty carefully did as he asked, hands already curled in the sheet below her expectantly. She heard the hiss of Victor's zipper sliding downwards followed by his jeans connecting with the carpet. He leaned into her, hands coming to rest on the mattress on either side of her waist. At the feel of him sliding himself against her folds Kitty arched her back, her entire body begging for release. But Victor didn't slip himself inside her.

"Victor."

He guided himself higher, wet from her arousal and slipped into the tender anatomy he'd recently assaulted with the palm of his hand. Victor held himself perfectly still awaiting Kitty's reaction. She moaned his name, hips arching off the bed. It was all the encouragement he needed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Present Day**

**_Louisiana _**

Kitty woke up in a tangle of sheets pinned beneath Victor's heavy limbs. Each breath he took tickled the back of her neck. She shifted, trying to slide out from underneath his weight without waking him.

"Mornin', sweetheart."

She froze, tilting her neck to look over her shoulder at him. His dark eyes were open, no sign of drowsiness.

"How long have you been awake."

"Long enough," he replied, watching her with the intensity of a hawk. Kitty glanced between him and the clock on the bedside table.

"It's nearly eight."

"I'm meeting LeBeau this afternoon, we have plenty of time."

Kitty lifted his arm up and off her waist and slid to the edge of the mattress.

"What do you mean _you're_ meeting LeBeau," Kitty asked. "Don't you mean _we_?"

Victor's gaze was drifting lower than her face when she twisted around to look at him.

"Victor."

"What's the matter, Katherine."

"I asked you a question."

"Naked."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I expect an answer, naked or not."

Victor's eyes traced the curl of her hip down to her ass.

"_Victor_."

He grumbled something unintelligible and finally replied, "You're not coming with me."

"Why's that?" Kitty demanded, taking the blanket still folded at the foot of the bed she wrapped it around her body as she stood up.

"LeBeau and I go way back. It'll be better if I go alone."

Kitty made a disagreeable noise and Victor pinned her with a pointed stare, "I expect you to be here when I get back."

She opened her mouth to argue but immediately thought better of it.

"Katherine."

"Fine," she said. "Yes, I'll be here."

"Good girl," Victor said. Reaching out a hand he grinned, "Now come back to bed."

Her body prickled with awareness. She was sore from her brief encounter with LeBeau and Victor's attentions last night. And somehow, despite all of that, she wanted him.

Victor propped himself up against the headboard, still watching her.

"What's the matter, little kitten."

Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing, "Nothing."

"Sore?"

When she didn't reply Victor leaned forward, his outstretched hand catching the front of her makeshift dress. Tugging on the blankets he drew her gently into his chest, tossing the blankets aside once he had her settled against him. His claws tracked lightly up and down her spine.

"Where are you meeting LeBeau."

"Downtown."

Kitty stiffened when Victor's hand slid to her backside.

"Last night-"

"Why don't you want me around LeBeau," Kitty interrupted.

Victor shifted beneath her, both arms curving around her smaller body.

"I've known Remy LeBeau for a long time."

"He knows things about you, doesn't he."

"Some."

"Things you don't want me to know."

Victor was silent for a while. Kitty waited patiently, running her fingers through the dark hair on his chest. Tracing the path of the chain around his neck with her fingertip. His dog tags were pinned between them.

"Yes," he finally answered.

Kitty lifted her head, meeting his eyes, "I'm not afraid of the things you've done, Victor."

"And what if you were?" He said quietly. "What if you discovered something about me you couldn't live with."

It was Kitty's turn to be silent.

"What would you do, little kitten?"

"I suppose I'd-"

"You wouldn't do a fucking thing," he interrupted. His voice calm and quiet. "You gave up your chance at leaving me the moment I put those marks on your neck."

Kitty shivered as the pads of his fingers found her twin scars.

"You'll stay away from LeBeau for now, sweetheart."

"I might be able to help," Kitty argued.

"You'll help by staying here while I'm gone. Don't make me track you through New Orleans."

"I came here for you," Kitty said. "To be with you, and to help."

"And disobeyed me to do it."

She lifted herself up off his chest to look him square in the eye, "You _knew_ I wouldn't stay behind. Not with my powers at stake."

Victor didn't say anything, his gaze on her face.

"What has LeBeau told you so far?" Kitty asked, finally breaking the silence.

"He got the cuff from Sinister."

"So he's working with him again?"

Victor shook his head, "According to LeBeau it was a one shot deal."

Kitty frowned, "What did Sinister get out of handing over the cuff?"

"My DNA."

"What?"

"LeBeau harvested saliva off the glass I'd been drinking out of, and hair from the stool I sat on."

"All for Sinister?" Kitty asked.

Victor shrugged, "Either him or Stryker."

"What would either of them want with your DNA."

"That's what I plan on finding out."

"We," Kitty corrected quietly.

Victor stared at her for a long minute. Finally replying, "_We_."

Before Kitty was able to celebrate her small victory, Victor settled both hands along her waist, his grip firm enough to pin her in place in his lap.

"You remember what you promised me last night?"

Kitty's cheeks heated at the memory as she replied, "I agreed to let you call the shots."

"And?"

"And," she continued, fighting to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I promised to stay where you tell me."

Victor nodded, satisfied.

"How much more are you hoping to get from LeBeau?" She asked.

"Enough to bring us one step closer to Sinister."

"What about Stryker?"

"Something tells me they won't be far apart," Victor replied.

Kitty nibbled her bottom lip, eyebrows pushed together in thought.

"What is it?"

"I wonder if Sinister took a sample of LeBeau's DNA in the cuff transaction."

Victor ran a hand through his dark hair, "It's possible."

"Do you think they saved samples from the mutants Windsor- I mean Sinister experimented on?"

Victor shrugged, "Anything's possible at this point, Katherine. We won't know anything until we get our hands on Sinister or Stryker."

"What am I supposed to do all day while you're gone?" Kitty asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Knit?" Victor suggested with a smirk.

"Don't be an ass," Kitty shot back, slapping his shoulder lightly.

Victor growled low, eyes narrowing playfully. Kitty tried to wiggle off his lap but he toppled her easily to the mattress, and settled himself on top of her. He nipped the side of her throat, "You're to stay in this room while I'm gone."

"Victor," she said, squirming beneath him. "I can't stay cooped up in here all day."

He curved a hand around her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, "You're not to go any farther than the parking lot."

She rolled her eyes, "How generous of you."

"Keep talking back," Victor said with a smirk, his hand sliding down her body to cup her bottom. Kitty arched off the sheets, trying to avoid his hand. "You won't like what happens next."

"Victor, no-"

He gathered her close to his chest, mouth descending onto hers for a demanding kiss.

"You were so wet for me last night, baby."

His fingers dipped down to the apex of her thighs. Kitty moaned against his mouth, hips lifting off the mattress to allow him better access.

"That's right," Victor murmured, already growing rock hard against her belly. Instead of rolling fully atop her, Victor continued to work his fingers in and around her folds. Drawing louder and louder moans from her lips. His mouth tracked a path from her jawline to her breasts, sucking gently at her skin. It didn't take long for Kitty to come apart in his arms, limbs boneless and perfectly pink from her orgasm beneath him. He continued to plant kisses along her collarbones, breathing in the sweetness of her skin, and flowery scent of her hair.

Kitty fell asleep beneath him, chest rising and falling steadily. Kiss ripened lips parted slightly. Victor laid in bed with her until ten and then disappeared into the bathroom to shower. When he returned she was cocooned in the blankets, still sound asleep. Her curls were a dark, tangled halo around her head. He dressed in jeans and a flannel, careful not to wake her when he went to the motel's main house for food and coffee. He brought back an assortment of food for Kitty when she awoke.

She didn't even flinch at the sound of the door creaking open again. Victor deposited the meager amount of provisions he'd collected onto the dresser, eyes on Kitty. Hank had said she'd require more sleep than normal for a week or so, her body not only recovering but adjusting to her muted x-gene.

Victor drank his coffee while reviewing the paperwork stuffed inside Kitty's backpack.

When he'd finished his second cup of coffee, and was on his third review of the paperwork he finally moved to leave. Keeping the paperwork with him he scooped the keys to his truck off the dresser. Standing over the bed he looked down at Kitty, still asleep amid the pile of pillows and blankets. The bruise LeBeau had left on her arm the day before had faded a fraction. Victor made a mental note to return the favor.

"Katherine."

She barely moved, even when he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I'll be back tonight."

She murmured something encouraging and Victor pressed a second kiss to her skin. He locked the door behind him, and headed for his truck. LeBeau had suggested they meet at a bar they'd frequented often in their days as Marauders. It was known for its bourbon and bar fights. Victor flashed a glance at the clock on his dashboard.

_12:45_

Nowhere but New Orleans was it time for a drink.


	41. Chapter 41

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana**_

Kitty had stayed in bed until almost two. Both frustrated but resigned to the fact her body needed more rest than she was used to. After a shower she collected the clothes from her back pack and Victor's assortment of clothing and marched to the motel's main house to use the washer and dryer.

The machines were tucked in a cramped room near the back of the facility. There was a rack stuffed with fat romance novels and tabloids that Kitty picked through at her leisure. Victor had left her a bag of water and assorted snacks. She ate her way through two granola bars and an apple waiting for their laundry to be done.

Around nine she started to wonder if he was ever coming back. Theorizing what her next move would be, and deciding that if he wasn't home by one a.m. she was going out to look for him. She'd folded and refolded their laundry a half a dozen times over the past few hours, annoyed that she had nothing better to occupy her time with.

"Maybe he was right," she muttered to herself around eleven, eyes on the door, willing Victor to walk through it. "I should have brought my knitting needles."

The door to the motel room finally swung open, at a quarter to twelve o'clock that night, revealing Victor. Kitty looked him over, a slow smile tugging the corner of her mouth. His flannel was haphazardly buttoned, and his expression dreamy.

"Surprised you made it home in one piece."

"What do you mean?" Victor demanded, closing the door behind him.

"You're drunk, Victor Creed."

His eyebrows shot up in indignation, "I am not."

Kitty laughed, "I don't believe that for a second."

"Victor Creed doesn't get drunk, sweetheart."

She turned towards him, hands on her hips, "Then who are you, and what have you done with my mate?"

Victor pointed an unsteady finger at her, "What have I told you about letting strange men into the house when I'm not around."

"You're all the strange one woman can deal with, Mr. Creed."

Victor let out a low growl, though his expression remained playful, "Careful, kitten."

Kitty leaned her hip against the edge of the mattress, smirking, "Or what."

Victor moved closer, and Kitty got a whiff of whiskey and cigar smoke. When he reached for her Kitty stepped a little to the left, unable to suppress a giggle at the sight of him tipping precariously over the bed, one arm still reaching for her.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Kitty asked, the picture of innocence.

Victor straightened, running a hand down the front of his unevenly buttoned flannel, "I'm _not_ drunk, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Look at your shirt, sweetheart."

Victor looked down at himself, and instantly reached for Kitty, curling his palm around the back of her neck. Her long dark ponytail brushed across his knuckles as he pulled her against him. The whiskey was making him rougher than usual, his grip tighter, his demands more acute.

"Fix it," he commanded quietly. Kitty reached between them pulling the buttons open and running her nails up his freshly exposed skin. He groaned, lacing his fingers through her hair and tipping her face upwards. His opposite hand curled around her ass. Kitty gasped as his grip tightened.

"Victor-"

He crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue tasted like whiskey. Kitty clung to his shirtfront, knees weak, from his attention or the whiskey she'd procured from his kiss she wasn't certain. Victor lifted his mouth from hers long enough to slap her ass and suggest she get on the bed.

Kitty looked up at him, mischief sparkling in her lavender eyes, "I want you to fuck me here."

Victor's hand slipped from her backside up the back of her t-shirt, pressing her more perfectly against his growing hardness.

"Do you, little kitten."

Kitty pushed up onto the tips of her toes to nibble the tender lobe of his ear, "On the couch, Victor."

He smirked, eyeing her and then the overstuffed couch in the corner of the room, "I want you bent over the couch."

Victor sliced through her t-shirt, ripping the remaining fabric off her shoulders. When he reached for her pants Kitty shied away. Victor jerked her back with a growl, "Where are you going."

"I like these."

He relented, "Hurry up and take 'em off then."

Kitty shimmied out of her jeans, left in just a wispy pair of underwear and her ponytail. Victor dragged her back into his arms, kissing her greedily, tongue sweeping past her lips. With one arm still tightly wound around her waist, Victor lifted his other hand to her breasts. He reshaped them in his palm, his fingers finding the hardened peaks of her nipples. Kitty squirmed under his attention, pressing into him, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Victor-"

He shifted, taking her by the arm and pushing her against the back of the couch. Dipping his fingers between her thighs as he loosened his belt and undid his fly with his opposite hand. Kitty continued murmuring his name until he moved up behind her, slipping himself between her wet folds, hands closing over her breasts as leverage. His first thrust brought her up onto the tips of her toes, Kitty's hands grasped for something to anchor onto as he thrust again.

Victor lifted his hips and Kitty cried out.

"Too much for you, kitten?"

She murmured something between _yes_ and _no_ and Victor married his next thrust with a tender kiss to the side of her neck, "Too late now, baby."

It didn't take long for Kitty to come apart in his arms, pinned between his lean hips and the couch. He stayed buried inside her, waiting for the ripples of her orgasm to dissipate. His fingers continued tugging on her nipples, ignoring her halfhearted protests.

"Let me down," she squirmed, only inviting him to push deeper inside her, forcing her feet farther off the ground. "Victor-"

"Katherine," Victor murmured, mouth close to the delicate shell of her ear. "I'm not even close to being done with you tonight, baby."


	42. Chapter 42

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana**_

The next morning Kitty was collecting their discarded clothes off the motel room floor when she noticed blood splattered across the right tail of Victor's flannel. She held up the shirt, turning to face him stretched out across the bed. He was naked beneath the thin sheet pulled up to his lean hip bones, arms stacked above his head. Eyes lingering on her exposed legs even as she lifted the shirt into his field of vision.

"Why is there blood all over your shirt?"

Victor shrugged, "It's not mine."

Kitty hitched her free hand to her hip, brow raised.

"There was a fight."

"A fight?" Kitty repeated, still skeptical.

"At the bar."

"Let me guess," she said. "_LeBeau_ started it."

Victor scrubbed a hand across his face, "Something like that."

"Did you find out anything useful yesterday?" She asked. "Besides LeBeau is still trouble."

Victor shot her a look, "Katherine."

"Well?"

"He's damn near positive Sinister snagged a sample of his DNA."

"So he's putting a collection together," Kitty replied. "For what?"

"Beats me," Victor said, shaking his head.

"What's our next move?"

"Raven."

Kitty frowned, "Mystique?"

"LeBeau saw her while picking up the inhibitor cuff."

"Where did they meet for the cuff and DNA exchanges?"

"Nowhere important," Victor said. "Sinister met LeBeau in New Orleans both times."

"Was she with Sinister?" Kitty asked.

"Just in the area according to LeBeau."

There was a brisk knock on the motel door. Kitty crossed the room to answer it. LeBeau was outside, half done cigarette between his lips and a knapsack over one shoulder.

"What're you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away," LeBeau wagged his eyebrows at her.

Kitty made a face, and then shot Victor a look, "You have a visitor."

"You didn't tell her?" LeBeau asked.

"Tell me what?" Kitty demanded, gaze bouncing between the two men.

"He's coming with us," Victor replied. Glaring at LeBeau he added, "You're fucking early."

"Am I interrupting anything?" LeBeau asked, gaze lingering on the hem of Kitty's oversized t-shirt and bare legs. Victor growled a warning and LeBeau held up his hands. "I'll wait outside."

Kitty closed the door in his face, swinging around to look at Victor, "What's going on?"

"He's coming with us."

"I heard you the first time," she snapped.

"Then why are you asking questions you already know the answer to?" Victor growled as he shoved back the sheets and stood up.

"What's going on, Victor."

"If Sinister has LeBeau's DNA then this concerns him too," Victor replied, stepping into his jeans and snapping them shut.

"Two days ago you were dead set on beating the answers you needed out of that man," Kitty said. "And now you're willing to-"

"To what?" Victor interrupted, glaring down at her. "To accept that he may be of use to us?"

"Two days ago he was more trouble than he was worth," Kitty argued.

"Two days ago you were safely at the Institute," Victor retorted.

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "What does that have to do with anything."

Victor didn't reply, instead busied himself with procuring a fresh flannel from his knapsack.

"Victor Creed."

He turned at the sound of his full name, and winced at the fury in her eyes.

"Tell me you're not bringing him along to be my fucking babysitter."

Victor didn't say a word as he pushed his arms through his flannel, fingers moving towards the buttons.

"Tell me," Kitty demanded, closing the distance between them to take the front of half-buttoned his flannel in both hands.

"That's not the _only_ reason," Victor replied.

She released his shirtfront, disappointment clouding her eyes. When she disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower he didn't follow or try and stop her. Running both hands through his hair Victor grumbled a string of curses as he packed up his meager belongings and waited for Kitty to finish in the bathroom.

She emerged thirty minutes later in tiny jean shorts and a t-shirt, toweling off damp curls. The motel room door was open to reveal LeBeau sipping on a half done cigarette. Victor was sitting on the narrow couch in the corner of the room, knapsack by his feet.

Victor held up her Converse, beckoning her closer, "Flight's in two hours, kitten."

Kitty took the shoes out of his hands without a word and slipped them onto her feet. Shouldering her backpack she frowned at the weight.

"You're not taking that gun with you."

She glared at Victor, opening her mouth to argue.

"You'll never get it on the plane," he continued, trying to keep his tone level.

"I bought that gun for a reason, Victor," Kitty replied quietly. Matching his neutral tone. "And it wasn't to raise your blood pressure."

"Taxi's here," LeBeau called from outside.

Victor sighed, "I know, Katherine. But it doesn't change the fact we'll never get it on the plane."

Before she could say any more Victor led her out the door to the idling taxi. The airport was a short drive from the motel, and the flight was, as LeBeau put it, _blessedly_ on time.

"What's our plan for Mystique?" Kitty asked after they'd settled into their seats aboard the plane.

Victor shrugged, "Find her and ask her what she knows about Sinister, or Stryker."

LeBeau snorted, "You think it'll be that easy?"

"She'll cooperate," Victor replied.

"What makes you so confident?" Kitty demanded.

When LeBeau opened his mouth to interject but Victor pinned him with a glare, "Whatever you're going to say _can't_ be fucking helpful."

"Helpful, no," LeBeau admitted. A cheshire grin spreading across his lips. "True, yes."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Victor, still waiting on an answer from him regarding Mystique's cooperativeness.

"We have history," Victor finally relented, running both hands through his hair.

"History," Kitty repeated, her tone suggesting she knew exactly the kind of history Mystique and Victor shared.

"She was a member of the Marauders," LeBeau said, drawing Kitty's attention away from Victor's discomfort. "I didn't recruit her, as far as I know Sinister hand picked her for the team. Found her himself, and asked her to join."

Kitty mulled this over, "If Sinister wanted her on his side, she must be talented."

"Lethal," LeBeau corrected. "There's no talent in taking a life."

"How long did she work for Sinister?"

"Until he disappeared," LeBeau said, leaning back in his chair. "Longer than Victor, and I."

"Do you think there's a chance Sinister would have recruited her for whatever he's working on with Stryker?"

"There's certainly a chance," LeBeau replied, signaling the nearest flight attendant with a smile and crooked finger. The pert blonde attendant that arrived at his side was blushing pink and promising to procure alcohol from first class in well under a minute.

"How did you do that," Kitty marveled softly, watching the attendant disappear to do his bidding.

"Humans are easily persuaded," LeBeau tapped his temple. "Mutants are less susceptible to my charm."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Isn't charm supposed to come naturally."

"What's more natural than getting people to do what you want," LeBeau grinned, stacking his arms behind his head. Kitty swatted at his elbow as it grazed the top of her head, suggesting he stay within his assigned seat.

"I'd much prefer to share yours," he purred, locking her gaze with his. His eyes looked raspberry under the yellowy airplane lights. Kitty felt herself inexplicably inclined to take him up on his offer, cheeks growing hot under his attention. Victor dragged her attention away from LeBeau with a low growl.

LeBeau eased back into his own seat, swallowing a grin, "I forgot you're more human than monster thanks to Sinister."

Something in his tone suggested he'd hadn't forgotten at all. And Victor's quick response only proved what Kitty hated to believe, they'd already discussed her precarious position, and all that came with it. She wondered how convenient Victor had deemed LeBeau's ability to charm his way around human sensibility. LeBeau's flight attendant arrived, hands full of bottles, her expression eager.

Kitty yanked her hair into a bun at the top of her head, simultaneously horrified and embarrassed by the flight attendant's and her own utter humanness. Victor settled his hand atop her leg, in a gesture that was meant to be comforting but felt patronizing. She slid her hand over top his, having to curb her instinct to push him away. Linking their fingers Kitty turned to LeBeau, certain her cheeks had returned to their natural color.

"Why do you call mutants _monster_?"

LeBeau was uncapping the bottles of vodka one by one, and doling them out to Victor and Kitty in turn.

"What else would you call them?" He asked, looking at Kitty as he tucked the remaining bottle into his jacket.

Victor raised his pilfered mini-bottle in cheers, silencing Kitty and LeBeau.

Stuffed between a snoring Victor and LeBeau for the remainder of the flight north, Kitty spent the hours anticipating Sinister's next move, turning scenario after scenario over in her mind. The conclusion she came to was one that was sure to send Victor through the roof.

There could be no _next move_ on Sinister's part. It had to come from them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

"Time to go, little kitten."

Kitty looked up from the magazine in her lap. LeBeau was stretched out beside her, still drowsy from their flight. Victor had disappeared, cell phone in hand upon arrival, almost an hour earlier.

"Where are we going?"

"About two hours west from here," Victor replied. "We should get moving."

Kitty stuffed the magazine she'd been mindlessly flipping through back into the over stuffed rack at her hip and dragged LeBeau up from the bench.

"Come on," she urged.

"I don't like pushy women, _cher_," he warned. "Unless of course, they're pushing me into bed."

Kitty rolled her eyes, following Victor out of the airport and into the cool New York air.

"How far away is she?"

"Not far," Victor replied.

"How did you find her?" Kitty asked. "Did you call the professor?"

Victor grunted a noncommittal answer, and quickly turned to the task of having his truck released from the airport lot. Kitty tried to ignore the nagging suspicion that calling Xavier hadn't been necessary on account of the fact Victor still knew how to get in touch with Mystique. Sensing LeBeau at her side she glanced upward, one look at him confirmed she wasn't alone in her suspicion.

The drive was as quiet as the flight had been. Kitty sat between Victor and LeBeau once again, shoulders scrunched between their larger frames. They reached their destination a little after dark, and stopped at the first motel they encountered.

"Grab a shower," Victor suggested. "I'm going after Raven."

Kitty shook her head, "I'm going with you."

LeBeau slid out of the car, "I'll get a room, come back when you're done with her."

Victor opened his mouth to argue but LeBeau slammed the car door shut before he could say more. Kitty leaned her head against the window, watching unfamiliar streets and buildings pass by as Victor drove away from the motel and into the night.

"What are you hoping to get from Mystique," she asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Anything that'll point us in the direction of Sinister," Victor replied. "We need to know where he's holed up now that the facility up north was destroyed."

Kitty nodded.

"We never discussed that," he added, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Discussed what?"

At the next intersection Victor eased off the accelerator, bringing them to a stop when the light flashed red. He tilted his head to meet her gaze, "You hacked Stryker's whole facility."

She chewed her bottom lip, "Anybody could hack a system and-"

"No," Victor shook his head. "Not just anybody."

Kitty felt a degree of resentment ebb away at the pride in his voice.

"I've always prided myself on being smarter than any computer I've come across," Kitty shrugged. "I wasn't about to let Stryker's facility outdo me."

He reached out to tuck stray curls behind her ear, expression nothing short of proud as he said, "You were brilliant, baby."

Kitty blushed pink, leaning her cheek into his hand. Forgetting, but only for a moment, where they were headed.

Victor pulled his truck to the curb in front of an impressively tall apartment complex. The building was entirely chrome and glass against the velvet blue sky.

"Come on," Victor held out his hand, leading her inside and towards the elevators.

"The professor was able to see her apartment number," Kitty asked, her tone skeptical enough to draw Victor's attention downward.

"No."

"You didn't even call the professor," Kitty said quietly. "You called _her_, didn't you."

He didn't reply. When Kitty tried to pull her hand out of his grasp Victor held her tighter.

"You're hurting me."

"Then stop trying to pull away," he suggested irritably.

Mystique's apartment was exactly halfway up the twenty story high-rise. When Victor knocked, a throaty female voice from the other side of the door invited him to let himself in. Kitty shot him an arch look which Victor pointedly ignored. She'd tried once again, unsuccessfully, to yank her hand from his as they entered Mystique's apartment.

The apartment was dimly lit, and sparsely decorated.

"Raven."

Her voice floated out from the rear of the apartment, "In here, Victor."

Victor led Kitty down a short hallway, to a small living room. Mystique was barely dressed. Her red hair twisted away from her face to better reveal the sculpt of her shoulders and bareness of her spine. The white dress she was wearing barely reached mid-thigh. She stood at least four inches taller than Kitty and barely had to tip her head back to meet Victor's eye.

"What took you?"

"Business with LeBeau."

"Is he here?" Mystique's eyes tracked a path across the room.

Victor shook his head, "No."

"What's she doing here?"

Kitty didn't give her the satisfaction of so much as batting an eyelash.

"Watch your tone," Victor warned quietly.

Mystique merely shrugged.

"I need to know everything you have on Sinister."

"Sinister?" Mystique repeated, a frown marring her otherwise smooth blue complexion.

"His whereabouts, activity, anything."

"Are you going to tell me why you're after him?" Mystique asked.

"He's working with a man named William Stryker harvesting mutants," Kitty replied. "We're trying to locate him."

Mystique's gaze dropped down to Kitty, flicking over her unruly hair and torn-up jean shorts. Her expression suggested she was both annoyed by her presence, and utterly unimpressed. Her yellowish eyes lingered a touch too long on Victor and Kitty's joined hands.

"What're you doing with her?" Mystique finally asked, eyes on Victor. "I've never known you to take pets."

Kitty curbed the instinct to slam her fist through Mystique's perfectly sloped nose. Victor was less successful controlling his. His free hand curled around the slim column of Mystique's throat, squeezing just enough to make her gasp.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you're talking to my mate."

Mystique's gaze bounced from Victor to Kitty and back again, her expression revealing an uncharacteristic flash of pain as she repeated, "Your _mate_?"

Victor ignored her ravaged expression, fingers still digging into her neck, when he finally broke the silence to demand, "Can you help us?"

"I haven't heard from Sinister since he disappeared," Mystique replied, her expression and tone regaining their customary coolness.

"You're sure?"

She met his gaze squarely, "Would I lie to you?"

"With my hand around your throat, I hope you'd know better," Victor warned quietly.

When he released her she gasped for air, fingers massaging her exposed neck.

"If you think of anything we'll be in town a day or two," Victor said. He didn't wait for a response but led Kitty back the way they'd come, slamming the door behind them. He pushed the buttons for the elevator, muttering, "Well, that was a waste of goddamn time."

"She's lying."

"Of course she's lying," Victor snapped.

Kitty glared up at him, finally managing to yank her hand out of his grip. Victor growled his irritation but didn't reach for her again. Kitty waited until they were safely back in his truck and well on their way to accuse, "She had no idea I'd be with you."

Victor pinned her with a look.

"Watch the road," she snapped.

"Watch your fucking tone, little kitten."

Kitty turned her face towards the window, watching trees blur by. Instantly reminded of her first time in his truck.

"What does it matter?"

Kitty didn't say a word.

"I asked you a question, Katherine."

She jerked around to face him, furious he couldn't see the answer right in front of his face, and said, "She thought you were coming to fuck her."

"Excuse me?"

Kitty shook her head, "Christ, Victor."

"Katherine-"

"I could see her nipples through her fucking dress."

"I didn't notice."

"Bullshit," Kitty said. "You'd have to be blind or stupid not to."

"Well, I sure as shit wasn't _looking_," Victor replied tightly.

"Did you call her at the airport for this address," she asked quietly. "Or did you already know it?"

Victor let out a growl of frustration at the hurt in her voice, running a hand through his hair as he replied, "I called for the address, sweetheart."

Kitty was silent beside him, forehead pressed to the window.

"Come here," he murmured, one hand wrapped around on the wheel as he extended the other to Kitty. She looked at him, curls slipping over her shoulder in a dark wave. "_Please_."

She slid across the bucket seat, fitting in the space between his bicep and ribcage.

"When's the last time you saw Mystique."

"It's been years, baby."

Kitty shifted her face into the crook of Victor's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin above his throbbing pulse. He settled his arm tighter around her shoulders and held her to his side for the remainder of the drive. All the while, trying to figure out how he was going to get his hands on Mystique again, without Kitty blowing a gasket.

LeBeau had reserved two rooms, side by side, for the three of them. As Kitty washed her face and tugged on one of Victor's t-shirts, Victor went to next door to find LeBeau.

LeBeau opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of low slung jeans, not bothering to hide the blonde splayed across the queen sized bed behind him.

Victor lifted an eyebrow, amused, "Some things never change."

"Did you find anything out?"

Victor shook his head, "She wouldn't talk tonight, especially not with Katherine there."

LeBeau narrowed his eyes, "So you're going back?"

"Tomorrow."

"And Kitty? Did you tell her?"

"No."

LeBeau crossed both arms across his chest, expression disagreeable.

"You'll stay with her," Victor said.

"She's not going to like this, Creed."

"She's not going to like it, even if I do tell her."

LeBeau opened his mouth to say more but Victor lifted a hand, "My minds made up. I just need you to stay with her."

"Fine."

"And don't say anything, at least until I get back."

"She's going to notice you're missing," LeBeau said. "She's not an idiot."

"Then lie, or stall," Victor snapped. "I don't give a damn what you have to do. I don't want her overthinking things."

Before LeBeau could say more, Victor turned on his heel and stalked back to his and Kitty's room. She was on her stomach across the bed, perusing a magazine from the nightstand. Victor pulled his shirt up and over his head and undid the buttons of his pants.

"Move over, little kitten," he murmured, tugging gently on the sleeve of his t-shirt falling off her shoulder. Kitty scooted to the left, allowing him enough room to slide into bed beside her. Gathering her into his arms, Victor turned off the bedside light. As she dozed off, head on his chest, Victor found himself wide-awake, unable to shake the feeling Sinister had every intention of costing them far more than any of them could imagine in the coming weeks. His arms tightened involuntarily around Kitty's small body, vowing silently that no matter what, he would see her safely through what Sinister had planned. Regardless of how she felt about it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a wispy pair of purple underwear, humming absently to herself as she toweled off her hair. It was close to eight by the time she emerged from the steamy bathroom. Victor had bought an assortment of dry cereal and granola bars from the motel vending machines for breakfast, shaking her gently awake at a quarter after seven.

After they'd shared a portion of it Kitty had disappeared to take a shower. As she scrubbed her skin and bubbled her hair she listened expectantly for the sounds of the bathroom door sliding open, and the feel of Victor's hands running up her exposed, sudsy skin. But he hadn't so much as come in to brush his teeth. She assumed he'd gone next door for LeBeau.

As she ran the towel through her wet curls she smiled slightly, sensing Victor's eyes on her from his position on the bed, "I was expecting you to join me."

"_Cher_."

She froze at the sound of LeBeau's cajun drawl, immediately dropping the towel across her naked chest. Her gaze snapped across the room. It hadn't been Victor's eyes she'd felt.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Trying to figure out this damn TV," he replied, remote in hand. His fingers repeatedly jamming buttons.

"Where's Victor?"

"Out for the day," LeBeau replied absently. "He'll back by this afternoon."

"That doesn't answer my question."

LeBeau was making a valiant effort to keep his eyes on her face as he suggested, "Why don't you put on a shirt and we'll talk."

Kitty hustled back into the bathroom, muttering to herself. Yanking on a t-shirt and yoga pants she remerged, glaring at LeBeau spread out across the queen size bed. He was grinning.

"Don't say a word," she snapped.

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Tell me where Victor is."

"He asked me not to say."

"Remy."

"I'm only telling you what he asked me to-"

"_Remy_."

"Alright, alright," he sighed, running both hands through his hair. "He's going to skin me alive."

"Just spit it out."

"He went back to Raven's."

Kitty chewed her bottom lip, somewhere between furious and frustrated.

"He's hoping she'll talk if he doesn't have you with him."

Kitty smoothed a hand over her damp curls, "Well, hopefully he's right and finds out something useful."

LeBeau met her gaze, "He's not a fool."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked, busying herself with folding Victor's discarded clothing from the night before into a neat pile.

"Creed won't touch her."

"You sound confident," she observed quietly.

"I'm confident Creed wouldn't do a damn thing to jeopardize you."

"My safety has nothing-"

LeBeau sat up, ripping the clothes out of her hands and taking her by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze, "I'm not talking about your safety, and you know it."

She squirmed in his grip but he held on, shaking her gently, "That man is so in love with you I doubt the thought of fucking Raven even crossed his mind."

"They have history," Kitty said.

"Ancient history, _cher_," LeBeau replied. "It's been a long time."

Kitty shook her head, "You didn't see her yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her dress was see through," she replied.

"Creed's too smart to fall for her tricks," LeBeau reassured her.

"Remy," she said after a few moments of silence.

"_Cher_."

Kitty tilted her head back, "Promise me something."

"What's that."

"You'll kick his ass if he comes back here so much as smelling like her."

He raised his hand, slashing a quick cross over his heart with his pointer finger in solemn promise.

"Now," he said, reaching for the TV remote and tossing it into Kitty's hands. "See if you can get this thing to work."

Kitty rolled her eyes as LeBeau resumed his sprawl on the bed. They spent the afternoon watching day-time television, mostly cartoon reruns and cooking how to's. Victor returned close to five o'clock, expression grim.

"So?" LeBeau asked. "How'd it go?"

Victor's gaze bounced between LeBeau and Kitty, spread out on the bed. Granola bar wrappers and a handful of empty mini-vodkas from the plane haphazardly tossed between them.

"You told her?" He demanded flatly.

LeBeau shrugged his defeat, "She's hard to refuse."

Kitty avoided Victor's gaze when he let out a low growl of annoyance.

"What happened," LeBeau pressed.

"She's working with Sinister, I'm sure of it," Victor replied, running a hand through his hair. "She gave me too much of a hard time not to be."

"What's next?" Kitty asked, finally meeting his gaze.

"Hell if I know," Victor scrubbed both hands over his face, his expression weary.

Kitty moved off the bed, "I have a plan."

Victor frowned, "What kind of plan."

"The only one we've got at the moment," she replied.

He made a face, but relented, "What's your plan, Katherine."

Kitty pulled her backpack onto the bed, dragging a sleek, slim computer from its depths, as she replied, "I'm going to hack her computer's camera so we can spy on her."

LeBeau's brows shot up, "You know how to do that."

"It's simple," she shrugged.

Within the hour Kitty had successfully hacked Mystique's computer, much to the amazement of Victor and LeBeau.

"Well _hell_," LeBeau whistled.

Victor tried to press a congratulatory kiss to Kitty's temple but she ducked him, under the pretense of fiddling with the wires to her computer, ignoring his furious expression. LeBeau cleared his throat, declaring it was past his bed time. Trying like hell to pretend he was surprised by the late hour rather than in a hurry to get out of Victor's sight before he lost his temper completely.

"Goodnight, Remy," Kitty said, barely glancing up from her computer.

He ruffled her hair on his way towards the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

Victor dropped into the love-seat by door, eyes trained on Kitty still bent over her computer. She'd wrangled her mass of curls into a braid that was slowly unraveling over her right shoulder.

"Katherine."

She was frowning at the computer, oblivious or ignoring him he wasn't sure. But he was willing to bet it was a little bit of both.

"_Katherine_."

Kitty finally raised her eyes, the computer bathing her face and hair in unearthly blue light.

"I asked LeBeau not to tell you where I'd gone because-"

"Because you didn't want any trouble," she finished. "I understand."

"You have a tendency to take matters into your own hands if you're dissatisfied with my way of doing things," Victor replied evenly. "I wasn't going to chance coming back here to find you gone or worse."

"I understand," she repeated, her tone just as careful.

Victor's brows shot up in question, "You do."

"Of course."

He continued staring after her, expression somewhere between uncertain and utter disbelief.

"I expected you to be angry with me, sweetheart."

"Angry?" Kitty's expression was unreadable.

Victor didn't say a word, waiting for some semblance of the woman he'd left earlier that day to remerge. Hell, he would have preferred screaming to this.

"There's nothing to be angry about," she finally shrugged. "I should never have assumed you'd hold yourself to the same standards you hold me."

Victor's head snapped up, expression darkening, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm your mate, not the other way around."

His own voice echoed in his head, he'd been angry and hellbent on trying to make a point that afternoon in his bedroom.

_"Because mates don't talk back to their masters."_

_"Masters?"_

_"You're my mate, little kitten. Not the other way around."_

Her blue eyes had widened in horror, and then utter fury at his words that day. But now she barely batted an eyelash as she continued, "What claim do I really have on you."

"_Claim_?" He repeated, his hands clenched to fists against the twin arms of the ratty loveseat.

"You're free to behave as you wish," Kitty replied, infuriatingly calm as her eyes continued to rove over the screen of her computer.

"Look at me," Victor growled.

Kitty lifted her chin to meet his gaze, violet eyes widening a fraction at his visibly growing fury.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you have no claim on me, Katherine," he commanded quietly. She knew well enough that the volume of his voice was an stark indicator of his temper.

"I only meant-"

"What the fuck could you have meant," he snapped as he pushed out of his seat to prowl around the room. He slammed his fist onto the dresser, leaving a dent in the wood. "No claim on me. Jesus _Christ_ woman, you're the reason I'm in this goddamn city, tracking Sinister across the country."

Kitty was backing slowly away from him, expression neutral as she replied, "You and Mystique-"

"Raven is nothing to me," he interrupted.

"You were the one who chose not to tell me where you were going today."

He growled a string of curses.

She met his gaze, jaw set as she asked quietly, "Is that why you left to make those calls at the airport?"

Victor crossed the distance between them in two swift strides. Gripping her by the arm to jerk her closer, he brought them nose to nose to growl, "We'd been back in New York less than an hour, and you think the first thing I did was call Raven to arrange a _fuck_?"

Kitty squirmed in his tight grip, his palms were hot against her skin.

"It's just strange," she tried to reason. His growing fury encouraging her to inject a degree of calmness into her own argument. "First I find out you're still in touch with-"

"The only fucking reason I'm in touch with that bitch is because I need to get my hands on Sinister," Victor interrupted. "Have you also forgotten why I'm after _him_?"

Kitty shook her head, "My powers-"

"_Your_ powers, Katherine," Victor snarled. "You, sweetheart. I'm after Sinister for _you_."

"I _know_ all that, Victor," Kitty said. "I-"

"And you still think I went looking for Raven for my own fucking pleasure?"

"I don't know what you're doing anymore," Kitty cried. "You tell me _nothing_."

Victor glared at her, his chest rising and falling with each angry breath.

"You brought LeBeau with us without telling me, and now Mystique," Kitty continued. "I don't know what you're thinking, no less what you're doing!"

"What I'm goddamn doing," Victor replied quietly, the volume of his voice deceptive juxtaposed with his furious expression. "Is trying to get your powers back, sweetheart."

"What you're doing is effectively shutting me out of this entire mission," Kitty shot back.

"You're here, aren't you."

"Not because you had any say in the matter."

Victor's expression hardened, "I won't fucking apologize for wanting you safely at the Institute."

Kitty shook her head, "And I won't apologize for following you to New Orleans."

They glared at each other, silently willing the other to muster the strength to apologize.

Finally Victor let out the breath he'd been holding, finally releasing her arms, "Katherine, I've been keeping you in the dark hoping the less you know the safer you'll be."

She shook her head, "The less I know the less help I'll be."

"I don't give a damn how helpful you are," Victor replied tiredly. "I want you safe, and alive when all of this is over."

Kitty stared up at him, looking incredibly small and defeated. Her skin was free of make-up, and her hair a wild mass around her heart shaped face. Victor reached up, running the pads of his fingers along her jaw.

"I was angry the day I told you I was the master to your mate."

She didn't say a word, chin titled back to stare at him.

"It was a bastard thing to say," he continued, cupping her cheek with his whole hand, fingers sliding into her hair. "I'm as much your mate as you are mine, little kitten. And that means forever. For _both_ of us."

Kitty's computer dinged behind them, drawing Kitty's attention, "That's Mystique-"

"Katherine."

She slid her gaze from her computer back to his face.

"You are the only woman for me."

"I love you," she blurted out.

Victor's whole body froze.

"Isn't that what being _mates_ means?" She said quietly. He gathered her to his chest, holding her close enough to drag her onto her tippy toes. When her computer dinged again Kitty tried to wiggle away but he held fast. She relented and relaxed against him, understanding his embrace was in place of the words he couldn't yet say.

_I love you too._


	45. Chapter 45

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor, Kitty and LeBeau were piled into Victor's truck no later than six o'clock the next morning. Kitty's computer hack had given them Mystique's next move as well as Sinister's location. Mystique had made a brief phone call to arrange a flight out of New York and a second call to confirm her arrival with Sinister. Victor had alerted LeBeau of their plan to leave the following morning to rally the X-men while Kitty managed to hack and trace Mystique's cell phone's route to the airport and out of state.

"Going to the Institute is only going to waste time," Kitty tried to reason for at least the sixth time that morning. Victor grunted a non-comital response, eyes never leaving the road.

"We need all the help we can get, _cher_."

Kitty pinned LeBeau with an arch look, "You sound cavalier considering your track record with the X-men."

"I have you to vouch for me."

Kitty made a disagreeable noise and Victor cut in, "It won't be a problem."

"I shouldn't think so," LeBeau agreed. "Considering they let you on the property."

Ignoring Victor's glare LeBeau leaned his head back and dozed off. Victor could smell the agitation rolling of Kitty in waves.

"What's the matter, little kitten."

"You haven't wanted the Professor, or Logan or anyone's help before now. What's different."

"Sinister raised the stakes," he replied giving her a pointed look.

"Victor."

"What's the problem, Katherine."

"If you try and leave me at the Institute again I'll-"

"You'll what?"

She turned to face him, eyes blazing, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Victor demanded. "That I'd do anything to keep you out of harms way?"

Kitty opened her mouth to reply but Victor shook his head, "Don't even try and talk me out of it."

Crossing her arms firmly over her chest Kitty turned her eyes to the road. They reached the Institute by nine. Logan was in the front yard as they pulled into the gravel driveway.

"Logan-"

"What the hells gotten into you?" He demanded. "You don't disobey orders or pick up and disappear in the middle of the night."

Kitty met his furious gaze, knowing better than to show any sign of weakness.

"I couldn't stay."

"Couldn't?" Logan let out a humorless laugh. "You mean _wouldn't_."

"Would you let your mate go halfway across the country without you?" She asked quietly. Logan looked her over, his jaw working under the pressure of staying angry despite his relief at seeing her in one piece and safely home.

"Half-pint."

Kitty looked up, "It's good to see you too, Logan."

"Get in the house. Rogue's been worried sick."

Kitty was half way up the stairs when she heard Logan let out a growl, "What the hell is he doing here."

"Come on now, _cher_. Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Behave," Kitty called over her shoulder as she entered the Institute and came face to face with Rogue. By the time Victor had Logan's blood pressure out of the red zone and LeBeau's solemn promise to keep his mouth shut Rogue had already read Kitty the riot act.

"You should have told me," Rogue shook her head, finally calmer after shouting Kitty almost deaf.

"Would you have let me go?" Kitty asked.

Rogue's hesitation was answer enough.

"I did what I thought I had to," Kitty said. "But I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on."

Rogue sighed, pulling Kitty into a tight embrace, "I'm just glad you're home."

As she relaxed into Rogue's embrace Kitty was surprised to find the word home conjured a very different picture in her head. Victor's cabin, with its dark wood exterior and surprisingly homey interior flickered through her mind. The kitchen table with their twin glasses of jack, the sheets of his bed tangled around her thighs, the dirt from his vegetable garden staining the pads of her fingers and the knees of her pants. And Victor. Disjointed memories of their arguments, the lovemaking and his promise to have and hold her made her chest ache. She hadn't known how much she missed the cabin and their time together until now.

"What's this?" Rogue demanded, finally releasing her hold on Kitty.

"Remy LeBeau," Logan snapped. "Stay away from him."

"_Cher_," LeBeau tipped his imaginary hat in Rogue's direction and ruffled Kitty's hair.

"We need to call a meeting," Kitty said.

"How soon?"

"Now," Victor replied.

Rogue nodded and disappeared in the direction of Xavier's office.

"Might as well head to the conference room now," Logan said, still eyeing LeBeau with thinly disguised dislike.

In under thirty minutes the rest of the X-men had been assembled and debriefed.

"As far as I can tell Mystique is still in Nevada," Kitty said, eyes on her computer screen.

"Why Nevada?" Logan asked.

Kitty shrugged one shoulder, "To reunite with Sinister as far as we can tell. As for what's _in_ Nevada that's so special, I couldn't tell you."

"We need to get out there."

"We need to give her twelve hours to make sure we have her pinned down in one spot," Victor shook his head. "No use rushing out there and spooking her out of her desired destination."

"Victor's right," Scott nodded. "We'll wait at least twelve hours or until that blip on Kitty's computer screen stays local for more than five hours at a time."

"And then?" Rogue asked, looking around. "Knowing the location of Sinister is one thing, dealing with him is another matter entirely."

"What we know so far is enough to encourage urgency," Xavier replied. "Sinister's history with genetic modification and mutation makes him our top priority whether or not we know what he's planning. Our goal is to stop him before we have to find out."

"I'll assemble teams," Scott said standing from his chair and heading for the door. "I suggest we bring Hank along and whatever medical supplies we can fit on the X-jet. This trip is going to take us far from home."

Jean offered to take inventory of the portable supplies and followed Scott out the door.

"Now that we've finished here Hank would like to see you in the infirmary, Katherine," Xavier said.

Rogue took Kitty's place in front of her glowing computer screen as Kitty moved towards the door.

"He's going to suggest you stay behind."

She stopped short, turning to look at Xavier.

"Suggest?"

"Yes, Katherine."

"Are you telling me I can't go?"

"If Hank thinks it's best you don't, I don't believe you'll have a choice," Xavier replied evenly.

Kitty took a steadying breath, biting her lip against the denial and dismissal of Xavier's announcement.

"Go see Hank, little kitten," Victor said quietly, watching the play of emotions ripple across her face.

She shot him a glare, "That's the best news you've heard all day, isn't it sweetheart?"

Victor let out a low growl, pushing back his chair and crossing the room towards her.

"_Don't_," she snapped.

Victor stopped short, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Kitty turned her back on him, exiting the conference room and disappearing down the hallway. LeBeau whistled low under his breath, as Logan ran a hand through his long hair, "God bless Hank if he tells her she has to stay put."

"She won't have a goddamn choice either way," Victor said tightly.

"You can't forbid her to leave the Institute," Logan replied.

"Can't I?" Victor turned to face him. "If it means she'll be safe you better fucking believe I will."

"It went so well the first time."

"Maybe my mistake was leaving _you_ in charge," Victor growled. Logan shot out of his chair, stopped short by Rogue's hand coming down on his arm.

"Stop riling each other up," she said, throwing each man a glare. "Save it for Sinister."

Logan let out a breath, dropping back into his seat as LeBeau stood and ushered Victor out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty left the infirmary close to eight o'clock. Hank had told her, not in so many words, but clearly enough that it would be safer if she stayed behind.

"Don't misunderstand me, you're a capable young woman, Katherine."

She made no reply as she left his office, having to curb her instinct to slam the door and prove him wrong. Victor was waiting for her somewhere between the infirmary and her bedroom.

"What did Hank have to say?"

"What do you think?" Kitty demanded. When she tried to stalk past him Victor hooked his arm around her waist bringing her up short.

"Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"If you're this angry there has to be something you need to say to me."

Kitty glared up at him, "Do you know what's funny?"

Victor waited, still holding her firmly to his chest.

"Hank told me the same thing you did."

"What's that?"

"That I'm a capable woman."

"He's right," Victor replied firmly.

"Let go of me."

"Make me."

Kitty's head snapped up at the challenge in his voice. She wiggled unsuccessfully at first and Victor let out a low growl of appreciation, "All you're doing is riling me up, little kitten. You're going to have to try harder than that."

Kitty rammed her fist into his side and hooked her ankle around his to topple them both to the floor. Recovering quicker she rolled away delivering a single bone crunching blow to his wrist when he reached for her. She deftly lifted herself onto her feet, hands planted on her hips.

Victor pushed up onto his elbows staring up at her from the carpet, "Not bad for a little kitten like you."

Kitty eyed him, "You were barely trying."

"You want a real challenge?" He demanded softly.

She shrugged, "I'm waiting to be impressed, Mr. Creed."

Victor vaulted himself at her, catching her roughly around the waist and swinging her over his shoulder with ease. Kitty fisted both hands in the back of his shirt as leverage as she swung her left leg up to rocket her knee into the side of his neck. Victor gasped, his hold slipping just enough for Kitty to slide off his shoulder to the floor.

"I think you're loosing your touch," Kitty shook her head. She closed a hand around the growing hardness in his jeans and pinned him with a playboy bunny smirk, "Thank god not all of you is going soft."

Victor groaned as her fingers momentarily tightened. Darting away before he could capture her again Kitty raced through the remainder of the hallway to her bedroom. As she slid the key into the lock Victor was behind her, grinding his hips to hers.

"Hurry up, baby," he said nipping the side of her neck. Kitty undid the lock and Victor pressed her inside, kicking the door shut behind them. He had her naked and spread across the bed sheets in under a minute. As he dipped a single finger inside her he pinned her with a serious expression, "With or without your powers you're one helluva woman, Katherine."

Kitty squirmed beneath him, "So you've told me."

"Then you understand why I want you to stay behind."

She chewed her bottom lip.

"Katherine-"

"Yes," she relented. "You want me safe."

"There's more to it than that."

She looked up at him, "What else is there?"

"You're my mate," Victor replied quietly. "If I lose you what do I have left?"

Kitty's violet eyes widened a fraction at his question.

"But you spent years without me."

"I spent years waiting for you, sweetheart."

Kitty opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, her expression frozen somewhere between shock and surrender.

"You'll be more help to us in front of that damn computer of yours anyways," Victor added gruffly, mouth dropping to plant a line of kisses along her collar bones.

"I'd like to believe the most important place I could be is at your side," Kitty replied softly.

Victor lifted his head to comment but Kitty sealed her mouth to his. Her hands slid underneath his t-shirt and slowly down to the hook of his jeans. She pushed them down his legs, pressing her naked hips to his as she did so. Victor let out a growl, his mouth dipping lower to her breasts.

"If Mystique stays in Nevada you'll leave tomorrow," Kitty said.

"Yes," Victor replied, lips closing around one of her rosy nipples.

"Then fuck me like you're going to miss me."

Victor lifted his head, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

He flipped her onto her stomach, palming her breasts in one hand while guiding her hips to his with the other. He slid into her from behind, sinking himself deep into her damp folds with a single thrust and holding himself there. Kitty arched against him, urging him to move.

"What's your rush, baby?" He said into the side of her neck. "We've got all night."

She wiggled her hips, "Victor-"

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Kitty urged around a low moan. His fingers found her nipples, pulling them hard enough to make her cry out.

"I could be inside you for hours, kitten."

Victor thrust gently, keeping her anchored against him as he began to move. Kitty leaned forward, palms against the mattress, lifting her hips higher off the bed to give him better access. Before long he felt the ripples of Kitty's orgasm. She went utterly limp in his arms, forehead to the sheets. He slid out of her and turned her over, kissing her lips apart and murmuring, "I want you coming every hour on the hour."

She moaned when he slipped inside her, teasing her with shallow thrusts until she arched her hips to take in more of him. Victor reached down, pinning her hips to the mattress and continued his slow assault.

"I want you moaning my name all night, Katherine," he said, mouth on the faded marks he'd left on the side of her neck. "I want something to think about tomorrow night when I don't have you next to me."

Kitty squirmed beneath him, trying in vain to lift her hips off the bed to meet his.

"You're no match for me, little kitten," Victor shook his head.

"What happened to me being the most capable woman you know," Kitty demanded around a moan.

"I'd like to think I'm your only weakness," Victor replied, tongue circling her nipple until she begged him for release. Victor finally released her hips, planting both hands on the mattress on either side of her head. Kitty wrapped both legs around his hips, sinking him deeper inside her. He began to pound into her, eyes never leaving her face. He watched her hair ripple across the sheets, the flush spread from her cheeks down to her chest, the way her nipples tightened when her orgasm broke over them both.

It was close to five a.m. when Victor finally rolled onto the sheets beside her. Kitty groaned, lifting her head only to nestle it into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Do you remember the first night you took me," Kitty said. "When you asked who was satisfying my needs?"

Victor let out a low laugh, "You looked like a deer in headlights."

"There was no one," she replied.

Victor curled an arm around her waist, reveling in her answer.

"I didn't know it then but I'd been waiting for you all along."

She drifted to sleep quickly, her breathing evening out. Victor held her tightly to his chest, the uncertainty of tomorrow making every minute of their night together more precious than he knew how to say.


	47. Chapter 47

**Present Day**

_**New York**_** ll**_** Nevada**_

Victor pushed back the sheets and kissed Kitty goodbye at seven a.m. His duffel bag slung over his shoulder as he exited her room in search of LeBeau.

"Mornin'."

LeBeau's shirt was buttoned incorrectly when he answered the door. Victor let out an audible groan at the sight of one of the new recruits tangled up in bedsheets over his shoulder. LeBeau grinned, fingers adjusting the buttons on his shirt.

The two men met the remaining members of the Nevada mission downstairs. After a short discussion on last minute details and a final briefing they boarded the X-jet and left the Institute. Hank and Kitty, and a handful of the new recruits stayed behind.

"When we reach Nevada we'll track Mystique's location and make our move," Scott said as they piled into their seats amid medical supplies and duffel bags of belongings.

"Chances are we won't get another shot like this," Xavier added.

"So lets make it count," Victor said.

Within thirty minutes of landing in Nevada Victor had his hand wrapped around Mystique's dusky blue throat.

"I warned you once already not to test my patience," he growled.

LeBeau, from somewhere over Victor's shoulder in search of suitable liquor, added, "He's not a man to play games with, _cher_. You of all people should know better."

Her hotel room had been easy to find and she'd been ill prepared for the intrusion. Scott and the remainder of the team was standing by, anxiously awaiting any slice of news on Sinister or Stryker's location.

"Take your hands off me."

"Tequila?" LeBeau lifted the bottle to his lips. "Not bad."

"I need you to give me a reason to keep you alive," Victor snarled. "Quickly."

"This is all for _her_, isn't it?" Mystique shook her head. "You're pathetic."

"Watch your mouth," Victor warned. His claws dug into her flesh instantly running red with blood. "That's my mate you're talking about."

"That little thing?" Mystique laughed softly. "You didn't think to wait it out for someone more your equal, Victor?"

A low growl vibrated in the back of his throat, his engorged pupils bleeding the rest of his eyes black.

"You're treading on thin ice, _cher_," LeBeau warned.

"Did you really think Sinister would make this easy for you?" Mystique demanded, her expression instantly haughty. Victor felt the first prickle of uncertainty. "Did you really think he'd let you find me if it didn't benefit him in some way?"

"Move, LeBeau."

Victor's hand disappeared from Mystique's throat the same moment the back wall of her hotel room exploded into dust and rubble. When the chaos cleared Victor surveyed the room to find LeBeau gone and Mystique's mangled body crushed beneath a piece of the ceiling. Cursing liberally Victor lifted himself onto his elbows.

He heard LeBeau calling his name.

"LeBeau," he shouted, twisting around and squinting through the settling dust. Sounds of a struggle filtered through his crumbling surroundings. Victor winced as the bones in his right leg righted themselves. He managed to reach the fractured doorframe of Mystique's former hotel room just in time to see LeBeau loaded into one of Stryer's black helicopters.

Hunkering down onto all fours Victor closed the distance between them, hellbent on retrieving LeBeau and finding a soldier to question. Before he succeeded in doing either a tranquilizer dart struck him just below the ear. He ripped it from his skin, rubbing the tender spot as his vision blurred to black.

It didn't take the others long to figure out Victor and LeBeau were in crisis. Xavier made the call to Hank, requesting he break the news to Kitty as gently as possibly. As he climbed the stairs to Kitty's room Hank wished like hell it was anyone's responsibility but his. He knocked on her half open door, "Kitty."

She was at her desk, head bent low enough that her forehead was nearly skimming the pages of the textbook she was reading. A pen was dug into the crook of her ear and her glasses were slipping precariously low on the bridge of her nose.

"The Professor called."

Kitty lifted her head from the textbook laid out across her desk. Hank's expression was warning enough that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Victor."

"What about him?" Kitty demanded, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Stryker has him and LeBeau."

"Has him?" Kitty repeated shaking her head. "I don't understand, has him where?"

Hank's expression betrayed the answer he didn't want to give her.

"Xavier is doing his best to locate them."

"But without Cerebro-"

"He's encountering some difficulties," Hank said. "But between him and Jean I'm certain they'll have a location within the hour."

Kitty leaned back in her chair, running both hands through her loose curls.

"Kitty."

She looked up fighting tears of frustration, "This wouldn't have happened if I'd been there."

"You don't know that."

She shook her head, "He was so worried about me leaving the Institute he forgot to consider how dangerous it was for him."

"Victor's been around a long time, Kitty," Hank replied. "I'm certain he'll make it through this too."

He left Kitty alone in her room, rounding up the remaining new recruits for a session in the danger room. With the mansion to herself Kitty abandoned her reading to call Rogue every thirty minutes for an update.

"Still nothing?"

"The Professor is having trouble finding Victor or his friend," Rogue reported. "Jean is searching north and the Professor is looking south."

"I don't understand," Kitty said. "If Victor is in Nevada the Professor should have no problem-"

"Wait a minute," Rogue interrupted her. "What did you just say?"

"I said if Victor is in Nevada-"

"But what if he's not," Rogue said. "What if the Professor can't locate him because he's looking in the wrong area."

"It's only been five hours," Kitty said. "Stryker couldn't have moved him far."

"I'll call you back."

"Rogue."

Rogue paused, finger lingering over the end button of her cellphone.

"Call me if you find anything out."

"Of course."

Kitty dropped her phone to her bed, eyes on the clock. Five hours was plenty of time for Stryker to have relocated Victor and LeBeau out of Xavier and Jean's telepathic reach. She racked her brain, trying like hell to figure out what Stryer would want with Victor and LeBeau.

Disappearing into Hank's empty office Kitty poured over the files he'd collected on Styker and the inhibitor cuff. Kitty mulled over the pages for nearly an hour before her head snapped up. She scrambled for her phone, punching in Rogue's number and wiling her to hurry up and answer.

"Kitty?"

"Rogue, I've been in Hank's lab-"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know what Sinister is planning."

Rogue fumbled with the speaker button on her phone, "Hold on, Kitty."

Kitty explained as quickly as possibly her theory.

"You figured all this out in the last hour?" Scott demanded.

"I remembered what I read about Maverick," Kitty replied. "Stryker had him gently modified to heal quicker. It's possible he was Sinister's test subject. Which means he was just as much Sinister's lab rat as he was Stryker's body guard."

"So you're saying Sinister's goal isn't to just harvest our genetic mutations but to mimic them in other organisms?"

"Exactly, Professor," Kitty replied. "They weren't just harvesting mutants for their genetic material but sharing the mutations among their subjects. Though from what I saw when I was at Stryker's facility none survived the tests."

"Is it possible he believes a mutant such as Victor might be able to withstand the additional mutations?"

Kitty took a breath, "I think there's a strong possibility Sinister has been trying to get his hands on Victor all along."

"That's why he gave up the cuff to LeBeau," Logan grunted.

"He was able to kill two birds with one stone, harvest Victor's DNA and ensure Victor's investment in Stryker's facilities."

"It appears Stryker has invested his money in the hope of advancing the adamantium modifications he performed on Logan," Xavier said.

"And Sinister has succeeded in doing just that," Kitty said. "Adamantium is a limited resource but it only takes one copy of a person's DNA for replication processes in a lab."

"What's Sinister's end game?" Scott demanded. "Super soldiers?"

Logan let out a breath, "Whatever it is I don't think we should wait around to find out."

"Logan's right," Kitty said. "You need to destroy the DNA he's stored or all mutants are in danger."

"Not just mutants," Xavier said quietly.

"You don't think he'd experiment on non-mutants, do you?" Rogue asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Logan replied.

"Katherine you'll have to tell Hank about this," Xavier said. "See if there's any way he can start formulating a solution."

Logan's voice broke through Xavier's instructions, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Kitty demanded.

"Isn't Sinister going to be curious how long his modifications will last?"

"It doesn't seem as though he's had any living test subjects," Xavier agreed. "Any that were kept in Stryker's facility were either saved during your extraction or lost. Not even Maverick survived that day."

"That means he's going to be looking for Kitty," Rogue cried out, the realization of what Logan was trying to say finally dawning on her.

Kitty felt a shiver of uncertainty slide down her spine.

"I'll be fine," she said. Sounding more confident than she felt.

"We should go back to the Institute," Rogue said.

"No!" Kitty replied. "You can't leave without Victor and Remy."

"Rogue is right, half-pint."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "At least give the Professor and Jean until the end of the day."

Kitty couldn't make out their murmured conversation.

"Professor, please."

Xavier sighed. Kitty could hear the frown in his voice as he said, "Until the end of the day then."

"Thank you."

Closing her phone she immersed herself in unpacking the logistics of righting mutated and muted genetic traits.


	48. Chapter 48

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

_"This is important, cher."_

_Kitty finally lifted her eyes from her cluttered desk top, "What is it?"_

_LeBeau deposited a small black suit case onto her desk. Kitty's brow furrowed as she lifted both hands to the twin latches. LeBeau caught her chin, giving her a pointed look, "This will be our little secret."_

_Kitty undid the locks and lifted the lid. She didn't bother asking how he managed to smuggle the handgun she'd purchased in New Orleans through airport security._

_"Thank you."_

_"Victor will have my head if he hears about this."_

_"And my ass," Kitty muttered, fingers tracing the glittering perfection of the hooked trigger._

Kitty's cell phone and LeBeau's smuggled case lay on her bed. It was nearly two a.m. as she replayed her final conversation with LeBeau over and over in her head. Judging from her phone conversation with Rogue Kitty was vaguely aware of the fact it may have been their last.

Hank had the new recruits sequestered in the far corner of the Institute and to his knowledge Kitty as well. Her gut instinct told her to stay close to the only weapon that may be of use to her until her powers returned, even at the risk of sending Hank into a fury. She was certain he wouldn't notice her absence until at least six.

_"The Professor says he'll come for you, Kitty."_

The memory of Rogue's message brought sweat to her palms.

_"He'll recognize me as his mate, he won't hurt me."_

_"Or he'll recognize you as his property and take what he wants."_

Logan's resounding growl at Scott's prediction had startled Kitty badly enough she'd dropped her cell phone on the carpet. Heart pounding, eyes tracking a linear path across the room fully expecting to find Victor before her. Furious with her own sudden and undeniable mortality Kitty had ended the call shortly after listening to promises of their quick return and her pending safety once they were reunited. It had been three hours since she'd heard from them. Alone in the nighttime blackness of her bedroom she felt the full weight of her vulnerability.

It was close to four when the sound of her bedroom window sliding carefully open brought her up and out of her chair. She lifted her arm, gun in hand, and pressed her shoulder blades to the nearest wall. He slipped lithely over the ledge, black trench coat swirling around his ankles. He looked predatory and dangerous and Kitty knew instantly he wasn't there for her protection or peace of mind.

"LeBeau?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked quietly. His eyes glowing cinnamon in the silky darkness of Kitty's bedroom.

"Where's Victor?" She demanded. "What happened to you two?"

"I'd aim that thing somewhere else, _cher_."

Kitty refused, meeting his gaze squarely, "Tell me what's going on."

"One last chance," LeBeau said, eyes drifting between the gun in her hands to her bare legs.

"Go to hell."

The bullet exploded between them, distracting LeBeau just long enough for Kitty to aim a kick at his ribs. She felt them crack beneath the pressure of her thrust and lifted her fist into his side to further the damage.

LeBeau groaned, hand tangling in her hair. Kitty reached up, thumbs plunging towards his eyes in an effort to escape him.

"You want to know why I'm here?" LeBeau demanded quietly. He released her hair to shove her backwards. Kitty stumbled and LeBeau closed in. Taking her by the hips LeBeau sprawled her across her desk, ignoring her cry of pain when her head connected with the hard wood. He pressed himself between her thighs, forcing her arms above her head so he could pin each bicep to the desktop. "I'm here to deliver you, kicking and screaming, to Sinister."

Kitty groaned, "Not this again."

"You have a bad habit of trusting the wrong men."

"Fuck you."

"Why do you think I smuggled that gun back for you?" He demanded, pinning her with a cruel smile. "It's the one weapon you can't use against me, _cher_."

Kitty moved to head-butt him but LeBeau blocked her, he shifted against her, collecting both her wrists in one hand while his opposite hand closed around her neck.

"You've been working for Sinister this whole time," Kitty said, angry with herself for not figuring it out sooner. LeBeau grinned down at her, silent and triumphant. "Where's Victor?"

"Sinister's got him."

"Because you handed him over."

"Of course," LeBeau replied. "It was all part of the plan. Luckily for me your computer hack accelerated things."

"You bastard," Kitty tried in vain to wiggle one arm free. He lifted himself off her just enough so his eyes could track a path from her mouth to her hips, lingering on the swell of her breasts and the hem of her t-shirt ridding up towards her ribs.

"There's something I've been wanting to do since the day you showed up in New Orleans," LeBeau said, his eyes locking hers. Kitty felt the same tug of persuasion she'd experienced on the flight home. Conscious of her slipping control she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to ward him off. His mouth trailed up her neck, along her jaw stopping just shy of her lips. Kitty held her breath, eyes still screwed tightly shut against his magnetic pull.

"I think I'll wait, _cher_."His mouth barely brushed hers as he added, "I'll enjoy you better with an audience."

Her eyes flew open, "You're a bastard."

She spit in his face, furious and horrified at the monstrous man behind his charming _cajun_ mask. LeBeau released her to wipe the spit off his cheek. Kitty scooted backwards in an effort to put some space between them. When LeBeau reached for her Kitty kicked him square in the balls. He ground out a string of curses, doubled over half on Kitty, half on her cluttered desktop. Kitty made an attempt to roll out from under his weight but he stopped her efforts with a single hand pinning her shoulder.

"What would Creed do, Katherine."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you'd spit in his face and kicked him in the fucking balls," LeBeau said leering slightly closer. "What would he do to you?"

Kitty started to struggle in earnest, sensing LeBeau had come to the end of his patience. LeBeau let out a growl of frustration, his long dark hair falling into his eyes as he jerked Kitty into a sitting position on the edge of her desk, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I asked you a question."

Kitty stared back at him mutinously.

"I've never seen you with bruises, _cher_," he said, his expression calculating. "Unless-"

His gaze drifted lazily to the curve of her ass. When his hand followed suit Kitty started to struggle. LeBeau let out a low groan as Kitty's attempts at escape brought the apex of her thighs more firmly pressed to his growing erection.

"Does he fuck you after he's through teaching you a lesson?" LeBeau demanded softly.

Kitty held perfectly still, her heart beating a samba against her ribs, "Victor will kill you if he finds out you've had your hands on me."

"After Sinister is through with him you'll be lucky he remembers your name," LeBeau replied, fingers digging into the curve of her ass to keep her pressed flush to him.

"What does Sinister want with me?" Kitty demanded, hands curled around hanks of LeBeau's shirt.

"You're the last living experiment he has," LeBeau replied quietly.

Kitty shuddered despite her attempts to appear unfazed.

"And when he's through with you, you've been promised to me."

Her head snapped up, velvet blue eyes widening under LeBeau's appraisal.

"I told Sinister the money wasn't enough, so he threw you into the bargain."

"I'm not property to be traded," Kitty cried out.

LeBeau didn't reply as he pulled her off the desktop and towards the half open window from which he'd come.

"Are you listening to me?" Kitty demanded, yanking the collar of his shirt hard enough to draw his face down to meet hers. "I'm not any man's property."

"If you survived Creed's bed, baby you're worth having."

She paled at the mean glint in his eye. The silent promise of pain making her knees weak. When she took a step backwards LeBeau brought her up short with an arm looped around her waist, "We've wasted enough time."

Before Kitty could put up a fight he pricked her neck with the end of a hypodermic needle produced from the depths of his long dark coat and she promptly went limp in his embrace.


	49. Chapter 49

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana**_

"I know you're awake, _cher_."

Kitty remained motionless on the corner cot of her small cell. Muttering _go to hell_ when LeBeau's fingers traced a slow pattern along her exposed ankle. LeBeau slapped Kitty's cheek hard enough to startle her into opening her eyes.

"Watch that mouth."

Kitty shifted away from him, hand pressed to her burning cheek.

"Where are we?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," she replied.

"Louisiana."

"Again?"

"Home sweet home," LeBeau wagged his eyebrows at her. Kitty's stomach turned.

"Where's Victor?"

"Down the hall," LeBeau replied. Kitty looked around noting the windowless room and single door over LeBeau's shoulder.

"When can I see Victor?"

"Not sure you should be in such a hurry to see him, _cher_."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty demanded. LeBeau held out a hand, motioning for her to get up off the ratty cot she was sitting on. "Answer me."

"I don't have to answer a damn thing," LeBeau replied. He closed both hands around her biceps and jerked her onto her feet. Her knees were weak from the hours of unconsciousness and she tipped into his chest when he released his hold on her. "Easy, _cher_. I've got you."

Kitty mumbled something rude enough to win her a second slap.

"That hurt," she glared up at him.

"I already told you to watch your mouth."

"You fucking watch it," Kitty snapped as she elbowed past him on her way to the door, legs still shaky. LeBeau hooked her waist, sending her crashing back into his chest. His free hand wound around her loose curls, drawing her head back so he could stamp a kiss to her half open lips.

Kitty's hands beat ineffectively at his shoulders as LeBeau's arm slipped lower on her waist so his fingers could close over the curve of her ass. When he finally lifted his head Kitty's lower lip was swollen from his attention and her eyes wide with terror. LeBeau took her by the arm and led her out the door into the dimly lit hallway. It was reminiscent of Stryker's last facility in New York. Long hallways and heavy doors with god knows what locked behind them. Kitty shuddered against the memory of her last run in with Stryker as LeBeau navigated the facility.

"The last man who delivered me to Stryker wound up dead," Kitty said quietly.

LeBeau looked down at her, smirking as his gaze dipped below her neck, "I've got a lot to live for, Katherine."

The hallway ended in a set of double doors. LeBeau pushed one wide open, revealing a sea of operating tables, blessedly empty, and Stryker. Kitty instantly shrank back.

"Come on, _cher._"

"Ms. Pryde."

His ugly smirk brought her confidence soaring back.

"What have you done with my mate?" Kitty demanded, squaring her shoulders and refusing to drop Stryker's cold gaze.

"Where's Creed?" LeBeau demanded, eyes scanning the room.

"In his cell," Stryker replied, nodding towards the far corner of the room.

"I want to see him."

Stryker looked her over, "Give her what she wants."

Kitty's brow furrowed, eyes bouncing between LeBeau and Stryker. She knew Stryker well enough to know his blessing in this case spelled out serious trouble. She grabbed LeBeau's arm, "What have they done to Victor?"

"I want her in one piece when all this is over," LeBeau said to Stryker, ignoring Kitty at his elbow.

"He won't kill her," Stryker replied with a shrug. "I can't speak to the kind of shape she'll be in after-"

"_Remy_."

LeBeau's gaze finally dropped to Kitty's upturned face, she demanded softly, "What's going on?"

"Sinister has reverted Victor back to his most basic, feral form," Stryker replied, his tone as clinical as a machine.

Kitty's stomach dropped as understanding dawned. Her own words rushing back to her.

_You've let your mutation turn you into a monster._

The irony of their previous conversation wasn't lost on Kitty.

"What proof do you have that he won't rip her to pieces?" LeBeau demanded, hand still wrapped tightly around Kitty's upper arm.

"None," Stryker replied. "But she's his mate. Even in this state he'll recognize her as such."

"You promised-"

"I promised you Ms. Pryde would be at your disposal once Victor was safely delivered and Sinister has a chance to look her over," Stryker interrupted.

"She's no good to me dead," LeBeau hissed.

"Sinister is interested to see what Victor's reaction will be to his mate," Stryker replied. "She's going in that room with or without your blessing, LeBeau."

Kitty watched LeBeau's free hand begin to glow as Stryker riled his temper to the breaking point.

"Take her in," Stryker instructed softly. "Or you'll _both_ answer to Sinister."

LeBeau hesitated long enough to give Kitty a sliver of hope he'd protect her even in the event of Sinister's wrath.

"Come on, _cher_."

Kitty dragged her heels, pleading quietly with LeBeau as he led her across the room.

"You heard Stryker," Kitty said. "He has no idea if Victor will kill me."

LeBeau looked down at her, expression unreadable.

"If there's one thing I know from spending the last week with Creed it's that he loves the hell out of you," he replied quietly, hand twisting open the door to Victor's cell. "And if there's one person on this earth he'll let live in the state he's in, it's you, _cher_."

Standing in the freshly opened doorway both LeBeau and Kitty peered inside. Victor sat against the far wall, black eyes trained on the floor between his booted feet.

"I'll leave you two alone," LeBeau said mildly. Kitty yanked her arm out of his grasp, furious he was cowardly enough to let her face Victor alone, and moved towards the center of the room.

"Victor?"

The door slamming shut behind her made her jump, accelerating her already pounding heart to a breakneck speed. She watched Victor visibly perk up at the scent of her mounting terror. His dark eyes moved over every inch of her with growing interest. Kitty felt her cheeks heat under his scrutiny. She had to curb her instinct to fidget with the frayed hem of her shorts.

He made a single quiet command after making his full appraisal of her, "Come here."

Kitty shook her head, the look in Victor's eyes was one she wasn't familiar with.

"Come _here_."

His command was guttural. He stood up, prowling towards her, hand extended to grip her bicep.

"Victor-"

She lashed out with her free foot, catching him in the jaw. He stumbled back more stunned than hurt and Kitty rolled away, launching herself for the newly closed door. She was less than a foot away when Victor's hand shot out over her left shoulder and slammed against the metal. Kitty went completely still, trapped between his chest and the door.

"Told you to come here," Victor said, lips close to the shell of her ear.

"Victor, I don't know what Sinister's done to you but-"

He slammed her against the door, pinning her wrists to the cool metal and grinding his lower half to hers. Kitty felt a ripple of panic go through her. Whatever Sinister had done had truly brought out the animal in Victor.

"Victor-"

Kitty's plea melted into a yelp of pain when he twisted his hand through her hair to expose her neck, his hips still married to hers. Victor ran his nose up the side of her neck, sniffing first her skin and then her tumbled curls.

"Victor it's me, Kitty-"

"You've got my scent all over you," he murmured into her hair. His resounding groan was accompanied by a single jerk of his hips. Kitty began to panic. She slammed his instep with her foot and jerked her elbow between two of his ribs. Victor barely even blinked against her assault.

"I need you to let me go," she said, her voice wavering to panic.

"Not yet," he growled, his claws tracking a painful path down her shoulder blade. Blood welled up and Kitty felt tears prick the backs of her eyes.

"You're hurting me."

"I haven't even done anything yet," Victor purred, his breath hot and fast against her neck. Kitty stayed perfectly still, knowing putting up a struggle would only incite further violence and heighten Victor's excitement. He ran a hand up her bared back, fingers smearing the blood in an effort to rid her of the remainder of her t-shirt. "Take it off."

"I can't move my arms," Kitty replied mildly. Victor grunted his impatience and reached up to finish the job himself. Kitty stiffened, "Wait, wait! I'll do it."

"Good girl."

She wrangled her ruined t-shirt off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor at their feet. Victor pushed a hand between her stomach and the wall, fingers closing over one breast and then the other with unforgiving fever.

"I can smell you, you know."

Kitty clenched her fists, fighting her instinct to throw him off.

"You want me, little kitten."

His endearment brought tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Not like this," Kitty replied.

"You're right," Victor said quietly. His hand disappeared from her chest as he backed away from her. Kitty turned around, panic flooding her at the sight of Victor crouched nearly to all fours behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Run."

"No."

Kitty stood her ground, shoulder blades grazing the wall he'd pinned her up against. Victor growled at her, eyes glowing midnight.

"You won't like what happens if you don't play the game my way."

"I'm not going to like it either way," Kitty snapped.

"Don't test my patience."

Kitty hitched both hands to her naked hips, wincing when the cuts on her back stretched with the motion.

"You think you hurt now?" Victor demanded softly. "Just wait 'til I through with you."

He launched himself at her and Kitty remained perfectly still, eyes squeezed shut against his impending assault. Victor pounded a fist into the wall just above her head.

"Why won't you move?" He demanded angrily, his free hand encircling her bicep and shaking her mercilessly.

"Look at me," Kitty demanded, hands lifting to rest on either side of his face. "_Look_ at me."

Victor snarled at the feel of her tender touch but she held fast, eyes locked on his.

"I'm your mate," she said quietly. "I've shared your bed, slept in your t-shirt, woken up to you inside me, I _love_ you. You know me."

"I know you're mine," Victor said, fingers digging into her hipbones. The primal urgency in his eyes had dimmed enough to encourage Kitty to lift her mouth to his. He growled low in the back of his throat when she kissed him. When he moved to devour her mouth she pulled back, her hands barely holding his face at bay.

"I don't know what Sinister has done to you but you're not an animal, Victor. You're a man," Kitty pleaded with him, eyes continuing to search his. She added quietly, "You have to protect me."

Victor's expression stilled, the darkness in his eyes lessening a fraction at her quiet admission.

"I know you love me, despite what Sinister has done to your mutation. I know you love me enough to rip every man in this facility to shreds if it means getting us out of here safely."

Victor reached up, tilting her head to the side to give him an uninhibited view of the twin scars high on her neck, "_Mine_."

"Yes."

Before Kitty could say more the door to their left swung open revealing a number of heavily armed men. At Stryker's command Victor was incapacitated with a spray of bullets to his shoulder and Kitty was dragged out. LeBeau relieved the guards of her, easily lifting her into his arms bridal style and disappearing her back the way they'd come.

"Where are you taking me?" Kitty demanded, squirming against him, conscious of her naked, bloodied torso.

"Trust me," he said, barely loud enough to be heard over the ruckus behind them. They were no more than two steps from the double doors when Sinister's voice called out a single, damning command, "Drop the girl, LeBeau."

LeBeau turned around, Kitty still clutched to his chest.

"She doesn't belong to you until I've had my time with her."

Kitty let out a low whimper. Sinister was clothed entirely in black, the stone at his forehead gleaming blood-red under the yellowy facility lights. At his hip a low table and an assortment of silvery instruments, their sharp points and hooks winking at her from the sterilized tray. LeBeau's arms tightened instinctively around her back.

"Remy."

"Easy, _cher_."

Kitty looked up, searching his face.

"You're trying to save me, aren't you?" Kitty said quietly.

LeBeau's gaze didn't waver from Sinister.

"You're not really working for Sinister, or Stryker-"

"Katherine," he ground out, a single warning to close her mouth.

"Let him out of his cell," Kitty murmured. "Sinister will be no match for him."

"Bring her to me," Sinister motioned them closer with a single hand. As LeBeau carried her towards the stark white operating table Kitty felt her heart rate accelerate. She wondered briefly if Victor would be able to smell her terror through the heavy doors of his cell.

"I'll take care of Victor," LeBeau murmured. "You worry about staying alive."

Kitty resisted when he moved to lay her out across Sinister's table, hands wrapping around the lapels of his dark coat.

"Please, don't-"

He pinned her with a smirk, his demeanor instantly aloof, "Better you than me, _cher_."


	50. Chapter 50

**Present Day**

_**Louisiana**_

Sinister confined her to the tabletop with nothing more than a flash of the ruby stone at his forehead. Kitty couldn't lift her pinned wrists or ankles even if she wanted to. LeBeau eased backwards, eyes wavering between Sinister's array of instruments and Kitty's terrified expression. Her naked torso was streaked in blood, her hair in matted coils around her shoulders.

Kitty's brain was working in overdrive, trying to unpack LeBeau's place in Sinister's schemes. If her predictions concerning Sinister were correct then Victor was the ultimate test subject. Between his physical prowess and mutagenic enhancements there were few things in the world that stood a chance of destroying Victor Creed. LeBeau's involvement with the Marauders and inevitably Sinister made him the perfect bridge between the two men. Sinister had employed him to deliver the cuff to Victor in an effort to lure Victor as well as the X-Men to Stryker's facility.

He'd been nothing but brotherly since Victor wrangled him into joining their mission to take down Sinister. But the look in his eyes the prior night when he'd come for her at the Institute blipped through her memory. Cruel and cold as ice. Kitty watched him, trying to determine his loyalties. Before she had long to consider the question LeBeau's fists were glowing pink. He shot twin balls of energy at the door of Victor's cell, creating enough damage for Victor to come crashing through.

Sinister turned to LeBeau disappointment written across his face, "I promised you the world, LeBeau."

LeBeau crouched into a fighting stance, shaking his head, "Destroying humanity holds no appeal to me, Sinister."

"Sinister."

Victor's growl brought both men's attention to the center of the room. Victor's flannel was blood stained, his black eyes shifting from Kitty's prone form to Sinister looming over her.

"That's my _mate_."

Sinister looked down, Kitty squirmed under his attention. The pressure that had started at her wrists and ankles suddenly appeared over the entirety of her body. She cried out, her lungs burning as she struggled to take a breath.

Victor let out a roar, lunging for the remaining guards surrounding Sinister. LeBeau was close behind him, sending brilliant spikes of energy through the nearest men. Sinister did little more than watch, eyes never leaving Victor. Kitty squirmed against the cool metal of the examining table, her muscles starting to ache against the constant pressure of Sinister's mental press.

By the time Victor reached Sinister and Kitty at the center of the room he was covered in more blood and his eyes were completely black. LeBeau trailed behind him, eyes drifting from the door to the men scattered around the floor at their feet for any signs of life.

"Kill LeBeau," Sinister instructed quietly, eyes on Victor. The ruby stone at his forehead once again coming to life against his pale skin and black hair.

"Victor, don't listen to him," Kitty pleaded, staring up at him, willing him to hear her.

"Kill him," Sinister repeated. His voice smooth as satin. He was hypnotizing, even Kitty couldn't deny it. The muscles in Victor's jaw worked, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. Kitty watched him fight like hell to keep Sinister out of his head.

"If you kill him I won't make it out of here alive," Kitty said, finally catching Victor's gaze. "He's supposed to protect me if you can't. You can't kill him, Victor."

She met LeBeau's gaze over Victor's shoulder, waiting for some indication that the last two days had been a ruse, anything to reassure her he wasn't the monster he'd seemingly become overnight.

LeBeau mouthed easy cher from his stance behind Victor, expression grim but determined. Kitty felt some of the tension leave her shoulders at the confirmation of his alliance. She made a mental note to skin him alive for putting her through the last twelve hours.

Victor growled low in the back of his throat, "Let her go."

"If you kill LeBeau she's yours," Sinister replied.

"Don't listen to him," Kitty cried out. "He's lying to you-"

The pressure against her throat increased and Kitty choked on the end of her sentence, eyes blurring with tears at the pain. She heard Sinister suggest LeBeau's demise once again and then felt Victor lunging past the examining table to reach Sinister. LeBeau was at her side instantly, one hand cupping her cheek the other raised towards Sinister. He shot a single blast of energy, knocking Sinister off track just enough to disconnect his hold over Kitty.

"_Cher_."

"I knew you weren't an utter asshole," Kitty murmured between gasping breaths. LeBeau smoothed hair off her forehead, as he reached for one of the filmy hospital gowns folded beneath the nearest table. Sliding the gown along Kitty's shoulders he watched as she wrangled with the ties of the gown, cinching it tightly around her waist, relief washing over her.

"Come on."

She caught his arm, "I'm not leaving without Victor."

"He gave me one job," LeBeau said tightly. "And that's to keep you alive, no matter what."

"How did shoving your tongue down my throat help accomplish that goal," Kitty demanded angrily.

LeBeau shoved both hands through his hair, "Sinister had me bugged."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty demanded instantly looking him over for inconspicuous wires or microphones.

"Not like that," LeBeau said. Tapping his forehead to indicate Sinister's powerful stone.

"What is that thing?"

"Lets worry about that later," LeBeau suggested, lifting Kitty to her feet and turning his attention to Sinister and Victor.

"I still don't understand," Kitty said, looking up at him with a frown. "You were working for Sinister and then you weren't?"

"Sinister paid me a lot of money to deliver Victor the cuff and swipe his DNA," LeBeau replied, fingers starting to glow. "When I found out what he was planning I couldn't be a part of it,"

"What is he planning."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" LeBeau asked, shooting a series of sizzling energy blasts towards Sinister. Kitty gripped his sleeve at the sight of Sinister's attention zeroing in on them. LeBeau shoved her aside and sprawled across her.

Victor crashed in to Sinister's side just as he moved to strike. LeBeau lifted his head, keeping Kitty pinned to the floor as he debated their next move.

"Super soldiers," Kitty said, looking up at him through a tangle of curls.

"Something like that," LeBeau said, his expression betraying there was more to tell.

Kitty's eyes instantly moved to Victor, panic overtaking her expression, "But he- he hasn't-"

"No, _cher_," LeBeau replied. "Sinister meddled with his mutation the same way he did yours. Nothing that can't be fixed."

"We need to get Victor out of here so Hank can look at him," Kitty said, trying to sit up. LeBeau kept her firmly pinned. "What are you waiting for!"

"Your friends should be here any minute," he replied eyes darting to the clock on the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"I left the coordinates to the facility carved in your desk," LeBeau replied. Kitty's mind replayed the nights events, LeBeau pinning her to her desktop longer than necessary.

"You couldn't have just told me what was going on," Kitty snapped.

"I needed you terrified," LeBeau replied. "Sinister would have known the difference instantly."

An alarm sounded, pulling Sinister's attention elsewhere and giving Victor an opportunity to rip his claws through the other mutants torso. LeBeau dragged Kitty up, propelling her towards the double doors.

"We'll need a sedative for Victor if we're ever going to get him past Logan," Kitty said. LeBeau produced a similar needle to the one he'd used on her the night before. Sinister was bleeding badly, the jewel at his forehead had lost some of its luster in his fight with Victor. LeBeau kept Kitty strategically behind him as they awaited the arrival of the X-Men. Sinister, sensing his impending defeat tossed Victor across the room and blasted a perfectly round hole through the ceiling of the facility.

LeBeau let Kitty scramble past him to reach Victor's side, pressing the syringe into her palm as she disappeared across the room. Kitty dropped to her knees, fingers tracing the stubble along Victor's cheeks and the cut closing itself up across his forehead. When his eyes blinked open Kitty murmured a quiet _I love you_ and then pricked his neck with LeBeau's needle. Before she had a chance to alert LeBeau she'd administered the sedative Logan's strong arms came around her, lifting her off the ground and into his chest.

"Half-pint."

"Logan."

Rogue squeezed through Logan's embrace to take Kitty into her own arms, fingers gently untangling the knots in Kitty's long hair as she murmured how happy she was to see her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

After the facility was searched and finally destroyed, with no signs of Sinister or Stryker, the team returned home. Kitty remained by Victor's side through the flight home and inside Hank's infirmary.

"I'll take a look at those cuts on your back once I have Victor settled."

Kitty nodded, taking a seat in the corner of the room as Hank started attaching sensors along Victor's forehead and chest. She waited and waited for a lecture from Hank that blessedly never came. Kitty and LeBeau spent most of the first night home dozing off in Victor's recovery room. LeBeau stretched out in Hank's favorite chair and Kitty by Victor's side, fingers twined with his.

Over the course of the night Kitty quietly questioned LeBeau about his involvement with Stryker and his decision to kidnap her under the ruse of aiding Sinister.

"Before we reached Nevada Victor made me promise that if anything happened to him I'd come back for you."

"I don't think he meant-"

Kitty's sentence trailed off, unable to meet LeBeau's gaze for a moment.

"I'm sorry, _cher_."

"You've apologize enough, Remy."

He ran both hands through his unkempt hair, "I thought better me than another one of Sinister's mercenaries."

"You were right," Kitty replied firmly, blue eyes sweeping upwards to meet his.

"I could hear him in my head the whole trip to New York, even after I'd found you," LeBeau winced at the memory. "It was a constant reminder to be as brutal as possible with you. No matter what the cost."

"It saved all of us," Kitty said.

"Barely."

"Sinister fell for it, that's all that matters. And we're home safe."

At the word _safe_ her gaze dropped to Victor's prone form.

"Victor's only instruction was to keep you safe, no matter what."

Kitty shook her head, brushing a hand across Victor's rough cheek, "He's a man with a one track mind."

"He's a man who loves his mate."

"He hasn't said it yet," Kitty replied quietly. Cheeks turning pink at her admission.

"Doesn't matter," LeBeau said. "It's easy enough to see."

Kitty shot him a wry smile, "It still wouldn't hurt to hear."

LeBeau's expression sobered.

"What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you about Sinister's plans."

Kitty sat up, giving him her full attention.

"His end game isn't super soldiers," LeBeau said.

"Then what?"

"He plans to mutate his own genetic make-up with the stolen DNA from the mutants he's harvested."

Kitty's eyes widened, "He'd be unstoppable."

"He's pretty damn unstoppable as it is," LeBeau grumbled, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"We can't let him go through with this."

LeBeau nodded grimly, "I know, _cher_. What we need is a plan."

There were quiet until morning, both mulling over LeBeau's news. Kitty tracked down Logan and Scott to relay the message, opting out of the meeting to return to Victor's side.

It wasn't until the second day of their arrival that Hank located the blocked genetic sequence Sinister had manipulated to drive up Victor's animal instinct. Luckily, as Hank explained to a frantic Kitty, Sinister's manipulation was far less complex than the block he'd placed on her own mutation.

"So you'll be able to fix it?" LeBeau asked, shoulder pressed to the doorway of the infirmary, arms across his chest.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hank replied. "Only time consuming."

Kitty moved to reclaim her seat in the corner of the room, out of Hank's way but still very much present when LeBeau stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You're coming with me, _cher_."

LeBeau ushered Kitty onto the porch, despite her string of protests, while Hank started undoing Sinister's work.

"I want to be there when he wakes up," Kitty said as LeBeau forced her into one of the twin rocking chairs outside. He dropped a blanket over her shoulders and took the seat besides hers.

"You will be," he promised. "But in the meantime you're going to get some fresh air and a shower."

Kitty glared at him. LeBeau lifted both hands in defeat, "It was only a suggestion."

She turned her attention to the spacious backyard, lined with fences and a row of snow encrusted trees.

"I want Victor to wake up, I want my powers back and I want this to be over," she said quietly, head dropping into her hands. LeBeau leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"And how do you suggest we end this?"

"I don't know," Kitty murmured. Defeat washing over her in a wave of exhaustion.

"The way I see it Sinister has run this thing from the start," LeBeau replied. "I think it's time we turn the tables."

"How?"

LeBeau produced the inhibitor cuff from the depths of his pocket. Kitty frowned, "What have you got in mind?"

"Something that'll send Creed through the roof, no doubt."

Kitty leaned back in her chair, interest piqued, "Tell me."

"Sinister can't go any further with his experiments until he gets his hands on you and Victor," LeBeau replied.

"What does this have to do with the cuff?"

LeBeau held it up, studying the smooth curvature of the metal, "If we hook this on to Sinister long enough we may be able to destroy him."

Kitty studied the cuff suspended between LeBeau's long fingers, "In order to get the cuff on him we need to get close to him."

LeBeau turned to face her, "Not we, _cher_. _You_."

"He has to think we're playing into his hands," Kitty said. "Or he'll know we're up to something."

"Bait," LeBeau replied simply.

"Me?"

He nodded, handing the cuff to her.

"It's the only way I can see getting a shot at him."

Kitty held the cuff in her palm, fingers tightening around the cool metal as she replied, "It's the best plan we've got."

"Creed will-"

"Unless he has a better idea this is all we've got," Kitty interrupted.

"You're sure?"

Kitty turned to face him, "I said I want this whole thing to be over."

"At what cost?" LeBeau asked quietly. His warm cinnamon gaze touching hers.

"Any."

"Your life?"

Kitty lifted her chin, expression fierce, "Yes."

He shook his head, "You're going to have to do better than that if you plan on convincing Creed."

Kitty opened her mouth to suggest leaving him out of it but LeBeau caught her expression and held up both hands, "Don't even think about it. My life is forfeit as it is for even suggesting you serve as bait."

"It's the best shot we have at Sinister, Victor will see that," Kitty countered.

"Good luck making that man see reason."

Within the hour Hank called them both downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kitty demanded.

"You said you'd be at this all night," LeBeau said, brow furrowed.

"There's something I need you both to see."

Hank ushered them inside. Victor was sitting up, his bare chest still streaming with wires all connected to Hank's variety of equipment.

"Kitten-"

The sensors went berserk as Victor tried to lift himself off the bed. Kitty pressed her palms to his chest, forcing him back into the stack of pillows behind him, "Relax."

He ran a hand up the side of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair and drawing her face downwards for a kiss, "I missed you, baby."

"What's going on?" LeBeau demanded, eyes bouncing between a very recovered Victor and Hank.

"It seems Victor took care of the blocked genetic sequence," Hank replied.

"You mean his body disabled it on its own?" Kitty asked, eyes never leaving Victor.

"Exactly," Hank said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Must be the accelerated healing," LeBeau said.

"Wait a minute," Kitty said, eyes meeting LeBeau's across the room. "If Victor's healing factor negated Sinister's genetic manipulation-"

"Sinister's self-administered mutations won't last either."

"So long as he's equipped himself with Victor's DNA."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Victor growled.

"While you were here with Hank, Remy explained Sinister's master plan," Kitty said. "It's not super soldiers, it's _one _superior mutant-Sinister. He plans on using the stolen mutant DNA on himself."

Victor sat back, expression drawn, "We have to get to him before he harvests any more mutants."

"You need to sit still so I can check your vitals," Hank said, moving closer, hands roving over the array of wires across Victor's body.

"We'll leave you to it," LeBeau said, motioning Kitty towards the door.

Victor's hand closed around Kitty's wrist, "Stay with me?"

Kitty nodded, glancing up at LeBeau as he disappeared down the hall, all too aware of the inhibitor cuff stashed in the pocket of her flannel.


	52. Chapter 52

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

LeBeau reluctantly agreed to talk to Victor, in the presence of Logan, Scott and Xavier- all three men in agreement that the cuff was their best option, but decidedly divided on Kitty as bait.

Kitty and Rogue waited on the porch, bundled in sweaters and wooly scarves.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Rogue asked.

Kitty shook her head, her cheeks pink from the cold, "Absolutely not."

"Then why bother asking?"

"I'd rather this than go behind his back."

Kitty was instantly reminded of her last covert mission to New Orleans and the disastrous consequences. Victor's frustration that day would be nothing compared to his utter fury at LeBeau's proposal. He'd already read LeBeau the riot act for the concentric arc of bruises lining her biceps, Kitty shuddered to think what Victor would have to say about this.

Raised voices from inside the house brought both women to their feet. Rogue reached out, hand squeezing Kitty's as Victor prowled through the kitchen and flung open the doors to the porch.

"Get in here."

"Did LeBeau explain-"

Victor reached out, gripping a fistful of Kitty's jacket and jerking her into his chest, "Don't fucking say another word."

"Victor-"

Victor pinned Rogue with a terrifying glare, "Stay out of it."

He dragged Kitty through the house, out the front door and to his pick-up.

"Where are we going?" Kitty demanded as he bundled her into the passenger seat.

"Out," he snapped. "I'm not talking about this here."

Kitty winced when he slammed the door shut. She rubbed her arms as he jammed the key into the ignition and sped out onto the deserted road. He drove them through town and down one of the quiet highways through the woods, pushing the gas pedal progressively harder onto the floor of the car. Katherine braced both hands against the dash, gaze bouncing between Victor and the pavement whipping by them.

"Stop, Victor."

"What's the matter?"

"You're going to get us both killed."

He looked at her, expression dark, "I thought that's what you wanted, sweetheart?"

She glared at him, as he continued to race down the lonely highway ahead of them. Every bump in the road sent them jostling along the bucket seat. Victor's knuckles paled to white against his grip on the wheel, the muscles in his arms corded with strain.

"Victor-"

A particularly deep rut sent Kitty careening into the passenger side door, her shoulder connecting with the window with a painful thud. The cuts on her back stung with the impact.

"Enough!" She cried, "Enough, Victor."

He jerked the wheel, bringing them to the gravely shoulder of the road. Victor flung open his door, boots crunching gravel. Kitty followed, absently rubbing her bruised shoulder, glaring at him across the hood of the car.

Victor stalked towards her, expression grim, "You won't serve as bait, Katherine. I fucking forbid it."

Kitty held her ground, hands to her hips, "It's not your call, Victor."

"To hell it's not."

"It's the only way."

He backed her into the side of the truck, pinning her body against the cool metal with his hips.

"No, Katherine," he snapped. "It's _your_ way."

She slammed both hands into his chest, trying to put some space between them but he didn't budge.

"You're not going through with this," he said curtly.

"Yes, I am."

"There's a flaw in your plans, sweetheart. Sinister isn't any man. He's a mutant," Victor said, his expression bordering on cruel. "You're just a human."

"Fuck you," Kitty cried. Fists bouncing off his chest at his slight. He scooped up her wrists, holding them high over her head.

"Without your powers-"

"Without Sinister I'll never have my powers back!" Kitty interrupted.

"You'll be alive," Victor roared back.

"What kind of life would that be?" Kitty demanded, still wiggling against his hold on her.

Victor shook his head, "I won't lose you."

"I refuse to give up my powers," Kitty replied. "And I refuse to be forced out of the Sinister mission because I'm only human."

Victor's jaw was clenched tight enough to crack.

"Why are you doing this, Katherine."

"Don't you understand," Kitty pleaded. "Sinister isn't expecting me. I guarantee he's assuming I'll stay at the Institute and cower while you tear apart the country looking for him."

"So this is about your damn pride," Victor growled.

Kitty lifted her chin.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped. "I'm trying to save your life."

She let out a low laugh, "Is that why you were driving around the country side like a maniac? Trying to save me?"

"What's the matter?" Victor said quietly. "Angry I didn't spend it worshipping the ground you walk on in preparation for your inevitable funeral, sweetheart?"

Kitty tried to head-butt him but Victor dropped her wrists and flipped her over before she could land any blows. The hood of his truck was cool through the fabric of her sweater. Victor leaned his hips to her backside, pinning her once again in place.

"Don't worry," he said. "You've been on my mind all damn day, baby."

Kitty tried unsuccessfully to squirm away when Victor's hand slid between the car and her breasts, fingers seeking her nipples.

"Victor-"

"I thought about your breasts in my mouth, and your hands in my hair. I thought about fucking you senseless," he continued, lips against the side of her neck. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Katherine?"

She swallowed a moan at his fingers insistent tugging. Victor rotated his hips against her, making certain she could feel the swell of his erection against her backside.

"You're a bastard."

He curled a hand around the curve of her chin, pulling her mouth upwards to meet his. Kitty let out a soft cry as his teeth dug into her bottom lip.

"Call me whatever you want," Victor said against her mouth. "I'm trying to keep you alive, Katherine."

"It doesn't change a thing," she replied quietly. Victor growled his frustration, and crushed his lips to hers, cutting off anything else she wanted to say. His hands slipped to her waist and up her sweater. He cupped both her breasts, squeezing her flesh until she arched against him.

"Unbutton your jeans," he commanded softly. Kitty's hands moved to the buckle of her pants, doing as he asked. He gripped the back of her jeans and yanked downwards, revealing her hips and backside to the cool air. Victor straightened, positioning his foot between hers to guide her legs farther apart. "I won't let you bait Sinister."

"You can't stop me," Kitty murmured, moving her feet farther apart, and opening herself to him.

Victor growled out a string of curses and positioned himself between her spread thighs, teasing her folds.

"I'm going to save you, Katherine."

"You already have," she murmured.

Kitty arched off the hood of his truck when he finally slammed inside her, her whole body squirming under his insistent thrusts. He pounded into her, ignoring her cries and the cool wind biting his bare skin. His hands dug into her hips, holding her ever closer. When Kitty's orgasm finally came crashing over her Victor followed, roaring her name into the empty twilight.


	53. Chapter 53

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It was half a week since Victor had blackened LeBeau's eye and fucked Kitty senseless. His fury over their plan to bait Kitty for Sinister still palpable in every meeting. Despite this, for every alternative plan the team created, all Kitty did was shake her head.

Kitty had lost count of the amount of times she'd announced: _It won't work._

And was starting to hear Victor's growled response in her sleep: _There's a difference between you not wanting this to work, and a bad plan._

He was downstairs in the Danger Room with Logan and LeBeau, simulating fights as Xavier generated mutations for their adversaries that Sinister had likely enhanced himself with.

At a half past eleven Kitty slung her backpack across her shoulders, it was lighter than she expected. Stuffed with carefully folded clothes, a single bar of soap, and a laptop. She overrode the Institute's security system a handful of times as a teenager, and had little problem doing it again. Her finagling won her exactly forty-five seconds to get off the property before the system rebooted and sounded an alarm as she crossed the lawn and opened the front gate.

She stuck close to the walls of the Institute until the gates were less than one hundred feet away. Careful to avoid the gravel driveway Kitty sprinted for the gates, hands closing over the heavy lock, temporarily disabled by her override, and swung it up and open. She closed it behind her, eyes flicking over the Institute's front windows for signs of movement. Kitty let out a long sigh, the Institute was perfectly still and silent before her.

Lebeau had done his part, keeping Logan and Victor preoccupied downstairs.

Turning to the street she maneuvered the hand-me-down motorcycle LeBeau had procured for her escape out of the brush and on to the street. Remembering his advice she walked the bike the first mile and then revved the engine and took off into the darkness, palms slick against the bike's handlebars as the potential, and inevitable repercussions of her decision sank in.

_Fuck, Sinister_ Kitty squared her shoulders against the wind, repeating those words until they became a deafening battle cry in her head.


	54. Chapter 54

**Present Day**

_**New York **_**ll _Florida_**

"Killing him isn't going to bring her back!" Rogue shouted for what felt like the twelfth time. She'd knocked Logan unconscious twice with her ungloved hand, but was having less luck with Victor. He had his claws wrapped around LeBeau's throat tight enough to turn the man's cheeks blue.

"It'll make me feel a helluva lot better," Victor growled, eyes narrowed on the _cajun's_ face. Logan was starting to stir at her feet, dark eyes blinking open first in confusion which quickly melted into fury.

"You're starting to piss me off, darlin'," he growled, sitting up and pinning her with a furious glare.

"The two of you are acting like children," she snapped, patience spent. "We need a plan."

"I have a fucking plan," Victor replied, fingers tightening to fully constrict LeBeau's airways.

"Creed!"

Victor's muscles tensed for a moment, his animal instinct fighting his self control. His control finally won out, and he released LeBeau's throat, leaving him to drop to the floor at his feet.

"She's a hard woman to say no to," LeBeau wheezed.

"So you put her in harms way?" Logan demanded, finally back on his feet, hands to either hip.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened," Rogue said, replacing her gloves and shooting Victor and Logan daggers in turn. "Now that these two have calmed down enough to act like adults."

Victor opened his mouth to argue but Rogue pointed a warning finger at him, "Don't."

He turned his narrowed eyes back to LeBeau, growling, "Start talking."

LeBeau had eased himself onto the corner of his bed, hand rubbing the bruised skin of his throat.

"She had it in her mind that the only way we were taking down Sinister was from the inside," LeBeau explained quietly. "And who better to infiltrate than the one mutant he's dying to get his hands on?"

"Jesus," Logan groaned. "She's on her way there now?"

LeBeau gave a short nod, "That was her plan."

"Her grand fucking plan was to waltz in there and get herself captured?" Victor demanded.

"She thinks once she's in she'll be able to reverse the blockage on her x-gene."

"How?" Rogue demanded. "She's a computer whiz, not a neuroscience."

Victor let out a low growl, "Hank."

LeBeau gave a singular affirmative nod.

"He's with her?"

"Yes," LeBeau replied.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Logan!" Rogue interrupted his grumbling. "That's good, it means she's not alone."

"Where was she headed."

"Hank tracked a series of medical supply shipments to the coast of Florida, they're taking one of the jets there."

"Florida," Rogue repeated, counting the miles, the hours, in her head. "That's at least three hours-"

"They have at least ten hours on us," Victor said, running both hands through his hair. Fury ebbing to terror at the thought of Kitty left in Sinister's hands for too long.

"We have to get down there," Rogue said.

"Gather the team," Logan said. "We're not leaving without a plan."

"Fuck your meeting," Victor snarled. "We have three hours to talk about it."

"You're not the one calling the shots around here, bub," Logan replied, tone suggesting further violence.

"To hell I'm not," Victor snarled. "She's my mate."

"Creed's right," LeBeau interrupted them, finally lifting himself off his bed. "We need to get moving, at this rate Kitty and Hank have been inside the facility for hours."

Rogue moved past them, "I'll get the others."

"We're not through," Victor said, leveling LeBeau with a glare. "Not by a long-shot."

"Save it for Sinister," Logan snapped, following Rogue out the door.

LeBeau watched Victor, expression wary, "She did what she thought needed to be done."

"She disobeyed me, and-"

"Victor," LeBeau shook his head. "This is about getting her powers back."

Victor was silent, his body still.

"This has nothing to do with you," LeBeau said quietly, leaving Victor alone to gather his staff and join the others.

The trip to Florida took exactly three hours, with Oro navigating the hazy airways south. The others crowded in the belly of the x-jet, spilling over plans, potential snags and above all else, an agreement to ensure Kitty's safety over Sinister's demise.

"We'll have another shot at him," Victor reasoned.

"You're guessing," Scott replied.

"Kitty is more important," Rogue agreed, green eyes stony, expression brooking no argument.

"He's right," LeBeau inclined his chin towards Victor. "If we've learned anything, it's that Sinister isn't going anywhere."

"And you can't be trusted," Logan growled.

LeBeau ignored the jab.

"What about Stryker?" Jean asked. "He's been with Sinister every step of the way."

"Something tells me he won't be with him now."

Jean frowned at Victor, "Why not?"

"Because Sinister doesn't need him, or his money," Logan replied, shaking his head in agreement. "He's right, Sinister will be alone."

"Once we land, we stay together," Scott said. "There's no point in splitting up if there's a single objective."

Heads bobbed in agreement.

"And Hank?" Jubilee asked, dark brows knit with concern.

"Chances are Sinister isn't interested in his powers," Scott replied.

"Kitty may not have taken him into the facility at all," Jean added.

LeBeau shook his head, "He's with her."

"You're sure?"

"Kitty brought him along hoping he'd restore her powers."

"How?" Rogue frowned.

"She's banking on Sinister's equipment being easily accessible," LeBeau replied.

"And if it's not?" Victor demanded.

LeBeau was silent.

"We know the plan," Scott said, his tone bringing a definitive close to the conversation. "Suit up, we land in thirty."

The facility was similar to the Louisiana site, tall walls, almost fully stone and steel. Oro had placed the x-jet in stealth mode, closing in on the facility.

"Twelve seconds," she shouted, hands gliding over the well-used knobs and buttons of the glittering dashboard. "Five-"

The belly of the x-jet opened. Jean brought a number of the team to the ground with her, her auburn hair standing sky high at the release of power it took to both descend and protect. Logan, Victor and LeBeau rappelled to the ground, palms stung with rope burn.

"You're looking green, old man," LeBeau smirked, eyes on Logan.

"Fancy," Logan grumbled, eyeing the armed guards coming to attention at their arrival, pointedly ignoring LeBeau's grinning face.

"Where's the front?" Rogue frowned, scanning the lines of the building, hovering a few feet from the ground.

"We'll make our own entrance," Victor replied, leading the charge towards the closest cluster of men. Scott blasted the wall, creating a wide enough hole to fit them, two at a time, inside the building. Sirens sounded at their entrance.

"This looks familiar," Logan grumbled.

Victor clawed his way through enough men to reach the doorway, fingers sinking into the metal to release it from the hinges. Before long the rest of the team had secured the area and piled up behind him.

"Katherine is our priority," Victor grunted, muscles straining. There was a murmur of affirmation met with the crunch of the door finally giving up and falling inwards with a crash. Victor stepped through, ignoring a singular spray of bullets that grazed his shoulder. Jean was crouched in front of him before any damage could done, palms extended, the gunman flat on his back.

"Sinister," Logan growled, claws peeking between the cruxes of his fingers.

"Rogue's eyes caught on a brown ponytail across the room, gloved finger extended she announced, "I found her."

Every body was in instantaneous motion, Scott and Jean directing their power at Sinister, while Logan and Victor made a dive for Kitty's prone body. Sinister shifted, dark cloak lifting from his body like a dark shadow.

"Hurry," Scott shouted.

Victor reached her first, with Logan close behind him. His hands came down around Kitty's shoulders, lifting her, frowning, "It's not her."

Victor inhaled deeply, her scent was faint but nowhere near as strong as it should have been from arms length away. He stepped backwards, confused, and furious.

"What are you talking about, bub-"

Victor's expression turned to rage as he jerked his attention back to Sinister, "What have you done to her."

Sinister hesitated a moment too long, eyes caught on the body behind Victor.

"She's up to something," Logan said quietly. "And she made it past him."

"We need to search the rest of the facility."

"Go," Logan said, claws slipping free of his skin. "We'll hold him off."

Victor hurtled himself towards the door, barely escaping before Sinister crushed the busted door back into the frame. He rotated his shoulder, feeling the last of the bullets pop free of his skin and click across the floor at his feet. He lifted his chin, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply. Her scent was all over the hallway, her sweat, her terror, when he picked up the scent of her sweet blood his whole body tightened with fury. He stalked down the hallway, allowing his animal senses to guide him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Present Day**

_**Florida**_

"Katherine."

There were only two people on the planet who called her Katherine. And Kitty knew without a doubt it wasn't her father standing in the doorway ten feet behind her. She lifted her eyes from her computer screen, setting aside the screwdriver she'd been holding.

"Victor."

He looked mad as hell framed in the doorway.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you."

Kitty didn't reply.

"Get over here."

"I need ten more minutes-"

"Are you listening to me?" Victor demanded quietly. "I said- get the fuck over here."

Kitty crossed the distance between them with measured steps, heart pounding against her ribs. Victor's eyes studied every inch of her. From her bruised cheek, and to her split lip, down to her busted arm. There were two felled soldiers in the corner of the room, clearly the cause of Kitty's current state.

"You look like hell."

"Serves me right for running half way around the country without you."

Victor grumbled something about _wise ass women_ being the death of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Victor demanded when she finally came to a stop in front of him.

Kitty tilted her head to one side, the end of her pony tail slipping over her shoulder to brush her cheek.

"I was thinking of you, and all those times you told me I was unstoppable. With my powers or without them," she replied calmly. "So I came out here to save the world. Because you told me I could do it."

Victor scrubbed a hand over his face, "In the future, remind me to keep my mouth shut."

"Unless that was all bullshit."

His expression turned fierce, "Don't."

Kitty shrugged a shoulder, wincing when it shifted her makeshift sling, "Either I'm wonder woman, or I'm not. There is no in-between."

Victor let out a groan of defeat, pulling her to his chest, careful of her arm, and said against her lips, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Katherine. You're one helluva woman."

He kissed her sweetly, his mouth whispering over her bruised lip. Kitty sagged against his chest, allowing herself ten seconds of weakness in his arms.

"Victor."

He lifted his head, eyes on her face, "We need to get out of here."

She squirmed, wincing when the motion strained her shoulder.

"And who the fuck is on the operating table down the hall," Victor suddenly demanded.

"Me," Kitty replied. "Well, sort of me."

"Start talking," Victor growled.

"We interrupted the last of Sinister's experiments in Louisiana, so he brought them along," Kitty replied. "There were three mutants he'd yet to have his hands on, one of them was Emma Frost."

Victor's brow lifted, "Frost is here?"

"Yes, and she let Hank-"

He couldn't help but let out a low laugh, "You teamed up with the White Queen?"

Kitty let out a sigh, "Are you going to let me explain, or not?"

Victor held up his hands in mock surrender, keeping his mouth firmly shut as she continued.

"Emma created an alternative Kitty."

"There's two of you walking around this place?"

"Was," Kitty replied. "I think Sinister finally killed the other Kitty."

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the image of Kitty's prone form on the operating table from his mind. Trying to forget the feel of her unfamiliar skin against his palms as he looked down at familiar face.

"I held you," he said, teeth clenched tight enough to crack.

Kitty's good arm lifted, "It wasn't me, Victor."

He released a growl, the muscles in his jaw working under the strain of his rage.

"Please-"

"Keep talking," he finally growled.

Kitty dropped her hand from his arm, tone business-like, "Emma's been keeping up with the projection, while I've been destroying the X-genes Sinister has collected."

"What's Emma getting out of all of this?" Victor asked, knowing all too well Emma Frost did nothing without selfish gain.

"Bringing down Sinister, and getting out of here alive," Kitty replied.

"How are you bringing down Sinister, little kitten," he said quietly.

Kitty reached back, pulling the silvery inhibitor cuff into view, "We need to get this onto Sinister."

Victor's brow lifted, "How."

"Hank shared some of Emma's DNA with me-"

"That fucking-"

Kitty held up a hand, stopping Victor's explosion mid-sentence.

"If I use her diamond-form I can approach Sinister, untouchable, and get the cuff on him."

"You think he'll let you get that close?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Kitty said. "He won't be expecting me, or for me to have Emma's powers. He'll think I'm an easy target."

"You will be an easy target," Victor growled. "The cuff will mute your powers-"

Kitty shook her head, "Emma's diamond-form is invincible."

"The cuff-"

Kitty gestured behind her, "That's what I've been doing."

He lifted his brow, waiting.

"I've been concentrating the cuff's power so it doesn't effect the mutant holding it."

Victor looked unconvinced.

"We can't leave until this is finished," Kitty said, tone brooking no argument, her plan fully on the table.

Victor's expression darkened.

"This is the last facility Stryker established for Sinister," Kitty continued. "The first two were only stopping points to get here. There is no _next time_, Victor. If Sinister leaves today, we'll be fighting a very different battle."

His expression shifted, annoyed by the truth in her prediction.

"This ends today, or we risk losing humans and mutants to Sinister," she said quietly. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

"What's so different about this facility?" Victor finally demanded, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"The New York and Louisiana locations were focused on mutant harvesting, this one has been dedicated to filling Sinister up with only the best of the harvested mutations," Kitty replied. "I thought-"

She shook her head, disappointed.

"What?" Victor demanded.

"Remy and I thought he'd been foolish enough to use your mutation on himself," she said. "Your healing factor would have undone all of the other genetic modifications and restored him to his usual mutant self."

"But?" Victor prompted.

"He's only been using it on his men," Kitty said. "He must have known how powerful your healing factor really is."

"So now what?" Victor demanded.

Her expression betrayed more than a touch of surprise, "You mean it?"

"If all of this goes to hell, I'm carrying you out of here kicking and screaming," Victor warned.

Kitty smirked, "You're not carrying me anywhere."

Victor opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted him, hand phasing through his chest.

"Your powers-"

"Hank shared some of your mutation with me once we arrived at the facility," Kitty said. "It fixed whatever block Sinister placed on my x-gene."

"You've had a busy twelve hours, baby."

She looked radiant, hand halfway through his chest, so certain that victory was equally within her grasp. Hank had equipped her with Victor's mutation upon arriving at the facility. He'd gotten his hands on some of Sinister's more serious equipment, procured after Emma had projected a soldier into the space Hank's large, blue body normally occupied.

Kitty's powers were quick to return once Victor's healing factor had undone whatever trick Sinister had played on her DNA. She couldn't help but smile, her powers were back, and to hell if she'd forfeit them again.

"Where is Hank?"

"After he administered Emma's mutation I asked him to wait for me outside the walls of the facility," Kitty replied. "This way one of us would be alive to tell the others everything going on in this place."

Victor let out a low growl, "He left you here?"

"He did what was best for the team," Kitty replied stiffly.

He turned, running both hands through his hair, furious. The sounds of booted feet coming down the hallway interrupted his frustration.

"We need to get moving," Kitty said, slipping away from him to pack up her computer and toolkit.

"You said you needed ten more minutes-"

"This can wait."

"What can wait?"

Kitty snapped her laptop shut and stuffed it into her knapsack ignoring his question. She stowed the cuff carefully in her pack, shifting her back to Victor so he couldn't see the protective case she was sealing it within. She placed a hand on his arm, leading him into intagability and through the nearest wall, "Come on-"


	56. Chapter 56

**Present Day**

**_Florida_**

Kitty slipped the cuff from its protective case, phasing her fingers through the nearest wall as a test. She felt the familiar sizzle of electricity, but her fingers disappeared into the gleaming steel none the less. She extracted her fingers, her whole body heavy with the strain of utilizing her powers so close to the cuff. Victor's arrival, while timely had cost her the finishing touches on the cuff. It didn't mute her powers in such close proximity, but it sure as hell put a strain on using them. Kitty pushed the thought of over exerting herself out of mind, she didn't have a choice. This was her plan, her _only_ plan.

"Ready?" Victor demanded, expression black.

Kitty nodded, taking him in one hand, while keeping the cuff safely in the other and phased them through the wall. Sinister had Scott by the throat, as Logan and Jean made a valiant effort come close enough to save him. LeBeau was in the midst of catapulting himself across the room, staff in hand.

"Sinister."

Kitty's voice rang out stronger than she anticipated, stronger than she gave herself credit for. Strong enough that even Victor's attention was snared. Her run-in with Sinister's henchmen had left her bruised, but her powers reinstated made up for the wear and tear, tenfold.

Sinister's eyes narrowed, unaccustomed to surprises. Scott dropped to the floor, as Sinister's attention was fully captured by Kitty.

"This ends tonight," Kitty said, blue eyes glowing against her pale skin, and bruises. She looked like an avenging angel, or mythological goddess. Victor felt himself harden against his will at the power surging from the tip of her brunette pony tail down to the shine of her boots.

"You're alive," Sinister said, his expression warring between amused and furious.

"Nine lives," she smirked, releasing Victor's hand so they could fan out.

Sinister's fury peaked at her teasing. He shot a bolt of powerful energy square at Kitty's chest. She phased, hiding her wince behind a laugh, "You're going to have to try harder than that-"

Victor growled at her cajoling, but she ignored his warning. She had already undermined Sinister's plans, now she needed him angry enough to get careless. The more agitated he became, the less of a chance there was of him thwarting her attempts to reach him. Kitty sank through the floor, suspending her body momentarily, her chest constricting in the effort to move through the heavy material. Ignoring the prickle of electricity at her spine she pushed on, counting the steps in relation to where she'd reemerge in the room.

When she raised herself back through the steel, Victor's body was flying through the air.

"Jean!"

Jean extended a hand, eyes never leaving Sinister, bringing Victor to a stop a moment before he crashed into the far wall.

"Victor," Kitty called, eyes on Emma Frost blonde and perfect even behind Sinister's bars. "Release the others-"

Victor attacked the protective bars surrounding the final three mutants. Sinister had gone to great lengths to make the cells impenetrable from the inside out, but they were no match for Victor's claws. He tore them apart in no time.

"Frost," he muttered, as she stepped, one perfect leg at a time from the depths of her cell.

"Creed," she lifted her chin, regal as the day she took over the Hellfire club. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Logan growled from about ten paces away.

Emma ignored him, shifting in her skin, transforming into diamonds before their eyes.

"You're sure he can't penetrate it?" Victor demanded, eyes on Kitty, still half phased through the floor.

"Lets find out," Emma replied, stepping forward, one hand to her forehead. Sinister reared back, eyes wide at her sudden invasion into his brain. He shut her out almost immediately, furious, eyes black.

"Witch," he seethed, emitting a bolt of energy towards her. Emma took the blast, flying backwards upon impact, eyes fluttering against the pain. Victor stepped closer, searching for blood or breaks in her diamond form.

"She's safe," Emma breathed, chest rising and falling. "Hurts like hell, but she looks like she can take it-"

Victor couldn't help but smirk. If nothing else, Kitty was resilient to a fault.

"Katherine."

Kitty shifted, one eye on Victor, attention never fully leaving Sinister.

"You were right," Victor called out, indicating Emma's fallen but unscathed form with one hand. "About the diamonds-"

Kitty lifted herself fully from the depths of the floor, the bottoms of her feet settling with twin taps onto the steel as she un-phased preparing to capitalize on Emma's DNA. Sinister's attention jerked towards her, expression predatory at her tangibility.

"Katherine-"

She ignored Victor's warning growl, trying like hell to concentrate on manifesting powers that weren't her own. Jean deflected a bolt of Sinister's energy, crying out at the strain. Scott flipped his glasses, emitting his own outpouring of power. Sinister was momentarily felled, his cape swirling around his fallen body.

Kitty closed her eyes, taking the moment of calm to concentrate. Victor shouting her name snapped her eyes open. Sinister's fall had been a farce, his hand extended from beneath the depths of his cape, aimed squarely at her chest. Kitty didn't have enough time to switch gears, too close to mastering Emma's abilities to call upon her own. Her eyes fluttered closed, in defeat or fear, Victor wasn't sure. All he knew was she was too far away to save.

He roared her name as Sinister released his attack. It spun and spiraled at Kitty, arcing through the air at the speed of light. LeBeau intercepted it at the last minute, throwing himself between Kitty and Sinister's attack. He fell to the ground, mortally wounded, staff falling from his gloved hand.

Kitty's eyes snapped open at the sound of bones cracking, at the sound of LeBeau's moan.

"Remy-"

She bent, eyes wide, hands trying to cover the wound on his chest. Blood seeped from between her fingers, leaking onto the floor at her knees.

"Hank is just outside, he can-"

LeBeau reached up, ruffling her hair, wincing around a smile at the effort.

"Finish this."

Kitty's head dropped to her chest, tears dropping onto LeBeau's shoulder. Her fingers covered in his blood, finally dropping to her lap at his final, shuddering breath, "Hurry, _cher_-"

When she raised her head, there was a fire in her eyes. She moved to her feet, hands bloody to each wrist, cheeks slashed with a stain of red. Her fury manifesting, and with it Emma's powers bloomed inside of her.

She popped the joints in her shoulders, stretching her body to its fullest potential. Victor watched, in awe, as her skin began to glow, and finally web with diamonds. They created a shifting, shimmering textile across her exposed skin, powerful enough to strip away frayed pieces of her uniform to further reveal her powerful transformation. She shook herself free of her makeshift sling, revealing a fully healed arm.

"Holy hell," Logan's eyes were wide, despite the brilliant glow."Is that safe?"

"Damned if I know," Victor grumbled. Kitty stepped around LeBeau's fallen body, eyes on Sinister. Victor could see the cuff clenched in her right hand.

Emma had propped herself up against the corner of the room, eyes on Kitty, in awe of her powers as an outsider looking on.

"It's incredible," Rogue breathed.

"She's incredible," Emma corrected softly, her smirk maternal.

"Like I said," Kitty's voice rang out, her steps measured and steady as she closed the distance between her and Sinister. "This ends tonight."

Sinister looked, for the first time in his long history as a mutant on this earth, uncertain of his place in the mutant hierarchy.

"No more experiments, no more death," Kitty continued. "You're finished."

Scott led a final charge, creating enough confusion to allow Kitty access to Sinister. Kitty could feel her diamond form beginning to shimmer away as she brought the cuff closer and closer to Sinister, their twin power surges creating too much friction for the sensitive inhibitor cuff to ignore.

Sinister must have felt his own powers weakening as she closed in, his eyes searching her person, until they locked onto the cuff. The stone at his forehead glowed feverishly. Kitty lurched forward, in an attempt to beat his attack, but wasn't quick enough. The blow glanced off her side, she felt her ribs crackle under the pressure, diamonds buckling.

"Give up," Sinister suggested cruelly, leveling her with a second blow.

Victor's voice rose above the din of the others, shouting for her to stop- to turn back.

Kitty closed her eyes, adjusting her diamond form around her injuries, knowing the cuff would soon overpower them both. She took a single wheezing breath and, with the last of her strength, jerked forward. Kitty funneled all of her energy into her right hand, the diamond form melding with her own intangibility to thrust the cuff deep inside Sinister's chest, locking it around his pounding heart.

Sinister howled, his body in commotion. The powers coursing through him muted, the sensation of ultimate power snapped shut so abruptly. The unfamiliar metal jarring his internal organs.

Kitty dropped at his feet, finally releasing her herculean focus on her mutations. She felt instantly light headed, her body suddenly hyper aware of each of its many injuries, her arm seething with white hot pain at being used to careless while using Emma's mutation. Free of the diamond form her body was reacting to each of Sinister's hits.

Sinister writhed beside her, clawing at his chest, grasping at the last of his well laid plans falling apart.

Her bleary eyes found LeBeau's outline across the room and her eyes filled with hot tears. He had saved her.

_"Come on."_

_She caught his arm, "I'm not leaving without Victor."_

_"He gave me one job," LeBeau said tightly. "And that's to keep you alive, no matter what."_

He'd kept his promise to Victor, at the expense of his own life.

"Kitten-"

Kitty looked up, cheeks wet with tears. Victor was scooping her up gingerly in his arms, carrying her away from Sinister so Jean and Scott could properly restrain him to be transported.

"Remy, he's-"

"You told me you fixed that fucking cuff," Victor growled. "You told me it wouldn't touch your powers-"

Kitty couldn't help but release a singular, low laugh, "I told you, I needed ten more minutes."

"Ten more minute," Victor muttered, eyes squeezed shut.

Kitty's eyes barely opened, "I was going to test the cuff to make sure it won't cancel my powers-"

A muscle in his jaw jumped, "You could have fucking told me and-"

She shook her her, "There wasn't enough time, I didn't want anyone hurt."

"You're hurt!" Victor roared.

Kitty shifted, head to his shoulder, "But it's over."

Victor held her close, letting her go unconscious against his shirtfront, her breathing steady.

Emma closed in, eyes on Kitty, interested, and impressed.

"Don't even think about it," Victor growled, bearing his sharp incisors.

She lifted her hands in mock surrender, tossing over her shoulder as she retreated after the others, "Hellfire club always has room for more capable women."

Victor lifted his eyes skyward, asking for forgiveness or patience, he'd be damned if he could tell the difference.


	57. Chapter 57

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

The Professor was awaiting their arrival, anxious to get Sinister to a secure asylum, and equally anxious to take inventory of his students. As they entered the Institute, fanning out, some to the infirmary, others to their respective rooms, Xavier appeared in the doorway of his office.

Hank passed by, guiding Bobby and Jean towards his lab.

"We're alright, Professor," Jean reassured him with a hand on his shoulder as they moved past.

"Where's Kitty?" His eyes searched the crowd, a frown forming. "Victor?"

Scott exchanged an uneasy glance with Logan.

"He took her," Logan said, running a hand through his hair. "Hank patched her up on the flight home, and the two of them took off for Creed's cabin."

Xavier's expression didn't soften.

Rogue stepped up beside Logan, and with confidence she wasn't feeling said, "She knows what she's doing."

"We need to worry about Sinister," Scott said.

"He's right," Rogue said. "He's sedated, but that won't last forever."

Xavier nodded, catching Logan's gaze meaningfully as he said, "Lets step into my office and discuss transportation."

Logan hesitated for a fraction of a second, his instinct was to walk back the way they'd come and go after Kitty. But Rogue was right, if nothing else, she'd earned the right to make her own decisions.

As they turned to file into Xavier's office, he stopped, eyes on something just outside the door. A cloth covered body lay carefully in the grass.

"It's LeBeau," Logan said. "He stepped between Kitty and Sinister."

Xavier gave a slow nod, "A reminder to never underestimate our enemies."

Rogue's hand slid into Logan's, fingers lacing comfortably with his. Jean joined them, quickly followed by Oro.

"He needs to be taken somewhere within the next 12 hours," Scott said.

"How long will the sedative last?" Xavier asked.

Oro's eyes flicked a glance at her watch, "By my count, another eight."

"Unless we administer more," Logan said.

"I would prefer he be taken off the property immediately," Xavier said. "There's no reason for him to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Where will we take him?" Rogue asked.

"Crossmore?" Jean suggested.

Oro shook her head, "Too far, even in the jet."

"What about Prison 42?" Logan said, eyes on the Professor.

Xavier's brow was knit in concentration, his fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"The Raft."

Scott's expression registered surprise, "The Raft?"

"It's maximum security," Xavier said. "And doesn't practice any sort of experimentation on the premises."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Sinister won't get a second shot at finishing out his experiments."

"No," Xavier said. "Certainly, not there."

"It's so close," Rogue said, running both hands up her arms. "Do we want him that close?"

"It's the best facility in the country," Xavier said.

"The distance may seem short," Logan said, eyes on Rogue. "But The Raft it impenetrable."

"More importantly, no one's ever broken out," Oro added.

"I'll make the call," Xavier said.

"We have one more thing to discuss," Scott said. "Stryker."

"He wasn't in Florida?" Xavier frowned.

Logan shook his head, "No sign of him ever being on the premises."

"He's holed up somewhere planning his next move, no doubt," Xavier said.

"How do we get in front of it?" Rogue asked quietly.

"We don't," Logan replied.

"Logan's right," Xavier said. "Right now we need to return the mutants Sinister used for his experiments to their homes. We'll worry about Stryker once all mutants are healed, and back to where they belong."

Rogue looked unsettled at this news, but kept her mouth shut. Oro, Scott and Jean disappeared to their rooms, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What about Remy?" Rogue said, as Logan guided her out of the office.

"I'll take care of him," Logan replied.

After ushering Rogue upstairs and coaxing her into a long hot shower, and then to bed, Logan returned to the porch. LeBeau's body was exactly where he'd left it, the edges of the white cloth fluttering in the cool wind. Lifting the man into his arms Logan trudged towards the back of the property. The _cajun _had given his life to save Kitty and that, in Logan's eyes, had earned him a proper send off.

Logan built a layer of stone, and then a webbing of sticks tall and wide enough to accommodate LeBeau's large frame. Years, and years, of wartime makeshift memorials to men who succumbed to wounds, or fever, had prepared him for this. He started the fire, stroking it and carefully guiding it around the perimeter of the bed of sticks. Immune to the smell of burning flesh, Logan stood by, eyes on the falling sun as LeBeau disappeared at his feet.

In quiet eulogy Logan lit a cigar, lips clamping around the stem as he muttered, "You had a mouth that gave Wade a run for his money, but half-pint's here because of you."

Embers floated skyward, mingling with the far off sunset.

"And for that, I'm forever grateful, bub."


	58. Chapter 58

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

"You're lucky to be alive."

Kitty looked up from her perch on the couch. They'd arrived at the cabin less than an hour ago, the sun was just starting to slip below the tree line.

"_We_," Kitty corrected, adjusting the pillow at her back so she could sit up. She hadn't fought Victor's quiet demand for her to return to the cabin with him until Sinister was safely away. Though, now that they were left to themselves and each other, it was clear there were still battles to overcome.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, pointedly ignoring her correction.

Her head was aching from overusing her mutations. There was a steady ache deep in the bones of her busted arm that was strong enough to make her vision fuzzy. Every time she spoke her lip reopened and threatened to drip blood down her chin. She felt like an overused rag doll, when she wanted like hell to feel like a conquering hero.

"I'm fine."

Victor made a face, "All I can say, is Hank's one lucky son of a bitch."

"I'm fine," Kitty repeated, raising her voice a fraction.

"No thanks to him," Victor growled.

"I did what I had to do, and so did Hank," Kitty replied, chin lifted.

"You got lucky."

"Like hell."

Victor pointed a finger at her, "You snuck out, lied about the cuff, and-"

"And took down Sinister," she interrupted, lifting herself off the couch. She was ferocious, with her purple bruises and wild hair, her blue eyes burning into his. "So you can complain all you want, but I'm the reason he's no longer a threat."

Victor ran both hands through his hair, trying to grapple with his slipping temper.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Say what," Victor snapped.

"That I was right."

He rounded on her, "Look at yourself!"

"I'm alive!"

At this, her eyes prickled with unexpected tears. Victor's brow rose, his anger abated for the moment, "What is it."

"It's Remy," she said, swiping at her eyes, embarrassed by her display of emotion. "He died saving me."

"He did what he had to do," Victor replied, purposefully echoing her earlier sentiment. "If it wasn't for him, Sinister may have taken us all out."

Kitty nodded her head absently. The aftermath of her decisions finally setting in, weighing like lead on each shoulder.

"I want you to stay."

Her head jerked up at his quiet admission, her expression unreadable.

"You heard me," Victor said. "I told you long before tonight, I want you here with me. Always."

Panic rose in her throat, uncertainty. Wanting his comfort, his protection, but needing to find her footing just as badly.

"I want to stay in the downstairs bedroom."

Victor stilled.

"Not forever," Kitty continued. "Just until I'm ready to share your bed again."

"To share my bed?"

"Yes."

Victor finally lifted his head, his expression furious, "Or do you mean, until you're ready to fuck me."

"That's not what I said," Kitty replied, her voice excruciatingly calm.

Victor released a low growl, "I know that's not what you said. I'm talking about what you meant."

Kitty kept her mouth firmly shut, shifting so she faced the far windows, excusing herself of his pending fury. The sound of Victor shoving one of the kitchen chairs onto its side made her jump.

"If I wanted you right now, on this fucking table," Victor slammed his hand flat to the wood of the kitchen table. "You'd refuse me?"

Kitty kept her gaze trained on the line of furry evergreens just outside the window, replying quietly, "Yes."

"I'd wager I could convince you otherwise," Victor growled.

"I'm your mate," Kitty said with confidence she wasn't feeling. "You won't force me."

"Who said anything about forcing you," Victor demanded quietly. He rounded the table, trapping her against the back of the couch. His hands came down on the edge of the plush cushions at either side of her hips. Kitty had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

"We want the same thing," Kitty said, eyes as still and sure as the surface of a lake. "Each other."

Some of the tension in Victor's shoulders ebbed.

"I just need more time than you."

"Without me."

Kitty took a steadying breath, "For now."

"What are you going to do?" Victor asked quietly.

"Heal," she said, with a self-deprecating smile. After a moment, she added, "and grow."

He waited, sensing she wasn't finished.

"I've never had to trust my life to someone outside the X-Men."

"Until now."

She nodded, "Until you."

He took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he relented, "Go."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"You're not ready to stay here," Victor said quietly. "I see that now."

The smell of her uncertainty, her fear, mixed with the strawberry of her shampoo wafting over him.

"But one day-"

He shook his head, "It's not about me, Katherine."

He shifted his body away from hers.

"You'll still want me?"

His dark eyes hooked her, probing, promising, hot enough to bring color to her cheeks.

"I'll always want you, little kitten."

She took a long look around the cabin, knowing in her gut, he was right. She wasn't ready. Her bruises were as fresh as her betrayal of his trust.

"Do you forgive me for leaving the Institute with Hank?"

He swallowed his pride, his alpha male, the quiet voice in the back of his head suggesting he just take her over his knee and show her who she belongs to.

"Yes."

Her shoulders visibly relaxed, a portion of the weight lifted. Kitty pressed onto the tips of her toes, giving him a solitary kiss as she murmured, "I'll be back."

Victor was instantly transported back to their first day in the cabin as he'd prepared to hunt, despite Kitty's frantic eyes and protests. His promise to always return, no matter what, still true. She moved away from him, towards the doorway, calling upon Xavier's telepathy to alert him, and the others, she was coming home.

"Logan will be here," she said, confirming his thoughts. "I'll be on the porch."

Victor watched her make her way across the room, good arm reaching for the door.

"I love you."

Kitty paused in the doorway, framed in a splash of sunlight. She was radiant. Her skin opal pale in the sunny glow, the bruises growing fainter by the day. Her expression torn. She wanted him, almost enough to call out to him that she wasn't going anywhere- ever. But she stopped herself, corralling what she wanted against what she needed to do.

She wouldn't cheat him by giving less than herself- her whole self. And she certainly wasn't going to cheat herself. She gathered the remainder of her strength and replied, "Goodbye, Victor."

There was an ache in his chest he wasn't accustomed to. The door shut quietly behind her and he succumbed to the emptiness.


	59. Chapter 59

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

He picked up her scent an hour before he heard her car in the distance. It had been an entire year since she'd shut the door on his _I love you _and returned to the Institute. A year of Logan dismantling the Institute's security system at Victor's demand, so he could perch at her window late at night, and listen to the sounds of her careful breathing. A year of drinking himself stupid at every bar in the county, eyes begrudgingly on the dance floor, wishing she was there to drag him onto it. A year of her sweet scent evaporating first from his sheets, then his bedroom and kitchen, and finally the cabin in its entirety. A year of running his fist through the walls, a year of cutting a bloody path of deer and wolf through the forest, a year of wishing like hell she'd hurry up and come home.

"Come on, dammit," he growled, eyes scanning the trees, expectant, anxious. _Would she stay?_

By the time she pulled up he'd parked himself on the porch, hands braced against the rough of the railing, expression unreadable in the twilight. She stepped out of the car, wearing a cottony shirt he didn't recognize and jeans. Her hair was shorter, but her eyes were still blue enough to glow.

"Katherine."

She was busy taking in the cabin, the freshly naked trees, the carpet of leaves patterning the ground between them.

"Katherine."

At his persistence she finally lifted her gaze to his. He was handsome as hell stripped down to nothing more than a pair of low slung jeans and a dark beard. Kitty took her time running her gaze over every part of him, searching for something she hadn't committed to memory, and coming up gloriously empty. He was as spectacular as she remembered.

"Like what you see, little kitten?"

She touched her cheek, indicating the dark beard shadowing his cheeks, "You've let yourself go, Mr. Creed."

He smirked, her arousal hot and heavy in the air, "You don't like it, baby?"

Kitty returned his smirk with a smile that threatened to bring him to his knees.

"I like it," she finally replied, her eyes drifting again and again over his expanse of naked chest. "All of it."

Victor said nothing, absorbing her presence in turn. His gaze lingering on the swell of her breasts, her slim ankles, and finally her face. Dappled in the setting sunlight, she was perfect. Kitty edged around the back of the car, lifting the trunk and producing a large duffel bag.

Victor's brow rose, "You planning to stay a while?"

"Forever," she replied, slamming the trunk as she shouldered her bag. His shoulders dipped in relief, as he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. She crossed the distance between them, sneakers crunching across red and tangerine leaves. A cool breeze lifted her hair, washing Victor in the sweet scent of strawberries. He took a deep breath, acutely aware of how long it had been since his sheets had smelled like her.

"You took your damn time," he growled as she climbed the steps, and dropped her bag at her feet.

Kitty lifted her chin, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she remembered a conversation they had out on the porch the previous fall.

_"We both know you could have taken what you want from me days ago."_

_"I've been patient."_

_"So have I."_

"You told me you'd wait."

Victor shifted to face her, hand lifting to push curls off her cheek, revealing the twin marks his incisors had left months and months ago.

"It wasn't easy," he admitted quietly, eyes finally straying from the slope of her neck.

"I told you I'd be back," Kitty said.

"I know," Victor replied. "It didn't make the waiting any easier."

"I meant it, you know."

He lifted his brow, waiting.

"About forever."

Victor dipped his head, drawing her close enough that he could place his mouth over his markings. She shivered at the feel of his lips against her skin. His arms slid around her waist, crushing her to him in increments as he mouth trailed up and across her jaw and finally found hers.

"I love you," she murmured into his kiss. "I love you. I love you-"

He lifted her into his arms, abandoning her duffel bag to the night, as he carried her to bed with every intention of giving her a thorough welcome home.

_the end_


End file.
